Un Amor Profundo
by Mikkii
Summary: en la vida de ash y dawn su amor tendra que ponerse en siertos conflictos podran superarlos.
1. Arceus y la niña peliazul

Esta historia no es mia solo me gusto y la puse aqui

Episodio 1: Arceus y la niña peliazul

Estaba Ash en su casa después de ganar el Battle Frontier, cuendo de pronto prende la tele y ve los siguientes anuncios

Anuncio 1: The new World Heavyheight Champion of the WWE : The Undertaker (16-00) in Wrestlemania XXIV

Anuncio 2: Hayan en Mazatlán, Sinaloa 35 toneladas de marihuana en un barco proveniente de Pakistán

Anuncio 3: Nueva Ley anti-tabaco prohíbe fumar en lugares públicos cerrados, Gobierno de Kanto.

Anuncio 4: La ganadora de miss universo es Klaire Steven (no se si esta persona exista), al verla Ash se quedo con la baba de fuera.

Anuncio 5: Banda El Recodo presenta su nuevo material; Que bonito es lo bonito (Haber si el Perro Bermúdez no les cobra los derechos de autor)

Anuncio 6: América pierde de nuevo en la liga y en la copa libertadores, dice Ochoa que debemos de hacer cambios en el club.

Ash: Demonios (muy exaltado) si sigo apostando con Gary que el América gana perderé todo mi dinero, que ni es mío se lo agarro a mi mama por que no tengo ni en que caerme muerto.

Entonces vuelve a ver la tele.

Anuncio 7: Cerveza Beer, si, el nuevo producto de TKT que no contiene alcohol pero sabe a cerveza, también quita los efectos del emborrachamiento; este producto aun no existe, pero cuando salga seguramente lo anunciaremos

Anuncio 8: Estas aburrido, creíste que habías recorrido el mundo, pues la región sinnoh es perfecta, liga y contest, tu decides.

Anuncio 9: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, todos los sábados en canal 5 a las 12:00 (seguramente lo transmitirán en canal 5 de México en 2015 cuando salga la 5 generación pokemon)

Ash: Ya se mama me iré a la región sinnoh.

Pero su mama no oyó nada por que cantaba: A dios le pido….., pero fue interrumpida por Ash

Ash: Mama, me voy a sinnoh

Delia: Que te diviertas, ahora si no te importa déjame cantar;…..(Cantando)

Ash: Gracias, vente pikachu

Pikachu: Pikachu!(Vaya, hasta que aparezco, que traerán los fics en contra mía)

Ash: Bueno primero vayamos con el Prof. Oak a decirle que me de una nueva Pokedex

Pikachu: Pi-pi-ka-chu

Entonces Ash sale corriendo a toda potencia pero sin darse que cuenta que la puerta se abre hacia dentro se estampa

Ash: (Todo adolorido) Diablos se me olvido que la puerta se abre hacia dentro por eso no la pude empujar.

Pikachu: Pika (Este wey no cambia)

Ash: Cállate Pikachu.

Entonces Pikachu se enoja y le lanza un impactrueno.

Ash: Oye cálmate.

Entonces a Pikachu le salen chispas de las mejillas.

Pikachu: Pika (¿Quieres otro? )

Ash: Esta bien mejor vayámonos ya.

Entonces entra el Team Rocket (la neta el Team Rocket me cae gordo por entupidos así que solo aparecerán aquí)

Entonces Pikachu les lanza un nuevo ataque que aprendió: Tormenta Electrica (Lo invente y su efecto es que si es agua o volador le deja K.O. y si es Planta lo paraliza y le deja 1 Ps)

TR: Nos mandaron a volar otra vez.

En eso el TR Llego hasta el planeta Marte y se encuentran a Dialga y Palkia pero estos le lanzan hidrobombas y lo mandan al Sol y esto fue todo para el TR (R.I.P.)

Undertaker: Oye no me copies

Zavalataker: Lo siento pero dejame hacer mi fic ya que ahora es Viernes y dan Smackdown, y se llegas tarde pierdes.

Undertaker: Mcmahon me la pela hahahahaha (Y me aplica un Tombstone Piledriver y me deja hospitalizado)

Con Ash

Ash: Profesor Oak, se enceutra en casa (Y todavía pregunta teniéndolo en frente de el)

Oak: Vaya, pero si es Ash, que alegría volver a verte (sonriéndole)

Ash: Gracias, ¿sabe como podré ir a sinnoh? (sonriendo)

Oak: Ya me lo esperaba, toma aquí esta el boleto del S.S. Anne II

Ash: ¿Y por que dice? Poncho De Nigris en Kanto

Oak: Perdon es este; América vs. Guadalajara la ´´Revancha´´, en el estadio de Ciudad Carmin. No es, es este, este es; Sinnoh zona VIP.

Ash: (Poncho de Nigris, decía pensando, quien diablos sera este payaso)

Pikachu: Pika? (Debe ser un mexicano que se cree muy carilla, y que solo vuelve a locas desesperadas y ancianas en fase Terminal)

En 30 min. Llegaron al pequeño puerto de Pueblo Paleta

Capitán: Zarpamos en 15 minutos de prisa!

Ash: Sinnoh haya vamosssss!

Pikachu: Pikachu!(Siiiii!)

Pasaron 5 días y alfil llegaron a su destino y vieron un pokemon bastante bello y extraño que enmendaba una superioridad máxima, entonces Ash saca su pokedex;

Pokedex: Arceus el pokemon de Dios, Arceus vive en una dimensión desconocida y se cree que aparece cuando el Universo este en peligro, muy pocas veces se le ve en algunas partes del Universo.

Ash: Ahhahhahahahh (Se quedo todo bobo ya que vio al Dios de los pokemon en frente de el)

Entonces Arceus sale volando dejando estrellas detrás de el mientras se iba a la Galaxia de Andrómeda donde se encontraba Palkia.

Ash: Viste pikachu Arceus!

Pika: Pi-kaaaaa (Ni yo me la creo)

¿: Ahhhhhhhh!1

Ash: Ven Pikachu! Alguien necesita ayuda

XXXX: Vaya chiquilla ahora dame tu dinero o tendrás que darme otra cosa mejor

¿: NOoooooo! Entonces entra Ash y Pikachu, este le lanza un ataque de rayo y el sujeto sela volando

XXXX: Ya veras niñito, me las pagaras

¿: Oye niño (con la voz agonizante) ven acércate más.

Ash: Dime estas bien? Que te pasa?

¿: Teg..tengooo…

Ash: Que tienes, dime?

¿: (Sonriendo) No tendrás algo de comer me muero de hambre

Ash: Se caí estilo anime, yo pensé que te había lastimado ese sujeto, me preocupaste bastante.

¿: Gracias, que lindo (Haciendo que Ash se pusiera rojo)

Ash: De nada, toma esto es lo único que me queda.

Entonces le da una Maruchan

¿: Gracias, me llamo Dawn y tu?

Ash: Ash mucho gusto Dawn

Dawn: Que bonito nombr…. (Pero se desmaya)

Ash: Rápido Pikachu, vamos a un Hospital

Pikachu: Pika!(Vamos ya que me empecé aburrir)

En el hospital

Doctor: Vaya jovencito, esta fatigada, necesita descansar, al paser se preocupa mucho por su novia.

Pikachu: Pika? (Novia? , si como no, estan guapo que por eso viajava con 2 chicas antes, me da risa solo penar que tenga novia es tan feo que tuvo que aprender a caminar a los tres meses por que nadie lo quería cargar)

Ash: Gracias (Pero se da cuenta lo que dijo el Doctor) Óigame no es mi novia, yo la salve de un tipo medio rarito y con cara de mogolito.

Doctor: No se exalte jajaja, su novia se pondrá bien hehehe.

Ash: Que no es mi novia con un Demonio! Ya cállese la boca.

Doctor: Ya, solo bromeaba mi buen jovenzazo, tenga los resultados de su novia.

Ash: (Rojo de la ira) Por ultima vez Noo! Es!Mi!Noviaaaaaaa! !(Todo exaltado, mientras el Doctor no estaba)

Gente: HAhahaha! Que niño tan loquito.

Pikachu: Pika (Lastima que lo soportare toda mi vida)

Dawn: Ash por favor ven, necesito verte

Ash: (Sonrojado) si, e...ste ya voy.

Dawn: Vamos, que no muerdo, solo chupo

Ash Quee!

Dawn: Era Broma (Sonriéndole) ven no te quedes ahí.

Ash: Este, ya voy

Entonces entra

Dawn: Oye puedo viajar contigo?

Ash: (Todo rojo) Este claro por que no

Dawn: Si, gracias…. (Bostezando hasta dormir)

Ash: Que linda es.

Pikachu: Pi-ka(A picaron) con mirada picara.

Ash: Oye Pikachu, por que me ves así?

En eso ambos se duermen de modo que Ash quede recargado en el pecho de Dawn, y Pikachu sobre la cabeza de este.

A la mañana siguiente;

El televisor encendido y salen 3 anuncios

Anuncio 1: Ciudad Corazón el lugar mas romántico de Sinnoh.

Anuncio 2: Lo bueno que todo queda en familia; Drake y Josh a las 6:00 p.m. Por Canal 5

Anuncio 3: Gran Final de la Champions League de Johto (según yo johto es Europa)

Manchester United vs Chelsea, por Televisa Deportes.

Dawn: Buenos dias(Sonriendo)

Ash: Buenos días (Que linda sonrisa)

Dawn: En que piensas, Ashi?

Ash: En ti… (Enojado) Oye como que ashi?

Pikachu: Pi-pi-pi (hahaha, ashi, es mejor que Ashito)

Dawn: Perdon, por cierto, me puedes llevar mi casa?

Ash: Si como no.

Dawn: Gracias (besándole el cachete)

Entonces Ash se queda paralizado hasta que Pikachu la lanza un rayo

Ash: Oye Pikachu cálmate, no es mi culpa que nadie te quiera.

Pikachu: Pika (Entonces se pone a llorar)

Ash: Lo siento Pikachu

Pikachu: Pika (Esta bien)

Después de dar a Dawn de alta van a su casa, pero Dawn tiene que ir al baño y Ash se queda esperando cuando de pronto aparece Arceus.

Ash: hahahahahahahahah!

Entonces Dawn lo agarra del brazo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Ash y Pikachu se sube al otro.

Dawn: Vamos en Pueblo Hoja Verde.

Ash: (Sin notar a la acción de Dawn por quedar idiotizado por Arceus) Esta Bien (Sonriendo)

Espero que les aiga gustado

Comenten y asta la proccima.

Todo lo que diga no es para ofender a nadien.


	2. La llegada a Pueblo Hoja verde

**Capitulo 2: La llegada a Pueblo Hoja verde**

Dawn: Ash, que bonito la puesta de Sol!  
>Ash: Si, es muy bonita (Sonriendo)<br>Pika: Pikaaa!(Que hermosa vista!)  
>Dawn: Oye Ahsi?, por que no me dices nada después de que te tomo del brazo?<br>Ash: Que! No me di cuenta, por que hiciste eso?  
>Dawn: Lo siento (con la cabeza baja)<br>Ash: No importa, pero date prisa, supongo que ya quieres llegar a tu casa no?  
>Dawn: Si claro, pero tengo mucha hambre (rugiéndole las tripas)<br>Ash: Esta bien; solo hay un problema, lo único que traía era la maruchan que te di.  
>Dawn: Que!, diablos moriré de hambre (con cara de me muero)<br>Pikachu: Pikachu! (ha inútiles, almenos yo tengo comida poke)  
>Y Pikachu saca una lata de comida poke y le sale puro humo.<br>Pikachu: Pikaaaaaa! ( Nooooooooooooo, y ahora que hago, siempre en los fics me tienen que tratar así o que?)  
>Ash: Ya se! Aquí traigo como $2000000 compremos algo en aquella tienda (señalando a la izquierda)<br>Dawn: Sii!, ya no moriré de hambre.  
>Ash: Vaya estas igual que una amiga mía llamada May.<br>Dawn: Quien es May!(Muy enojada llena de celos)  
>Pikachu: Pika (Alguien esta celosa; decía en forma de burla)<br>Ash: Oye, no te exaltes, no es mi culpa ser tan guapo (riéndose)  
>(Nota mía: Si claroo)<br>Dawn: El zavalataker tiene razón.  
>Ash: zavalataker, quien es ese?<br>Dawn: Es que escribe el fic.  
>Ash: Que es un fic?<br>Dawn: Ya callate, no puedo creer que no sepas (enojada ya que Ash es muy tonto)  
>Ash: Bueno esta bien, a la mejor ese zavalataker debe ser un completo tonto.<br>(Nota mía: Quee!)

Después se van a una tienda de alimentos y compran para la cena, pero antes de irse toman un pequeño descanso en una heladería.

Heladero: Mucho gusto (sonriendo), esta es la lista de sabores, pidan lo que quieran por solo $50.  
>Ash: Gracias!<br>Entonces miran los sabores hasta que escogen.  
>Ash: Yo quiero un tazón mediano con nieve de chocolate, fresa, mora azul, y kiwi con almendras y chispas de chocolate<br>Dawn: Yo quiero un vaso con 2 bolitas de sabor nuez.

Entonces Pikachu señala el banana split  
>Heladero: Bueno un tazón mediano, un vaso con 2 bolitas de nieve y un banana split con 50% de descuento por traer un Pokemon<p>

Ash: Gracias.  
>Entonces esperan mientras esten listos.<p>

Dawn: Oye Ashi, que vas estudiar cuando seas grande?  
>Ash: Pues no lo había pensado antes, y tú?<br>Dawn: Pues para Biologa Pokemon.  
>Ash: Pues entonces estudiare….para…. ingeniero<br>Dawn: Pensando (vaya al parecer podra mantenerme) toda sonrojada.  
>Ash: Vaya por que tardan tanto los helados?( Muy enojado)<br>Dawn: Es cierto, pedimos helado no una pizza.

Mientras ya venia el heladero

Heladero: Tomen, son $25

AshyDawn: Gracias!.

Entonces, se comen los helados y se van del centro comercial hasta llegar a un bosque, cuando de pronto Ash es atacado por un tyranitar.  
>Ash: Pikachu, cola de hierro.<br>Pika: Pika!(Trágate esta perra)

Entonces tyranitar sale corriendo.

Dawn: Vaya si que sabes pelear (sonriéndole)  
>Ash: (Todo rojo) Gracias!<p>

Entonces se quedan acampando en el bosque.

Ash: Bueno aquí nos quedaremos, Pikachu, toma este bote y llénalo de agua  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Óyeme pedazo de basura, no soy tu chacha pero ni modo ya voy)<p>

Entonces Pikachu busca agua y se va dejando a Ash y Dawn solos (nota mia: vaya Ash si que es todo un Romeo)

Ash: Bueno, que te parece si vamos por leña o algo para encender una fogata?  
>Dawn: Si por que me da miedo ir sola.<br>Ash: No te preocupes, yo te cuido  
>Dawn: (Toda sonrojada) Gracias Ashi<br>AshPensando) Ashi?

Entonces van a buscar leña; mientras con Pikachu (Pikachu hablara aquí ya que hablara solo)

Pikachu: Vaya, que astuto mi entrenador eh, al parecer ni quiere que haga mal trío.  
>Mientras con Ash y Dawn.<p>

Ash: Oye, mira recoge unas cuantas frutas y yo cortare este arbola.  
>Dawn: O.k. (me pregunto si cocinara bien), pensaba la peliazul.<br>Ash: Pensando (Me pregunto si cocinara bien)  
>Entonces Ash saca un hacha (nota mia: de donde saco esa hacha) y se pone a cortar el árbol mientras que Dawn lo miraba ya que termino de recoger frutos de los árboles.<br>Después de eso Pikachu regresa y ve a Dawn y Ash encendiendo la fogata.

Ash: Demonios (enojado) no puedo prender esto.  
>Dawn: (burlándose) ha ha, no puede, no puede es niña.<br>Pikachu: Pika (insultas al genero femenino)

Hasta que Pikachu lanza un rayo y enciende la fogata

Dawn: No pudiste haber hecho eso antes en vez de estar perdiendo tiempo.  
>Ash: Oye no sabia que Pikachu estaba aquí<br>Dawn: Quee? Como que no te vas a dar cuenta?, acaba de llegar (señalando la derecha)  
>Ash: Me estas diciendo distraído? (enojado)<br>Dawn: Que? Vaya hasta que entiendes algo.  
>AshMuy enojado) suficiente, si querías quedar bien lo lograste, ahora déjame dormir, ya no tenga hambre, y se duerme dando la espalda. (Nota mia: Ash sin hambre; esto ni Dios se lo cree)<p>

Dawn: (triste) Vaya no debí decirle tonto, tal vez ya no quiera viajar conmigo, mañana me disculpare con el (sin darse cuenta que Ash estaba despierto)

AshPensando) no debi ser tan duro con ella aceptare sus disculpas.

De pronto Ash tiene un sueño  
>Ash: Tu quien eres; Pikachu usa Tormenta Eléctrica. (Pero Pikachu no esta y entonces la "cosa" empieza hablar<p>

CosaNo se que sea asi que la llamare cosa por el momento) No toda tu vida contaras con la ayuda de tus Pokemon, si quieres crecer como ser humano, algunas veces deberás arreglártelas solo, como en cuestiones del amor.  
>Ash: Que quiere decir?<br>Cosa: Ahhhfhghghg (Y le lanza ataque despertador)  
>Ash: (despertando bruscamente) vaya que sueño tan raro, mejor me vuelvo a dormir (pero nota Dawn estaba recargado en su pecho) Vaya casi la despierto, mejor la pongo como estaba.<br>A la mañana siguiente, todos despiertan menos Ash.  
>Dawn: Vaya si que es un angelito.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Vaya se ve que esta loca por el) mientras que veia a Dawn con mirada picara.  
>Dawn: Que me ves Pikachu? Si estas insinuando algo te las veras conmigo (Con cara sinistra)<br>Pikachu: Pika(todo asustado; nooooo, me quieren mataaar!)  
>Cuando Ash despierta;<br>Ash: Buenos dias Dawn, como dormiste  
>Dawn: Bien gracias, oye me disculpas por lo de ayer?<br>Ash: No hay problema, ahora yo cocino.

Después de comer el estofado caminan hasta que llegan a Pueblo Hoja Verde, y al fin, a la casa de Dawn

DawnTocando el timbre) Mama soy Dawn, ábreme ya llegue.  
>Ash: Vaya, que bonita casa tienes (sonriendo)<br>Dawn: Gracias (sonrojada)

Entonces sale Johana.

Johana: Hija como estas que bueno que ya regresaste, (pero mira a Ash) oye Dawn quienes el? (con mirada picara) no esta nada mal eh.  
>Dawn: Mama!<br>Ash: Mucho gusto, me llamo Ash.  
>JohanaAgarra a Ash y se lo lleva a la cocina) Oye Ash, solo quiero pedirte que trates bien a mi hija, entendido.<br>Ash: ¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?  
>Dawn: Mama por favor, el no es mi novio, solo llevo dos dias conociéndolo.<br>Johana: Bueno esta bien sientense, que piensan hacer?  
>Ash: Ganar la liga sinnoh<br>Dawn: Yo ganar el Gran Festival de sinnoh  
>Johana: Que les parece si viajan juntos asi sera mas divertido.<br>AshyDawn: Esta bien.  
>Johana: Bueno Dawn, primero ve a Pueblo Arena y ve con el Prof. Rowan, y pide tu Poke de inicio.<br>Dawn: Esta bien (sonriendo)  
>Johana: Ash ven aquí, que esperas no te voy a comer.<br>Ash: Esta bien, que se ofrece?  
>Johana: Protege a mi hija, no quiero que nada le pase.<br>Ash: Esta bien arriesgare mi vida si es necesario.  
>Johana: Bueno Dawn, es hora de que se vayan.<p>

AshyDawn: Gracias.  
>Y salen a Pueblo Arena.<p>

Espero y les aiga gustado

comenten


	3. El primer pokemon de Dawn, la misión de

**Capitulo 3: El primer pokemon de Dawn, la misión de Arceus y un viejo amigo.**

Dawn: Oye Ash, cual fue tu primer Pokemon?  
>Ash: Es Pikachu<br>Pikachu: Pikachu! (Todos saben que soy genial)  
>Dawn: Y por que no esta dentro de su pokebola?<br>Ash: Bueno, no le gusta, prefiere viajar conmigo en mi hombro  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Me pregunto cuanto peso ya que nunca se cansa del hombro)<br>Dawn: Debe estar muy feliz ya que son inseparables.  
>Ash: Bueno, al principio no me obedecía, y me atacaba, pero hubo un incidente y nos hicimos amigos cuando vimos a Ho-oh<br>Dawn: Que es eso?  
>Entonces saca la pokedex.<br>Pokedex: Ho-oh el pokemon fénix, su plumaje tiene siete colores. Se dice que verlo proporciona felicidad eterna.  
>Dawn: Debe sar mas bonito verlo en persona que con la pokedex.<br>Ash: Mira! (señalando un paisaje hermoso)  
>Dawn: Si que es lindo pero lleguemos a ese lugar a comer tengo hambre (rugiéndole las tripas).<br>Ash: Si que eres como May.  
>Dawn: (Celosa) Oyeme, no me compares con esa lagartona.<br>Ash: Oye no le hables asi, era mi mejor amiga de hoenn.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (solo amiga?)<br>Zavalataker: ¡¿Lagartona?  
>Dawn: Lo siento, pero vamos ahí sii? (con carita de angelito)<br>Ash: Esta bien (como resistir a una carita asi... en que pienso)

Después llegaron a un lugar de descanso llamado: Zona Reposada.

Ash: Oiga me puede mandar el menú? (gritándole a un señor de pelo marrón)  
>Señor: Oyeme pedazo de basura.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (óyeme no me copies)  
>Ash: Un momento pero se es BROCK!1 (Muy feliz al ver a su viejo amigo)<br>Brock: Ashhh! Hola como estas cuanto tiempo sin verte.  
>Ash: Se te hace mucho un mes?<br>Brock: Cuando estas lejos de un buen amigo es mucho.  
>Ash: Gracias, por cierto ella es Dawn.<br>Dawn: Mucho gusto Brock.  
>Brock: Mucho gusto Dawn, puedo hablar con Ash en privado si no te molesta.<br>Dawn: Claro por que no, que te diviertas Ashi (sonriendo)  
>Al oír esta Brock casi si muere de la risa.<br>Ash: Oye Brock, no te reis me cuesta trabajo no enojarme.  
>Brock: Ashi, es lo mejor que he oido.<br>Ash: Ya basta, cambiando de tema (todo para evitar burlas), que trajo a sinnoh?  
>Brock: Me trajo un barco.<br>Ash: Pregunto la razón no en que (pend…..)Pensaba.  
>Brock: Como arregle algunos asusntos con mi padre me vine de vacaciones a sinnoh durante un mes.<br>Ash: Que bueno, asi seremos 3  
>Pikachu: Pika! (vaya creí que no saldría; como que 3!)<br>Ash: Bueno 4.  
>Brock: Hola Pikachu, te vez muy fuerte.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (Que acaso no soy el más guapo)  
>Brock: No te preocupes Pikachu, te daré de comer durante un mes.<br>Pikachu: Pi-pi-ka-chu! (Si, ya no quiero mas estofado de Ash, la última vez que lo comí me dio gastritis)  
>(nota mía: Pues que le puso o que?)<br>Brock: Por cierto romeo, cuando conociste a Dawn.(Con mirada picara)  
>Ash: La cono…. Óyeme como que romeo?<br>Brock: Que acaso no es una lindura?  
>Ash: Si tien…. Oye, que insinúas.<br>Brock: Ya cálmate galán (con mirada picarona)  
>Ash: YAaa!<br>Brock: Esta bien pillin, mejor comamos yo invito.  
>Entonces regresan con Dawn, y estos comienzan a ordenar.<p>

Ash: Yo quiero huevos revueltos con 3 salchichas.  
>Dawn: Yo quiero un pay de piña.<br>Pikachu señala a las papas con bistec a la diabla.  
>Brock: Yo te quiero preciosa que te parece si nos vamos a lo infinito.<br>Mesera: Ah!  
>Brock: Unas papas fritas con katsup.<p>

Después de comer y pagar se quedaron platicando  
>Brock: Y que esperan yo al rato los alcanzo, y no quiero que hagan sus cochinadas entendido (con mirada picarona)<br>Ash y Dawn: ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿, Adios!  
>(nota mía: Por que todos tienen que pensar así de ellos)<p>

Ash: Donde estará el laboratorio del Prof. Rowan?  
>Dawn: No será ese da ahí (Señalando a un letrero: Laboratorio del Profesor Rowan.<br>Ash: Lo siento.  
>AshyDawn: (Tocando el timbre)<br>Prof. Rowan: Hola supongo que vienen por el poke de inicio no? Dawn: Si.  
>PR: Bueno pasa ahí están.<br>Dime cual quieres, estas son las opciones

Pero Piplup se encariña con Dawn.

Dawn: Me quedare con Piplup.  
>Piplup: Piplup. (Bien ya tengo chacha)<br>Ash: Bien ya tenemos tu Pokemon de inicio, que ataques realiza?  
>PR: Ahorita, picotazo, burbuja, e hidrochorro.<br>Ash: Vaya si que es fuerte.  
>Dawn: Lo se, pero voy a ser coordinadora.<br>PR: Que les parece se van a la sala a ver la tele.  
>AshyDawn: Gracias<p>

Pero al encender la tele, hay puros anuncios;  
>Anuncio1: Prueba el nuevo jabón de Hugo Sánchez, Jabón Es-Pumita.<br>Anuncio2: WWE presents the new super star; Zavala  
>Anuncio3: Concierto de La Arrolladora Banda El Limón en Ciudad Jubileo, no te lo pierdas.<br>Anuncio4: Nueva prenda súper segura, porta un electrucutador, y si el delincuente te toca lo congela al instante; este producto aun no existe, pero cuando salga, seguramente lo anunciaremos.  
>Anuncio5: América vs. Monterrey en el Clausura 2008 de Kanto.<p>

Ash: No hay nada, que hacemos, (pero nota a Dawn dormida recargada en su hombro), bueno viajamos….. (Pero se queda dormido)

De pronto Dawn esta soñando  
>Dawn: Quien eres Ash ayúdame(con voz preocupante)<br>Cosa: No contaras con nadie que te proteja, si quieres ser mas fuerte como persona, deberas arreglártelas sola, con o sin ayuda de tus pokemon  
>Dawn: Quien eres y dilo ahora!<br>Cosa: Tú lo pediste (Y le lanza un montón de espectros horribles y de pronto Dawn despierta bruscamente.)  
>Dawn: Nooo? (Despertando a Ash.)<br>Ash: Que te pasa, tuviste una pesadilla o que?  
>Dawn: (Abrazando a Ash) Fue horrible, promete que me protegerás de cualquier cosa.<br>Ash: Si esta bien arriesgare mi vida si en necesario. (Haciendo que Dawn se ponga roja)  
>Dawn: Gracias<br>Pikachu: (viendo el abrazo) Pika (Vaya mejor los dejo solitos y agustitos)

De pronto entra Brock.  
>Brock: Aja jajá pillines así los quería encontrar par de tortolitos.<br>AshyDawn: (rojos y con la cabeza abajo) Hola Brock.  
>Brock: Y ese Piplup.<br>Dawn: Es mío, enséñales Piplup. (Entonces lanza rayo burbuja a todas partes destruyendo la casa del PR.  
>PR: No mi casa¡ por su culpa me la va quitar el INFONAVIT.<br>Ash: No se preocupe, yo le pagó  
>PR: Gracias, el próximo contest es en Ciudad Jubileo y el 1 gimnasio en Pirita.<br>Todos: Gracias

Brock: Que les parece si acampamos aquí.  
>AshyDawn: Esta bien.<p>

Entonces después de cenar Ash no puede dormir y decide irse de paseo sin pikachu cuando de pronto se oye una explosión.

Ash: Sal seas quien s… (Era Arceus)  
>Arceus: Hola Ash, me estado apareciendo en la Tierra ya que una fuerza misteriosa proviene de la sombras y la oscuridad y necesitare tu ayuda para vencerla, si lo logramos podrás entrar al Monte Olimpo a enfrentar a mi entrenador.<br>Ash: Quien es tu entrenador?  
>De prono Arceus desaparece como en el 1 capitulo pero se va al Monte Olimpo.<p>

Ash regresa pero ve a Dawn despierta

Ash: Vaya Dawn en que piensas?  
>Dawn: En que pasa si no soy lo suficientemente buena?, me avergonzaría.<br>Ash: Que eso te deprima, mañana te entrenare para el contest (cerrándole el ojo)  
>Dawn: (Sonrojada) Bueno gracias, mejor vayámonos a dormir.<br>Ash: Esta bien, buenas noches  
>Dawn: Gracias, buenas noches Ashi.<p>

A la mañana siguiente

Todos despiertos – Ash.  
>Brock: Buenos dias Dawn.´<br>Dawn: Hola Brock, y Ash.  
>Brock: Vaya al parecer cierta persona esta muy ansiosa por ver a Ash (con mirada picara)<br>Dawn: (Roja) Que dices que dijiste, lo estoy esperando ya que dijo que me entrenaría para el contest.  
>Brock: A bueno pues, es que se ven tan lindos juntos.<br>Dawn: A que te refieres?  
>Brock: Te gusta Ash verdad?<br>Dawn: Claro que no solo es mi amigo.  
>Brock: Ten en cuenta que tambien el no es el si.<br>Dawn: Bueno que no tienes algo mejor que hacer o que.  
>Ash: Oigan por que tanto escandalo, estaba soñando con Klaire Steven y de pronto me despertaron.<br>Brock: Con Klaire Steven eh.  
>Dawn: Ash eres un pervertido que no más piensas en otra cosa que no sean tus cochinadas.<br>Ash: Si.  
>Dawn: Así y en que.<br>Ash: En ganar la liga sinnoh y tú….  
>Pero es interrumpido.´<br>Dawn: En mí?  
>Ash: Es tu entrenamiento<br>Dawn: Era eso? (triste)  
>Ash: Ahora que te hice.<br>Brock: Ash mejor cállate la boca.  
>Ash: Quieres ganar el contest no?<br>Dawn: Bueno esta bien.  
>Pero aparece un Starly.<br>Starly: Starly (órale túmbense con la feria)  
>Ash: Pikachu, Rayo.<br>Pikachu: Pikachuuuu! (Trágate mejor esta perra mal nacida)  
>(nota mía: la frase favorita de pikachu es; trágate esta perra)<br>Starly: Starly (Solo queria un varo)  
>Ash: Ve pokeball.<br>Entonces Ash atrapa a Starly  
>Ash: Que bien un starly.<br>Dawn: Vaya eres muy bueno Ashi (Y tambien estas bien bueno…en que demonios pienso)  
>Ash: Gracias Dawn.<br>Brock: Vaya así es Ash que yo conozco.  
>Ash: Bueno sigamos por ahí<p>

Avanzan cuando de pronto llegan a un río, se proponen a descansar luego de tres horas caminando.  
>Brock: Bueno yo voy a conseguir leña, los dejo solos<br>(nota mía: Ya encendí el plan de Brock)  
>Ash: Bueno, ahora de diré mas o menos lo del contest, como te lo explico…..<br>Dawn: No te preocupes, mi mama era coordinadora, y me enseño eso, ahora practiquemos los movimientos.  
>Ash: Esta bien.<p>

Después de duro entrenamiento, llega Brock, les cocina una ramen.  
>Naruto: Oigan yo tambien quiero Ramen (pero lo golpeo y sela volando hasta su serie)<br>Ash: Quien hablo?  
>Dawn: Quien sabe.<br>Brock: No importa vamonos ya.

Después de eso ya se van a Ciudad Jubileo.

Ash: Ciudad Jubileo haya voy.


	4. El destructo de leyendas

En el capitulo anterior Ash y Dawn se encuentran a Brock, este decide acompañarlos por un mes, después Dawn tiene el sueño con la misma cosa que le hablo a Ash, luego Arceus vuelva a aparecer y le explica lo de una fuerza, ya Dawn con su Pokemon inicial se dirigen a Ciudad Jubileo. 

Capitulo 4: El destructor de leyendas.

Brock: Oigan chicos estoy muy cansado, podríamos descansar?  
>Dawn: No hay tiempo para eso démonos prisa para llegar a Ciudad Jubileo.<br>Brock: Oye, por si no lo sabes el contest es hasta mañana, por favor descansemos (con cara de tenme lastima)  
>Ash: (pensando) de que fuerza hablara Arceus, no sabia que tenía un entrenador, y que es el Monte Olimpo)<br>Dawn: Por que estas tan pensativo Ashi?  
>Pero Brock empieza a reírse tapándose la boca.<br>Ash: Que te causa gracia, el hecho que ninguna chica te corresponda  
>Dawn: (siguiéndole el rollo) miren a este pobre solterito.<br>Brock: No importa que nadie me corresponda, pero estoy seguro que en algún lugar esta mi corazoncito. (Llorando)  
>Pero de pronto son atacados por un Golem.<br>Dawn: Piplup yo te elijo!  
>Piplup: Piplup (vaya hasta que hago algo en el fic)<br>Ash: Ve Pikachu!  
>Pikachu: Pika! (con que te crees muy muy no)<br>Golem: Golem (patéticos hasta un magikarp les ganaría)  
>Dawn: Piplup, Burbuja!<br>Piplup: Piplup! (en este lugar será tu funeral)  
>Golem: Golem (solo quería ser su amigo)<br>Ash: Pikachu, cola de hierro  
>Pikiachu: Pika! (trágate esta perra)<br>(Nota mía: que no sabe decir otra cosa o que?)  
>Entonces Golem sale corriendo, pero a lo lejos un Buneary hembra había observado a Pikachu.<br>Buneary: Buneary! (papasito!)  
>Pikachu: Pika? (hay alguien ahí)<br>Brock: Es un Buenary.  
>Dawn: Que lindo! Ya se veré que dice mi pokedex<br>Pokedex: Ataca a sus enemigos con un golpe rápido de sus orejas. Sus picotazos son muy dolorosos. Cuando siente peligro, levanta las orejas. En noches frías, duerme con la cabeza metida en el pelaje.  
>Dawn: Lo atrapare ve Piplup.<br>Piplup: Piplup! (ni siquiera me pagas)  
>Dawn: Rayo burbuja.<br>Piplup: Piplup (Saluda a satanas de mi parte)  
>Pero Buneary le congela con rayo de hielo, después va con Pikachu.<br>Buneary: Buneary (hoola mi amor)  
>Pikachu: Pika? (mi amor?)<br>Piplup: Pi-plup (vaya pikachu, al parecer alguien esta enamorado)  
>Ash: Vaya que manera tan extraña de comportarse de Buneary.<br>Brock: Vaya pikachu, al parecer encontramos tu media naranja.  
>Dawn: Que lindos se ven!<br>Ash: Vaya Pikachu si que eres todo un galán.  
>Piplup: Piplup (si como no)<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Estoy bien guapo, pero esto es raro)  
>Dawn: Basta de bla-bla-bla lo atrapare.<br>Pero Buneary toma a Pikachu y se va corriendo.  
>Buneary: Buenary (vente que vas saber que es amor)<br>Pikachu: Pikaa! (Ayúdenme me quiere violar!)

Pero ya estaban bastante lejos.

Ash: Vaya si que Pikachu es todo un carilla.  
>Dawn: (Tú no te quedas atrás….en que pienso)<br>Brock: Oye Ash, por que no te preocupas por el?  
>Ash: Pikachu va estar bien, lo conozco y al parecer ese Buneary quiere estar a solas con el.<br>Brock: Vaya Ash, si que has cambiado mucho.  
>Dawn: Bueno, si Pikachu o Buneary no se aparecen en 1 hora tendré que ir a buscarlos.<br>Ash: Ya cálmate Dawn, solo necesitan su momento especial.  
>Brock: Bueno, en lo que el galanazo de Pikachu se ocupa de sus "asuntos" comamos nosotros.<br>Ash y Dawn: Esta bien (sonriendo)

Mientras con Buneary y Pikachu (aquí hablaran ya que no hay nadie)

Pikachu: Óyeme ya esta bien, estoy muy guapo pero no es para tanto.  
>Buneary: Papacito eres irresistible y te voy a comer a besos.<br>Pikachu: Para empezar ni siquiera te conozco.  
>Entonces Buneary se pone a llorar.<br>Pikachu: Ya cálmate no es para tanto, si quieres puedes viajar con nosotros, pero tendrás que enfrentar a Dawn.  
>Buneary: Esta bien mi amor.<br>Pikachu: (Por que a mí?)

Mientras que Brock estaba dormido, Ash y Dawn se quedaron platicando.

Dawn: Oye Ashi, crees en el amor?  
>Ash: ¿? ¿?¿? Bueno la verdad casi no toco ese tema.<br>Dawn: Por que?  
>Ash: Bueno veras todo comenzó….<p>

Flash Back.

Ash: Oye, quier…es s…e...r mí no….vía?  
>Niña: Si quiero, que feliz me haces.<br>Entonces Ash y la Niña se dan un beso muy tierno.

5 meses después.  
>Ash: Oye donde estas ya llegue de mi viaje.<br>Pero al entrar a su casa vio algo que casi lo aparta de esta dimensión.  
>Ash: Gary? Como pudiste creí que eras mi amigo (muy enojado).<br>Gary: Ash, esto no es lo que parece.  
>(nota mía: Si es lo que parece)<br>Niña: Ash que alegría verte (angustiada).  
>Ash: Como pudiste!, prometiste que solo me amarías a mi, y tú Gary eres un cretino!<p>

Desde entonces nadie sabia de Ash.  
>Después de un año regresa a Pueblo Paleta, pero oye una canción que le llego al corazón.<p>

(la del el tri las piedras rodando se encuentran)

Ash: Suficiente estoy cansado de tanto sufrimiento en este momento inicio mi viaje a sinnoh, vente Pikachu.  
>Pikachu: Pika (muy triste; Ash)<br>Fin Flash Back.

Dawn: Lo siento mucho, no puedo creer que el amor de tu vida y mejor amigo te hayan hecho eso.

Pero nota a Ash todo triste.

Dawn: Vamos Ashi, no te pongas triste, cuesta trabajo verte sin esa carita alegre y divertida que siempre haces.  
>Ash: (calmado) Esta bien, solo por que tu lo dices, además lo pasado es historia lo que importa es el presente.<br>Entonces quedan abrazados cuando Brock despierta.

Brock: Lo siento, no quise interrumpirlos.  
>Ash: No creas eso.<br>Dawn: Solo le daba un abrazo amistoso.  
>(nota mía: pues fue más que amistoso)<p>

Pero de pronto llega pikachu con Buneary.

Ash: Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien tuvo bastante trabajo eh (viéndolo con mirada picarona)  
>Dawn: Vaya pero que tenemos aquí, un parejita de tortolitos.<br>Brock: Vaya Pikachu, dime tu secreto para tener locas a las chicas.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (eh)<br>Buneary: Buneary? (Por que en este fic son tal mal pensados).  
>Dawn: Suficiente, Piplup ve tras Buneary.<br>Piplup: Piplup! (Bienvenido al Infierno)  
>Buneary: Bun!(quieres pelea eh)<br>Después de un largo combate logra hacerse con Buneary, pero de pronto aparece alguien al que no esperaban.

Ash: Prof. Oak, cuanto tiempo sin verle, no sabia que estaba en sinnoh!, que lo trae aquí. (que no salga como lo que dijo Brock)  
>Prof. Oak: Bueno, la verdad vine por que mi colega Rowan descubrimos a un pokemon llamado Giratina que llego muy lastimado.<p>

Dawn: Giratina? (entonces saca la pokedex).  
>Pokedex: Giratina el pokemon espíritu, Se dice que vive en un mundo en el lado inverso del nuestro. Aparece en viejos cementerios.<br>Brock: Que cree que signifique esto?  
>Oak: Lo mas probable es que el Universo este en Peligro, creo que esa cosa esta atacando a los legendarios hasta llegar a una especie de Dios Pokemon o algo así.<br>Ash: Busca a Arceus.  
>Oak: Que ya viste al Dios de los Pokemon.<br>Ash: Si, me dijo que si lo ayudaba contra esta fuerza, me enfrentaria a su entrenador.  
>Oak: Creo saber quien es su entrenador.<br>Todos-Oak: Quien?  
>Oak: Ohh, si lo vez tremenda sorpresa que te vas a llevar.<br>Brock: Si Ash, yo se quien es, y mas vale que te prepares ya que es infinitamente mejor que el maestro Pokemon.  
>Dawn: No se preocupen, estoy segura que Ashi, podrá con el.<p>

Pero Ash es llevado a lo lejos por el P. Oak.

Oak: Vaya sorpresa que me diste Ash, no sabía que ya tuvieras novia.  
>Ash: Óigame, no es mi novia, llevo conociéndola 4 dias.<br>Oak: Vaya Ash, si que eres todo un galán.  
>Ash: Bueno, supongo que ahora tiene asuntos pendientes.<br>Oak: Ya no es para tanto, creí que después…  
>Ash: Mejor no hable de eso, si.<br>Oak: Esta bien, por cierto, no sabes cuanto sale el boleto de la Arrolladora?  
>Ash: Tome compre 1, le regalo este.<br>Oak: Gracias, es mi banda favorita.

Después de eso al fin llegaron a Ciudad Jubileo, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Dawn: Que es contest se suspende hasta nuevo aviso? Diablos tanto entrenamiento desperdiciado así?  
>Ash: No te preocupes esto se solucionara y ganaras (cerrando un ojo)<br>Dawn: (sonrojada) Gracias Ashi, sabia que puedo contar contigo.  
>Brock: Que?<br>Dawn: Tu también, no te preocupes.  
>Brock: Esta bien.<br>Dawn: Oye Ashi, me muero de hambre comamos algo.  
>Ash: Esta bien.<p>

Después de comer quien Hamburguesas en el Mcdonald's  
>(nota mía: declaro que tengo permiso para manejar carne de Miltank. y Mcdonald's no pago por hacer publicidad), Brock por fin pudo invitar a una chica a salir, dejando solitos a Ash y Dawn.<p>

Dawn: Vaya hasta que se le hace una.  
>Ash: Si, mi amiga misty siempre le jalaba la oreja.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (solo amiga?)  
>Dawn: Quien es Misty? (celosa)<br>Ash: No te alteres, además se creía mi mama.  
>Dawn: Mas te vale.<br>Ash: Por cierto, por que te ataco aquel sujeto.  
>Dawn: Por que según, tenia que beneficiar a los drogadictos, pero era un charlatán, y por eso me ataco, que suerte que llegaste si no, no se que me hubiera hecho.<br>Ash: No importa, cumpliré mi promesa de protegerte aun si muero en el intento.  
>Dawn: Gracias Ashi.<br>Pikachu: Pika (sigo aquí)

Pero llega Brock y les dice que le fue de maravilla, pero ahora deberían ir al centro Pokemon a pasar la noche.

Bueno hasta aquí, espero comentarios.

Aquí unas cuantas sugerencias que quiero que me hagan, por favor.

¿Quién quieren que sea la niña (y si quieren que aparezca)?  
>¿Quién o que es la cosa?<p>

Espero y les aiga gustado.


	5. Convivencia

Capitulo 5: Convivencia.

Después de llegar muertos al CP, le preguntaron cuantas habitaciones habia a la EJ, después agarraron una con 3 camas de manera de que Ash y Dawn en una litera, y Brock en la otra cama, pero Ash empieza a Soñar.

Brock: Mi amor que agonia de no verte, espero quedarme contigo por siempre mí bella y hermosa florecilla.  
>Pero este es jalado de la oreja por Ash.<br>Ash: Lo siento Napoleón, pero hoy no es hora de conquistar a nadie.  
>Dawn: (Con gota en la cabeza) vaya esto si que es nuevo.<br>Ash: Nada de nuevo, siempre que ve a una Enfermera Joy u Oficial Jenny se pone como loco.  
>Dawn: Pues si que es algo rarito.<p>

Pero de pronto se apagan las luces del Centro Pokemon y entran personas que no esperaba que volvieran a aparecer.

Jessie: Preparen….  
>Ash: Que?, no se suponen que habían muerto?<br>TR: Ha niñito, no sabes nada te explicaremos por que volvimos.

Entonces comienzan a recordar  
>Flash Back.<p>

Jessie: Óyeme ZavalaTaker, por que nos pusiste un final tan trágico?  
>James: Si, si no ahora quien soportara mis mamadas?<br>ZavalaTaker: Bueno, es que a nadie le agrada el TR.  
>Mewth(enojado): Que no sabes que sin el TR la serie y los Fics tendran menor nivel de audiencia!, para eso nos dibujaron.<br>El TR estaba bastante enojado hasta que…  
>James: Oye ZavalaTaker que dice este boleto.<br>Boleto: Wrestlemania XXV: The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels.  
>Zavalataker: Donde lo conseguiste yo quiero uno dame.<br>Jessie: ah ah oh, te dare este boleto con una condición.  
>Zavalataker (confundido): Asi y cual?<br>TR: Que aparezcamos en tu fic.  
>Fin Flash Back.<p>

Entonces dejan de recordar,  
>Ash: Que? Oye zavalataker como pudiste?<br>Zavalataker: Lo siento mientras los pongo en peligro en mi fic yo me ire a ver la Wrestlemania XXV el 5 de abril de 2009 haha!

Pero el boleto que traía se mojo con mi saliva ya que me quede embobado con Dawn y  
>me di cuenta que era falso.<p>

Zavalataker (bastante enojado) Queeeee! Ustedes trío de inútiles como pudieron hacerme esto, teníamos un trato.  
>TR:…..<br>Zavalataker: En mi fic no harán nada, Swampert yo te elijo.  
>Swampert: Swampert (Ese milagro que escribes un fic?)<br>Zavalataker: Swampert usa hidrobomba!  
>Swampert: Swam-pert: (zorras mal paridas tómense un chapuzón)<p>

Después el TR sale volando, entonces queda colgado de un tuvo de un rascacielos, y al parecer ya no se bajaran en un largo tiempo.

Ash: Bueno ZavalaTaker, sigue escribiendo el fic.  
>Dawn: Si, por que si estas aquí no podrás terminar el fic.<br>Brock: Toma aquí esta el video de Undertaker vs. The Great Khali.  
>Zavalataker: Gracias, ahora continuo.<p>

Pero al parecer Ash habia tenido un sueño bastante extraño.  
>Ash: Vaya que sueño de lo más raro, quien demonios será ese payaso e inútil bueno para nada de zavalataker.<br>(Nota mia: que se cree?, se le olvida que en el fic, puedo hacer lo que quiera.)  
>Dawn: Oye Ashi, por que estas despierto?<br>Ash: Pues tuve un sueño bastante extraño.  
>Dawn: Bueno, pero si no duermes te puede doler la cabezo mañana.<br>Ash: Gracias Dawn por ser tan linda conmigo.  
>Dawn (sonrojada) Gracias Ash.<p>

Pero hablaban muy fuerte despertando a Brock.

Brock: Bueno galán, si quieres ahhh (bostezando) tener energías para Dawn mejor vete a dormir si?  
>Ash: Ya estoy harto te voy a matar.<br>Dawn: Oye Ashi cálmate!  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Suficiente!, estaba soñando muy bonito con Buneary ahora van a pagarlo caro)<br>Entonces Pikachu lanza un impactrueno haciendo que todos se desmayen cuando de pronto aparece Buneary.  
>(Aquí tambien hablaran ya que todos estarán en coma por 10 horas)<p>

Buneary: Es cierto mi amor?  
>Pikachu: Ayyyy es el diablo fusionado con misty!<br>Buneary (enojada): Oye por que reaccionas así.  
>Pikachu: Óyeme como no me voy a asustar, si no me esperaba que te salieras de la Pokeball.<br>Buneary (triste): Lo siento.  
>Pikachu: Aprovechando que nadie esta despierto, por que no nos vamos a ese rincón oscurito?<br>Buneary (pensando): que estará tramando  
>(nota mia: Ohhhh, ahí la llevas Pikachu.)<p>

Después de que Pikachu los dejara en coma durante 10 horas Brock habia despertado.  
>Brock: Vaya si que Pikachu exagero mucho, vaya, vaya, al parecer estos dos sin darse cuenta se quedaron abrazados, mmm, mejor los dejo así, ya me imagino su cara al despertar.<p>

Después de eso, Ash despierta y ve a Dawn.

Ash (pensando): Vaya si que es hermosa incluso dormida.

Pero nota que Dawn esta hablando dormida.

Dawn: Ashi, por favor vente no te vayas te quiero conmigo no.

Pero entra Brock.  
>Brock: Vaya, vaya al parecer alguien trae loca a cierta personita.<br>Ash (exaltado): Óyeme que manera de entrar es esa, por poco creí que eras la mismísima muerte.  
>Brock (enojado): Óyeme, tampoco estoy tan feo!<br>Ash: jajá, hasta el diablo se espantaría de verte.  
>Dawn: Oigan por que tanto escándalo!<p>

Pero notan a Dawn, con los pelos electrificados.

AshyBrock (cantando): despeinada aja, aja, despeinada, aja, aja.  
>Dawn (con cara siniestra): Oigan si vuelven hablar así de mi greña loca juro que los matare y bailare sobre su tumba.<br>Ash: Ya cásate!  
>Brock: Si Ash pero recuerda que tu eres el novio (con mirada picara)<br>Ash: Ashsshagggjagagahhh.  
>Entonces se arma el traca-traca entre Ash y Brock hasta que pikachu llega y les lanza un impactrueno.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu! (cálmense o los calmo par de idiotas)  
>Ash: Gracias Pikachu.<br>Brock: Gracias?, después de casi nos mata.  
>Dawn: No seas tan dramático, recuerda que tú empezaste.<br>Brock: No es cierto!  
>Ash: Ya basta no hay que pelear por tonterías.<br>Dawn: Ash tiene razón mejor comamos siiii? (mirando a Ash con esa carita tierna e irresistible)  
>Brock (hablándole cuando Dawn no estaba): No puedes resistir una carita asi verdad?<br>Ash: Óyeme, si sigues insinuando hare de tu mes aquí una pesadilla.  
>Brock: Esta bien romeo.<br>Ash: Yaaaaaaaa! (Bastante enojado)

Ya eran las 10 de las mañana cuando se disponían a ordenar.

Ash: Yo quiero una torta de Jamón.  
>Chavo del 8: Yo tambien quiero una torta de Jamón.<p>

Pero en ese momento llego Don Ramón y le dio el clásico "toma"

Chavo (llorando): Pi-p-i-pi-pi.  
>Don Ramón: No te doy otra nomás por que estamos en un fic.<br>Todos-don ramón y el chavo: ¿? ¿?¿?¿?¿?

Brock: Bueno yo quiero huevos con tocino.  
>Dawn: Yo quiero arroz.<br>Pikachu señala el atole.  
>Piplup: Piplup(Hasta que aparezco, yo nieve); señalando la nieve.<br>Buneary: Buneary( A pikachu)  
>Pikachu: Pika ( de comer, ya se que soy irresistible, pero no exageres)<br>Entonces el Pokemon señala a las tortas de huevo.  
>Starly señalaba el alpiste de Mukrow.<p>

Camarero: Muy bien son 134, la soda (refresco) es gratis.

Todos: gracias.

Después de comer toda esa comida Brock estaba invitando a una chica a salir cuando de pronto….

Ash: Oye Pikachu, por que le pasas esa nota a Brock?  
>Dawn: Ajaja eh, así que el gran galanazo de Brock le pide consejos a un Pokemon eh.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu! (que no ven que soy todo un galanazo)  
>Brock: Que vergüenza, estoy tan desesperado que le pido ayuda a un Pokemon.<br>(nota mía: Y Pikachu como aprendió a escribir?)

Dawn: Así no podras conquistar a una chica, debes cambiar por ti mismo y no con la ayuda del guapo de Pikachu.  
>Piplup (celoso): Piplup. (Mmm)<br>Ash: Si pues te voy a decir como conquiste a… (Niña) aunque me duela su recuerdo.  
>Dawn (preocupada y pensando): Ash.<p>

Ash: Todo comenzó cuando…..

Flash Back.

Ash: Mira te traje esto, que acaso no es bonito?  
>Niña: Si, pero como lo conseguiste es bien caro?<br>Ash: Cuando lo haces por la persona que amas nada es imposible.

Fin Flash back.

Pero al recordar esto Ash se fue a una habitación sola y ahí se puso a llorar.  
>(nota mía: Pues no ha olvidado el pasado)<p>

Dawn (entrando a la habitación): Ash no te pongas triste por eso.  
>Ash: Lo siento, pero en cuanto mas trato de olvidar mas lo recuerdo.<br>Dawn (preocupada): Mira lo importante es que nos tienes a nosotros (especialmente a mi)  
>Brock (entrando): Si Ash tu consejo me ayudo bastante, venga, ánimo, que el Ash alegre queremos que vuelva.<br>Ash: Si pero que no se les olvide invitarme a comer eh?  
>Brock: Ese es el Ash que yo conozco.<br>Dawn (sonriendo): Esta bien.  
>Pikachu: Pikachu! (ese es mi entrenador, no mas guapo que yo)<p>

Después de darle ánimos a Ash, siendo las 10:00 p.m. todos se van a dormir, entonces Ash sueña.

Cosa: Vaya, entre mas sufres en tus malos recuerdos más fuerte me haces.  
>Ash (enojado): Dime quien te crees?<br>Cosa: Me creo superman y?  
>Ash (Enojado): Ya estoy arto de ti, querías que cavara tu tumba?<br>Cosa: Jajajajajajaj. Ve Darkrai, utiliza come sueños.  
>Darkrai: Como digas, ahora prepárate a vivir el infierno.<br>Ash: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Pero despierta bruscamente.

Ash (agitado): Ah!, que bueno que fue un sueño, que será Darkari, ya se, veré mi Pokedex: Darkrai, el pokemon oscuridad, Puede adormecer a la gente y hacerles soñar terribles pesadillas. Esta activo en noches de luna nueva.  
>Ash (confundido): Me pregunto que tengo que ver yo con esa fuerza?<p>

Después de eso se vuelve a Dormir, luego todos despiertan a las 6:00 p.m. – Brock.

En ese instante Dawn ve Ash algo pensativo.

Dawn (preocupada): Que tienes Ashi?  
>Ash (confundido): Es que Arceus se me ha aparecido muy seguido, y ya me explico sobre una fuerza terrible y le tengo que ayudar.<br>Dawn (sonriendo): No te preocupes nosotros te vamos ayudar, pero necesito ir de compras, vienes?  
>Ash (sonrojado): Como quieras.<p>

Después de eso se fueron al Centro Comercial Jubileo.

Ash: Mira (señalando una heladería) que te parece si llegamos ahí primero.  
>Dawn: Bueno, por que no?<p>

Después de eso llegaron a la heladería se disponen a ordenar, pero vieron a Pikachu y Buneary.

Ash: Óyeme Pikachu, como es que compraste el helado eh?  
>Pikachu (asustado): Pika! (ahora si me cargo la chin….)<br>Buneary: Bun (oye no la hables así)  
>Dawn: Bueno Buneary regresa.<br>Pikachu (enojado): Pika! (ustedes par de imbeciles me arruinaron todo, mejor traganse esta par de perras, impactrueno con doble dosis de dolor)

En eso les lanzo un impactrueno.

Ash: Si te querías divertir me hubieras avisado, que es eso, para mi?

Entonces Pikachu le da una nota que dice así:

Ash, como la apuesta sigue en pie te doy los $100 que te debo ya que el América le gano al Monterrey  
>Atte: Gary Oak.<p>

En eso Pikachu se sube en el hombro de Ash.

Ash: Vaya, por poco creí que seria mala paga.  
>Dawn: Apuesta de que?<br>Ash: Es que le voy al América, y este equipo seguía perdiendo mientras que yo le apostaba $100 cada semana a que ganaría, y como gano, pues me pago.  
>Dawn: Ahh, quien es el América?<br>Ash (se caí estilo anime): si te lo explicara nunca lo entenderías.  
>Dawn: Bueno que te parece si llegamos a esa tienda.<br>Ash: Esta bien.

Después compra como 30 cambios hasta que le ensaña uno a Ash.

Dawn: Dime Ashi, te gusta?

Ella llevaba puesta una falda negra muy pegada, blusa(o lo que sea) blanca sin mangas y unas botas de cuero negras  
>(nota mía= la verdad no se como se mire de moda no se nada)<p>

Ash (todo lleno de baba): SI, no, como decir no, si esta mama, quiero.  
>Dawn (sonriendo): Sabía que te iba a gustar.<p>

Después de eso fueron a una plaza donde se hacían combates Pokemon.

Anunciador, el que le gane a ? Recibira 1 tonelada de comida Pokemon.  
>Ash: Bien espérame aquí Dawm, voy por mis pokemon.<br>Dawn: Esta bien.

Después de 5 minutos llego Ash.

Ash: Estoy listo, que sea 2 vs. 2 de acuerdo?  
>?: Esta bien ve Pashirisu.<br>Pashirisu: Pachi-chi (eh fiesta)  
>Ash: Ve Starly.<br>Starly: Starly (al fin me daran mi varo)  
>Arbitro: Comiencen.<br>Ash: Starly, ataque de alas.  
>?: Pashirisu, impactrueno<br>Pashirisu: Pa-shi! (Que bien voy a ganar!).

Entonces Starly recibe el impactrueno y cae agotado.

Arbitro: Starly no puede continuar, Pashirisu gana.

Ash: Bien hecho, regresa.  
>?: Pashirisu regresa, ve Swampert.<p>

Arbitro: Comienzen.

Ash: Pikachu, tecleada de voltios.  
>?: Swampert, quédate sin hacer nada.<p>

Entonces Swampert recibió el ataque de Pikachu, pero al ser Swampert del tipo tierra el ataque no le afecto.

?: Rayo de Hielo!

Entonces Pikachu recibió el rayo de hielo y cayo agotado.

Arbitro: Pikachu no puede continuar, Swampert es el ganador, y la batalla es para ¿?, de ante mano anuncio que el contest será mañana, inscríbanse!

Ash: Buena batalla, espero volver a enfrentarte.  
>?: Créeme lo harás algún día ,te espero en Villa Raíz.<br>Ash: Esta bien.  
>Dawn: Vaya al parecer ese chico si que es rudo.<br>Ash: Oíste?, el contest será mañana.  
>Dawn(confiada) : Que bien, contest yo ganare!.<p>

Como le ira a Dawn en el contest?  
>Y Brock se quedo todo el día dormido? <p>

To be continue.


	6. Convivencia 2nd parte

En el capitulo anterior Ash, Dawn y Brock se la pasaron todo el día descansando, en el centro comercial Ash tiene una batalla contra un chico de Villa Raíz, ¿Quién será este personaje, y, como le ira a Dawn en el contest?

Capitulo 6: Convivencia 2nda. Parte

Dawn: Hay que nervios, el contest es mañana.  
>Ash: Vamos no te pongas así.<br>Dawn: Y como no lo voy a estar si lo vera mucha gente.  
>Ash (sonriéndole) : No te preocupes seguro que te lucirás en el contest<br>Dawn (Un poco mejor) : Gracias Ashi, ya me siento mejor.  
>Ash: De nada me gusta hacerte sentir mejor.<br>Dawn (pensando y muy emocionada) : Que bien! Creo que le gusto.  
>Ash(pensando) : Ya se esperare un poco mas para ver si le gusto.<p>

Narrador: Al parecer estos 2 si se gustan, aquí el problema va a ser cuando lo descubren, bueno, volvamos con Ash y Dawn.  
>(nota mía: Que bien ya conseguí un narrador y a precio razonable; ya que ahorita soy un vagabundo que pide limosnas en la calle)<p>

Ash: Oye Dawn, sabes, ahora que me di cuenta es la primera vez que salgo con una chica hermosa.  
>Dawn (sonrojada y sorprendida a la vez) : Si, enserio.<br>Ash: Mira, ahí hay dos lugares para bailar, cual escogemos primero?  
>Dawn: La verdad me gusta más el grupero.<br>Ash: Bueno como quieras.

Entonces los 2 entraron a un lugar llamado el "Lugar Grupero" (a que nombre tan original eh)

Entonces estaban en una guerra entre norteño y banda, pero los 2 bailaron los 2 ritmos.

Primero con norteño  
>(los tigres del norte y su cansion camelia la texana)<p>

Después se pusieron a bailar con banda.  
>(el recodo con la cansion el camaron)<p>

(nota mía: Esta es una muestra de la música regional mexicana)

Después bailaron como 3 horas ambos ritmos hasta que cayeron muertos del cansancio.

Ash: Vaya Dawn, no bailas tan mal.  
>Dawn: Gracias, tu tampoco bailas nada mal.<br>Ash: Bueno que te parece si vamos al CP para ver si Brock sigue ahí.  
>Dawn: Hay, se me había olvidado que Brock existe.<br>Ash: Vaya la estábamos pasando también que se me olvido que Pikachu estaba en esa silla.

Pero cuando voltearon Pikachu y Buneary estaban bailando quebradita con banda.

Ash; Oye Pikachu, cuando termines te veo en el CP.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (esta bien, ya deja de estar chin….)<br>Dawn: Nos vemos Buneary.  
>Buneary: Bun! (De acuerdo)<p>

Después de eso, se fueron a tienda de calzado, Dawn se compro unos Converse (nota mia: Perdón por hacer publicidad barata) y Ash unos taquetes de fútbol.

Ash: Para que compraste los conver's?  
>Dawn: Me vestiré de emo en el contest<br>(Nota mia: Noooo! Que primero se pegue un balazo en la cabeza que hacer eso!, de una vez aclaro que respeto a los emos, pero no me agrada su onda, por favor no hagan manifestaciones en mi casa.)  
>Ash: En serio.<br>Dawn: Por su puesto que no, solo los compre para estar más cómoda en los viajes.  
>Ash: Bueno, yo compre los taquetes para que algún día me meteré en las<br>Águilas del América de Pueblo Paleta.  
>Dawn: Entonces vas a ser bien maletas.<br>Ash (enojado) : Oye!  
>Dawn: Tranquilízate, solo bromeaba, no es mi culpa que el América vaya en ultimo lugar.<br>Ash: Y como lo supiste.  
>Dawn: Internet.<br>Timmy Turner (de los padrinos mágicos) : Óigame, no me copie mi frase para salvarme.

Pero cuando voltearon a ver quien dijo eso no había nadie.

Dawn: Oye Ashi, me esperas? Quiero ir al baño.  
>Ash: Como quieras.<p>

Mientras que Dawn fue al baño, la cosa al fin apareció, pero con esta forma:  
>(nota mía: Esta es una muestra de la música regional mexicana)<p>

Después bailaron como 3 horas ambos ritmos hasta que cayeron muertos del cansancio.

Ash: Vaya Dawn, no bailas tan mal.  
>Dawn: Gracias, tu tampoco bailas nada mal.<br>Ash: Bueno que te parece si vamos al CP para ver si Brock sigue ahí.  
>Dawn: Hay, se me había olvidado que Brock existe.<br>Ash: Vaya la estábamos pasando también que se me olvido que Pikachu estaba en esa silla.

Pero cuando voltearon Pikachu y Buneary estaban bailando quebradita con banda.

Ash; Oye Pikachu, cuando termines te veo en el CP.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (esta bien, ya deja de estar chin….)<br>Dawn: Nos vemos Buneary.  
>Buneary: Bun! (De acuerdo)<p>

Después de eso, se fueron a tienda de calzado, Dawn se compro unos Converse (nota mia: Perdón por hacer publicidad barata) y Ash unos taquetes de fútbol.

Ash: Para que compraste los conver's?  
>Dawn: Me vestiré de emo en el contest<br>(Nota mia: Noooo! Que primero se pegue un balazo en la cabeza que hacer eso!, de una vez aclaro que respeto a los emos, pero no me agrada su onda, por favor no hagan manifestaciones en mi casa.)  
>Ash: En serio.<br>Dawn: Por su puesto que no, solo los compre para estar más cómoda en los viajes.  
>Ash: Bueno, yo compre los taquetes para que algún día me meteré en las<br>Águilas del América de Pueblo Paleta.  
>Dawn: Entonces vas a ser bien maletas.<br>Ash (enojado) : Oye!  
>Dawn: Tranquilízate, solo bromeaba, no es mi culpa que el América vaya en ultimo lugar.<br>Ash: Y como lo supiste.  
>Dawn: Internet.<br>Timmy Turner (de los padrinos mágicos) : Óigame, no me copie mi frase para salvarme.

Pero cuando voltearon a ver quien dijo eso no había nadie.

Dawn: Oye Ashi, me esperas? Quiero ir al baño.  
>Ash: Como quieras.<p>

Mientras que Dawn fue al baño, la cosa por fin aparesio pero con esta forma:  
>(se las describo por que no se como enlazar imagen si alguien me explica<br>muchas grasias)  
>no se veia quien era pero lo rodeaba un circulo negro con destellos blancos y no se distinguia su forma.<p>

Ash (enojado) : Dime quien eres y que buscas?  
>Cosa: Al parecer ya me has visto antes.<br>Ash (Enojado) : Respóndeme.  
>Cosa: AL parecer este no es el momento, ya que una fuerza mas oscura que yo se ha estado apareciendo y derrotando a todos los legendarios, pero yo te puedo ayudar, pero nadie debe saber que me viste, por si las dudas.<p>

Entonces le lanzo un ataque, que cuando esta con una persona no recuerda haberla visto.

Dawn: Vente Ash, vayamos s ese lugar (señalando atrás)  
>Ash: Que bien hay Consolas Ds.<br>Dawn: Yo quiero comprar el Pokemon Perla y tú?  
>Ash: El pokemon Ranger.<p>

Después de comprar sus juegos se fueron al CP. Siendo las 10 de la mañana se disponían a desayunar

Ash: Ya llegamos Brock.  
>Dawn: Ya llego por quien lloraban.<br>Pikachu: Pika(ósea yo)  
>Dawn: Ya volvieron, Buneary, regresa.<p>

Entonces Buneary regreso a la Pokeball.

Ash: Vaya amigo, te divertiste.

Pikachu: Pika (Sii)  
>Ash: Que gusto me da.<br>Brock: Ajajaja eh ahoran pagaran caro.  
>Ash: Te dije que lo debimos haber invitado.<br>Dawn: Espero que no nos corte el cuello.  
>Brock (con cara de prohibido) : Les dije que pagarían caro y aquí esta.<p>

Entonces Brock saco una nota.

Nota: Leche 25  
>Alpiste 20<br>Carne 149  
>Huevos 15<p>

Dawn: Perdón, se me olvido que nos tocaba las compras de hoy  
>Ash: Tanto drama para esto.<br>Brock (mirándolos picaramente) : Por cierto chicos, por que fueron los 2 solitos al centro comercial eh?  
>Ash (pensando) : Dawn, te toca salvarme.<br>Dawn: Fuimos a ver el escenario Jubileo.  
>Brock: Y están seguro que no fue una cita eh (aun mirándolos así)<br>AshyDawn: Como crees.  
>Brock: Ash y Dawn son novios, y se quieren mucho, se dan besitos mua-mua.<br>Ash (enojado) : Ahhh hijo de perra, vas a sentir mi ira.  
>Dawn: Alguien tiene envidia eh?<br>Brock: Envidia por que eh?  
>Dawn: Que acaso no fuiste a salir con nadie, eh?<br>Brock (triste) : Que cruel eres Dawn, pero estoy seguro que algún día conseguiré mi corazoncito.  
>Piakchu: Pika (que patético dijo lo mismo en un capitulo anterior)<br>Ash: Que aburrido, ya se prendamos la TV.

Anuncio 1: Hayan muerto a un presunto narcotraficante en Kanto.  
>Anuncio 2: Paz para este mundo, Equipo Galaxia.<br>Anuncio 3: The New WWE USA Champion; Zavala.  
>Anuncio 4: Histórico marakanazo, el América gana 3-0 al Flamenco de Brasil, en Isla Prima.<br>Anuncio 5: Mañana en el Contest. Nada igual se ha visto.  
>Zoey: Todos los coordinadores sin patéticos ante mi.<br>?: Solo vengo a decirles que no se cruzen en mi camino, y solo tengo un mensaje para mis rivales; Rest In Peace.  
>Esto y mucho más en el contest de mañana.<br>Boletos en Ticketmaster o al 53-25-9000.  
>Dawn: Que bien ahora si con mas ganas voy.<br>Anuncio 6: Noticia de ultima hora, se han estado desapareciendo miles de aspirantes al contest, por lo cual estará suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

Dawn: NOOOooooo! Por que a mí?, justo en primer contest.  
>Ash: No Dawn, mejor quédate con nosotros, si te pasa algo malo no le perdonaría.<br>Dawn: Por que?  
>Ash: Se lo prometí a tu madre, además encontrare al responsable de esto, Brock, cuida de ella. (Gritaba mientras iba saliendo del C.P.)<br>Brock: Bueno, ya que se fue, podemos jugar damas.  
>Dawn(pensando) : Pobre, no sabe que en eso soy la campeona de Pueblo Arena.<br>Brock: Y?  
>Dawn: Esta bien.<p>

En el lugar del contest.

Ash: Digame Oficial Jenny, que sabe de esto.  
>OJ: Solo esto, entonces le da una nota.<p>

Nota: Si quieren vivos a los coordinadores tráiganme a Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Si me busca lléveme en donde es.  
>OJ: De acuerdo.<p>

Entonces se dirigieron a un callejón oscuro y solo se quedo Ash y apareció esa fuerza oscura.

Fuerza O : Vaya hasta que el distraido de Ash esta aquí.  
>Ash: Gary?<br>Gary: No tu abuelita; claro que soy Gary!  
>Ash: Pero no entiendo como es que haces esto?<br>Gary: Que acaso no lo entiendes? Siempre te tuve envidia.  
>Ash: Por que?<br>Gary: Siempre fui mejor que tu, pero sentía que algo me faltaba, y eran amigos, y cuando te miraba con los tuyos me llenaba de coraje, ahora que derrote a Arceus, me quedare con el mundo, sin la necesidad de amigos, y Dawn sera mi bella emperatriz.  
>Ash: No te voy a permitir eso, Jamás!<br>Gary: Bueno, ahora dejare en libertad a todos, y cuando sea el momento usa esto.

Entonces Gary le lanza la Flauta Azur.

Gary: Cuando te acabes con la liga Sinnoh usa esto en la cima del Monte Corona.  
>Ash: Dime ese es tu objeivo.<p>

Pero Gary se fue sin decir absolutamente nada.

Ash: Bueno, espero que sea algo bueno de su parte, regresare con los chicos.

Cuando llego vio la siguiente escena.

Brock: No perdí otra vez.  
>Dawn: Ya voy ganando 73-00<br>Ash: 73 a 00!  
>Dawn (feliz) : Ashi! Llegaste.<br>Brock: Bueno Ash, al fin llegas, dime, que opinas.  
>Ash: Que eres una vergüenza para la humanidad.<br>Brock: Ya estoy artooo!  
>Ash: Ahhhhhhh!<p>

Entonces se vuelve armar el traca-traca entre estos 2 y llega Pikachu y les lanza un impactrueno.

Pikachu: Pika (Pa huevos nomás los míos eh)  
>Ash: Oye Pikachu quien te crees.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (me creo Zapdos y?)  
>Brock: Ya tranquilízate, Pikachu tiene razón.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (ni siquiera sabes que dije)  
>Ash: Bueno, vamos a ir a comer, o nos agarramos como los de la AAA y la WWE.<br>Dawn: Si tengo hambre (Rugiéndole las tripas)  
>Ash: Vaya si que eres como May.<br>Dawn: Que no me compares con esa cualquiera.  
>Ash: Bueno ya cálmate cual es el problema?<br>Dawn (indiferente) : Umm.  
>Brock: Bueno quieren ir a comer si o no.<br>Ash y Dawn: Esta bien.

Bueno hasta aquí…no, lo harás mas largo o Gary hará que la pagues caro….bueno esta bien, (malditas pu…. mal paridas)

Entonces nuestros héroes se disponen a comer el rico estofado de Brock.

Dawn: Vaya, estuvo delicioso.  
>Ash: Vaya Dawn, tragaste como puerco.<br>Dawn: Si lo se, pero no engordo.  
>Brock: Es cierto, como le haces.<br>Dawn: Ha-ha, es mi secreto.  
>Ash: Bueno Dawni (Libre enjuague o que) te veré en el contest.<br>Dawn: Esta bien, Ashi,  
>Brock: Bueno mi joven pareja de viaje (pensando: Y que dijeron ya les iba dar carrilla eh)<br>Ash: Bueno vamonos al estadio de Jubileo.

Entonces nuestros héroes se dirigieron al estadio Jubileo donde Dawn logro inscribirse en el concurso.

Ash: Espero que sea rápido, ya que ahora dan Smackdown y no me quiero perder al Undertaker/al Enterrador.  
>Brock: Entiendo, quien es el Undertaker?<br>Ash: Que ustedes no saben nada del mundo real.  
>Dawn: Mundo Real; oye Ash, no te habrás fumado esa cosa verde de la entrada verdad.<br>Brock: No ya lo perdimos, no te preocupes halláremos un centro de rehabilitación.  
>Ash (enojado) : Me están acusando de drogadicto?.<br>Brock: Vaya al parecer no caíste en las drogas.  
>Dawn: Miren.<p>

Klim (coordinador cualquiera) : No Staraptor.  
>Arbitro: Staraptor no puede continuar, Pashirisu es el ganador y la victoria es para ?<br>?: Rest In Peace  
>Ash: Buena batalla eh.<br>?: Gracias.  
>Dawn: Te reto a una batalla.<br>?: Lo siento, pero lo mas seguro es que te enfrente en algo mas de tu nivel, como en las finales del contest.  
>Dawn (confundida) : Que quieres decir?<br>Ash: Que eres demasiado buena como para enfrentarla en una competencia.  
>?: Será mas divertido enfrentarnos bajo presión.<br>Brock: Miren Pikachu y Buneary.  
>Dawn: Que lindos se ven.<br>Ash: Vaya esa Buneary si que es muy pilla, se sale de la Pokeball.  
>Dawn: En realidad la solte de la Pokeball por un rato.<br>Brock: Hey, venganse el contest ya comenzara.

Pero entra un señor con un paquete para Ash.

Señor: Es usted Ash Ketchum.  
>Ash: Si.<br>Señor: Tenga.

Entonces le da una Pokeball.

Ash: Sal seas quien seas.  
>Brock: Y como sabes que es un pokemon.<p>

Entonces de la Pokeball sale Aipom.

Ash: Aipom.  
>Aipom: Uhuhuhahahah (Pikachu me debe feria)<br>Pikachu: Pika(Diablos el hijo de perra)

Bueno hasta aquí espero comentarios (aclaro que ya me voy a comer pizza y a ver Dr. House aki en Mexicali; aparte apenas se esta estrenando la terecra temporada)

Por que llego Aipom?  
>Pikachu lepagara la feria?<br>Quien ganara el contest?  
>A Brock se le olvido que el contest es mañana?<br>Y que queria Gary?  
>Por que se me pego la onda de hacer preguntas con la respuesta en el siguiente capitulo?<br>El Team Rocket sigue muerto?

Bueno ahí se los dejo.


	7. Recuerdos y sentimientos

En el capitulo anterior, Ash, Dawn y Brock se van al Estadio Jubileo y ahí se encuentran a ?, después este le dice a Dawn que prefiere enfrentarla en el Contest, y luego Ash recibe a Aipom; Veamos si Pikachu le paga la feria.

Capitulo 7: Recuerdos y sentimientos

O que mala suerte estaba viendo videos del Undertaker que se me olvido en que estaba, así, escribiendo un fic, jajajajaja. XDXDXD

Ash: Oye Brock, el contest es mañana.  
>Brock: O perdón no me había dado cuenta.<br>Dawn: SI que eres un tonto.

En lo que se quedaron hablando Aipom se fue con Pikachu.  
>(Como estarán puros pokemon hablaran)<p>

Aipom: Óyeme Pikachu hija de tu rata madre, ya págame la feria que me debes.  
>Pikachu: Espérame es que Ash no me ha pagado.<br>Aipom: Oye hijo de tu rata madre, quien te dijo que Ash te paga, los entrenadores no nos pagan, solo nos entrenan.  
>Pikachu: Ese no es asunto tuyo, si no cierras el pico tendré que darte un Rayo<br>Aipom: Ya tranquilízate, no es para tanto, mejor me voy con Ash.  
>Pikachu: Así Buneary en que estábamos?<br>Entonces Pikachu se queda besando a Buneary.

Ash: Bueno, apenas son las 3 de la tarde.  
>Dawn: Que día tan largo.<br>Brock: Los veo en el CP tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.  
>Dawn y Ash: Esta bien.<br>Dawn: Oye Ash, dime, como paso exactamente lo de….. (La niña)  
>Ash: Mejor te digo como la conozi.(Empezando a recordar)<p>

Flash Back.

Estaban rodos en la escuela cuando de pronto llega una nueva alumna.  
>Maestro: Oigan estudiantes, nos visita una nueva compañera, viene de …..<br>Reciban a…. (La niña)  
>Ash (gritando) : Oye, hey aquí, ven siéntate!<br>Niña (nerviosa) : Esta Bie…en.  
>Ash: Me llamo Ash y tu.<br>Niña: Pues yo me llamo (….)  
>Ash: Mucho gusto.<p>

Entonces suena la campana para salir.

Niña: Dime Ash, donde vives?  
>Ash: Cerca del laboratorio del Prof. Oak.<br>Niña: Ah, yo vivo en la calle Sinnoh.  
>Ash: Ya se, por que no vienes a mi casa (decía sonriéndole)<br>Niña (sonriendo) : Claro.

Fin Flash back.

Dawn: Sabes Ash, a mi también me hicieron lo mismo.  
>Ash: Asi, y como fue.<p>

Dawn: Veras…..(empezando a recordar)

Flash Back

Kenny: Ven Dawn, quiero mostrarte algo.  
>Dawn: Asi? Y que es?<br>Kenny: O, es una sorpresa, ya veras.

Entonces se fueron a un paisaje hermoso.

Dawn: Vaya Kenny, si que es hermoso.  
>Kenny: Oye Dawn, tengo que decirte algo.<br>Dawn: Así, que?  
>Kenny(nervioso) : quieres ser mi novia?<br>Dawn: Si quiero!

Entonces Kenny Dawn se besaron tierna y profundamente.

Ya llevaban 5 meses de novios, pero cuando Dawn se fue al parque de Pueblo Hoja Verde...

Kenny: O Karen (la invente) te amo.  
>Karen: Yo también te amo.<p>

Entonces se besaron y al ver esto Dawn quedo destrozada.

Dawn (desilusionada, destrozada, triste y llorando) : Kenny como pudiste? Crei que solo me amabas a mí.  
>Kenny: Esto no es lo que parece.<br>(nota mía: Que clase de pretexto es ese?)  
>Karen: No lo entiendes, el no te ama.<p>

Entonces Dawn salio corriendo, hasta toparse con alguien que pedía dinero, este la ataco, y fue rescatada por un chico con un Pokemon trueno.  
>Fin Flash Back.<p>

Dawn: Y fue entonces cuando te conocí.  
>Ash (enojado) Ese Kenny es un cretino!<br>Dawn: Ya Ashi, cálmate, mejor olvidemos eso.  
>Ash: Si tienes razón.<br>Dawn: Por le dedicaste una canción?  
>Ash: Si, la canción se llama tus palabras.<p>

Entonces Dawn saca la laptop(o como se escriba)  
>Dawn: Esta?<p>

Ash: Y a ti no te dedico nada?  
>Dawn: Si esta.<br>(una de valentin elizalde la casion triste de el)  
>Dawn: Pero desde el día que me engaño, decidí darlo por muerto, lo único que deseaba era que fuera maldecido.<br>Ash: Yo lo único en que pensaba era en morirme, quería desaparecer ese dolor, así que tome la decisión de venirme a sinnoh um, es irónico que nos conociéremos por la misma situación.  
>Dawn: Tienes razón, a la mejor era una señal de que así es como debíamos conocernos.<br>Ash: Tal vez tengas razón.  
>Dawn: Vente vallamos al CP<br>Ash: Mira te voy a llevar a un lugar mágico.

Entonces la llevo a un lago siendo las 08:00 p.m. Esta era la vista que tenían:  
>(un paisaje con una linda luna llena reflejandose en un lago azul)<p>

Dawn: Si que es hermoso.  
>Ash: Ven aquí.<p>

Entonces se sentaron al pie del lago admirando la luna cuando paso volando ho-ho.

Ash: Mira ese es Ho-ho.  
>Dawn (asombrada) Si que es hermoso.<br>Ash: No tanto como tu.  
>Dawn: Que?<br>Ash: Que, así me agradeces un cumplido?  
>Pero noto que Dawn ya estaba dormida.<br>Ash (pensando) : Se ve muy bonita bajo la luz de la luna.

Entonces se acerca para cargar a Dawn y llevarla al CP, cuando llegan al CP Ash la recuesta en la parte de abajo en la litera.

Brock (en voz baja) : Ven Ash.  
>Ash (en voz baja) : Si ya voy.<p>

Ya afuera.

Brock: Por que tardaron tanto.  
>Ash: Es que queria quitarle los nervios del contest.<br>Brock: AL parecer esta muy relajada.  
>Ash: Si, tienes razon.<p>

Pero Dawn esta teniendo un sueño.  
>Anunciador: Bienvenidos sean todos al contest de Ciudad Jubileo, aciendo su debut; Dawn.<br>Publico: Ehhhhhhhhh!

Entonces Dawn entra al escenario.

Dawn: Piplup, Rayo Burbuja.

Pero cuando se abre la Pokeball sale esta cosa:

Dawn:Que es esto? Donde esta el publico Ashhhh!  
>Cosa: Ja, eres mas patética que nadie, al parecer solo dependes de Ash.<p>

Pero justo en ese instante aparece Ash.

Ash: Óyeme bien, mientras yo exista, no solo me encargare de darte vueltas como pollo rostizado, si no de proteger a Dawn; mientras cuente conmigo tu seras mas devil.  
>Cosa: Entonces me voy.<br>Fin del sueño.

Con los chicos.  
>Ash: Creí escuchar la voz de Dawn.<br>Brock: Pues yo no oí nada.  
>Ash: Pues si la oi.<br>Brock: Vaya al parecer alguien se ha enamorado.  
>Ash: Que?<br>Brock: Ya Ash, no puedes seguir fingiendo.  
>Ash: Creo que tienes razon.<br>Brock: Sera mejor que le digas lo que sientes de una vez.  
>Ash: Lo haré mañana.<p>

Entonces se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Todos despiertan- Brock y los Pokes.  
>Dawn (sonriendo) : Buenos dias Ashi.<br>Ash (confundido) : Ah hola, buenos dias Dawn.  
>Dawn: Que tienes?<br>Ash: No nada, que tengas suerte en el contest.  
>Dawn (pensando y preocupada) : Ash.<p>

Bueno, la verdad hasta aquí me llego la inspiración, pero les prometo el próximo capitulo mas largo.

Este capitulo fue un poco mas sentimental.

Continuara…


	8. Confusión y Contest

Capitulo 8: Confusión y Contest

Dawn: Bueno, Ash, ya vamonos a dormir, tengo que descansar para el contest de mañana.  
>Ash: Buenas Noches.<br>Dawn: Igualmente, que sueñes bonito.  
>Ash: Gracias, entonces soñare contigo.<br>Dawn (sonrojada y confundida): Eh?

Pero Ash ya estaba dormido.

Dawn: Bueno mejor me voy a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todos despiertan- Ash.

Dawn: Buenos dias Brock.  
>Brock: A hola, buenos dias.<br>Dawn: Por que Ash es tan wevon?  
>Brock: La verdad nunca me he preguntado eso.<br>Dawn: Hola Pikachu, como estas?  
>Pikachu: Pika! (hola Dawn)<br>Brock: Oye Dawn, puedes hacerme un favor en lo que Ash despierta?  
>Dawn: Cual?<br>Brock: Quiero que me traigas un kilo de Arroz y un litro de agua.  
>Dawn: Esta bien.<p>

Entonces Dawn se encuentra con su mama.  
>Johanna (feliz y sorprendida): Dawn! Que alegría verte, como has estado?<br>Dawn (feliz y sorprendida): Mama, yo de maravilla!  
>Johanna: Y como van las cosas con Ash?<br>Dawn: A que te refieres?  
>Johanna: Que si son novios.<br>Dawn (sonrojada): Como crees mama?  
>Johanna: Tranquila, solo bromeaba.<p>

Con Ash y Brock.  
>Ash (despertando): Buenos dias Da… y Dawn?<br>Brock: Salio de compras, como dormiste?  
>Ash: Muy bien.<br>Brock: Estas crudo o que?  
>Ash: Como crees, solo estoy ronco.<br>Brock: Por poco creí que tomabas.  
>Ash: Como crees?<br>Brock: Bueno Ash, que te parece si jugamos Yu-Gi-Oh.  
>Ash: Esta bien, prepara tu Deck<p>

Con Dawn.  
>Johanna: Bueno hija te veo en el contest.<br>Dawn: Esta bien, nos vemos.

Entonces Dawn llega con los chicos…

Ash: Convoco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, y ataco directamente a tus Life Points.  
>Brock: Que!, bueno, supongo que perder 10 veces me enseñara algo.<br>Ash (viendo que había llegado Dawn): Hola Dawn.  
>Dawn(sonriendo): Hola Ash, ya despertaste.<br>Brock: Bueno ahorita vengo, los veré en 2 horas.  
>Ash y Dawn: Esta bien.<p>

Después de que Brock se fue.

Ash: Oye Dawn, tengo que decirte algo.  
>Dawn: Así, y que es?<br>Ash: Bueno Yo  
>Dawn: Si.<br>Ash (se le va la onda): No nada, ya se me olvido.  
>Dawn: Bueno, será en otra ocasión, que te parece si nos vamos al patio?<br>Ash: Esta bien.

Entonces nuestros amigos (que no se de donde) se van al patio y ven a un turtwig.

Ash: Vaya que pokemon es ese?  
>Dawn: Un turtwig.<br>Ash: Veamos que dice la pokedex.  
>Pokedex: turtwig, el pokemon cabeza de rama, Realiza la fotosíntesis para obtener oxígeno. Si tiene sed, las hojas de la cabeza se marchitan.<br>Ash: Bueno, supongo que puedo atraparlo, Starly yo te eligo.  
>Starly (saliendo de la Pokeball): Starly (vaya, creí que ya no saldría, y mi varo?)<br>Turtwig: Tur(prohibido emo)  
>Ash: Starly, usa remolino.<br>Starly: Starly (y mi varo?)

Entonces Starly hace su ataque remolino haciendo que Turtwig salga volando y se pegue en la cabeza contra el piso quedándose inconsciente.

Ash: Ve Pokeball.

Entonces lanza la Ball logrando atrapar a Turtwig.

Ash (emocionado): Que bien, un Turtwig!.  
>Piakchu: Pi-pi-ka-chu!<br>Starly: Starly! (eh, me darán mi varo!)  
>Dawn: Que bueno eres.<br>Ash (sonriendo): Gracias.

Después de atrapar al Poke regresan a la habitación del CP.

Ash: Bueno, ahora que?  
>Dawn: Ash, hay algo que debo decirte.<br>Ash (confundido): Bueno, y que es?  
>Dawn: La verdad, tú me has ayudado mucho.<br>(nota mía: Por que no va al grano de una vez?, que aburrido)  
>Ash (aun confundido): Que quieres decir?<br>Dawn: Después de lo de Kenny, no me quería enamorar de nadie, pero desde aquel día en donde me salvaste, te vi como una buena persona y, volví a creer.  
>Ash(mas confundido): Que quie…..<p>

Pero Dawn le dio un beso en la boca, este se confundió aun más.

Dawn (sonrojada y triste por la reacción de Ash): Lo siento Ash, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de hacer esto, ya me lo pedía el corazón.  
>Ash (todavía súper confundido): Bueno, yo no se que decir.<br>Dawn: Bueno, ahorita vengo, iré de paseo con mis pokes.  
>Ash (un poco confundido): De acuerdo.<p>

Entonces Dawn se fue a despejar la mente y el corazon. En el CP, ya había llegado Brock.

Brock (notando a Ash pensativo) Que tienes Ash?  
>Ash: Hola Brock, no nada.<br>Brock: Que tienes?, dime.  
>(nota mia: Que metiche)<br>Ash: Bueno veras…..

Entonces le cuenta lo sucedido.

Brock: Y como te sentiste?  
>Ash: La verdad, no se, estoy algo confuso, es algo que no esperaba.<br>Brock: Y te gusto?  
>Ash: La verdad, no se que sentir, es algo que paso muy rápido.<br>Brock: Bueno Ash, será mejor que lo pienses muy bien.  
>Ash: Tienes razón.<p>

Con Dawn.

Dawn (pensando): Que acaso no le gusto a Ash, o será que no se lo esperaba, o cree que solo siento lastima por el, hay no, y ahora que hago, apenas es el capitulo 8 y ya lo bese, como será el resto de la temporada?)  
>Piplup: Piplup? (Que tienes Dawn?)<br>Buneary (triste) : Bun (Dawn?)  
>Dawn (sonriendo al ver a sus pokes): No se preocupen por mi, estoy bien, solo algo confundida.<p>

Con Ash.

Ash: Oye Pikachu.  
>Pikachu: Pika (que?)<br>Ash: Hace rato Dawn me beso.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (en serio!, y yo creí que ya eras Gay)<br>Ash: La verdad Dawn me gusta mucho, pero no me lo esperaba, es algo muy repentino.  
>Pikachu (preocupado por su entrenador) : Pika (Ash)<br>Ash: Después de ya sabes que, creí que ya volvería a enamorarme, por miedo a que vuelvan a ser lo mismo, aGjhj, no se, creo que esto se va a poner muy complicado.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (Por que eres tan negativo?).<p>

En el parque Dawn encuentra a Brock.

Brock: Hola Dawn, por que tan pensativa?  
>Dawn: Hola Brock, bueno veras…<p>

Le explica lo que paso con Ash.

Brock: Y dime, como te sentiste.  
>Dawn: No se, solo lo hice, es como si lo quisiera hacer desde hace tiempo.<br>Brock: Ya no aguantabas estar cerca de Ash y no mostrar lo que sientes por el.  
>Dawn: Tal vez tengas razón.<br>Brock: Que te parece si comemos algo.  
>Dawn: Como quieras.<p>

Mientras que en el CP Johanna le había traído unas cosas a su hija, pero solo se encontró con Ash.

Ash: Hola señora.  
>Johanna: Hola Ash (notando a Ash pensativo), por que estas tan pensativo.<br>Ash: Bueno, no se enoje.  
>Johanna: Bueno, cuéntame.<br>Ash: Vera….

Entonces le cuenta lo que paso con Dawn.

Johhana: Um, ya veo, y dime, sientes algo por mi hija?  
>Ash: La verdad Dawn me gusta mucho, pero esto, la verdad no me lo esperaba.<br>Johhana: Bueno, creo que ya no aguantaba las ganas.  
>Ash: Es lo mismo que ella decía.<br>Johhana: Bueno, que te parece si me ayudas con unas compras para que te distraigas.  
>Ash: Como usted diga.<p>

Con Dawn y Brock.

Brock: No les dado ni media mordida a tu comida.  
>Dawn: La verdad no tengo hambre.<br>Brock: Entiendo, será mejor que te prepares para el contest es a las 8 p.m.  
>Dawn: Bueno esta bien.<p>

Entonces se fueron a para que Dawn se prepara para el contest, Ash y Johanna, terminaron las compras, después todos llegaron al CP.

Johanna: Hola hija, te traje esto.  
>Dawn (revisando las bolsas): Que bonito, donde lo encontraste?<br>Johanna: La verdad Ash lo escogió, dijo que te verías linda con el.  
>Dawn: Enserio Ash?<br>Ash (demasiado tranquilo): Claro, además, como es tu primer contest, seria adecuado que luzcas deslumbrante.

Entonces Dawn beso a Ash en el cachete.

Ash (levemente sonrojado): Que tengas suerte esta noche.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, hasta que llego la hora del contest.

Anunciador: Están listos para quedarse atónitos!  
>Publico: SIiiiiiiiiii!<br>Anunciador: Pues esta noche es perfecta para eso, ahora que pasen los coordinadores al escenario.

En vestidores.

Ash: Bueno Dawn será mejor que te des prisa.  
>Brock: Te veremos desde las gradas.<br>Dawn: Gracias chicos.

Después de que todos los coordinadores hicieran el desfile llego la hora de las exhibiciones (La verdad no se si alguien haya narrado algún contest, si me sale mal ayúdenme)

Anunciador: Desde Villa Raíz el es ? Mejor conocido como el XD.

XD: Gracias, ve ahora Pashirisu.  
>Entonces Pashirisu sale de la Pokeball, y de esta salen estrellas.<p>

XD: Pashirisu, usa ataque mazo para elevarte.

Entonces Pashirisu usa su golpe de mazo en el suelo con tanta fuerza haciendo que se eleve 10 m en el aire.

XD: Muy bien Pashirisu, usa tacleada de voltios en forma giratoria.

Entonces el pokemon uso su ataque girando sobre su propio eje y cayendo de cabeza, y justo antes de caer al suelo, se apagan las luces.

XD: Lleva la electricidad a tu cola y usa mazo.

Entonces el pokemon golpeo con su cola el piso haciendo que los rayos salgan hacia arriba, dejando un gran espectáculo de luces.

Anunciador: Muy bien veamos sus calificaciones,

Calificaciones.  
>8<br>7  
>7<br>Total: 22.

XD. Muchas gracias gente, no los olvidare.

Después le llego el turno a Dawn.

Anunciador: Bien, y desde Pueblo Hoja Verde haciendo su debut; Dawn!  
>Publico. Hhhhh!<p>

Dawn: Ve Pipliup.  
>Cuando se abre su Pokeball salen muchas burbujas de esta.<br>Piplup: Piplup (Hello)  
>Dawn: Piplup, utiliza el rayo burbuja como lo habíamos ensayado.<p>

Entonces Piplup empieza a girar sacando muchas burbujas, después están se revientan y hacen un efecto parecido a fuegos artificiales.

Anunciador: Muy bien Dawn, fue un bonito espectáculo, ahora veamos calificaciones.  
>8<br>8  
>8<br>Total: 24

Publico:EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHhhhh h!11

Dawn (haciendo reverencia en muestra de agradecimiento).

Después de muchas exhibiciones, en la fase final de los combates, Dawn y Zoey quedaron como contrincantes.

Anunciador, bueno Dawn vs Zoey, comienzen.

Zoey: Glameaw(o como se escriba) sal.  
>Dawn: Ve Plipup.<br>Piplup: Piplup (saludaras a Satanás de mi parte)

Zoey: Usa cola de hierro.  
>Piplup: Esquívalo y luego usa picotazo.<p>

Entonces Glameaw uso cola de hierro, Piplup lo esquiva y se acerca usando picotazo.

Zoey: Glameaw, arañazo.

Entonces Glameaw uso el arañazo haciendo que Piplup se quede en k.o. de un solo golpe.

Piplup no puede continuar, la victoria es para Zoey.

Publico: EEEEEEeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh.

Zoey: Te espero en el siguiente contest.  
>Dawn: Si.<p>

Después se Zoey se enfrento con XD en la final, Ganado Zoey la final.

Anunciador: Y así concluye nuestro contest, los esperamos hasta la próxima.

Después Dawn se encontró con sus amigos, les dijo que XD había organizado una fiesta para los coordinadores y para los amigos de estos.

Ash: Que bien una fiesta.  
>Brock: Bueno, tengo mucho sin ir a una fiesta<br>Dawn: Pues que esperamos vamos.

Se fueron a un salón del Estadio Jubileo, había muchos coordinadores y gente importante.

XD: Quiero su atención un momento, les presento a mi novia, Blue Oak.  
>Ash: Increíble.<br>Dawn: Que, la conoces?  
>Ash: Si, es la hermana menor de Gary Oak.<p>

Mientras que todos aplaudían mientras Blue y XD se besaban, entonces siguió la fiesta.

XD: Bueno, que les parece si animamos la fiesta?.

Entonces se apagaron las luces y apareció Arceus.

XD: O que rayos, que es eso?  
>Blue: Que es eso?<br>Ash: Arceus?  
>Arceus: Humanos, al parecer ya descubrí cual es la fuerza maligna que me ha estado buscando y es esta (entonces se revela esta imagen)<p>

(gaaaaaarii oak)  
>Ash: Ya sabia que se trataba de el.<br>Blue: No entiendo como mi hermano puede ser capaz de esto?

Entonces Arceus se acerca a Ash y lo transporta al Monte Olimpo, ya en el Monte Olimpo…  
>!: Vaya, al parecer eres tu el que ha estado ayudando a mi Pokemon.<br>Ash: Quien es usted?  
>!: Me ayudaras a vencer a la parte maligna de Gary, ahora Arceus regresa.<br>(Entonces Arceus regresa a una Ball mitad diamante y mitad perla.), bien te regresare a la fiesta.

Ash (pensando): Esta bien, pero supongo que recorreré Sinnoh primero para prepararme.  
>!: Primero deberías de aventurarte y después de la liga Sinnoh podrás acceder con Gary.<p>

Dawn: Que tienes Ashi?  
>Ash: No nada, que te parece si seguimos con la fiesta.<br>XD(algo atonico por el suceso anterior): Bueno, que siga la fiesta, traje unos invitados con ustedes; Gorrilaz!  
>Entonces se pusieron a cantar (como todos son caricaturas, la banda así saldrá en la fiesta)<br>despues de cantar...

Todos: EHhhhhhhh, bravo

Vocalista (que no se como se llama): Thank you very much.

Después de eso Ash se fue a observar la luna en el Parque de Ciudad Jubileo junto al pequeño lago que esta ahí.  
>(otra bonita luna)<p>

awn (viendo a Ash y sentándose a un lado de el): En que piensas Ashi?  
>Ash: No nada no te preocupes.<br>Dawn: Bueno, con respecto a lo que paso en la mañana, no se que decir.  
>Ash (mirando a Dawn): Bueno, la verdad no me lo esperaba, y creo que es muy pronto.<br>Dawn(un poco tranquila): Bueno, tienes razon, aunque no aguantaba de tenerte tan cercas y no poder dejar salir mis sentimientos.  
>Ash: Bueno no te preocupes, vente mejor vamonos al CP. Tenemos que partir a Ciudad Pirita.<br>Dawn: Esta bien Ashi.

Entonces se fueron al CP, ahí pasaron la noche todos.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, ya saben, opinen,  
>Y si alguien tiene alguna idea de quien pueda ser ! digala, a ver si coinciden conmigo.<p>

Ash(pensando): Ciudad Pirita, aya voy  
>continuara...<p> 


	9. La Mina Pirita

Capitulo 9: La Mina Pirita.

En la mañana…

Ash (saliendo del CP): Gracias Enfermera Joy.  
>Dawn: (saliendo del CP): Adiós<br>Brock (llorando): A dios mi amor.

Después se quedaron en unos árboles descansando.

Ash: Hey chicos!, pobrecito, miren como esta.(Trayendo un Mudkip en las manos)  
>Dawn (preocupada): Pobre Mudkip.<br>Brock: Bueno, le pongo esto y se cura.  
>Mudkip: Mudkip (Ayúdenme)<p>

Pero sale XD  
>XD(despreocupado): Ah Mudkip aquí estas.<br>Brock: Es tuyo?  
>XD: SI.<br>Dawn: Y como lo obtuviste.  
>Ash: SI como?<br>XD: SE acuerdan de mi Swampert?  
>Ash: Como olvidarlo, fue el que nos puso la arreada.<br>XD: Pues se cruzo con una Swampert de una entrenadora.  
>Brock: Ya veo, y cuanto tiene de haber salido del huevo?<br>XD: Cuando me lo entrego el Prof: Birch, 1 día, ahorita tiene 2 semanas.  
>Dawn: Es muy lindo.<br>XD: Gracias, pues algún día nos veremos chao.  
>Todos-XD: Adiós!<p>

Ash: Bueno será mejor que sigamos por esa cueva.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Si)<br>Dawn (asustada): Espero que no haya nada tenebroso.  
>Ash: No solo Brock.<br>Brock: Oye!, bueno pues vamos adentro.

Después se dirigieron al túnel que conecta a Ciudad Jubileo con Ciudad Pirita.

Dawn (asustada y agarrando a Ash del brazo): Rápido, esto es tenebroso.  
>Ash: Bueno, no te preocupes, pero por favor no me arranques el brazo.<br>Dawn: Lo siento es que esto me da mucho miedo.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Me daré el tiro con cualquier cosa que salga)<br>Pero sale un Golbat.

Dawn (muriéndose del miedo) AAAAGHGGGHHHHhhhhh!  
>Ash: Tranquilízate Dawn, el pobre Golbat salio asustado.<br>Brock: Ten cuidado, no vayas a cuasar un derrumbe.  
>Dawn (Asustada y casi arrancándole el brazo a Ash) Si lo intentare.<p>

Pero se encuentran a un montañero.  
>Montañero: Como están niños?<br>Dawn (casi arrancándole el brazo a Ash): Sabe donde esta la salida?  
>Montañero: Si, a 2 metros.<br>Ash: Tanto drama para 2 metros.  
>Dawn: Perdón.<p>

Después salieron el túnel y ahí estaban, en Ciudad Pirita.

Ash (sobandose el hombro): Bueno al fin llegamos.  
>Brock (asombrado): Miren, el gimnasio de Pirita.<br>Ash: Que bien, medalla Pirita, haya voy!  
>Pikachu: Pi-pi-ka-chuuu!<br>Dawn: Que les parece si nos damos prisa.  
>Brock: Si vamos al Gimnasio.<br>Ash (emocionado): Siii!

Al entrar al gimnasio.

Ash (gritando): Oigan, hay alguien aquí?  
>Guardia del Gimnasio: Lo siento, pero el señor Rocco salio a la mina Pirita, tendrán que encontrarlo ahí.<br>Dawn (asustada): No será un lugar tenebroso o si?  
>Guardia: Si.<br>Ash (pensando) : No mi brazo.  
>Brock: Bueno, vayamos ahí.<p>

Después de dirigieron a la mina Pirita, ahí entrando….

Brock: Vaya no se be absolutamente nada.  
>Ash: Bueno, si el líder aquí esta, busquémoslo.<br>Dawn (asustada y agarrándole de nuevo el brazo a Ash): Esta bien.

Después siguieron avanzando hablando.

Brock: Oye Dawn?, por que tomas a Ash del brazo?  
>Dawn (asustada): Es que este lugar me da miedo.<br>Ash: No te preocupes, solo confía en ti y nada te pasara.  
>Dawn: De acuerdo (soltando el adolorido brazo de Ash)<br>Ash: Vaya Brock, no tendrás pastillas para el dolor.  
>Brock: No.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Bueno, menos bla-bla-bla y mas caminata)

Pero de repente a Dawn le lamben la espalda y voltea y la da un puñetazo a Ash.

Dawn: Oye no seas asqueroso.  
>Ash (enojado) : Yo no fui, y que hice?<br>Dawn: Me lambiste la espalda.  
>Ash: no es cierto.<br>Brock: Bueno, dejen la peleas hasta el matrimonio, ahora sigamos.  
>Ash y Dawn: Tu cállate.<br>Pikachu (pensando): Pobre Brock, lo tratan como basura.

Pero sale un Gastly.

Dawn (agarrando más fuerte el brazo de Ash): AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! !  
>Ash: Ahhh, mi brazo!<br>Brock: AHhhhh, es satanas!  
>Ash: Noooooooo!<br>Pikachu. Pika (parecen unas nenas)  
>Gastly: Gastly (Vaya manera de recibirme)<p>

Después de ese incidente siguieron avanzando.

Ash: Dawn ya puedes soltar mi bazo.  
>Dawn (asustada): No quiero, este lugar es horrible.<br>Pikachu: Pi (Si no fuera por mí presencia pensaría lo mismo)  
>Brock: Bueno sigamos, que de las 2 cámaras que hay, ni a la mitad de esta.<br>Dawn (llorando) : No es posible.  
>Ash (tratando de calmar a Dawn) : Ya Dawn no llores recuerda que aquí estamos y no te dejaremos sola.<br>Brock: El tiene razón.  
>Dawn (sonriendo): Gracias Chicos.<br>Brock: Bueno, ahí esta la entrada al sótano, donde se supone que esta Rocco.  
>Ash: Bueno vamos a ver.<p>

Pero al entrar estaba tan oscuro, Dawn volvió a tomarse del brazo de Ash, y Brock encendió una fogata.

Ash: Bueno Dawn ya puedes calmarte.  
>Dawn (mirando a Ash con ojos llorosos): No Ash, por favor no déjame estar así, me siento más protegida.<br>Ash: Esta bien, solo no me agarres tan fuerte.  
>Dawn: Esta bien.<br>Brock (que estaba mas adelante): Bueno, si quieren los dejos solos.  
>AshyDawn: Espéranos!<p>

Después de alcanzar a Brock.  
>Brock: Bueno hemos llegado al sótano.<br>Ash: Que alegría.  
>Dawn (gritando): Ehhhhhhhhh!<p>

Pero entonces la mina se empieza a derrumbar y empiezan a caer rocas haciendo que todos se separen quedando de la siguiente manera; Ash y Dawn (casualidades de la vida) y Brock con Pikachu.

Empecemos con Ash y Dawn.  
>Dawn (Ahora más asustada): Noooooo! Por que a mí?<br>Ash: Vamos Dawn, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.  
>Dawn: Eso espero, pero por favor no te alejes de mi.<br>Ash: Esta bien, solo no me arranques el brazo,  
>Dawn: Esta bien.<br>Ash: Bueno mejor vamos en esa dirección.  
>Dawn: De acuerdo.<p>

Con Brock y Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika! (NOooo, por que tuve que quedar yo con el tonto?)  
>Brock: No te preocupes Pikachu, encontraremos la salida.<br>Pikachu: Pi? (Y como lo harás, ni siquiera abres los ojos)  
>Brock: Ya se, usa ataque rayo e ilumina este lugar.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Estas pirata o que?)  
>Brock: Se me olvido que los pokemon solo obedecen a sus entrenadores.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (pende….)

Mientras a lo lejos…  
>Rocco: Que demonios, Cranidos vente, veamos que sucedió.<br>Cranidos: Cra (como tu digas)

Con Ash y Dawn.  
>Ash: Dime Dawn, por le tienes tanto miedo a los lugares oscuros?<br>Dawn: Pues veras.

Flash back  
>Johanna: Hija, que te parece si vamos a la casa del terror.<br>Dawn: De acuerdo.

Entonces entraron a la casa.

Dawn: Oye mama, Donde estas? No se ve nada.  
>Pero sale un Absol y la ataca.<p>

Fin Flash Back.

Ash: Ya veo, pero si no intentas enfrentarlos, nunca podrás vencerlos.  
>Dawn: Tienes razón, ere muy lindo.<br>Ash (sonrojado): Gracias.

Con Brock y Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika (Quien es ese sujeto?)  
>Brock (viendo a un hombre): Oiga, quien es usted?<br>Rocco: Pues yo soy el líder de Gimnasio de Pirita, que sucedió?, oí un gran ruido.  
>Brock: Pues vera… (Le cuenta lo que paso)<br>Rocco: Ya veo, así que la chica es muy escandalosa?  
>Brock: Si, pero démonos prisa, siguen perdidos.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (pues estando solos deben pasarla muy bien)

Con Ash y Dawn.

Dawn: Que es eso?  
>Ash: Eso es un onix<br>Dawn: Onix? Ya se veré mi Pokedex.  
>Pokedex: Onix, la serpiente de roca, Cuando viaja bajo tierra causa temblores y estruendo. Se puede mover a 80 km por hora.<br>Onix: Ohhhhhh (bueno los dejo solos); entonces excava bajo la tierra.  
>Dawn: Que bueno que no nos hizo nada.<br>Ash: Tienes razón, mira(emocionado) la salida.  
>Dawn (con cara de alivio): Que bien la salida!<p>

Pero al llegar solo era un Pichu haciendo Flash.  
>Ash: Un pichu.<br>Dawn: Que lindo. (Saca la Dex)  
>Pokedex: Pichu, el pokemon ratoncito, Cuando juega, se tocan las colas y emiten chispas. Al parecer, es una prueba de valor.<p>

Pero el Pichu sale corriendo.

Dawn: Bueno solo nos queda esperar.  
>Ash: Si, estoy muy cansado.<p>

Con Brock, Pikachu y Rocco.

Rocco: Estas seguro que aquí es donde se separaron?  
>Brock: Si.<br>Rocco: Cranidos, cabezazo Zen.  
>Cranidos: Cra (será un placer)<p>

Entonces el Poke uso su ataque haciendo que las rocas se abran.  
>Rocco: Gracias Cranidos, regresa.<br>Entonces Cranidos regresa a la Ball.

Con Ash y Dawn.  
>Dawn: Ash, estoy muerta de caminar, que te parece si descansamos.<br>Ash: Esta bien, yo me acostare aquí.

Entonces Ash se acuesta en el suelo, agarrando su gorra de almohada, después de eso se duerme, lo que provoca que Dawn le de sueño, y se acuesta recargando la cabeza en el pecho de Ash.

Con Brock, Pikachu y Rocco.  
>Rocco (mirando a Ash y Dawn): Este no es buen lugar para descansar.<br>Brock: Vaya, se ven muy bien los dos juntos.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (Vaya, al parecer no tiene nada de Pende….; refiriéndose a Ash).<br>Rocco: Bueno, será mejor que los despiertes.  
>Brock: Pero como?<br>Pikachu: Pikachuuuu! (Esta es la mejor alarma)

Entonces les lanzo un ataque de rayo.

AshyDawn: Que paso aquí.  
>Brock: Solo se quedaron dormidos aquí.<br>Dawn: Por cierto, quien es el?  
>Rocco: Pues yo soy el líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita.<br>Ash: Asi?, pues entonces lo reto a una batalla de gimnasio.  
>Rocco: Esta bien, pero que te parece mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado.<br>Ash: DE acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana.  
>Brock: Bueno, ahora salgamos de aquí.<p>

Después de salir de la mina Pirita se fueron al centro pokemon, al llegar…..

Brock: Hola amorcito, que dulce es la agonía cuando espero por verte.  
>Enfermera Joy: ¿?<br>Ash: Bueno, tiene algunas habitaciones?  
>Enfermera Joy: Tengo 1 disponible.<br>Ash: Bien.  
>Dawn: Yo quiero dormir arriba.<br>Ash: Oye yo quiero arriba.  
>Dawn: Yo!.<br>Ash: No yo!  
>Dawn: Que Yo!<p>

Mientras se miraban de manera desafiante.

Brock: Bueno, ahora yo dormiré arriba, si no no les haré de comer durante el viaje.  
>AshyDawn: Esta bien.<p>

Después de dormir a la mañana siguiente todos despertaron.

Ash: Buenos dias.  
>Dawn y Brock: Buenos Dias Ash.<br>Dawn: Estas listo para la batalla?  
>Ash: Si pero primero comamos.<p>

Después de comer caldo de gallina (wacala) se fueron al gimnasio de pirita.

Ash: Medalla haya voy.

Bueno yo aquí le dejo, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues intentare mejorarlo


	10. El gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita

Capitulo 10: El gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita.

Brock: Espera Ash, espera, el gimnasio lo abren hasta las 6 de la tarde.  
>Ash: Maldita suerte la mía, yo que estaba inspirado.<br>Pikachu: Pika (pues si la inspiración te la produce Dawn, no se me hace raro)  
>Dawn: Pues podemos ir al museo Pirita, que dices Ashi?<br>Ash: Bueno vamos.

Después salieron del CP. Pero ahí estaba algo raro, estaba saliendo del piso una fuerza de la oscuridad, al fin la forma de la cosa revelada.

Ash: Un Absol es la cosa que me hablaba.  
>Absol: En realidad soy un pokemon poseído por la cosa.<br>Dawn (asustada) : Que quieres?  
>Brock: Que estas buscando?<br>Absol: Ash, ven.  
>Ash: !<p>

Entonces terminaron en la Galaxia de Andrómeda, donde Palkia estaba peleando contra el Gary Oscuro.

Gary: Bien, Magikarp, usa Hidrobomba Ígnea.  
>Magikarp: Ba (Muérete!)<p>

Entonces Palkia cae debilitado.

Gary: Jajajajaj, los legendarios no pueden contra un simple magikarp.

Entonces Ash regresado al Ciudad Pirita, a al parecer esto solo lo recordara cuando este solo.

Dawn: Bueno vamos al museo si o no?  
>Ash: Esta bien.<br>Brock: Bueno tengo que ir de compras se quedan solo.  
>(nota mía: Que suerte tiene Ash y Dawn, siempre se quedan solos)<p>

Ya en el museo.  
>Dawn: Mira Ash que es esto (señalando el fósil de Aerodactyl)<br>Ash: Parece ser un Aerodactyl.  
>Dawn: Veré que dice mi Dex.<br>Pokedex: Aerodactyl, el rey de los dino-pokemon, Este Pokémon surcó los cielos en la época de los dinosaurios. Sus colmillos son muy afilados.  
>Dawn: Si que debe ser fuerte.<p>

Pero Ash estaba entrando a la zona de Giratina Real Pokemon o Leyenda Urbana.  
>Dawn (gritando) : Ash! Espérame!<br>Ash (poseído por algo): Debo entrar, yo debo entrar.  
>Dawn (preocupada por Ash): Ash, que estas diciendo?<p>

Entonces se abre una puerta que transporta al universo inverso.

Dawn (angustiada): No Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhssssssss!

Pero era demasiado tarde la puerta se había sellado.

En el universo inverso.  
>Ash (un poco confuso): Que demonios es esto y que dicen esos gráficos extraños?<br>Gráficos:  
>Cazador: Este era el mejor pokemon que he atrapado, nunca me obedeció, ahora perderá su corazón por esto.<br>Giratina: AGgggghhhhhhh.

Después pasaron 10, 000, 000, 000,000 y el corazón de Giratina no ha sido encontrado, pero se dice que el corazón esta dentro de un humano, y se lo tiene que entregar a Giratina, pero si el humano es de corazón puro, Giratina podrá descansar en paz.

Entonces se revela la imagen de quien contiene el corazón de Giratina.

(como lo suponian es ash!)

Ash (sorprendido): No puede ser! Soy Yo!

Entonces Ash es regresado al Museo de Pirita donde Dawn se encontraba demasiado angustiada.

Ash (preocupado por Dawn): Dawn, que te pasa?  
>Dawn (llorando de alegría y abrazando a Ash): Ash, crei que te quedarías ahí para siempre<p>

Pero…..

Roberto Mitsuko: Oye no me copien.  
>Zavalataker: Lo siento<br>Roberto Mitsuko: asi se dice, Peeeeeerooooooo.

Entonces aparece Gary.

Gary: Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien tiene novia.  
>Ash: Dime a que has venido, supongo que a molestar no?<br>Gary: No, vine a tomar te, claro que vengo a eso!.  
>Dawn: Quien te crees?<br>Gary: El hombre de hierro y?  
>Ash: Suficiente Starly, usa ataque de ala contra Gary.<br>Entonces Starly aparece pero al salir de la Ball empieza a Evolucionar.  
>Ash: Que demonios?<br>Dawn: Esta….  
>Gary: Evolucionando, mejor los dejo, (desaparece)<p>

Staravia: Staravia (que bien ahora quiero 2 varos)

Ash y Dawn: Wow!  
>Ash: Por cierto Dawn, que me querías decir.<br>Dawn: Nada, que bueno que estas aquí.  
>Ash: Claro que estoy aquí, aparte debo cumplir mi promesa de protegerte.<br>Dawn (sonrojada): Gracias.  
>Ash: Bueno mejor vayamos al CP.<br>Dawn (sonriendo) : Esta bien.

Al llegar al CP prendieron el televisor y estaba saliendo el video de:  
>la banda autentica de jeres con su cansion:<br>la rata flaca.(busquenlo en you tube no se como enlasar)

Ash: Esta rola es perfecta para…. (La niña que engaño a Ash con Gary)  
>Dawn: Vamos Ash, no seas tan asi.<br>Ash: Bueno esta bien, mejor vamos a ese Restaurante 5 estrellas que hay ahí.  
>Dawn: Tienes suficiente feria?<br>Ash: Hasta para pagarte la risa, recuerda que gane la Batalla de la Frontera.  
>Dawn: Bueno vamos.<p>

Entonces antes de salir vieron a Pikachu.  
>Ash: Vaya Pikachu, no sabia que te quedaste en el CP.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Pues si)  
>Dawn: Quieres venir con nosotros?<br>Pikachu: Pika! (Espero no hacer mal trio)  
>Ash: Que esperas.<p>

Entonces Dawn, Ash y Pikachu se fueron al Elegante Pirita.  
>Mesero: Bien esta es su mese, díganme que quieren.<br>Ash: Pues yo quiero ensalada de atún.  
>Dawn: Yo también.<br>Pikachu señala el queso.  
>Entonces Dawn saca a Buneary.<br>Buneary: Bun! (O Pikachu mi amor)  
>Pikachu: Pika? (Hay no es la escandalosa)<br>Dawn: Que quieres comer Buneary?  
>Buneary: Buneary (A Pikachu)<br>Pikachu: Pika (del menú, ya se que estoy bien guapo pero no exageres)  
>Entonces Buneary escoge 3 zanahorias.<p>

Después de comer.  
>Ash: Que bien comí.<br>Dawn: Estoy muy llena.  
>Entonces regresa a Buneary.<br>Ash: Ya son las 6 mejor vayamos al gimnasio.  
>Dawn: De acuerdo.<br>Pikachu: Pika (a descontar pokemon)

Entonces se dirigieron al Gimnasio, pero cuando llegaron estaba Brock.

Brock: Hola, ya los esperaban.  
>Rocco: Que les parece si comenzamos ya?<br>Dawn: Espérame.  
>Ash: Quieren esperar?<br>Rocco: Bueno esta bien.

Después de 15 minutos.

Dawn (vestida de porrista) : Ya volví.  
>Ash (pensando) : Se ve bien buena.<br>Rocco: Y?  
>Ash: Bueno, esta bien.<p>

Juez: Esta es una batalla de gimnasio, líder de gimnasio Rocco vs. Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, comiencen  
>Dawn (Animando a Ash): Vamos Ash, sin miedo eres el campeón Ash!<p>

Rocco: Ve geodude.  
>Entonces sale geodude.<br>Ash: Ve pikachu.  
>Entonces entra pikachu en acción.<br>Juez: Comiencen!  
>Rocco: Geodude, usa trampa rocas.<br>Ash: Pikachu, usa impactrueno contra las rocas.  
>Entonces cuando aparecieron las rocas pikachu uso su ataque rayo para destruirlas.<br>Rocco: Demonios, Geodude, placaje.  
>Ash: Pikachu! Cola de hierro.<br>Entonces Geodude se acercaba a toda velocidad pero fue recibido por el cola de hierro de pikachu, haciendo que se quede en K.O.  
>Juez: Geodude no puede continuar, la victoria es para pikachu.<br>Rocco: Bien geodude regresa, ve onix.  
>Onix: Ohhhh (te iras al infierno).<br>Juez: Comiencen.  
>Rocco: Onix terremoto.<br>Ash: Pikachu salta.  
>Pero antes de que saltara recibió el terremoto quedando mal herido.<br>Juez: Pikachu no puede continuar la batalla es para Onix.  
>Ash: Ven amigo descansa (entonces coloca a pikachu con brock)<br>Dawn: Vamos Ash, eres el mejor, nadie como tu, Ash!  
>Ash (con gota en la cabeza): Bueno gracias Dawn, ve turtwig.<br>Turtwig: Tur (tonto emos)  
>(nota mía: que trae con los emos?)<br>Juez: comiencen  
>Ash: Turwig hoja navaja.<br>Rocco: Onix excavar.  
>Entonces turtwig lanza sus hojas navajas, pero onix lo esquiva usando excavar.<br>Ash (pensando): demonios por donde saldrá  
>Entonces onix cometió el error de aparecer enfrente de el.<br>Ash: turtwig, hoja navaja.  
>Entonces rápidamente el pokemon uso el ataque de hojas navaja debilitando a Onix.<br>Juez: Onix no puede continuar, la batalla es para turtwig.  
>Rocco: Demonios, onix regresa, ve ramphardos.<br>Ash: Ramphardos?  
>Rocco: Si esta mañana evoluciono.<br>Juez: Comiencen.  
>Rocco: Ramphardos, cabezazo zen.<br>Sin darle a Ash tiempo de nada, turtwig cayó rendido.  
>Juez: turtwig ya no puede continuar, la victoria es de ramphardos.<br>Ash: Es muy fuerte, confió en ti, ve, Aipom!  
>Aipom: UHAHAH (Pikachu ya págame).<br>Dawn: Dame una A, dame una S, dame una H, que dice? ASH!  
>Ash (sonrojado): Aipom puño centrado.<br>Rocco: Cabezazo zen.  
>Entonces aipom se acerco a ramphardos pero este lo saco fuera de la plataforma.<br>Juez: Aipom no…; pero aipom se levanta.  
>Juez: Que continué la batalla.<br>Entonces Ash empezó a ser poseído por el corazón de giratina.  
>Ash (endemoniado): Aipom usa rapidez.<br>El ataque fue tan rápido, ramphardos no lo pudo esquivar.  
>Rocco: No lo dañaras con ese ataque.<br>Juez: Ramphardos no puede continuar, la victoria es para el restador Ash ketchum.  
>Pero Ash no reacciona hasta que Pikachu le lanza un ataque de rayo.<br>Entonces Rocco le da la medalla.  
>Ash: Que bien la medalla lignito.<br>Pikachu: Pi-pi-ka-chi!  
>Dawn: Toma Ash este es tu premio.<br>Entonces lo besa en el cachete.  
>Ash(rojo): Que bien, espero con hancias la siguiente medalla!<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (pues con ese premio quien no)

Bueno yo hasta aquí, y si la batalla estuvo pesima ni modo, no se me da muy bien, pero puedo mejorarlo.

Como sera la siguiente batalla de Gimnasio?  
>Esperenla.<p> 


	11. Sin ti las flores no huelen bonito

En el capitulo anterior ante nuestros héroes se presento un Absol poseído por algo, después Ash y Dawn se van al Museo de Pirita, donde Ash recibe una fuerte noticia; el contiene el corazón de Giratina, después con la ayuda del corazón de Giratina Ash pudo vencer a Rocco, ganando se 1era. Medalla en Sinnoh, Que les espera a nuestros héroes?

Capitulo 11: Sin ti las flores no huelen bonito; 1/2

Todos estaban caminando hasta que llegaron hasta que llegaron a un túnel.  
>Dawn (Asustada): Es necesario ir por aquí?<br>Ash: Dawn, ya tranquilízate, por que no sacas a tu Piplup.  
>Dawn: Piplup, yo te elijo.<br>Piplup: Piplup (Vaya cuantos capítulos desaparecí)  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Pende…. No debes decir eso)<br>Brock: Bueno mejor vamos avanzando.

Después siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la salida.

Dawn: Que bueno que ya salimos.  
>Ash: Que bien, al menos no me tengo que preocupar por mi hombro<br>Brock: Bueno, el siguiente destino es pueblo Aroma flor.  
>Dawn: Que bien, vamonos (mientras salía corriendo)<br>AshyBrock: Espéranos!

Después Dawn se tropieza y se pega en la cabeza, quedándose inconsciente.

Ash: Dawn!  
>Brock (preocupado): Rápido!ponla en su bolsa de dormir, yo voy por vendad y alcohol al Ciudad Jubileo (Dawn sangraba de la cabeza).<br>Ash: Ya se le pondré el pañuelo que me dio May en la cabeza para cortar el sangrado, pero primero lo lavare.

Después de lavar el pañuelo este de inmediato se lo puso en la cabeza a Dawn, para que dejara de sangrar.

Piplup (triste): Piplup (Dawn estará bien?)  
>Ash: Piplup, no te preocupes Dawn se pondrá bien.<br>Pikachu (triste): Pika (Espero que mejore)  
>Ash: Espero que Brock no se tarde tanto.<br>(Al parecer el golpe si fue serio)

Dawn (delirando): Ve Piplup, usa picotazo.  
>Piplup: Piplup (ella me dijo)<br>Ash: Piplup tranquilízate, esta delirando.

Después Ash vio que Dawn empezó a sudar.

Ash (preocupado): Parece que esta ardiendo.

Entonces la toca y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente.

Ash: Demonios esta ardiendo, debo llevarla a un hospital.

Entonces la carga, y empieza a avanzar hacia Pueblo Aroma Flor.

Brock: Oye Ash, espera que tiene!  
>Ash: Tiene demasiada fiebre.<p>

Entonces Brock se acerca a Ash y le pide que la vuelva a dejar en el saco de dormir.

Ash (preocupado) : Que vamos hacer?  
>Brock (preocupado) : Ya se esta haciendo noche, será mejor quedarnos aquí.<br>Ash (preocupado y enojado) : Como! Que haremos para que se mejore?  
>Brock: Entiendo tu estado, pero es mejor que le de esto y dejarla aquí.<br>Ash (mirando al piso) : Esta bien.

Entonces Ash y Brock empezaron a cenar.

Brock: Dime Ash, por que no tienes hambre?  
>Ash (triste): No tengo ganas.<br>Brock (pensando y preocupado) : Ash.  
>Pikachu (triste y pensando) : Ash.<p>

Después todos se fueron a sus sacos de dormir.

Con Ash.  
>Ash (pensando) : Pobre Dawn, espero que no este sufriendo mucho, no me permito que ella este así, ella es actualmente mi mayor fuente de inspiración, debí evitar que corriera, me siento muy culpable, yo jure protegerla y falle, además sin ella, no creo que pueda tener las fuerzas suficiente, creo que dejaría de ser un entrenador, como me hubiera gustado evitar su caída, por mi culpa esta así, no creo poder vivir sin esa sonrisa tan bonita que tiene ella. Demonios por que? Que hice mal? Por que no pude evitar su golpe? Aghh, demonios, todo esto es mi culpa, si su mama la viere así, no puedo imaginar su reacción.<p>

Entonces Ash se queda dormido. Pero esta teniendo un sueño.

Niño: jajajaja.  
>Ash: Ya hijo ven acá!<br>Niño: Hola Papa.  
>Dawn: Aquí estabas.<br>Niño: Hola mama.

Entonces Ash despierta.

Ash (despertando) : Que demonios ha sido eso, será que era una señal?

Entonces Ash no puede dormir y se va a caminar.

Ash: Demonios por que, por que tiene que pasar esto?

Pero su corazón comienza a brillar, entonces le es otorgada una Sana Ball

Ash: Que es esto.

Entonces lee una nota.

Nota: Si confías en tu corazón, podrás lograr lo que tú quieres.

Pero Ash no se dio cuenta que Giratina estaba pasando volando, pero este pudo sentir su ráfaga de viento.

Ash: Que demonios fue eso?

Pero cuando voltio ya no había nadie.

Ash: Bueno iré a ver como esta Dawn.

Entonces Dawn se acerco a donde estaba Dawn.

Ash: Dawn, solo quiero decirte que me siento arrepentido de lo que te paso, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, lo hubiera evitado, pero no pude me siento muy mal.

Pero Dawn estaba empeorando, cosa que Ash no noto.

Después de una larga noche que parecía eterna para Ash, Brock se levanto.

Brock: Bueno Ash, ya pedí una ambulancia, iremos de inmediato al hospital de Aroma Flor.  
>Ash (triste) : De acuerdo<br>Pikachu (triste) : Pika (Ash)

Entonces se quedaron esperando la Ambulancia tardo 15 minutos en llegar.

Paramédico: Rápido hay que subirla, quien es responsable de ella.  
>AshyBrock: Nosotros.<br>Paramédico: Bien será mejor que se suban.

Entonces se subieron a la ambulancia.

Paramédico: Y que paso?  
>Ash (triste) : Pues se cayo, se pego en la cabeza, y al parecer esta muy mal.<br>Paramédico: Que será esta enfermedad?

Entonces todos llegaron al Hospital de Aroma Flor.

Dawn se encontraba bastante delicada, de inmediato la pusieron en terapia intensiva, esto se le informo a Brock, pero Ash estaba en un rincón solo, cerca de un karaoke.

Entonces una joven pasa, esta traía un ramo de flores de los jardines del pueblo.  
>Joven: Mira que acaso no huelen bien?<br>Ash: Con lo que pasa ahorita, solo me huelen a tristeza.  
>Joven: Ya veo, pero tome esta como recuerdo.<p>

Entonces le da una flor azul, que le recordó el color del cabello de Dawn, entonces Ash guardo la flor, para recordar a Dawn, entonces alguien lo invito al karaoke y de alguna manera lo convencieron para que cantara una canción.

Ash: Esta canción va dedicada a alguien que es muy especial para mi.

(la quinta estasion con su cansion "algo mas")  
>(igual busqunelo en you tube por eso estudio informatica jeje.)<p>

Ash(llorando) : Dawn espero que te recuperes, sin ti no podría vivir.

Entonces todo el publico aplaudió la actitud de Ash.

Después Ash salie corriendo a la habitación de Dawn, pero ahí estaba el doctor.

Ash(triste al notar la seriedad del doctor): Que tiene?  
>Doctor(serio) : Pues ella tiene una enfermedad misteriosa, solo le quedan algunas horas de vida.<p>

Entonces al oir esto Ash sintio que algo se le arrancaba.

Ash (fuera de este mundo) : Como? Esta loco? Es en serio? No me estará jugando una broma pesada o si?  
>Doctor: Lamentablemente, lo que digo es verdad.<br>Brock: O no ya le dijo.

Pero Ash salio corriendo, es como si ya no quisiera existir, era un momento horrible para Ash, pero fue a un teléfono a darle la noticia a su madre, cuando marco con Johanna.

Johanna: Bueno, quien es?  
>Ash (con voz triste) : Soy yo.<br>Johanna: Que tienes?  
>Ash: Da…wn…<br>Johanna (teniendo un mal presentimiento) : Dawn, que? Me estas empezando a preocupar.  
>Ash: Dawn es….ta…. a pun….to de mor….ir.<br>Johanna: Queeeeeeeeeeeee!  
>Ash (triste) : Es enserio<br>Johanna (llorando) : No mi hija, donde están.  
>Ash (triste) : En Aroma flor.<br>Johanna (llorando) : Voy para haya.

Entonces en menos de 2 horas, llego Johanna

Ash: Hey!  
>Johanna: Vine tan rápido como pude, donde esta Dawn?<br>Ash (triste) : Es aquí.  
>Johanna (llorando) : Bueno, vamos a su habitación.<p>

Al llegar.

Brock (triste) : Hola señora.  
>Johanna: Hola Brock y como paso todo?<br>Ash: Pues vera….

Empieza a contarle

Ash: Fue mi culpa.

Pero al ver a su hija en terapia intensiva no aguanto las ganas de llorar.

Entonces Ash le da un abrazo tratando de calmar a Johanna.

Doctor: Ya pueden pasar a verla.  
>Johanna: Yo primero.<p>

Entonces va a sentarse a un lado de su hija, tomando una de sus manos.

Johanna (llorando): Hija, créeme, trate de prepararte mucho para tu viaje, te dije todo lo que sabia, te di todo mi apoyo, después de confié a Ash, pero el pobre no tuvo la culpa, entiendo que se sienta mal, pero lo único que creo es que falle como madre.

Pero Ash estaba entrando.

Ash: No fallo, cumplió, todo esto es mi culpa, no pude evitarlo, si alguien fallo fui yo.  
>Pikachu (triste y pensando) : No es cierto.<br>Johanna (triste) : Te dejo solo.

Entonces Ash se quedo con Dawn y empezó a hablarle.

Ash (llorando) : Lo siento Dawn, trate de la mejor manera, pero no pude evitar eso, todo es mi culpa.

Pero Dawn despierta.

Dawn: No Ash, no fue tu culpa.  
>Ash: Estas segura?<br>Dawn: Si, ven acércate, quiero que me recuerdes por esto.

Entonces se besan profundamente.

Ash: Dawn.

Doctor: Um, es bueno que se retire, le haremos unos análisis, si descubrimos la enfermedad, se lo haremos saber.  
>Ash: De acuerdo.<p>

Pero Dawn comienza a hablar.

Dawn: Ash, quiero me traigas unas flores bonitas de estos jardines.  
>Ash (triste) : Esta bien.<p>

Entonces Ash fue a escoger las mas hermosas rosas para Dawn, pero al olerlas le pareció algo repugnante, simplemente no olían bien para Ash.  
>Después de recoger las rosas, regreso al hospital.<p>

Ash: Ya vine puedo pasar.  
>Doctor: Si.<br>Johanna (triste) : Y esas flores?  
>Ash: Dawn me las pidió.<br>Brock: Ya veo.

Entones Ash entro a la habitación de Dawn, este le entrego el ramo de rosas.

Dawn: Gracias Ashi, no se que haría sin ti.  
>Ash: Gracias Dawn siempre te quise mucho.<p>

Pero al decir esto el ritmo cardiaco llego a 0, entonces la grafica solo mostraba una línea.

Doctor: Todos fuera, rápido.

Entonces Ash es sacado para afuera, entonces Ash, Brock, Pikachu y Johanna se pusieron a llorar.

En la habitación.

Doctor: Despejen (le aplica los shocks resucitadores)

Después de varios intentos fallidos el doctor salio de la habitación.

Doctor: Lo siento mucho pero Dawn murió.

Johanna se puso a llorar, Brock se deprimió bastante y Ash llorando de coraje, mientras que Pikachu se puso demasiado triste. Las flores de Aroma Flor como cada año daban su dulce Aroma pero a Ash ni si quiera le encantaba, es como si estuviese oliendo humo.

Johanna (secándose las lágrimas): Bueno, solo nos queda ir por el ataúd.  
>Brock (triste) : Esta bien.<br>Ash(pensando) : No entiendo que hice mal, si la hubiera cuidado mas esto no hubiese pasado.

Entonces se esperaron hasta que llegara el ataúd, todo era silencio y tristeza, todo lo diferente a lo que Dawn era.  
>Luego de esperar, llego la carroza con el ataúd, era el momento de darle el ultimo adiós s Dawn.<p>

Johanna (deprimida) : Vamonos.  
>AshyBrock (serios) : De acuerdo.<p>

Entonces Ash se duerme y empieza a soñar.

Ash: Un momento, si mi sueño fuese realidad, Dawn No puede morir.

Entonces despierta, pero no dice nada, ya en el entierro.

Ash: Yo se que Dawn va revivir.  
>Brock: Estas loco.<br>Johanna (llorando) : No, ella esta muerta.  
>Ash: Yo estoy seguro que no morirá.<br>Johanna: Ya cállate, no vez esta muerta.  
>Brock: Ash será mejor que cierres la boca.<br>Ash: No es cierto ella vivirá y volverá a estar con nosotros, tengo mucha fe, y ustedes deberían tenerla.

Pero Johanna le da una cachetada a Ash para que se callé.

Pero Dawn tiene una vision.

Dawn: Que es esa luz,  
>Ash: Dawn!<br>Dawn: Ash, eres tu.  
>Ash: Si, no te gustaría seguir siendo mi compañera?<br>Dawn: Claro.

Entonces se acaba la visión.

Ash: No se por que no me creen Dawn no esta muerta (decía esto con mucha fe), cuando de repente empieza a temblar y sale Dawn de su tumba.

Dawn: Por que esas caras largas.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Hala hala)<br>Brock: No puede ser.  
>Johanna (llorando de felicidad) : Hija estas viva.<br>Ash(saliéndole una lagrima) : Les dije, solo deberían tener fe.

Pero Ash es transportado al Monte Olimpo.

Ash: Que demonios?  
>!: Gracias a tu fe, lograste eso.<br>Ash: Y usted quien es?  
>!: Pues veras soy Dios, y con tu fe hiciste que ella reviviera, esto solo era una prueba para ti, al parecer la has superado, eres de buen corazon, ahora hijo mio, ve a la tierra, pero no recordaras que te hable.<p>

Entonces Ash es regresado con Dawn.

Dawn: Bueno ya estoy aquí podemos ir al CP (decia esto mientras todos la abrazaban).  
>Todos(llorando de felicidad) : Si<p>

Después todos pasaron una feliz noche ya que Dawn no se alejo de ellos.  
>A la mañana siguiente.<p>

Johanna: Bueno ya me voy, los veré algún día.  
>Todos: Si.<p>

(Bueno ya esta terminado el capitulo 11).

Moraleja del capitulo: Si tienes mucha fe, tus deseos se cumplirán, solo deben confiar.


	12. El Bosque Vetusta

En el capitulo anterior, vimos que Dawn se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que le provoco una seria enfermedad llevándola al borde de la muerte, pero con la fe de Ash Dawn revivió, así que sigue con ellos.

Capitulo 12: El Bosque Vetusta.

Estaban saliendo todos del CP…

Brock: Bien chicos el siguiente destino es el bosque vetusta.  
>Ash: Suena divertido.<br>Dawn: Vaya, nunca había estado en un bosque, pero descansemos si, con lo da ayer estoy muy cansada.  
>Ash: Tienes razón, fue horrible.<br>Brock: Bueno, ella sigue aquí así que descansemos.  
>Pikachu: Pikachu (Ha, es lo bueno de ir en el hombro de este wey, no me canso)<br>Ash: Ya se salgan todos.

Salen Staravia, Turtwig, Aipom.

Dawn: Ustedes también (Salen Buneary y Piplup)

Brock: Vayan!, (sale Bonsly y Toxicroak)

Staravia: Star (y mis dos varos?)  
>Turtwig: Tur (tonto emos)<br>Aipom: Uhg Uhg Ah Ah (Pikachu me debe feria)  
>Buneary: Bun (Hola Pikachu)<br>Piplup: Piplup (Ya vine)  
>Bonsly: Bonsly (Hola!)<br>Toxicroak: Croak (Más vale que no andes de mujeriego)

Ash: Bien ya estamos todos, pues yo me voy al lago a bañarme. (Entonces se quita la camisa)  
>Dawn: Yo también (en traje de baño)<br>Brock: No se olviden de mí (se quita la camisa).

Entonces se empiezan a echar agua.  
>Ash: Ya jajaja.<br>Dawn: No Ash, cálmate Brock.  
>Brock: Hey tomen.<p>

Pikachu: Pika (parecen niños).  
>Buneary: Bun (hola mi amor)<p>

En ese momento Pikachu y Buneary se fueron atrás de un árbol a hacer quien sabe que cosa.

(Todos los pokemon hablaran español)  
>Piplup: Ese Pikachu es todo un suertudo.<br>Turtwig: prohibido Pikaemo  
>Piplup: Que no te agrada Pikachu?<br>Turtwig: Y tú que prohibido emo?  
>Bonsly: Que traen contra los emos.<br>Aipom: De todos modos Pikachu me debe feria.  
>Piplup: Bueno, no podemos hablar de otra cosa?<br>Aipom: Ni siquiera hablamos, solo tenemos un idioma de una sola palabra.  
>Staravia: A mi me deben 2 varos (Staravia habla como chilango)<br>Piplup: Bueno, mejor me voy.

Con Ash, Dawn y Brock.

Ash: Casi se me olvida.  
>Dawn: Que?<br>Brock: Si que?  
>Ash: No se como pude olvidarlo.<br>Dawn: Que es?  
>Brock: Si que es?<br>Ash: No es nada de importancia.  
>Dawn: Entonces por que te preocupas bastante.<br>Ash: Es que hoy es el cumpleaños del Prof. Oak  
>Brock: No te preocupes de seguro el entenderá.<br>Dawn: Estas viajando, el lo entenderá.  
>Brock (sorprendido) : Que tonto soy, mi papa me hablo en la mañana y quiere que vaya de una vez, los veré algún día, adiós.<p>

Entonces Ash le dio un apretón de manos a Brock.

Brock: Bueno Ash cuida bien de Dawn, y Dawn cuida que Ash no haga nada prohibido.  
>Dawn: No te preocupes.<br>Ash (enojado) : Oye!  
>Brock: Nos vemos.<p>

Entonces nuestros jóvenes viajeros vieron como se alejaba mas y mas su amigo, hasta que Ash empezó a hablar.  
>Ash: Bueno Dawn, Pikachu, mejor vamos ya al Bosque Vetusta.<br>Pikachu: Pika (como tu digas)  
>Dawn: Esta bien, espero que no sea tenebroso.<br>Ash (pensando) : No mi hombro.

Entonces Ash y Dawn estaban por entrar pero salio un Pashirisu.

Pashirisu: Pashi (perras)  
>Dawn (emocionada) : Que lindo lo quiero.<br>Pashirisu: Pashi (Inténtalo anda perra mal nacida)  
>Entonces saca a su Buneary.<br>Buneary: Bun (Hola Pikachu)  
>Pikachu: Pika (Ve a pelear)<br>Pashirisu: Pashi (menos bla-bla-bla y más muerte)  
>Dawn: Buneary, rayo hielo. (Entonces lanza el ataque)<br>Pashirisu: Tontos (esquiva el ataque).  
>Dawn: Bote. (Entonces Buneary salta y cae con todo contra Pashirisu dejándolo en K.O.)<br>Dawn: Ve Pokeball.

Entonces la Ball atrapo a Pashirisu.

Dawn: Atrape a un Pashirisu y tú no, eres niña.  
>Ash: Pues yo ya tengo a uno eléctrico.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (Caray que guapo estoy)  
>Buneary: Bun (lo se)<br>Pikachu: Pika (lo decía jugando aunque sea verdad).

Ash: Bueno, mejor sigamos.  
>Dawn: De acuerdo.<p>

Entonces caminaron como 15 minutos hasta llegar a la entrada del Bosque Vetusta.  
>Dawn (asustada) Esto es tenebroso.<br>Ash: Bueno, pues entre mas rápido entremos mas avanzamos.  
>Dawn: Esta bien pero no me dejes sola. (Entonces toma su brazo recargando su cabeza en su hombro)<p>

Ya entrando.

Ash: Este lugar es muy oscuro deberíamos darnos prisa.  
>Pikachu: Pi (tienes razón)<br>Dawn (asustada) : Rápido.

Entonces caminaron hacia la roca musgo, pero este no era su destino original, se encontraban perdidos.

Ash (enojado) : Demonios estamos perdidos.  
>Dawn: Mientras este contigo no me importa perderme.<br>Ash: What?  
>Dawn: Nada (con cara de salve)<br>Pikachu: Pika (bola de pen….)

Entonces siguieron avanzando cuando se toparon con un starly.

Starly: Starly (denme 1000 varos)

Pero Pikachu le lanzo un impactrueno.

Ash: Amigo muchas gracias.  
>Dawn: Eres genial Pikachu.<br>Pikachu: Chaaaa! (Gracias)

Pero estos sin darse cuenta estaban cerca de la salida.

Ash: Donde estará la salida?  
>Dawn: No se este lugar es horrible<p>

Pero salen Mukrow.

Dawn: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!  
>Ash: Dawn tranquilízate, solo son Mukrow, no te asustes, yo estoy contigo. (Decía sonriéndole)<br>Dawn (sonrojada) : Gracias por protegerme.  
>Ash (sonriendo) : Con gusto lo hago.<br>Pikachu: Pika (señalando hacia delante ya que ash y dawn retrocedían) : Pika (oigan pende…. La salida ahí estaba.)

Entonces siguieron avanzando hasta que se quedaron en un solo lugar, después anocheció, y como todas las noches Ash observaba la luna.

Dawn: Que haces Ash?  
>Ash: Observo la luna.<br>Dawn: Por?  
>Ash: Me trae muchos lindos recuerdos.<br>Dawn: Sabes, la noche antes de mi viaje, también observe la luna.  
>Ash: Para mí, es un símbolo de buena suerte.<p>

Pero Dawn estaba dormida.

Ash: Vaya que bonita se ve, mejor la dejo en su tienda.

Entonces Ash la llevo a su tienda, donde la recostó con cuidado.

Ash: Bueno Pikachu, solo nos queda irnos a dormir.  
>Pikachu: Pika (bostezando y se queda dormido)<p>

A la mañana siguiente.

Dawn: HHHHHHHHH!  
>Ash (levantándose asustado) : Dawn!<br>Dawn: Es horrible no entres  
>Ash: Que te pasa, te desfiguraron la cara?<br>Dawn: No, es algo peor.  
>Ash: Que es?<br>Dawn: Estoy despeinada.  
>Ash (cayéndose estilo anime) : Tanto drama para nada?<br>Dawn: Soy una chica y a mi si me importa mi aspecto.  
>Ash: Bueno, si es por eso, pero recuerda que también eres bonita por dentro<br>Pikachu: Pika (Cálmala Ash)  
>Dawn: Eso no servirá, ya se usare sal Piplup, Rayo burbuja.<p>

Entonces el pokemon lanza sus burbujas haciendo manejable su cabello y dándole brillo.  
>Entonces sale Dawn.<p>

Dawn: Dime te gusta.

Entonces detrás de ella salen unos fondos de colores (como en la Tv.)

Ash (sonrojado) : Se ve muy bonito.  
>Dawn: Gracias.<br>Pikachu: Pii (eeehhh, uuuuuh)  
>Ash: Bueno sigamos avanzando.<p>

Entonces avanzaron cuando fueron atacados por un Arcanine, entonces estos salieron corriendo, hasta que del susto llegaron a Ciudad Vetusta.

Ash: Que bien, Ciudad Vetusta, y al parecer aquí esta el segundo gimnasio!  
>Dawn: Pues seguro ganaras!<br>Pikachu: Pi-pi-ka-chu!

(la verdad hice el capitulo hoy por q no tenia nada mejor que hacer)

Como le ira a Ash en el gimnasio?


	13. La Fiesta So presa de Dawn

Capitulo 13: La Fiesta So presa de Dawn.

Dawn: Y bien donde esta el gimnasio?  
>Ash: Pues el señor dijo que diéramos vuelta a la izquierda por la tienda de bicis o era todo dere ho por el CP o en el ed ficio Galaxia a la izquierda?<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (Por que estoy con unos idiotas?)  
>Dawn: Vaya Ash, al parecer estamos mal ubicados, por que no vamos a ese parque?, de seguro ahí hay mucha gente.<br>Ash: De acuerdo.

En ese momento entraron hacia al parque, pero Dawn se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Dawn: Ya se a donde podemos ir!  
>Ash: Ah si?, y a donde eh?<br>Pikachu: Pika (Si a donde?)  
>Dawn: Ven esa ma sión al final de la colina?<br>Ash: Si por que?  
>Dawn: Ahí vive mi abuelito<br>Ash(Sorprendido) Wow! En serio!  
>Dawn: SI, vamos tengo tiempo sin verlo.<p>

En eso salieron corriendo tras Dawn ya que iba demasiado adelante, mientras Pikachu tenia sueños de una vida como ricos. Tardaron como 5 minutos en alcanzar a Dawn.

Ash(Cansando y agarrándose el costado) : Espérate, esta bien que estés emocionada por visitar a tu abuelo, pero espéranos estamos muy cansados, verdad Pikachu?  
>Pikachu: Pi? (Como me canse si estaba en tu cabeza?)<br>Dawn: Bueno , mejor demonios prisa, por lo general no hay guardias, pero le gusta espantar a la gente.  
>Ash: Vaya, se parece al líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Malvalona.<br>Dawn: Bueno démonos prisa, quiero llegar ya.  
>Ash: De acuerdo.<p>

En eso se fueron caminando hasta la cima de la colina, tardaron como media hora en llegar hasta que entr ron a la mansión.

Dawn: Vaya, no recuerdo ese Mightyena ahí.  
>Mightyena: Guau, guau (Ustedes intrusos)<br>Ash(Asustado) Ya se enojo!  
>Dawn(Asustada): Corran!<p>

Entonces el Mightyena los empezó a corretear por toda la casa, hasta que estos cayeron por una entrada secreta que estaba en una especie de baño público que se encontraron para esconderse.

Dawn: No recuerdo que mi abuelo usara Mightyenas como pokemon de guardias, siempre dejaba entrar a los niños a jugar.  
>Ash: Tal vez el Mightyena creyó que no éramos niños.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (Parecen adolescentes ustedes)  
>Dawn: Como sea, ya que estamos aquí por que no avanzamos?<br>Ash: Esta bien

En ese momento se dirigieron hasta una entrada que conectaba a un túnel con otra cueva.

Dawn: La verdad vine hace 3 meses antes de iniciar mi viaje, pero no recuerdo esto, creo que ya no me quieren adentro (decía esto triste)  
>Ash: Vamos, a a mejor tu abuelo salio y por eso quiere que nadie entre.<br>Dawn: Tienes razón.  
>Pikachu: Pikachu (Bueno Zavalataker, por que casi no hablo?)<br>(Nota mía: Creo que no debe decir eso)

Después de esto se dirigieron a la izquierda hasta que se quedaron agotados.

Ash: Este lugar es horrible, que vamos hacer?  
>Dawn: Ni idea , creo que mejor deberíamos descansar.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (Bola de wevones)  
>Dawn: La verdad me siento más segura contigo.<br>Ash(sonrojado): Así, porque?  
>Dawn: Por que me cuidas, te preocupas demasiado por mi, como si protegerme fuera tu única razón de existir.<br>Ash (Más sonrojado): A este pues para que veas que no sol pienso en mí.  
>Dawn: Eres una de las pocas personas que conozco que te preocupan los demás.<br>Ash: Bueno, es que una sonrisa así nadie quisiera dejar de verla.  
>Dawn (sonrojada) : Si, vaya si que me halagas.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Y este donde aprendió a hablar así?)  
>Ash: Bueno ya descansamos suficiente será mejor que sigamos.<br>Dawn: Tienes razón.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Ya que se estaba poniendo interesante)<p>

Después de levantarse avanzaron a donde vieron unas escaleras, pero estas la dejaron adentro de la mansión.

Dawn(Feliz) : Que bien al fin estamos adentro.  
>Ash: Que alivio.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Esta mansión se ve mejor conmigo como dueño)  
>Dawn: Bueno, ya me acorde donde queda su habitación, esta al pasar este pasillo, hacia la izquierda por la sala 13, damos giro por la derecha en la sala de música, subimos los escalones tres pisos, luego bajamos uno, ya que es la nica manera de entrar, después a mano izquierda por las tres puertas, bajamos 5 pisos en el elevador y quedamos enfrente de la habitación de su puerta.<br>Ash: Eh?  
>Dawn T_T: Sigueme.<p>

Entonces hicieron todo lo que dijo Dawn (Vaya hasta me da weva volver a escribir eso)  
>Pero se estaba oyendo una guitarra eléctrica.<p>

Ash: Se oye como una guitarra eléctrica.  
>Dawn: Vayamos a ver.<p>

Brendan(Tocando la guitarra y cantando) : Pues me cambio todo por un auto nuevo, dinero y lujos que no pude darle, maldita sea me cambio, me cambio, lo mío era amor y ella lo tiro wooooo,woooooo, wooooo….(pero nota la presencia de Ash, Dawn y Pikachu), hola, chicos que se les perdió?(ve a Dawn) Tu eres mi prima Dawn?  
>Dawn: Primo Brendan!<p>

Entonces se abrazaron dado a que tenían 6 meses de no verse.

Ash: Vaya Dawn, no sabia que tenias primos.  
>Brendan: Oye, yo te onozco, tú le ganaste a todo el Battle Frontier no? Igual que yo mucho gusto.<br>Ash: Vaya!, así que tú lo ganaste antes o después que yo?  
>Brendan: Antes, el rival más difícil fue el de los 3 regis.<br>Ash: Si, fue muy difícil.  
>Dawn: Bueno, ya que se ovacionaron entre ustedes, no has visto al Abuelo?, oye Brendan te estoy hablando!<br>Brendan: Así, Ash, y como te las arreglaste con tactio, dure 2 horas en ganarle(escuchando a Dawn) Ah, perdona, pero se fue a no se donde regresa en 10 mins.  
>Dawn(cara de que weva) ; Ah, odio esperar.<br>Ash: Vamos, si ya tardamos 5 horas en entrar, creo que puedes seguir esperando.  
>Brendan; Oye Dawn, no te molesta si Ash y yo hablamos en privado?<br>Dawn: Para nada.  
>Brendan: Bueno esta bien, Ash, ven acompáñame a este cuarto (Pero cierra la puerta para que Dawn no oiga).<p>

Ya en el cuarto.  
>Brendan: Oye Ash, que acaso mi prima no es muy linda eh(dándole codazos).<br>Ash(sonrojado): Ah, eh , este no se.  
>Brendan: Como que no sabes? Si te gusta ya se lo hubieras dicho.<br>Ash: Y tu como sabes eso.  
>Brendan: Es obvio, en este fic el autor se cree yo y por eso me da todas sus características, y aparte siempre me escoge en el pokemon esmeralda.<br>Ash: Y ahora de que me estas hablando?  
>Brendan: Y dime te gusta mi prima?<br>Ash(enojado) : Oye!, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Pero Brendan se dio cuenta que Dawn iba entrando para saber de que estaban hablando, pero antes Brendan saca a su Swampert, Ash le dice a Pikachu que se ponga en el piso.

Dawn: Que están haciendo.(Viendo a Pikachu en el piso)  
>Brendan: Pikachu ya no puede continuar, la batalla es para mí, ja-ja (como el de los simpson)<br>Ash: Demonios, creo que tu eres mejor.  
>Dawn: De esto se trataba hablar en privado.<br>Brendan (abrazando a Dawn con un brazo) : Mira primita, lo que pasa es que nos aburrimos hablando y decidimos batallar.  
>Dawn: Y como le ganaste?<br>Brendan: Con un puñetazo de Swampert.  
>Dawn: Bueno, ya pasaron 5 minutos el abuelo debe de haber llegado ya.<br>Brendan: Tienes razón, bueno Ash sígueme, Swampert, impide a Dawn seguir!  
>Dawn: Estas loco?<p>

Entonces Dawn no podía avanzar ya que el poke se lo impedía.

Ya en el patio con Ash y Brendan.

Brendan: Oye Ash, la verdad todos queremos mucho a Dawn, así que mi abuelo le organizo una fiesta sorpresa, así que quiero que la traigas, pero no le digas nada, de acuerdo?  
>Ash: Esta bien.<p>

Con Swampert y Dawn.

Dawn (Enojada) : Oye quítate del med o.  
>Swampert: Swampert (Di la clave)<br>Dawn (Enojada) : Quítate del medio.  
>Swampert: Swam (Esa no es la clave)<br>Dawn (Casi en el límite) : Que te quites prohibido renajuaco.  
>Swampert: Swam (Esa tampoco es la clave)<p>

Pero esta se vuelve loca y empieza a clavarse a Swampert pero sin que nadie se de cuanta aparece Mr. Referee (el de medabots)

Mr. Referee: Swampert ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Dawn.  
>Dawn: Esto te enseñara prohibido anfibio.<br>Swampert: Swam (Pobre Ash cuando se case con ella)

Pero antes de que saliera Dawn Ash ya había llegado.

Ash: Oye Dawn, te gust….(Mirando a Swampert) por que esta tirado?  
>Dawn: Le dio sueño.<br>Ash: Ah, como te decía, te gustan las sorpresas?  
>Dawn: Si por que?<p>

Pero Ash le cubre los ojos con un pañuelo y se lo amarra para que no vea.

Ash: Cuantos dedos tengo (Levanta 3)  
>Dawn(con los ojos cubiertos) : Obvio, tienes 20.<br>Ash: Bueno, vamos.

En eso se dirigieron al patio trasero mientras que el pobrecito de Swampert se dormía del dolor.  
>Luego Ash le destapo los ojos a Dawn.<p>

Todos los invitados( También estoy yo): Sorpresa!  
>May: Yo también ,y que?<br>YO: Por que siempre te tienes que meter en lo que no te importa?

En eso May me agarra a trancazos y quedo yo igual que Swampert.  
>Swampert: Swampert (Bienvenido al club)<p>

Dawn(asombrada) : Ahí, muchas gracias no se hubieran molestado son muy linos todos.  
>Abuelo: Bueno, yo haría todo por mi nieta y futura heredera de mis deudas.<br>Dawn: Gracias Abuelo.  
>Brendan: Bueno por que no animamos la fiesta, con ustedes Drake Parker y su banda que igual que Helen, no se como demonios se llama, acompañado de Josh Nichols.<br>Megan: Par de bobos, ya no saben ni en donde meterse.

Entonces Drake empezó a tocar la canción del Opening en México (No se como sea el Opening de esta serie en otros países)

Drake: Muchas gracias a todos.  
>Josh: Si los amo.<br>Drake: Oye Josh, no me abrases me estas ahogando.  
>Josh: Lo siento.<p>

Brendan: Muchas Gracias, ahora con ustedes… German Montero.

(despues de cantar)  
>German Montero: Muchas gracias, viva Mexico Ca….<p>

Brendan: Vaya mexicano de corazón, hablando de Mexico, el mayor charro de Mexico, Don Vicente Fernández.  
>(Nota mía: Mexico en mi fic es otra región del mundo pokemon)<p>

Y así todos se la pasaron en grande hasta que cada uno de los invitados se fue retirando.

Dawn: Gracias por el autógrafo Drake.  
>Drake: De nada.<br>Ash: Conseguiste su autógrafo eh?  
>Dawn: Si y me dejo uno de Josh.<br>Ash: Pues algo es algo.

Así todo el mundo se fue incluyendo a nosotros.  
>Dawn: Adiós May, te veo en la serie.<br>May: De acuerdo.  
>Zavalataker: Hey ya vamonos!.<br>May: Bueno ya me voy, este odia esperar.  
>Ash y Dawn: De acuerdo.<p>

Continuara…..


	14. Pokerus vs Pokevirus y ? vs Dawn

Capitulo 14: Pokerus vs. Pokevirus y ? vs. Dawn.

Después de una noche de desvelo Ash despierta y nadie mas.

Ash: Vaya si que estuvo buena la fiesta.  
>Brendan: Así es mí querido amigo.<br>Ash (se sorprende con brendan) Ay¡ de donde saliste?  
>Brendan: Bueno como aquí vivo, pues estoy donde me da la gana?<br>Ash: Pero no me asustes de esa manera casi me arrancas el alma.  
>Brendan: Ya cálmate Ash, o debo decir, Giratina?<p>

Entonces Brendan empieza a convertirse en la cosa, pero ahora con forma de Gengar.

Gengar: Dime Giratina, amo de los fantasmas, que lo trajo de regreso?  
>Ash (enojado y sorprendido) : Que demonios esta pasando quien eres y que quieres, creí que estabas de mi parte.<br>Gengar: Jajajajaja, no solo es Gary el que quiere destruir a Arceus, si no yo, mi nombre real es Pokerus, yo fui el que invento el Pokerus, ahora que pasara con tu Pikachu si le doy Pokerus, se enferma o mejora?, jajajaja, Ataque de Virus.

En eso Pokerus usa el ataque virus pero falla, dejándole a Ash un buen susto.

Ash (Enojado) : Suficiente, un momento, si este es otro sueño mío, puedo hacer lo que quiera, veamos si, ve PokeVirus.

PokeVirus: Que quieres Pokerus?.  
>Pokerus: Es ridículo, somos lo mismo.<br>Ash: Aquí no, Pokevirus, lanzallamas negro.

Entonces el poke lanzo un feroz lanzallamas negro, pero no le logro hacer daño a Pokerus.

Pokerus: jajaja, la única diferencia de nosotros es que podemos hacer más de 4 ataques, ahora haré mi ataque de alimentación dimensional,

Justo detrás de Pokerus se abrió una dimensión, la cual le transmitía energía.

Ash: Pokevirus, Hoyo negro.  
>Pokevirus: De acuerdo.<p>

En eso detrás de Pokevirus apareció un hoyo negro, que succionó la dimensión de Pokerus.

Pokerus: Si que son molestos, aliento de demonio.  
>Ash: Pokevirus, Tormenta Eléctrica.<p>

Cuando ambos lanzaron sus ataques, el aliento de demonio enveneno a Pokevirus y la tormenta eléctrica paralizo a Pokerus.

Pokevirus: Sabes cual es mi habilidad?  
>Pokerus: No.<br>Pokevirus: Absorb. De Veneno, cuando me lanzan ataques del tipo veneno gano 124000 ps y cuando estoy envenenado, en ves de debilitarme me da 50,¨000 ps por minuto.

(Para los que quieran saber.  
>Pokevirus, TIPO: NORMAL-VENENO<br>Habilidad: Absor. De Veneno, cualquier ataque de veneno o envenenamiento le restaura PS.  
>Pokerus: TIPO: ?-SINIESTRO<br>Habilidad: Revés, se vuelve del tipo que mas daño le haga al rival (ejemplo: contra bulbasaur se convierte en tipo fuego, el ? cambia dependiendo del rival; las características de ambos son infinitas o desconocidas))

Pokerus: Uhm, pues es hora de terminar con esto, anti-juicio.  
>Ash: Pokevirus usa espectro.<br>Pokevirus: De acuerdo.

El anti-juicio no logra ni rasguñar a Pokevirus, y en eso pokevirus lanzo espectro, pero igual no le hizo daño.

Pokerus: Bien, ahora usare selección.  
>Ash: Pokevirus es nuestra oportunidad, usa curso de la estrella.<p>

En eso una estrella de 10 picos apareció detrás de Pokevirus, y de este salio un rayo blanco, y justo cuando iba a impactar a Pokerus, o, sorpresa.

Pokerus: Tontos ha salido un ataque desconocido incluso por Arceus, usare la entrada del paraíso.  
>Pokevirus: OH no, hará que sus características sean infinitas.<br>Ash: Nooooooooo!

Ahora con Dawn.

Dawn: Oye Ash, por que te quedas sin moverte? Ash respóndeme.

Pero cuando voltea aparece Kenny.

Kenny: Hola Dawn, te acuerdas de mí?  
>Dawn: prohibido traidor que haces aquí.<br>Kenny: Vine para llevarte.  
>Dawn(llorando) Aaaaaaaaaaasssshhhhhh!<br>Ash: No Dawn, tendrás que pelear sin mi, pero cuando acabe, regresare para protegerte (Mientras Dawn llorando veía como Ash se alejaba mas y mas)

Pero cuando Dawn voltea a ver a Kenny aparece XD.

XD: No soy Kenny, ni Ash, ni Gary ni nadie, tu me conocerás como ?  
>Dawn: Ya me harte, si esto es un sueño sacare al mejor pokemon, ve Curseor.<br>XD(como este enemigo tomo la apariencia de XD, en los diálogos pondré XD) : Así, pues yo te elijó Lighteon.  
>Curseor: Ya es hora de regresar a la vida real.<br>Lighteon: Hora de morir.

(Aki las descripciones de los Pokemon que invente.  
>Curseon: TIPO: FANTASMA- SINIESTRO<br>Habilidad: Absor. De la maldición, aumenta sus PS si recibe ataques siniestros.  
>Este pokemon lo obtienes cruzando a dos Umbreon siempre y cuando uno este equipado con tabla terror. (Pueden equipar a ambos, pero solo es necesario equipar a uno)<br>Lighteon: TIPO: PSIQUICO-ELECTRICO  
>Habilidad: Absorb. De mentalidad ferrea, convierte ataques psíquicos en PS y sube su Def Esp.<br>Este pokemon lo obtienes cruzando a Jolteon y Espeon, pero Jolteon debe estar equipado con bola de luz.  
>No los hice como evos de eevee, ya que serian muchos evos, aunque me gustaría ver una del tipo volador o dragón. Todas sus características al nivel 100 llegan a 320, en ambos)<p>

Dawn: Ve curseon, usa golpe de las sombras.  
>XD: Lighteon, relativo.<p>

En eso curseon falla en su ataque y lighteon sube sus características un 5% arriba de lo normal.

Dawn: Demonios, ya se, usa ataque de la maldición.  
>XD: Usa Rayo mental.<p>

En ese momento detrás de curseon apareció aparecieron sombras que impactaron a lighteon.

XD: O no lighteon, usa resucitador.

En eso lighteon se levanto como si nada.

Dawn: Demonios, no puedo ganar, ya se, curseon, usa desesperación.  
>XD: Oh no lighteon usa tumba lapidas.<p>

En eso el ataque desesperación cayó contra lighteon, mientras que curseon estaba sepultado bajo rocas.

XD: Oh no, mi pokemon esta confundido y paralizado, no me podré defender.  
>Dawn (cuando curseon sale de su tumba) : Usa golpe de las sombras<br>(nota mía: Este ataque no es igual que golpe sombra, ya que este hace mas daño si es de noche)

En eso el ataque impacto a lighteon, haciendo que quede en K.O.

Dawn: Solo espero que Ash este bien.

Con Ash.

Pokevirus: Usare negación.  
>Pokerus: Que?<br>Ash: Estuvo cerca  
>En eso la entrada al paraíso cerró.<p>

Pokerus: Muy astuto no? Ahora usare tele transportación simultánea.  
>Ash: Que hará?<br>Pokevirus: Nos llevara a otra dimensión, este ataque no falla y no puede ser impedido.  
>Ash (enojado) : Demonios!<p>

En eso todo se empezó a mover, cuando aparecieron en el planeta Marte.

Pokerus: Al parecer seguimos en la misma dimensión, la diferencia es que estamos en otro planeta.

Ash: Pokevirus,! usa Tombstone-Beam.  
>Pokerus: Ese ataque no lo conozco que hace?<br>Ash: Se me acaba de ocurrir, y hace que de una tumba, las almas de todos los humanos y pokemon caídos se vuelvan un rayo, y su precision es 100, y la potencia imagínate, K.O. de un solo golpe.

Al oir esto pokerus, se lanza a toda velocidad para evitar el ataque, pero era muy tarde, el ataque alcanzo a Pokerus, y este se quedo en K.O.

Pokevirus: Muy bien, utilizaste tu sueño muy bien, ahora tengo que irme.  
>Ash Gracias!, nunca te olvidare.<p>

Con Dawn (que estaba en un túnel caminando)

Dawn: Que significa esto?, entre a este lugar, y ahora no tengo al pokemon que use, y no recuerdo que era, pero, no puedo dar marcha atrás, siento que alguien me esta esperando.

(En ese momento el sueño de Ash y Dawn se unen)

Ash: Vaya al fin llegas te he estado esperando.  
>Dawn (feliz de verlo) : Por favor, no vuelvas alejarte de mi.<br>?: Hey, llamando a Ash y Dawn, es hora de despertarse!

Cuando despiertan.

Brendan: Ya era hora Ash, la líder del gimnasio te esta esperando.  
>Ash (bostezando) Así, que bien.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Por que me despiertan a las 12: 00 p.m. de la madrugada)  
>Dawn: Que hora es?<br>Brendan: Ya es medio día.  
>Todos-Brendan: Que?<br>Pikachu: Pika?  
>Ash: Bueno, mejor me preparo para la batalla.<br>Dawn: Pero comamos algo, please.  
>Brendan: Esta bien.<p>

por cierto, la chica que engaño a Ash con Gary se acerca mas a Ash, aun no tengo idea de quien pueda ser, pero esta a unos capítulos de aparecer Yo aquí dejo el capitulo, que bueno que recordé todo, estar casado con May debe ser un infierno.  
>May: Oye!, pero puedo quedarme aqui?<br>Yo: Esta bien, pero ya no enfades.  
>May (Enojada): Hayyyyy!<br>Narrador: Es lo malo de vivir con ellos.  
>Narrador 2 : y tu quien eres?<br>Zavalataker: No te había despedido.  
>May: Responde animal.<br>Narrador: Esta bien, de mejores casa me han corrido.  
>Zavalataker: Te refieres al cartón en el que te metiste cuando no tenias ni en que caerte muerto y resulto ser el hogar de un vagabundo.<br>Narrador: Te odio.  
>(Aquí dejo el capitulo, ya saben, dejen sus posts si tiene alguna duda o comentario)<p>

Bonus Chapter (1)

Estaban todos en la habitación de Dawn jugando damas, el encuentro actual era Dawn vs. Pikachu, la final de un torneo que hicieron entre pikachu, Dawn, buneary, Ash, Brendan, el abuelo de Dawn, piplup, y aipom.

Piklachu: Pika (esta jugada es precisa)  
>Dawn: Que te pasa rata de laboratorio?<br>Pikachu: Pika (déjame, estoy pensando)  
>Buneary: Bun (animando a pikachu)<br>Dawn: Y tu de que lado estas? (viendo a buneary)  
>Ash: Rápido pikachu, no tenemos todo el día.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (si muevo esta pierdo, pero si muevo esta otra haré boba, un momento, la que deje aquí)

Entonces Pikachu lanzo su jugada, acabando con el reinado de Dawn.

Dawn: Que? Tan rápido deje de ser la mejor?  
>Pikachu: Pikachu (la vida es corta y agonizante)<br>Ash: Vaya bueno jugada Pikachu.  
>Brendan: Y pensar enfrentarme al gran pikachu.<br>Buneary: Buneary (aquí esta tu premio)

Buneary beso a pikachu y este se puso rojo como tomate.

Piplup: Piplup (al fin acabamos, 2 dias seguidos)  
>Pikachu: Pikachu (tienes razón, estoy cansado)<br>Piplup: Piplup (pues con semejante beso deberías estar activo)  
>Ash: Bueno, pikachu es campeón, Dawn segundo lugar, y aipom tercero, dejando al abuelo de Dawn en cuarto.<p>

/Aquí esta el torneo entero:

1 ronda  
>Ash vs Aipom<br>Buneary vs Pikachu  
>Dawn vs Piplup<br>Brendan vs Abuelo de Dawn.

Semi-finales  
>Aipom vs Pikachu<br>Dawn vs Abuelo de Dawn.

Final.  
>Dawn (2) vs Pikachu (1)<p>

3er lugar  
>Aipom (3) vs Abuelo de Dawn (4). 

Brendan: Fue divertido, pero Ash, no vas a entrenar?  
>Ash: Si, me ayudas teniendo una batalla?<br>Brendan: Si, pero que sea 2 vs 2 en batalla doble, como en Hoenn.  
>Dawn: Batalla doble?<br>Ash: Se trata de usar dos pokemon al mismo tiempo, son muy populares en Hoenn.  
>Abuelo: Bueno, vayan al patio de atrás, ahí hay un campo de batalla de rocas.<br>Ash: Eso me recuerda a la conferencia plateada.  
>Brendan: Menos wiri-wiri y más acción.<p>

Después de eso se fueron al patio de atrás

Abuelo: Yo seré el juez, esta es una batalla doble 2 vs 2 solo deberán usar 2 pokemon, el primero sin quedarse sin pokemon, pierde.  
>Brendan: Bien vayan, Swampert y Mightyena.<p>

Los pokes de Brendan salen de sus Pokeball

Swampert: Swampert (Ya es hora de trabajar?)  
>Mightyena: Guau-guau (Quiero pelear)<br>Ash: Pikachu en guardia, ve Staravia.

Pikachu se baja de Ash y sale Staravia de su Pokeball.

Pikachu: Pika! (quien quiere electro-comida?)  
>Staravia: Staravia (espero que me den mis dos varos)<br>Abuelo: Comiencen!

Brendan: Swampert usa terremoto en pikachu, mightyena triturar en Staravia!  
>Ash: Pikachu súbete en staravia, staravia, ponte a volar!<p>

En eso el fuerte terremoto de Swampert hizo que se sacudiese cuidad vetusta (sin destruir nada, claro), y mightyena se lanzo con todo contra staravia, pero no lo alcanzo, entonces el impacto del terremoto dejo en K.O. a Mightyena.

Brendan: Diablos!, Mightyena, regresa (entonces el pokemon es regresado a la ball)  
>Ash: Bien Pikachu, Impactrueno en swampert, pero quítate de staravia!.<p>

En eso Pikachu sorpresivamente ataco a Swampert, pero como este también es tipo tierra no le afecto.

Brendan: Al menos contra Pikachu tengo ventaja, Swampert terremoto.

El fuerte terremoto logro dejar en K.O. a Pikachu, pero como seguía Staravia en el aire.

Ash: Bien Pikachu, tomate un descanso, Dawn, cuídalo.  
>Dawn: De acuerdo.(Dawn se queda cargando a Pikachu)<br>Abuelo: Ahora es 1 vs 1, comienzan!

Brendan: Swampert, usa Surf!  
>Ash: Staravia, vuela más alto!<p>

Justo detrás de Swampert una ola de 30 m se formo y se lanzo contra staravia, quien solo estaba 10 m en aire y no alcanzo a esquivar.

Ash: Staravia estas bien? (mientras Staravia se ponía en el aire)  
>Staravia: Staravia (Siempre y cuando estén 2 varos de pormedio)<br>Brendan: Bien Swampert! Usa rayo hielo.  
>Ash: Que?<p>

Swampert uso su sorpresivo rayo hielo, dejando congelado a Staravia.

Abuelo: Staravia no puede continuar, la victoria es para Brendan.  
>Brendan: Bien hecho amigo, regresa, Ash eres un duro oponente.<br>Ash: No me esperaba un rayo hielo, pensaba en una hidrobomba.  
>Dawn: Vaya Brendan, no eres tan maletas.<br>Brendan (enojado) : Oye!  
>Abuelo: Bueno Ash, la líder del gimnasio de esta esperando, staravia te puede servir, ya que la líder usa pokemon hierba.<br>Ash: Gracias.

(Aquí se acaba el Bonus Chapter)  
>Yo: Bueno espero que les haya gustado.<br>May: Ya terminaste?  
>Narrador 2: Por que no narre el Bonus Chapter?<br>Zavalataker: Por que son descripciones, no se cuenta que paso en el capitulo anterior.  
>May: Por cierto los lectores querrán saber nuestras edades.<br>Zavalataker: Bueno, aquí están.

Ash: 14 años  
>Dawn: 12<br>Brendan y Xd (son gemelos): 13  
>Brock: 16<br>Gary: 14  
>Blue: 12<br>Yo: 15  
>May: 13<p>

Al Narrador después le pongo un nombre es que horita no se mi ocurre uno jeje

Rossy te recomiendo que releas el capitulo 13 ya que me avía equivocado y lo arregle saludos..


	15. La PokeExpo y Gardenia, la maestra de la

Antes vengo a decirles esto, las () encierran pensamientos y palabras de los pokemon, perdón por no haberlo dicho antes.

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior Ash y Dawn se enfrentaron a dos enemigos bastante extraños con el objetivo de eliminar a Arcues, ahora mas tranquilos se preparan para la batalla de Gimnasio vs. Gardenia.

Capitulo: 15: La Poke-Expo y Gardenia, la maestra de las plantas,

Estaban Ash, Dawn y Pikachu en la plaza de ciudad vetusta, cuando Ash se detiene.

Dawn: Te pasa algo Ash?  
>Pikachu: Pika! (no seas wevon y camina)<br>Ash: Miren, le Poke-Expo.  
>Dawn: Que bien! Debe de haber muchos coordinadores.<br>Ash: Y entrenadores.  
>Dawn (le agarra la mano a Ash) : Ven deprisa.<br>Ash (levemente sonrojado) : Este ya voy no me jales!

Dawn le tomo la mano a Ash y fueron corriendo a donde estaban todos.

Dawn: Vaya alfil llegamos!  
>Ash: Mira! Batallas.<br>Señor: Quiero que pasen dos entrenadores al frente!  
>Ash: Yo le entro!<br>?(una chica de cabello color naranja) : Pues yo también, y vengo para vencerte Ash Ketchum.  
>Ash: Misty!<br>Misty: La misma sirena distorsionada.

Entonces Misty abraza a Ash como amigos (solo como amigos, nada de pokeshipping)

Dawn (un poquito celosa) Y quien eres?  
>Misty: Ash, veo que tienes una nueva amiga<br>Pikachu: Pika (solo amiga?)  
>Ash: Así, su nombre es Dawn.<br>Misty: Hola Dawn.  
>Dawn (indiferente) : Hola T_T<br>Señor: Bueno, comenzamos de una vez?  
>Ash y Misty: De acuerdo!<p>

Pero aparece un invitado especial, el que arbitrara el combate.

Armando Archundia: Hola me cambie de deporte.  
>Ash: Bueno, y sabe hacer esto?<br>Archundia: Claro!, Comiencen!  
>Ash: Bueno, que te parece ve, Aipom!<br>Sale aipom brincando de un lado a otro.  
>Misty: Así, pues ve Kingdra!<br>Sale Kingdra.

Ash: Kingdra!  
>Misty: Si mi horsea evoluciono en seadra y este en Kingdra.<br>Ash: Bueno, empezare de una vez, Aipom, puño centrado!  
>Misty: Usa hidrobomba!<p>

El puño centrado de Aipom se iba acercando mas y mas pero este fue recibido por el fuerte ataque de Kingdra, Aipom se encontraba en el suelo.

Ash: Demonios!, Aipom, puedes seguir?  
>Aipom: Uh, ha (claro)<br>Archundia: Que continué la batalla!  
>Misty: Kingdra, usa aliento de dragón!<br>Ash: Aipom, quítate de ahí y luego usa rapidez!

Kingdra lanzo se dragón-aliento, pero Aipom lo logro esquivar por pelin, después uso su rapidez pero no logro mover a Kingdra.

Misty: Usa hidrobomba!  
>Ash: Aipom salta y usa puño centrado desde el aire.<p>

Kingdra disparo su potente ataque de agua, aipom salto como 5 m en el aire, pero Kingdra aun tenia la hidrobomba y persiguió a Aipom hasta darle y dejarlo en K.O.

Archundia: Aipom no puede continuar, la batalla es para Kingdra y Misty!

De pronto Archundia desaparece.

Ash: Buena batalla misty.  
>Misty: Lo mismo digo aunque rápida.<br>Dawn: Y ahora que hacemos.  
>Pikachu: Pika (me rugen las tripas)<br>Misty: Hola Pikachu.  
>Pikachu: Pika (no me habías saludado ya?)<br>Ash: Bueno, comamos algo, luego ire al gimnasio.  
>Misty: Te veré de nuevo en acción eh?<br>Ash: Creo que si.  
>Dawn: Pero tengo hambre vayamos a ese lugar.<p>

Al llegar.  
>(Toman todos sus menús)<p>

Ash: Yo quiero unas enchiladas.  
>Misty: Quiero una hamburguesa de pollo.<br>Dawn: Quiero una Pizza.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (señala comida china)<br>Entonces les trajeron su comida. Después de comer…

Misty: Y no estabas con Brock?  
>Ash: Tuvo asuntos pendientes en ciudad plateada, y se tubo que regresar.<br>Misty: Ya veo, y ella a que se dedica?  
>Dawn: Soy coordinadora.<br>Misty: Como May no?  
>Ash: Creo que si.<br>Gardenia: Ustedes saben quien demonios es Ash Ketchum, llevo 3 dias buscándolo.  
>Ash: Soy yo y que quiere?<br>Gardenia: Por fin, dime, quieres tu medalla del gimnasio?  
>Ash: Usted..(Interrumpido por Gardenia)<br>Gardenia: Si, yo soy la líder del Gimnasio Gardenia, y soy criadora de pokemon de plantas!  
>Ash: Bueno, en 20 min, tengo listo mi equipo.<br>Gardenia: De acuerdo, te espero en el gimnasio!

Ya habían pasado los 20 min, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu y Misty habían llegado al gimnasio..

Gardenia: Bueno, comenzamos ya?  
>Ash: De acuerdo.<br>Juez: Esta será una batalla de gimnasio entre el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, y la lider Gardenia, a nadie se le permite hacer sustituciones de acuerdo?  
>Gardenia y Ash: De acuerdo.<p>

En gradas.  
>Dawn: Vamos Ash!<br>Misty: Da lo mejor de ti!  
>Dawn: (me lo quiere ganar)<p>

Gardenia: Ve Cherubi!  
>Sale de la Ball<p>

Ash: Ve Pikachu!  
>Entra en accion.<p>

Gardenia: Hoja magica!  
>Pikachu: Esquivar!<p>

Cherubi lanza sus hojas magicas pero pikachu las esquiva.

Ash: Ataque rapido.  
>Gardenia: Usa somnifero!<p>

Pikachu se logro alcanzar a Cherubi, pero Pikachu inhalo el somnifero, Cherubi en K.O. y Pikachu dormido el juez dijo esto.  
>Juez: Ambos no pueden continuar, favor de cambiar de pokemon, vamos 1-1<p>

Gardenia: Ve Turtwig.  
>Sale Turtwig.<br>Ash: Ve Turtwig  
>Sale Turtwig.<p>

Pero estos pokemon agarraron tremenda rivalidad.  
>(la g es gardenia y la a ash)<p>

Turtwig (g) : prohibido dark  
>Turtwig (a) : prohibido emo<p>

Juez: Comiencen.  
>Gardenia: Turtwig, usa hoja navaja.<br>Ash: turtwig, esquiva seguido de cabezazo.

Pero ambos pokemon desobedecieron y se embistieron entre si dejándose en K.O.

En las gradas.

Misty (con cara de que tranza) : Que combate mas extraño.  
>Dawn: Nunca vi una batalla parecida a esta.<p>

Gardenia (con gota en la cabeza) : Que raro.  
>Ash (gota en la cabeza) : Se creen?<p>

Juez (gota en la cabeza) : ah, nadie puede continuar vamos 2-2 cambiar de Pokemon.

Gardenia: Ve Roserade!  
>Ash: Ve Staraptor!<p>

Ambos pokemon salen de sus ball.

Gardenia: Hojas mágicas!  
>Ash: Staraptor, usa tornado.<p>

Roserade lanzo sus hojas mágicas pero fueron rápidamente rechazadas por el tornado de Staraptor.

Gardenia: Diantres, Roserade, látigo sepa y derriba a Staraptor.  
>Ash (cuando staraptor es amarrado por los látigos) : Vuela a toda potencia y manda a volar a Roserade.<p>

Staraptor comenzó a volar por todo el estadio, hasta que pudo safarse de Roserade quien cayó contra el muro de contención y se encontraba mal herido.

Gardenia: Roserade!  
>Ash: Ataque aéreo en contra de Roserade.<p>

El Staraptorr rápidamente encontró el punto débil de Roserade dándole el tiro de gracia.

Juez: Roserade ya no puede continuar, la batalla es para el retador de pueblo paleta, Ash Ketchum….. 30 minutos después.

Gardenia: Bueno Ash, Roserade necesita descansar, ahora este es tu premio.

Le entrega la medalla del gimnasio.

Ash: Que bien, consegui mi segunda medalla!  
>Pikachu: Pi-pi-ka-chu!<br>Misty: Felicidades Ash.  
>Dawn: Ah, toma Ash, tu premio.<br>(le de un beso igual que en el primer gimnasio y Ash se pone muy rojo)  
>Misty: Vaya Ash, no sabia que fueras como brock.<p>

Asi Ash gana su segunda medalla, se me acabaron las ideas, perdon por que sea corto, pero ando sin isnpiracion, pero cuando la agarre muchos capitulos.


	16. Un encuentro con el pasado y declarando

ZavalaTaker: Hola, ya tenia planeado esto desde el capitulo de donde sale kenny engañando a Dawn.

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash tiene una batalla bastante extraña contra gardenia, donde siempre empataba, hasta que Staraptor gano, así Ash, gana su segunda medalla en Sinnoh, y con Misty se planean dirigir a su siguiente destino.

Capitulo 16: Un encuentro con el pasado y declarando sentimientos

Estaban Ash, Dawn, Misty (lo siento gotenks007, no matare a misty pero no me mates a mi XP y XD) y Pikachu parados en un árbol hasta que Misty decide halar.

Misty: Oye Ash, por que no ha salido el Equipo Rocket?  
>Ash: No se, pero lo ultimo que recuerdo es que los mande a volar hasta el planeta Marte<br>Misty: Ah.  
>Dawn: Y a que te dedicas Misty?<br>Misty: Era líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste.  
>Dawn: Vaya Ash, así que tus primeros compañeros eran lideres de gimnasio.<br>Ash: Bueno, la verdad Misty y yo peleabamos mucho, pero ahora somos mas calmados.  
>(Edad de misty 15 años)<br>Misty: Solo peleabamos por estupideces.  
>Dawn (antes de hablar lo había pensado) : Oye Misty te puedo preguntar algo en privado?<br>Misty: Como quieras.

Se van detrás de un árbol.

Dawn: Dime te gusta Ash?  
>Misty: No, a Ash siempre lo vi como mi alumno, aunque por esta razón peleabamos.<br>Dawn: Ah, perdón, pero era solo una duda.  
>Misty (sonriendo) : No hay problema.<p>

Se van con Ash.  
>Dawn (ahora preguntándole a Ash) : Ash, te puedo preguntar algo enfrente de Misty?<br>Ash (confundido) : Así y que es.  
>Dawn: Como es Misty para ti?<br>Ash: Es una gran amiga, siempre la veo así y como una gran tutora, aunque peleabamos mucho nunca olvido sus consejos.  
>Pikachu: Pika (esta Dawn es demasiado celosa)<br>(Una duda MIA: Por que Pikachu es el mas inteligente)  
>Misty: Vez.<p>

A lo lejos esta un chico con un Prinplup.  
>Kenny (no puse ? por que es obvio quien es) : Prinplup, estoy seguro que es ella.<br>Pero cuando se dirigía choco con un señor de pelo largo que se dedicaba al Wrestling en Mexico.  
>Cibernético: Demonios chico, fijate por donde vas.<br>Kanny: De aucero señor.

En eso el coordinador y el luchador agarran su camino. Con los otros weyes.

Ash: Oye Misty, por que decidiste venir a Sinnoh?  
>Dawn: Si es cierto por que?<br>Misty: Por que mis hermanas llegaron para atender el gimnasio y me regalaron un viaje para sinnoh y vi la Poke-Expo y decidi parar ahí, lo que no me imagine fue encontrar a Ash y a Pikachu, y por cierto Ash, estas muy bien acompañado (mirando a ambos picadamente y ambos se sonrojan)

De vuelta con kenny.

Kenny: Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a alguien así por aquí, (pero choca con otra persona)  
>Iori Yagami (sobandose el pecho) : Oye niño, tienes la cabeza dura.<br>Kenny (sobandose la cabeza) : Lo siento, es la segunda persona con la que choco.  
>Yagami: Bueno, pues tengo que alcanzar a Kyo Kusanagi, nos vemos, sono mama shine!<br>Kenny: Que sujeto tan raro en fin, debo encontrar a Dawn.  
>Prinplup: Prinplup (sigue soñando, que te aras gay, jajaja y terminaras con Drew)<p>

Con los otros.

Misty: Creo que es hora de seguir nuestro camino, a donde vamos?  
>Ash: No se, Dawn a donde vamos.<br>Dawn: Al contest en la en ciudad Rocavelo, también ahí esta el gimnasio.  
>Ash: Que bien, cerca de mi tercera medalla.<p>

Así continuaron caminando, cuando un chico venia caminando y se topo con Misty.

Misty (en el piso) : Ah, que paso?  
>Kenny (también en el piso) : 3 personas, esto es raro.<br>Dawn: Tu!  
>Kenny: Dawn?<br>Ash: Se conocen?  
>Misty: Si?<br>Pika: Pika (protesto por que ZavalaTaker no me pago, por eso no hablare hasta el siguiente capitulo)  
>Dawn (agarrando a Ash del brazo para demostrarle a Kenny que no le importa) : Si, este es mi ex-novio.<br>Ash: Así que es el eh.  
>Kenny (enojado) : tienes algún problema con eso?<br>Ash (enojado) Quieres pelear eh?  
>Misty: Ya cálmense chicos, haré de comer, no te preocupes Ash, tome cursos de cocina.<br>(ZavalaTaker: Este es un buen momento para comer?)

Misty preparaba la comida, mientras que Kenny volteaba a ver a Dawn, pero esta tenia sujeto el brazo de Ash e inclinando se cabeza en el hombro.

Kenny (enojado) Ese prohibido.  
>Ash: Te pasa algo<br>Kenny: No nada, y dime Dawn, que pokemon tienes?  
>Dawn (indiferente) : Que te importa.<br>Ash (sorprendido) : Ah, un Piplup, Buneary y un Pashirisu.  
>(Zavalataker: Yo también tengo un Pashirisu en DyP y no digo nada)<br>Kenny: Ah, yo tengo solo a Prinplup.  
>Dawn: Fracasado.<br>Ash: Ya cálmate, déjalo en paz, no esta haciendo nada.  
>Dawn: Solo te haré caso a ti (sonriéndole, lo que provoco celos e ira en Kenny)<br>Misty: Esta lista la comida.

Todos se pusieron a comer, pero a Ash y Misty se les ocurrió irse por un lado y dejar solos a Dawn y Kenny solos para que aclaren las cosas.

Kenny: Dime Dawn, por que me hablas así,  
>Dawn: Te hablo como yo quiera.<br>Kenny: Por que? Dime!  
>Dawn: Por que eres un tonto.<br>Kenny: Por que me dices eso?  
>Dawn: Por lo que me hiciste me llena de dolor y también coraje.<br>Kenny: Así que me causabas celos con Ash por eso?  
>Dawn: Me llena de ira y dolor por que jugaron con mis sentimientos, aparte Ash es muy atento conmigo, se preocupa mas por mi, es muy lindo y me gusta mucho, estoy volviendo a creer en el amor gracias a el.<br>Kenny (con la cabeza bala) : Entiendo, mejor me voy.  
>Dawn: Espero que a la chica que encuentres no le hagas lo mismo.<br>Kenny: Tienes razón, creo que no cometeré ese error dos veces,

El chico se iba alejando cada vez mas y mas hasta que desapareció, después volvieron Ash y Misty y se sentaron a un lado suyo.

Ash: Y que paso?  
>Dawn: Le dije que tuviera suerte, pero se fue,<br>Misty: Dawn, puedes venir conmigo.  
>Ash: Que harán?<br>Misty: Algo de chicas.  
>Ash: Bueno esta bien.<p>

Con Misty y Dawn.  
>Misty: Dime Dawn, te gusta Ash?<br>Dawn (sonrojada) : No se?  
>Misty: El nose puede ser si.<br>(Miriam (morra de mi salón en la secundaria) : No me copies eso animal.  
>ZavalaTaker: Cálmate amargada.<br>Miriam: Si no te callas les digo a todos que te gusta la Pao... (Esta morra , Pao...vive por mi casa y va en segundo, yo en tercero)….  
>Pero le tape la boca para que se cayara.<p>

Devuelta en el fic.

Misty: Vamos dime, que no se lo diré, solo le preguntare si le gustas.  
>Dawn: Si, lo admito, me gusta mucho.<br>Misty: Ya veo, ahora se lo preguntare a Ash.

Con Misty y Dawn.

Misty: Te gusta Dawn?  
>Ash: Si, pero aun no puedo superar lo de ya sabes que.<br>Misty: Pero por que no intendas superarlo con la ayuda de Dawn.  
>Ash: No lo se, pero esto sera a su tiempo, aunque me gustaria decirselo ya, pero aun no estoy preparado.<br>Misty: Tienes razon, el amor tiene su tiempo a veces.  
>Ash: Gracias eres una gran amiga.<p>

Misty se va con Dawn a decirle lo que Ash le dijo,

Dawn: Ya veo, pero esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que me lo diga, tampoco quiero presionarlo.  
>Misty: Y ya se besaron?<br>Dawn: Una vez, pero Ash no me dijo nada, se quedo pensativo.  
>Misty: Um, pues eso debio ser rapido, pero no importa, estoy segura que el te quiere mucho, pero necesitara algo de tiempo para quererte mas o amarte.<br>Dawn: Eres una excelente amiga, y viajaras con nosotros.  
>Misty: Claro que si, como no esta Brock, debo revisar que no se pasen de la raya.<br>Dawn(gota en la cabeza) : De acuerdo.

Entonces caminaron, se detuvieron a una casa con una tele, donde vieron a Kenny cantando una canción,

Kenny: Esta es para alguien que quiero que sea mi amigo, aunque me haya ganado al amor de mi vida.  
>Comienza a cantar esta cancion.<br>la original banda el limon - a ese

bueno eso es todo


	17. El chico Poloncho

Capitulo 17: El chico Poloncho.

Estaban ya saben quien, caminando, cuando Ash se detiene.

Dawn: Por que te detienes?  
>Misty: Si por que?<br>Pikachu: Pika (te dije que dejaras esa cosa blanca)  
>Ash: Un momento, pero si es mi viejo amigo, Poloncho!<br>Poloncho: Ash!, no esperaba encontrarte en Sinnoh  
>Ash: Vaya, y que te trae aquí?<br>Poloncho: Y esas jainas (novias) Ash?  
>Ash: Ella es Misty y ella es Dawn.<br>Poloncho: Eh cochino, por que andas con 2?  
>Ash: Como crees, solo son amigas.<br>Pikachu: Pika (con misty puede ser, con dawn no lo creo)  
>Poloncho: y ese Pikachu?<br>Ash: Fue mi primer pokemon, y el tuyo?  
>Poloncho: Pues sal, Vennasaur!<br>Venassaur: Venn (quien morirá primero)  
>Dawn: Jamás había visto ese pokemon (saca la pokedex)<br>Pokedex: Vennasaur el pokemon hierba; Después de un día de lluvia, la flor de su lomo tiene un aroma más potente y atrae a otros Pokémon.  
>Poloncho: Al parecer tuviste tu lección de venasaur, ahora muéstrame tus pokemon.<br>Ash: Salgan todos!  
>Salen Aipom, Staraviara y turtwig.<p>

Aipom: Ug hga (ya vine)  
>Turtwig: Turtwig (otro emo?)<br>Staravia: Staravia (y mis dos varos?

Dawn: Salgan!  
>Salen Piplup, Buneary y Pashirisu.<p>

Piplup: Piplup (ahora que quieres?)  
>Buneary (viendo a Pikachu) : Bun (Hola mi amor)<br>Pashirisu: Pashirisu (hola mundo!)  
>Misty: Sal kingdra.<br>Kingdra: Aghh (soy genial)

Poloncho: Como soy coordinador, he atrapado solo 1, pero busco otro, sal. Milotic.  
>Milotic: Umm (que se le ofrece entrenador?)<br>Ash: Bueno, los dejamos aquí, diviértanse, si nos buscan estaremos por hay.  
>Pokemon: (si)<p>

Aquí los pokemon hablaron en español por que estarán solos, veamos que se les ocurre ahora.

Pikachu: Vaya, ya se, los reto a un juego.  
>Piplup: Yo le entro.<br>Turtwig: Que bien, a matar otro emo (no hagan manifestaciones en mi casa por esto)  
>Staravia: Ni ZavalaTaker ni Ash me dan mis dos varos.<br>Milotic: Que bien, el pokemon mas aca gana.  
>Buneary: Lo que diga Pikachu.<br>Pikachu: Ya vas a enfadar?  
>Pashirisu: Ahora que hago?<br>Venasaur: Y todos ustedes que tienen planeado hacer?  
>Aipom: Cobrarle a Pikachu la feria que me debe.<br>Staravia: Y me darás 2 varos?  
>Aipom: No<br>Milotic: Que yo sepa los pokemon no necesitamos dinero.

Hasta que llegaron todos.

Poloncho: Muy bien, regresen (regresa a sus pokes a la ball)  
>Ash: Ustedes también.<br>Dawn: Vamos, adentro.  
>Misty: Bien Kingdra regresa.<p>

Así todos los pokemon son devueltos a las balls.

Poloncho: Y bien, que vamos hacer ahora.  
>Ash: Tengo hambre.<br>Dawn: Yo también.  
>Misty: Ya comimos hace 1 hora, espérense,<br>Todos-misty: No!  
>Misty: Por cierto Poloncho, a donde te diriges?<br>Poloncho: A rocavelo en el siguiente contest.  
>Dawn: Que bien, otro rival.<br>Ash: Ya se, primero entrare al contest, y después ganare la medalla.  
>Poloncho: Eh atascado, pero no será fácil.<br>Ash: Mas te vale, así pasare más tiempo…  
>Dawn (interrumpiéndolo) : Con quien?<br>Ash: Con ustedes claro (de la que me salve)  
>Poloncho: Ya se Dawn, te reto a ti a una batalla de contest.<br>Dawn: Ah, ahorita.  
>Poloncho: Que tienes miedo atascada?<br>Dawn: No, y deja de decirnos atascada.  
>Ash: Y quien será el arbitro?, Brock no esta<p>

Aparece Mr. Referee pero se estrella con un árbol.

Todos: (Gota en la cabeza.)  
>Mr. Referee: Esta será una batalla tipo contest, Poloncho vs Dawn<p>

Poloncho: Ve!, Milotic!  
>Dawn: Entra en acción Pashirisu.<p>

Sale Milotic de la Ball, haciendo que salgan brillitos y pashirisu, quien empieza a saltar de alegría.  
>Mr. Referee: Comiencen!<br>Poloncho: Milotic, usa rayo hielo!  
>Dawn: Um, Pashirisu, esquivar!<p>

Milotic hace una bonita pose para atacar, pero pashirisu esquiva el ataque con su cola y dando maromas en el aire.

Poloncho: Demonios, Milotic, usa atracción!  
>Dawn: Espero que no sea una hembra-<p>

Entonces Milotic, que era hembra, empieza a ver a Pashirisu de manera coqueta y seductora, y a Pashirisu le empiezan a salir corazones de los ojos.

Dawn: Demonios, mi pashirisu se enamoro de Milotic.  
>Poloncho: Bien, termínalo con cola férrea.<br>Dawn: Pashirisu, salta.

Milotic se acerco a Pashirisu, quien creyó que se acercaba para darle un beso, y así el bello pokemon le lanzo su ataque, y pashirisu término en un árbol, según Mr. Referee, a Dawn le quedan escasos puntos.

Dawn: Vamos Pashirisu, solo usa chispazo.  
>Poloncho: Rayo hielo.<p>

Pashirisu creyó que tenía que abrazar a Milotic, pero cuando iba a lanzar rayo hielo…

Mr Referee: Tiempo, veamos, como Dawn tiene menos puntos, declaro ganador a Poloncho.

Poloncho: Bien hecho amiga, regresa!  
>Dawn: Muy bien Pashirisu, regresa.<br>Mr. Referee: Debo irme, en mi serie metabee va a pelear nos vemos.  
>Todos(gota en la cabeza)<p>

Después de eso.

Poloncho: Bueno Ash, debo seguir mi camino, te veo en Rocavelo.  
>Ash: Ahí estare.<br>Poloncho: Adios se cuidan (mientras se despedia moviendo la mano)  
>Los demas: Adios!<p>

Y asi Poloncho los vera en Ciudad Rocavelo, y todos entraran al Contest, este capitulo llego a su final esperen el proximo, Bye.

Próximamente en Ash y Dawn (Un Amor Profundo)

Anunciadora del contest (me pueden pasar su nombre): Estos son los participantes que quedaron en las finales (

1Zavala  
>2XD<br>3Dawn  
>4Zoey<br>5Poloncho  
>6Kenny<br>7Mannie  
>8Krest.<p>

Estos son los 8 participantes, ahora iniciaremos el sorteo….

En otro episodio.  
>Gary: Darkrai, usa bola sombre.<br>En entonces esta le da a Palkia y lo deja en K.O. pero algo andaba mal, y este empezo a hablar  
>Palkia: Ash, trate de proteger a Arceus, ahora, agh(se esta desintegrando)<br>Ash(llorando de coraje) Palkiaaaaaaaaaa!

Todo esto en futuros capitulos...

Perdón si les parece corto, pero ando con poca imaginación, gracias por su comprensión.

bueno asta aqui.


	18. Ash se le declara a Dawn 12

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior se encontraron con un coordinador, que era un viejo amigo de Ash, Poloncho, después de reencontrarse con su viejo amigo. Ahora se dirigen a ciudad rocavelo.

Capitulo 18: Ash se le declara a Dawn. 1/2

Estaban ya saben quien caminando hacia ciudad rocavelo, pero vieron un letrero que decía:  
>Letrero: Gran Contest en ciudad corazón, no se lo pierdan, tendremos la presencia de la líder del gimnasio, Fantina, los esperamos!<p>

Dawn: Que dices Ashi, una parada en Ciudad Corazón?  
>Misty (riéndose) : Ashi?, jajajajaja.<br>Ash(enojado) : De que te ríes?  
>Misty: No nada, Ashi!, jajajaja<br>Ash: Ya!.

Después de ese pequeño incidente siguieron su camino hasta que decidieron parar.

Ash: Tengo hambre (le rujen las tripas)  
>Dawn: Yo también (también le rujen)<br>Misty: Son tal para cual.  
>Dawn: A que te refieres?<br>Ash: Que quieres decir con eso?  
>Misty: Que son muy parecidos, harían muy bonita pareja (mientras los veía con mirada picara)<br>Ash (sonrojado) : Como crees?  
>Dawn (sonrojada) : Solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas.<br>Misty: Esta bien, yo buscare bayas para comer, y Ash y Dawn, no hagan sus cochinadas, entendido?  
>Ash y Dawn: T_T<p>

Mientras que Misty se iba por las frutas,

Ash: Por que Misty dice puras estupideces?  
>Dawn: Será mejor no hacerle caso.<br>Ash: Tienes razón, y ya sabes que pokemon usaras en el contest?  
>Dawn: A buneary.<br>Ash: Pues si Poloncho va a ese contest, pues yo también le entro.  
>Dawn: Era un rival o que?<br>Ash: No es un buen amigo que hace tiempo no veía, pero es todo lo contrario que Gary, por cierto, nunca me has dicho el nombre de tu ex-novia.  
>Ash: No aunque no prefiero hablar de eso.<br>Dawn: Por que solo quiero saber su nombre?  
>Ash: No prefiero hablar de eso, es mejor dejar las cosas así.<br>Dawn: Esta bien, será mejor no tocar el tema.  
>Ash: (Que bonita se va Dawn hoy)<br>Dawn: Ash, sigues ahí, Ash!  
>Ash (Que voz tan dulce tiene)<br>Dawn: AAaaaaaaaassshhhhh!  
>Ash (asustado) : Ah que paso? Ya soy campeón de Sinnoh?<br>Dawn: Oye no se que te pasa te quedaste embobado.  
>Ash: Lo siento.<br>Dawn: Y en que pensabas?  
>Ash (sonrojado) : Quien yo? en nada.<br>Misty (quien venia) : Ya volvi, pasa algo malo?(notando la cara de Ash)  
>Dawn: No se de repente se quedo paralizado y no dijo nada.<br>Misty: Estas enfermo o algo asi?  
>Ash: No estoy bien, no se preocupen.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (Pues yo crei que pensabas en Daw)  
>Ash: Necesito estar solo un momento, me acompañas Pikachu?<br>Pikachu: Pika! (Si!, asi no tengo que soportar a Buneary)  
>Cuando Ash no estaba.<br>Misty: Y de que estaban hablando?  
>Dawn: De el nombre de la chica que engaño a Ash.<br>Misty: Sabes, a mi tampoco, ni a Brock, ni a nadie nos quiere decir su nombre, creo que aun le duele eso.  
>Dawn (triste) : Tal vez aun no la olvidado.<br>Misty: Eso no puedo asegurarlo, pero estoy segura que algún día se fijara en ti (le dijo mientras le sonría)  
>Dawn (un poco mejor) : Gracias, tal vez tengas razón.<p>

Con Ash y Pikachu.

Ash: Sabes pikachu, últimamente solo he pensado en Dawn, creo que me gusta.  
>Pikachu: Pika (ya era hora de que lo dijeras)<br>Ash: Pero pienso en lo ultimo que me paso, pero, no se, me da miedo decirle lo que siento.  
>Pikachu: Pika (no seas tan wey y dile)<br>Ash: Creo que lo tendré que pensar un poco más, tu que opinas pikachu?  
>Pikachu: Pika (estas bien wey, dile ahora o si no se alejara de ti)<br>Ash: Creo que se lo diré en la tarde, ahora no estoy muy seguro

Pero en ese momento se aparece un señor de pelo azul con gris, que estaba vestido como astronauta.

? : Dime niño, crees que algún día podamos vivir en un mundo sin disputas y peleas?  
>Ash(un poco confundido por las palabras del señor) : No se que quiere decir?<br>? : A lo que me refiero es que con la ayuda de los pokemon y la gente podríamos vivir en paz en un mundo nuevo, espero que hayas entendido, me voy.

Entonces el misterioso señor desapareció.

Ash: Quien demonios podría ser ese sujeto, jamás lo había visto, y que tanto me quiso decir?  
>Pikachu: Pika (dile a ZavalaTaker, el mete a cualquier persona que se le venga a la mente)<br>Ash: Bueno Pikachu, que te parece si volvemos con las chicas?  
>Pikachu: Pika^^<p>

En ese momento Ash se dirigio hacia donde estaban Misty y Dawn, quienes ya estaban comiendo.

Misty: Y por esa razón seguí a Ash, solo quería saber hasta donde llegaran sus limites.  
>Dawn: Me pregunto por que Mr. Satoshi odia las bicis.<p>

:!:Flasback.

Satochi (padre) : Muy bien hijo, ahora aprenderás a montar bici.  
>Satoshi (de niño) : Bien.<p>

Asi padre e hijo se fueron a un camino de bicis, mientras que el padre de satoshi lo empujaba hasta que…

Satoshi (padre) : Ahora tu.  
>Satoshi (de niño) : NOo, no me sueltes.<p>

Y el padre de satoshi lo solto, y este estaba en una calle inclinada, el pobre satoshi estaba sin control, hasta que se estrello con un edificio de Tokio.

Después de 20 años.

Satoshi: Al parecer pokemon tiene éxito, ya se, que las chicas que acompañen a mi protagonista, se les destruyan una bici, jajajajajaja (de manera malevola)

Perdón que sea tan corto, pronto les dare la continuación del capitulo.

Quien era el sujeto misterioso?  
>Es esta la realidad de satoshi y las bicis?.<br>continuara...


	19. no se me ocurrió titulo para el capitul

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash se le tuvo que declarar a Dawn, pero ahora, Ash esta preparado para lo que viene?

Capitulo 19: (no se me ocurrió titulo para el capitulo)

(Edad de?: 15 años, igual que Ash)

Bueno, mientras en la región de sinnoh, estaban Ash y Dawn, junto con Pikachu (siempre se me olvida pobrecito) se dirigen a ciudad corazón, en donde deben reencontrarse con misty.

Dawn: Cuanto falta para llegar Ash?  
>Ash: Pues como media hora.<br>Dawn: Bueno, quisiera hacer esto  
>Ash…preguntaba curioso…: Que?<p>

En ese momento Dawn le dio un beso a Ash en la boca.

Ash…sonrojado…: Espero que lo hagas cuando quieras.  
>Dawn…le da una sonrisa…: Siempre.<br>Pikachu: Pika (se les olvida que estoy presente)  
>Ash: Pero, Misty es muy mala, que pasa si no nos inscribió en el contest?<br>Dawn: No creo que sea así.  
>Pikachu: Pika (bueno, perderemos tiempo o que?)<br>Ash: Bueno, mejor sigamos avanzando, o si no nunca llegaremos.  
>Dawn: Tienes razón<p>

Y toma de la mano a Ash, y así siguieron su camino a Ciudad Corazón hasta que…

Fans: Drew, drew, ra,ra, ra!  
>Ash: Drew!<br>Drew: Ash!

Entonces Drew se baja del escenario, a ver a Ash.

Drew: Hola, no esperaba verte en sinnoh!...le dedia sorprendido…  
>Ash: Vaya, que chico es el mundo no?<br>Drew: Si tienes razon…viendo a Dawn… por cierto, quien es ella? Es muy linda eh…le decia viendo de maner apicara a Ash…  
>Ash: Ella es…interrumpido por Dawn<br>Dawn: Soy su novia.  
>Drew: Novia!, vaya Ash, que suerte tienes, espero que May algun dia se fije en mi.<p>

…Mientras en los estudios de ZavalaTaker… (Ósea en mi cuarto, que ni siquiera he limpiado)

May: Como se le ocurre eso?  
>ZavalaTaker: Te pasa algo May?<br>Narrador 2 : Todos creíamos que te gustaba Drew.  
>May: Ese prohibido, solo hablaba de el, hasta que me arto y después de mi viaje pedí trabajo aquí, le pegue a ZavalaTaker en la cabeza y perdió la memoria, y después la recupero con otro golpe.<br>Narrador 2: Entonces que pasara con el fic?  
>ZavalaTaker:Si, la idea era que Drew se te declarara en el ultimo capitulo.<br>May: Ni loca, aparte solo tengo ojos para Brendan.  
>ZavalaTaker: Ah, entonces tendré que reorganizare todo el libreto del ultimo capitulo<br>Narrador: Y que hay de malo con Drew?  
>May: Ya cállate! …y se va enojada y tumba la puerta…<br>ZavalaTaker (gota en la cabeza) : Solo nos queda seguir escribiendo.

….devuelta en el fic…  
>Ash: Pues no lo se, no la he visto en mucho tiempo, a la mejor te la encuentras algún día en Ciudad Petalburgo.<br>Drew: Si tienes razón, y que paso con crystal?  
>Ash: Prefiero no hablar de eso.<br>Drew: Si tienes razón.  
>Dawn: Quien es Crystal?<br>Ash: Aquí no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso.  
>Dawn: mmm.<br>Drew: Por que no hablamos en mi suite presidencial  
>(May...Enojada…: prohibido presumido)<p>

…ya en la suite presidencial de Drew…

Drew: Pero yo creí que ella te amaba, eran muy felices no entiendo?  
>Dawn: Me puedes explicar con más detalle que paso<br>Pikachu: Pika (por pen… le paso eso a Ash)  
>Ash: Bueno, ya les dije, que la encontré besándose con Gary.<br>Drew: No le bastaba con decirte que eras débil.  
>Dawn: Solo que Gary es mas prohibido que antes.<br>Drew…confundido… : A que te refieres?  
>Ash: Quiere conquistar el mundo.<br>Drew: Que loco es ese wey.  
>Ash: Si, pero mientras disfrutemos el momento.<br>Drew: Quieren ver tele?  
>Ash y Dawn: SI!<p>

En la tele.

Anuncio 1 : Undertaker pierde en One Night Stand, forzándolo a retirarse de la WWE  
>Anuncio 2: Esta harto de que sus hijos no hagan caso, quiere que le obedezcan con solo un botón? Pues esta es la respuesta, nuevo collar controlador, aprete el boton y déle una orden a su hijo y le obedecerá al instante, este producto, aun no existe, pero cuando salga, seguramente lo anunciaremos.<p>

Ash: Espera, están dando lo mejores goles de Cuauhtemoc Blanco en el América.  
>Drew: Esta bien…le cambia de canal…<p>

Drew: Vaya, definitivamente ese fue el mejor gol de el en el América.  
>Ash: Si ahora cambia de canal.<br>Fan: Drew, quiero un autógrafo! Y un hijo tuyo!  
>Todos-la fan: Que!<p>

….pero la fan se había ido…

Drew: A veces desearia ser no tan famoso.  
>Ash y Dawn: Jajajajajaja.<p>

Ash: Bueno, gracias Drew, tenemos que irnos.  
>Dawn: Gracias por todo.<br>Drew: De nada.  
>Pikachu: Pika!<p>

…. Asi Dawn, Ash y Pikachu, se fueron al CP donde se encontraba Misty…

Dawn: Ash, no quieres que hagamos algo primero?  
>Ash: Lo que tu quieras.<br>Dawn…sonrojada… : Eres muy dulce.  
>Ash...sonrojado… : Y tu muy linda.<p>

…en eso juntaron sus labios y se besaron tiernamente…

Pikachu: Pika (Vaya, rescato a Ash, por poco y creí que bateaba a la izquierda)  
>Ash: Bueno Pikachu, que te parece si vamos con Misty de una vez?<br>Pikachu: Pika (así no tengo que aguantar sus cursilerías)  
>Dawn…triste… : No íbamos ir a ningún lado?<br>Ash…cambiando la expresión de su rostro… : Vamos, no me gusta verte así, te prometo que mañana seremos tu y yo…volteando ver a Pikachu de manera siniestra… solos!  
>Pikachu: Pika…tragando saliva… (Que malo)<p>

…cuando entraron al CP…

Misty: Vaya, hasta que al fin llegaron, donde estaban?  
>Ash: Bueno, nos encontramos con un viejo amigo, Drew<br>Dawn: Si, y aparte tenemos que darte una noticia.  
>Misty…curiosa… : Así y cual?<br>Ash y Dawn: Que somos novios ^^  
>Misty: Que! Vaya, no me lo esperaba, que bien por ustedes dos.<br>Pika: Pika (Menos bla-bla-bla y mas acción)  
>Dawn: Miren, el anuncio del contest!<p>

Anuncio: (Comienza a sonar los campanazos del undertaker)  
>Marian: Con ustedes Zavala!<p>

…quien seguía caminando hasta el centro de la plataforma, extendió sus brazos y sus ojos se pusieron color blanco, haciendo que se enciendan las luces y desapareciendo la oscuridad…

Todos: EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!

(Escena del concurso jubileo)

Anunciador: Todo esto y mas, en el Concurso de ciudad corazón.

Dawn: Que sujeto tan mas raro.  
>Ash: No te preocupes, seguro que todo saldrá bien ^^<p>

…mientras en ciudad malva, en la región johto…

Crystal: Un contest en la región sinnoh dentro de una semana, me gustaría ir.  
>Mama: Siempre supe que volverías a sonreír ^^<br>Crystal: Y conociendo a Ash debe estar en esa región, debo ir a buscarlo  
>Mama: Aun no puedes dejar de pensar en el?<br>Crystal: No, aun me parece algo cruel lo que le hice.  
>Mama: mmm, entiendo, pues que te vaya bien en lo que hagas, me llamas cuando llegues.<br>Crystal: De acuerdo ^^

…Crystal le da un abrazo de despedida a su Mama, y muy entusiasmada se dirige a Sinnoh, sin saber la sorpresa que le espera…

…En Ciudad Corazón…

Ash…abrazando a Dawn… : Sabes, es la tarde mas feliz de mi vida,  
>Dawn: Por que?<br>Ash: Por estas aquí conmigo.  
>Dawn…sonrojada y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Ash…: Gracias, nunca conocí a un chico así,<p>

…en ese momento se besaron como unos 10 minutos hasta que les faltaba el aire…  
>Ash: Te quiero mucho.<br>Dawn…sonrojada… : Yo también.

…se besan nuevamente… (Que empalagosos)

Ash: Bueno, que te parece si volvemos al CP para descansar y entrar al concurso de mañana.  
>Dawn: El hecho que sea tu novia no quiere decir que sea fácil.<br>Ash: Lo tomare en cuenta

…le da un beso mas corto pero tierno, y después entran al CP para poder descansar, cuando entran…

Misty: Por cierto Dawn, el contest será dentro de una semana.  
>Dawn: Que!<br>Ash: No te preocupes, será tiempo suficiente para entrenar.  
>Dawn: Tienes razón.<br>Misty: Bueno, ya es casi de noche, será mejor que descansemos e iniciar con el entrenamiento.

…en el aeropuerto de ciudad malva…

Crystal : Ash, algun dia espero volver a verte.

Creen que Crystal encuentre a Ash?  
>Por que me olvido de Pikachu en algunas partes?<br>Y por que Pikachu es tan cagason?  
>Cuanto les durara el amor a Ash y Dawn?<p>

Pues no lo se, solo escribo el fic y ya

….en el ZavalaTaker's Studios….

May…triste…: No entiendo, por que me tienen que hablar de ese prohibido de Drew?  
>ZavalaTaker…llegando… : Te pasa algo malo?<br>May: No, solo que odio a Drew.  
>ZavalaTaker: Te hizo algo malo o que?<br>May…triste…: si.  
>ZavalaTaker: Bueno, y que con Brendan?<br>May: El fue el que me dio consuelos, y cuando realizo su viaje de investigación dijo que volveria para estar a mi lado.  
>ZavalaTaker: Bueno, hace estaba con Ash y Dawn, creo que de vacaciones.<br>May: Lo que pasa es que tuvo que hacer una parada en Sinnoh por el cumpleaños de Dawn.  
>ZavalaTaker: Bueno, algun dia lo encontraras.<br>May: Tienes razon.

Esta Historia continuara.

(Creo que ya enrede todo)


	20. día antes del contest y Paul, el hijo de

Narrador 2: En el capitulo anterior Dawn, Ash y Pikachu se encontraron a Drew, después fueron a encontrar a misty y le dijeron que eran novios y bla-bla-bla, no hablare mucho, debido al incremento de precio en los alimentos me redujeron mi paga.

Capitulo 20 : Un día antes del contest y Paul, el hijo del enterrador

Estaba Dawn practicando con su Pashirisu unos movimientos para el contest, junto con Ash, y Misty los observaba mientras escuchaba música.

Dawn: Pashirisu, usa chispazo  
>Ash: Pikachu, suspéndelo con cola de hierro<p>

…En eso Pashirisu cayó en K.O…

Dawn (en el piso) : No es posible, no voy a poder  
>Ash: Vamos, no digas eso.<br>Dawn (levantándose) : Tienes razón.  
>Ash: Tal vez debes de practicar un poco mas, solo es cuestión de tiempo<br>Misty (llegando) : Oigan, que les parece si vamos a comer a ese lugar.  
>Ash: Es buena idea que dices Dawn?<br>Dawn: ^^ esta bien

…Se dirigieron a un restaurante al aire libre, donde Ash le ofreció la silla a Dawn…

Dawn: Que quieres Ash?  
>Ash (jugando con su pikachu) : Yo nada<br>Misty: Míralo, parece un niño con su Pikachu  
>Pikachu: Pika (éntrale pues un tiro?)<br>Dawn: Pero es mi niño.  
>Mesero (llegando) : Que se desean ordenar<br>Dawn y Misty: Una ensalada.  
>Ash: Yo nada, no gracias.<br>Pikachu: Pika (señalaba el arroz)  
>Misty: Algo anda mal, ya paso una hora y Ash no tiene hambre<br>Dawn: Tienes razón estas enfermo?  
>Ash: Yo no, lo que pasa es que comí demasiado en el CP<br>Mesero: Bueno, 2 ensaladas, 1 plato de Arroz, algo para beber?  
>Misty: Agua<br>Dawn: Jugo de mango.  
>Mesero: Bien, son $55<br>Ash: No se preocupen yo pago. (le da la feria al mesero)  
>Mesero: Gracias, en unos minutos estará su orden lista.<br>Misty: Debo ir al baño se quedan solos (pensando: Que suerte se van a quedar solos)

…cuando misty se fue…

Ash: Estas nerviosa por el contest?  
>Dawn: No<br>Ash: pero se nos olvido avisarle a tu mama y a la mía que somos novios  
>Dawn: Tienes razón, vamonos<p>

…y se van, y después llego misty, que solo se sentó mirando a todos lados…

Ash: Vente, vamos al CP  
>Dawn: Espero que mi mama no se lo tome a mal<br>Ash: Espero que no (asustado)  
>Pikachu: Pika (le tiene miedo a su suegra)<p>

….en el video-teléfono del CP…

Ash (marcando) : Bueno, primero le avisaremos a tu mama, que es la que mas miedo me da.  
>Dawn: No creo que se enoje<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (te van a matar)  
>Johanna (contestando) : Hola, Ash, Dawn, Pikachu (dijo sorprendida), cuantos tiempo sin verlos, como han estado<br>Ash y Dawn: Bien ^^  
>Johanna: Supongo que me tienen noticias o no?<p>

..Ash en ese momento trago saliva…

Ash: Es que yo, (nervioso)  
>Dawn: Ash, dile<br>Johanna: Decirme de que, paso algo malo?  
>Dawn: Es que Ash y yo somos novios<br>Ash: es…interrumpido por Johanna…  
>Johanna: En serio! , no es una broma?<br>Dawn: No es ninguna Broma, no te preocupes  
>Johanna: Bueno, ahora que Ash es tu novio, me siento mas tranquila,<br>Ash: Entonces si nos deja ser novios?  
>Johanna: Claro, yo quiero que mi hija sea feliz.<br>Dawn: Gracias mama eres la mejo r^^  
>Johanna: Bueno, los dejo ando ocupada, Ash la cuidas<br>Ash: De acuerdo.

…y cuelga…

Ash: Vaya, que amable es tu mama  
>Dawn: V es, no había de que preocuparse<br>Ash: La verdad cuando dices eso más me preocupo.  
>Pikachu: Pika (no seas copia)<br>Dawn (gota en la cabeza) : Si como sea, háblale a tu mama.  
>Ash: Bueno, como es mi mama será mas fácil…empieza a marcar…<br>Delia…contestando… : Ash! Hijo, como estas?  
>Ash: Muy bien, como estas?<br>Delia: Muy bien, …viendo a Dawn… y quien es ella?  
>Ash: A ella es una amiga<br>Delia: Ash, estas seguro que solo es tu amiga?  
>Dawn: No soy su novia<br>Ash: SI  
>Delia…emocionada… : Hay, mi hijo esta creciendo, bien, espero que le vaya bien, y que no pase lo mismo que Kaoma<br>Ash: No, ni lo menciones.  
>Dawn: Si, es algo malo<br>Delia: Bueno, los dejo.

…y cuelga, pero llama a Johanna…

Johanna: Delia, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ya sabes que?  
>Delia: Si, y recuerda la apuesta, que si Ash y Dawn se hacían novios me pagarías $1000<br>Johanna: Es cierto, cuando te los mando  
>Delia: En una semana<p>

…en ciudad corazón(si están ahí?)  
>ZavalaTaker: Eres el narrador y no sabes?<p>

…devuelta en el fic…

Ash: Bueno, mejor regresemos con misty, o se va a enojar  
>Dawn: Tienes razón.<p>

…y se dan un beso que dura mucho hasta que…

Pikachu…lanzando un impactrueno…: Pikachu (he cochinos, hay niños presentes)

…Pero cuando se van sorpresa…

? : Hagamos esto rápido, tu eres Ash Ketchum y yo soy Paul, te reto a una batalla, 1 vs 1 sin excusas ni panchos ni nada  
>Ash: Soy Ash, pero por que quieres una batalla?<br>Paul(serio) : Por que si  
>Ash(enojado) : Esta bien…interrumpido por Dawn…<br>Dawn: Yo lo reto  
>Paul: Tu, niñita ridícula.<br>Dawn (enojada) : A quien llamas niñita ridícula?  
>Paul: Ta tonta, ta tonta? Eres la única mujer presente<br>Ash (enojado) : Oye, no le hables así!  
>Paul: Y quien demonios crees que eres?<br>Ash: Soy su novio, y no permitiré que le hables así  
>Pikachu: Pika (pa huevos nomás los míos)<br>Paul : Otra patética pareja de encursilados.  
>Dawn (enojada) : Suficiente!, ve Pashirisu!<br>Paul: Ve!, Chimchar!

…y salen los dos pokemon de sus balls, por una parte, Dawn arroja la ball dando 3 vueltas tipo ballet, y Paul, lanzo la ball fríamente…

Paul: Ash, tu serás el juez?  
>Ash (mirando fríamente a Paul) : Esta bien, Comiencen<p>

Dawn: Pashirisu, usa chispazo!  
>Paul: Inútil, excavar!<p>

…pashirisu lanzo su ataque de chispazo, pero chimchar lo logro esquivar cavando bajo tierra…

Dawn: Donde esta?  
>Paul(pensando) : Esta desesperada.<br>Dawn: Pashirisu! Corre por todo el campo  
>Paul: Chimchar! Sal y rueda fuego!<p>

…y cuando pashirisu comenzó a correr por todos lados, chimchar salio envuelto en llamas persiguiendo por todos lados a pashirisu…

Dawn: Pashirisu!, salta  
>Paul: Chimchar!, salta<p>

…y los dos pokemon saltaron, pero Chimchar logro golpear causándole un gran daño a Pashirisu…

Dawn: No  
>Paul (frió) : Rest In Peace …mientras sus ojos se pusieron blancos…<p>

…entonces chimchar lanzo un lanzallamas, dejando mal herido al pokemon de Dawn…

Ash: Pashirisu no puede continuar, la batalla es para Paul  
>Pikachu: Pika (para el creído)<br>Paul: Como lo supuse, eres una patética, tus estrategias son estupidas, eres una vergüenza, y una inútil, no deberían permitirte ser entrenadora, tu pashirisu no valió la pena.

…mientras que al oír esto Dawn (que es demasiado sensible ante las ofensas) empezó a derramar lagrimas, que creía que era una basura entrenando pokemon…

Ash: Quien te crees…le lanza un golpe a Paul, que lo esquiva, y se va sin decir nada  
>Dawn..triste y llorando.. : Tal vez tiene razón, soy una basura entrenando pokemon.<br>Ash…triste al ver a Dawn llorando… : No llores Dawn, no me gusta verte así  
>Dawn: Pero no recuerdas? Tu y el, no les pude ganar…seguía llorando..<br>Ash…secándole las lágrimas… : Vamos, cuentas conmigo, yo te ayudare, para que tengas la revancha contra Paul.  
>Dawn…un poco mejor… : Gracias eres muy lindo …y lo abraza muy fuere, pero no como para lastimarlo…<br>Ash..Correspondiéndole el abrazo…: No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo.  
>Dawn: Tienes razón<p>

…y se besan muy tiernamente, pero se van calentando hasta que pikachu les lanza otro impactrueno…

Ash (enojado) : Oye! Por que hiciste eso?  
>Dawn: Responde<br>Pikachu: Pika (cuantas veces les tengo que decir que hay niños presentes)  
>Ash: Bueno, vamonos, nos olvidamos de Misty<br>Pikachu: Pika (si a quien le importa)

…y cuando llegaron…

Ash: Misty no esta, mejor regresemos al CP  
>Dawn: Como tu digas<p>

… y se dirigieron al CP…

Misty: Hasta que al fin llegaron, vengan, ya empezó el programa de radio que querías oír  
>Ash: Es cierto<br>Dawn: Pues vamos a oírlo

… y encienden el radio…

Locutor: Bienvenidos todos a Radio DZ, en esta ocasión un chico llamado Ash nos pidió esta canción, por que le recuerda a su amigo Brock, por que ninguna chica le hace caso, se llama "que no me quieras" con los recoditos 

Mostrar Spoiler

.com/watch?v=usUyjX9YpDE

(Esta canción refleja la realidad de Brock y las chicas, espero que les guste)

Dawn: Te pasaste con la canción, pobre Brock, ninguna chica le hace caso  
>Misty: Tienes razón<br>Ash: Miren ya es noche mejor vayamonos a dormir.  
>Dawn y Misty: De acuerdo<br>Pikachu: Pika (pensé que no dirías eso)

Y se acomodaron de la siguiente manera.

…Ash en el piso, junto con pikachu, Dawn en la cama y Misty en el sillón…

Ash…pensando… : Espero que le vaya bien a Dawn mañana.  
>Misty: Buenas noches<br>Ash y Dawn: Buenas noches.

…y se fueron a dormir, quien creen que gane el contest? no lo se, ZavalaTaker es el escritor, yo el narrador…


	21. El regreso de Brock

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash preparaba a Dawn para el contest, pero apareció Paul, un sujeto demasiado molesto, que hizo llorar a Dawn, ahora se preparan mas que nunca para el contest, pero una visita inesperada los sorprenderá.

Capitulo 21: El regreso de Brock

…estaban Ash, Dawn, Pikachu y Misty dormidos, cuando Ash despierta…

Ash…saliendo a observar la luna…: Puedo sentir una gran tranquilidad, espero que nunca se termine.  
>Pikachu…apareciendo…: Pika! (que tranza wey?)<br>Ash: Pikachu, que haces aquí?  
>Pikachu: Pikachu (pues vine a ver que tranza)<br>Ash: Yo me pregunto que pasara después de ganar la liga Sinnoh?  
>Pikachu: Pika (si, como no? Tu campeón?, siempre te eliminan antes de la final)<br>Ash: Gracias^^  
>Pikachu: Pika? (otro pen…. Que no entiende que dije)<br>Dawn…llegando… : Por que estas aquí?  
>Ash: Lo mismo te pregunto.<br>Dawn: Es que queria venir.  
>Ash: Bueno, ya que, estamos los dos juntos.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (Creo que ya van a hacer sus cochinadas)  
>Dawn: Vaya, esta luna es hermosa.<br>Ash: No tanto como tu lo eres

…y se empiezan a dar un tierno beso, hasta que Ash se separa…

Ash: Lo siento…bostezando… pero tengo sueño.  
>Dawn: Si yo también, ven vamos a dormir.<p>

…y se van adentro…

Ash: Buenas noches.  
>Dawn: Buenas noches, que sueñes bonito.<br>Ash: Igualmente, pero prefiero soñar contigo.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (seguramente soñara puras cochinadas)<p>

…a la mañana siguiente…

Misty…despertando… : Hey, chicos despierten  
>Ash…despertando… : Buenos dias Misty.<br>Misty: Buenos dias.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (pudranse todos, tuve una pesadilla)<br>Ash y Misty: Buenos dias Pikachu  
>Pikachu: Pika? (que tienen de buenos?)<br>Ash: y Dawn?  
>Misty: ya cálmate, fue a comprar las cosas para el desayuno<br>Ash: Bueno, espero que no tarde.  
>Misty: Y desde cuando te has vuelto tan preocupado?<br>Ash: Cierra la boca T_T

…con Dawn…

Dawn: Bueno, solo me queda comprar la comida pokemon, y termine.  
>?: Solo un tonto hablaria solo.<br>Dawn…asustada… : Quien esta ahí?  
>?...se deja salir una figura de entre las sombras…<br>Dawn: Tu!  
>Gary: No, soy Ronaldinho Gaucho, claro que soy yo!<br>Dawn: Que quieres?  
>Gary: Quiero que le digas a Ash, que cuando termine con su estupida liga, que me enfrente en Pueblo Paleta.<br>Dawn…desconfiada…: Claro, como se que no le harás algo malo?  
>Gary…se acerca y la besa a la fuerza…<br>Dawn…soltándose…: Que te pasa estas loco?...le da una cachetada y sale corriendo…  
>Gary: Asi me gusta, que me duela…lo decia con su mirada malevola…<p>

…Dawn regresa al CP…

Misty: Y la comida pokemon?  
>Ash: Que bueno que volviste, pero por que traes esa cara?, parece que viste un muerto.<br>Dawn…enojada… : Es que el prohibido de Gary me beso a la fuerza.  
>Ash…enojado… : Deja que le ponga las manos encima.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Naaa, cálmala Ash)  
>Misty: Gary, que paso,<p>

…les cuenta lo sucedido…

Ash: Con que eso quiere?  
>Dawn: Ten cuidado cuando pase eso, se que falta mucho, pero es que no quiero que te pase nada malo.<br>Ash: Gracias por ser tan linda conmigo

…y le da un beso…

Dawn: Gracias, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado  
>Misty: Bueno, por que no salen afuera mientras preparo el desayuno. Pikachu, te quedas.<br>Pikachu: Pika (yo queria accion)

…y Ash y Dawn se salen…

Ash: Ya sabes que pokemon usaras en la 1era. Ronda?  
>Dawn: Pues no se, lo pensare un poco mas.<br>Ash: Eres muy linda  
>Dawn…sonrojada… : tu tambien…<p>

….se van acercando mas y mas, pero antes de darse el beso…

? : Miren nada mas, los dejo solos y miren como los encuentro  
>Ash…asustado…. : AHhhhh…se cae al piso.<br>Dawn…asustada… : AHHGg!  
>Ash…volteando a ver al sujeto… : Un momento, BROCK?<br>Dawn: Brock!  
>Brock: Asi, es, el inigualable Brock.<br>Ash: Que alegria verte…le da un apretón de manos…  
>Dawn: Hola…abrazandolo…<br>Brock: Hola Ash, hola Dawn, tambien los extrañe.  
>Ash: Y dime, terminaste tus asuntos del gimnasio?<br>Brock: Si, y supe que habria un Contest en Ciudad Corazon, y ya supuse que aquí los encontraria.  
>Dawn: Que alegria verte.<br>Brock: Y donde esta Pikachu?  
>Ash: Adentro del CP<br>Brock: A, se ve que no querian interrumpciones eh?...los miraba picaramente,,,  
>Ash…sonrojado… : Pues algo asi, jaja<br>Dawn…sonrojada y apenada… : Pues….  
>Brock: Mejor no digan nada y vayamos adentro.<br>Ash…pensando… : Por que tiene tuvo que llegar en un momento asi.

….adentro….

Brock: Vaya, ustedes dos tienen mucho que contarme  
>Dawn: Y tu también.<br>Ash: Ven Brock, tengo que presentarte a alguien.  
>Brock: A mi?<br>Ash: Si.  
>Brock: Quien sera?...mientras pensaba en una chica en bikini…<br>Misty…entrando… : Ya terminaron?  
>Brock: Un momento, esa voz es de…. Misty!<br>Misty: Brock!  
>Brock: Cuanto tiempo sin verte, no sabias que estabas aquí<br>Misty…abrazandolo… : Si.  
>Brock…pensando… : Yo hubiera preferido lo que estaba pensando…<br>Misty : Y que, desde cuando estas aquí?  
>Brock: Llegue apenas hoy en la mañana, y vaya sorpresa que me encontre, al parecer estos dos no pueden estar solos un momento por que si no…<br>Ash: Bueno, Brock, mejor cuentanos que paso aya.  
>Brock: Bueno, mejor cuentenme ustedes dos primero<br>Pikachu: Pika! (Es Brock)  
>Brock: Hola Pikachu.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Hola)  
>Misty: Y piensas viajar con nosotros?<br>Brock: Viajas con ellos?  
>Misty: Si<br>Brock: Supongo que si, asi podre vigilar que Ash no se pase de listo.  
>Ash: Como si fuera como tu.<br>Brock…enojado… : Como dices?  
>Dawn: Ya dejalo.<br>Brock: Miren, defendiendo a su novio.  
>Dawn: Si y que…le saca la lengua…<br>Brock: Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, que hacemos?  
>Ash: No lo se, Dawn tiene que prepararse para el Contest.<br>Dawn: Aun no se que pokemon usar.  
>Brock: Oye Ash, mejor vamos nosotros afuera.<br>Ash: Esta bien, ahorita vuelvo Dawn…y cuando le iba a dar un beso…  
>Brock…jalandole la oreja a Ash… : Suficiente Romeo, después tendras tiempo para eso.<br>Dawn y Misty…gota en la cabeza… : Jeje

…afuera…  
>Ash…enojado… : por que hiciste eso?<br>Brock: Ya calmate Ash, después tendras tiempo de eso, es que esto es urgente.  
>Ash: Que es tan importante que tienes que interrumpirme.<br>Brock: toma, te lo manda tu mama.  
>Ash: Un regalo de mama?, que es?<br>Brock: Abrelo.  
>Ash…abriendo el regalo… : Vaya, es lo mejor que me han dado.<br>Brock: Que es?  
>Ash: Una masterball.<br>Brock: Vaya Ash, podrás capturar el pokemon que quieras con eso.  
>Ash: Sil la usare sabiamente.<br>Brock: Y dime Ash, desde cuando son novios?  
>Ash: Yo y Dawn?<br>Brock: si.  
>Ash: pues no se, creo que desde el capitulo 18.<br>Brock: Pues te deseo suerte, y…. lo ve de una manera intimidante…, no te portes como un pervertido con ella.  
>Ash: Como si tuviera tus mañas.<br>Brock: T_T, mejor vayamos adentro, y le dare el regalo que le dio su mama a Dawn.  
>Ash: Fuiste a la casa de nuestras respectivas madres?<br>Brock: Si, pense que tendrian algo que decirles, o algo asi.  
>Ash: Bueno, vamonos.<br>Brock: Mira, ahí dice que el contest sera a las 9: 00 p.m.  
>Ash: Vaya, no imagine que lo pudieras leer.<br>Brock: Por que lo dices?  
>Ash: Es que siempre tienes los ojos cerrados.<br>Brock…pensando… : Otro Pikachu.  
>Ash: Bueno, vayamos adentro.<p>

…ya adentro….

Misty: Y se divirtieron?  
>Ash: Algo asi.<br>Dawn: Que bueno que llegaste.  
>Brock : Por cierto Dawn, tu mama te manda esto para el siguiente contest<p>

…dawn abre el regalo y era un hermoso veztido azul (no se describir ropa con detalles)

Dawn: Es hermoso.  
>Brock: Bueno, ya les di sus regalos, ahora que sigue?<br>Ash: Pues no se, que te parece si vamos a, algun lugar?  
>Brock: A poco no se te ocurre a donde ir?<br>Ash: No.  
>Misty: Y por que no vamos a la plaza Aromaflor.<br>Dawn: Es buena idea, vamos, que dices Ashi?  
>Ash: Esta bien.<p>

…y todos se fueron a Aromaflor, y cuando llegaron…

Recepcionista: Lo siento, pero solo los pokemon que produzcan dulzura pueden pasar, como el Pikachu del Chico.  
>Misty: No es justo.<br>Brock…llorando… : Que discriminación.  
>Dawn: Puedo entrar con Pashirisu?<br>Recepcionista: Ese pokemon cumple con las reglas.  
>Dawn: Que bien, Ash, esperame, Pashirisu yo te elijo.<br>Pashirisu…saliendo de su pokeball… : Pashi (Tan a gusto que estaba adentro)  
>Misty: Que suerte.<br>Brock: No quiero que hagan sus cochinadas.  
>Ash y Dawn: T_T<p>

…y se fueron paseando ambos con sus pokemon eléctricos…

Ash: Vaya este lugar es muy bonito.  
>Dawn: Si, sabes.<br>Ash: Que?  
>Dawn: Hay algo en ti, que es muy diferente en otros chicos, no se como decirtelo.<br>Ash: Que es?  
>Dawn: Es no se que es sinceramente, pero, no se…Ash le cierra la boca con un dedo…<br>Ash: No digas nada y disfrutemos del momento

…y siguieron paseando y se decían cosas "cursis" mientras caminaban…

Ash: Mira, Pashirisu y Pikachu se estan divirtiendo  
>Dawn: Es verdad.<br>Pashirisu: Pashi! (Yo ganare)  
>Pikachu: Pika (Yo)<p>

…y se pusieron sus miradas malevolas, se pusieron frente a frente mirandose de manera desafiante, y cuando se pusieron mas cerca, empezaron a caer rayos cuando… (esta parte la pondre en español)

Pikachu y Pashirisu: Piedra, papel o tijera!  
>…Pikachu saca tijeras y Pashirisu papel…<br>Pashirisu: Maldita ratita caqui.  
>Pikachu: Pa que guaches ke tranza.<br>(fin de la traducción pokemon)  
>Ash: Oigan, ya venganze, faltan dos horas para el contest.<br>Dawn: Si demonos prisa. …

…..y se fueron al CP, para planear su estrategia, y ahora se preparan para el contest…

¿Quien ganara el Contest?

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por leer.


	22. Gary y la tabla del tipo ?

Capitulo 22: Gary y la tabla del tipo ?

….en el CP….

Dawn: Bien, estoy segura de que esto resultara, lo ensaye como 30 veces.  
>Ash: Nunca te vi tan segura contigo misma.<br>Brock: Si, en eso tienes razón.  
>Misty: Y bien, que esperamos, vamos ya.<br>Dawn: Gracias, son los mejores.  
>Pikachu: Pika (como si fuera a ganar)<br>Ash: Bueno, vamonos ya, recuerda que tenemos que estar ahí 1 hora antes.  
>Dawn: De acuerdo.<br>Ash: Pikachu vente.  
>Pikachu: Pika (ustedes me hacen vomitar)<p>

…y se fueron todos al recinto del contest…

Ash: Bien, ve para que te inscriban en el contest.  
>Dawn: Esta bien.<br>Ash: Sabes Pikachu, me dan ganas de entrar el Contest también.  
>Pikachu: Pika (por?)<br>Ash: Para pasar tiempo con Dawn.  
>Pikachu: Pika (mandilon)<br>Ash: Bueno, mejor me apunto.  
>Pikachu: Pika (que no me escoja)<p>

…en la recepción…

Recepcionista: Bien, usted señorita ya estaba inscrita, junto con un tal Ash Ketchum, una chica de cabello naranja me pidió que les diera sus pases.  
>Dawn: O, se me había olvidado gracias.<br>Recepcionista: De nada.

…y Dawn se va al vestidor….

Dawn: Ash no esta, tal vez fue al baño, me pregunto que pasara ahora, pero no hay de que preocuparse.  
>? : Yo no pensaría eso….sale un señor entre la oscuridad…<br>Dawn: Por que lo dice?  
>? : Debes de estar preparada para lo que viene.<br>Dawn: A que se refiere?

…en ese momento se va y vuelve la luz, y el señor ya no estaba…

Dawn…asustada… : Que fue eso?  
>Ash…llegando… : Que pasa, parece que viste a un muerto?<br>Pikachu: Pika (con tu cara quien no se asusta)  
>Dawn: Un señor me hablo muy raro y luego se fue sin decir nada.<br>Ash: Como era ese señor?  
>Dawn: No le alcance ver el rostro, ya que un sombrero negro se lo tapaba, aparte tenia una gabardina negra<br>Ash: Me pregunto que será?  
>Pikachu: Pika? (mmm)<p>

Marian…haciendo piruetas con su micrófono… : Están listos para sorprenderse!  
>Todo el Público: SIIII!<br>Marian: Pues, sin mas que decir, es hora de explicar las reglas del contest, los coordinadores tienen que usar dos pokemon, algo nunca antes visto.

…aquí yo y el Narrador 2, seremos los locutores para la TV…

Narrador 2: Así es amigos, algo nunca antes visto, dos coordinadores tendrán que usar dos pokemon en las rondas de exhibiciones, aquí con mi amigo ZavalaTaker, le sedo la palabra.  
>ZavalaTaker: No soy tu amigo, ejem, perdón, así es, en esta 1era. Ronda, los coordinadores, tendrán que mostrar cuanta amistad hay entre sus pokemon, para que después no suceda nada malo.<br>Marian: Bien, la 1era. Ronda comenzara ya.  
>Narrador 2: Wow, que emoción.<br>ZavalaTaker: Que falso te viste.  
>Narrador 2: Si como sea.<p>

…en vestidores…

Ash: Bueno, solo queda esperar a que sea tu entrada.  
>Dawn: Si tienes razón.<br>Paul…apareciendo de entre las sombras… : Demostrare en esta patética competencia de coordinadores patéticos, para demosostrar que sin ser patético puedo ganar.  
>Ash…mirándolo desconfiado… : Que quieres?<br>Paul: Esta estupida cinta de concurso.  
>Dawn…enojada… : Como si fuera tan fácil.<br>Paul: Habiendo gente como tu si.  
>Dawn…enojada… : AHHhhhhhhh!, te voy a matar…y se le hecha encima, y cuando le iba a dar un golpe, Ash la quita<br>(Zavalataker: Yo quería golpes  
>Narrador 2: Que haces aquí?, debes estar en el palco Televisa Deportes)<br>Ash: Ya Dawn tranquilízate.  
>Dawn…calmada… : Esta bien.<br>Paul: ustedes y sus cursilerías, los voy a acabar usando solo un Magikarp  
>Ash…enojado… : Di lo que quieras.<p>

Marian…haciendo girar su micrófono antes de hablar… : En solo 5 minutos empezaremos el contest, por favor, que pasen los jueces! Y un invitado especial..

Sr. Contesta: Es un placer, espero ver unas buenas exhibiciones por parte de los coordinadores  
>Sr. Sukizo: Espelo que los cooldinadoles den lo mejor de si(es el japonés no?)<br>Joy: Estaremos atentos también en el trabajo en equipo que realicen los pokemon, y la forma de que el coordinador los maneje-  
>Invitado…escondiendo su rostro bajo su sombrero negro… : Ni se imaginan que puede pasar<br>Todos…al ver al invitado… : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
>Narrador 2: OMG es el undertaker<br>ZavalaTaker: Increíble, tenemos a uno de los mejores de la WWE en el contest, me pongo de pie ante el, wow!  
>Marian: Gracias, ahora, se realizara el sorteo para ver cuales son los turnos de los coordinadores<p>

…en algún lugar de ciudad corazón…

Gary: Perfecto, todo esta marchando perfectamente, solo es cuestión de tiempo, con esta urna dorada que me encontré, seguro que lo puedo controlar

…en gradas…  
>Brock: Al parecer esto se va a poner emocionante.<br>Misty: Si, nunca he visto un contest en donde hubiera tanta gente.  
>Brock: Al parecer este es el estadio más grande Sinnoh.<br>Misty: Eso parece.

…en vestidores…

Ash: Que bien, al fin realizaran los sorteos.  
>Dawn: Toma Ash.<br>Ash: Que es?  
>Dawn: Las capsulas Balls y los sellos.<br>Ash: Oh, genial.  
>Dawn: sabes usarlas?<br>Ash: Si, solo pongo la Ball dentro, y después le pego el sello.  
>Dawn: Bien, quien será el primer coordinador.<p>

….en el escenario…

Marian: Y el primer coordinador es Kenny!

…y kenny entra saludando a todo el publico, y se para en un pie para lanzar la ball, pero, en eso el undertaker se pone de pie y levanta sus brazos, haciendo que caiga un rayo y que se vaya la luz…

Todos: AHhh!...gritaba el público asustado…  
>Ash…sorprendido… : Que paso!<br>Dawn: Aaaaaassssshhh!  
>Ash: Daaaaaaawwwwnn!<p>

….en ese momento volvió la luz, Undertaker desapareció, junto con varios coordinadores, incluyendo a Dawn y Paul…

Ash: Que, que paso, donde esta Dawn…decía preocupado…

…en el escenario….

Marian: Por favor, guarden la calma, nos dejaron una nota  
>Nota: Si quieren recuperar a todos los coordinadores, quiero que traigan 100 pokemon diferentes, si no, despídanse de los coordinadores, en la cueva del bosque.<br>Atte: Rest In Peace!  
>Sr. Contesta: Esto es algo malo<br>Sr. Sukizo: Que miedo.  
>Joy: Esto es horrible, y el enterrador?<p>

…en algún lugar de ciudad corazón…

Gary: Bien hecho, ahora mete a todos ahí…mostrándole la urna…  
>Undertaker…solo obedece la orden si decir nada…<br>Gary: Que sujeto tan raro, pero ya que, ahora con las con la tabla ?, seguro controlare a Arceus, y haré que use su poder para que me de el poder del mundo, ajaja, ajaja, ajajajaja (riéndose como cerebro de Dexter)  
>Cerebro: Le sale mal es así: ajaja, ajaja, ajajajajaja.<br>Zavalataker: Ya se metió otro?  
>Gary: Bien, tu, vamonos a esa cueva.<br>Undertaker…solo obedeciendo la orden…

…en el estadio…

Ash…volteando por todos lados… : Donde esta Dawn?

…en eso sale una chica de entre las sombras…

? : Al parecer también a mi padre y mi hermano los secuestraron.  
>Ash: Y tú quien eres?<br>? : Soy Cinthya, la campeona de la liga Sinnoh, hija del Undertaker.  
>Ash: Hija!<br>Cinthya: Así es, y mi hermano, también no esta.  
>Ash: Y quien es tu hermano?<br>Cinthya: Se llama Paul.  
>Ash: Paul…decía cerrando un puño…<br>Cinthya: Lo conoces?  
>Ash: Si, es muy frió.<br>Cinthya: Ese es su problema, desde que mama murió en ese incendio, se ha hecho así,  
>Ash: Que paso?<br>Cinthya: Veras…

….Flash back….  
>Paul: Bien, Chimchar, usa lanzallamas!<p>

…pero el lanzallamas cayo en donde estaba el tanque del gas, hizo que se incendiara todo…

Paul: Que he hecho!

…solo se podría ver como se consumía la casa, su mama estaba dentro, pero ya no podían hacer nada.

Cinthya: Por que, que paso?...llegando…  
>Undertaker: Noooo!<p>

…Fin Flash Back…

Ash: Con razón es así, pero como los encontraremos, en cual cueva?  
>Cinthya: Yo se donde están no hay tiempo que perder.<p>

…en eso se dirigen a la cueva, pero ahí…

Gary: Bien, conseguí un plano del TR para hacer una prisión, ahora entren ahí.  
>Paul…con los ojos vendados… : nomás quiero saber quien me puso aquí, para cavar su tumba.<br>Gary: mira por ti mismo…y le destapa los ojos y lo primero que ve es al Undertaker…  
>Paul: Papa!, no, tu no eres mi papa, no harías eso.<br>Undertaker: Rest…In….Peace!...y en ese momento golpeo a Paul y lo metió dentro de la prisión junto con los demás coordinadores.  
>Gary: Jaja, con este loco haría un equipo invencible.<p>

…en el camino hacia la cueva…

Ash…corriendo junto con cinthya… : Estas segura que es por ahí?  
>Cinthya: Si, estoy segura, mi padre me traía diario.<br>Ash: Bueno, démonos prisa.

…en la cueva, al enterrador le da por voltear a donde estaban los coordinadores, y lo primero que vio es como su hijo le volteaba el rostro, haciendo que reaccione…

Undertaker: Hijo!, tu animal!...yendo hacia gary…  
>Gary…mostrándole la urna dorada… : tranquilízate mata!<br>Undertaker…haciendo pasar su pulgar por el cuello y con sus ojos blancos… : you…rest…in…peace!

…y se lanza contra gary, lo agarra por el cuello, para aplicarle un chokeslam…

Undertaker: Ahora sacare a todos ustedes de aquí.

…pero en ese momento se empieza a formar un hoyo negro de donde sale Arceus…

Arceus: Esto no estaba escrito en la historia, quien tomo la tabal ?, ahora haré que nadie recuerde este día, ahhhh.  
>…y regresa a todos al contest<p>

…en el estadio…

Marian: Nos informan que los coordinadores han regresado, así que el contest, puede seguir!

…hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, pero en el próximo, celos, sufrimiento, y desconfianza entre Ash y Dawn, haber como me sale…


	23. Tampoco se me ocurrio un titulo

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior, varios coordinadores fueron secuestrados por Gary y Undertaker, ahora, las cosas regresan a la normalidad  
>¿Qué les espera a nuestros héroes?<p>

Capitulo 23: (Tampoco se me ocurrio un titulo)

Marian…haciendo una de sus muchas piruetas… : Bien, ahora, seguiremos con el contest!  
>Sr. Contesta: Bien, ahora podemos continuar<br>Sr. Sukizo: Extraordinario  
>Joy: Esto será genial.<p>

...en el área de vestidores…

Dawn: tengo nervios.  
>Ash…llegando junto con ella…: Vamos, no tienes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien.<br>Dawn: Eso espero…un poco calmada y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ash…  
>Ash: Si, ya lo veras<p>

…y así se quedaron viendo las exhibiciones (me da flojera poner) donde había movimientos geniales, elegantes, exóticos, de todos, hasta que quedaron los 8 coordinadores clasificados para la 2 ronda, después hubo algunos combates emocionantes (que también me da flojera poner) donde al final quedaron Dawn y Ash.

Marian: Ya saben, las reglas son simples, 5 minutos para tener la mas grande puntuación o dejar en K.O. los dos pokemon del rival.

Ash: No creas que el hecho que sea tu novio quiera decir que dejare que ganes.  
>Dawn: Lo mismo digo.<br>Marian: Que les parece, tenemos a un par de novios como rivales.  
>Sr. Contesta: Vaya, una batalla entre novios eh, se pone muy interesante<br>Sr. Sukizo: Esto será Extraordinario  
>Joy: Vaya, una pelea entre enamorados.<br>Marian: Comiencen!

Ash: Salgan!  
>Dawn: A la carga!<p>

…gritaron ambos cuando lanzaron las balls, donde Pashirisu y Buneary salieron por parte de Dawn, y por Ash, Aipom y Staravia…

Ash…dando la primera orden… : Aipom, usa puño centrado en Pashirisu, Staravia, tornado contra Buneary!  
>Dawn: mmm, ya se, pashirisu, beso dulce en Aipom, y Buneary, usa bote!<p>

…los pokemon de Ash rápidamente obedecieron la orden, Aimpom se acercaba a Pashirisu, que fue recibido por el beso dulce causándole una fuerte confusión, haciéndole parecer un borrachito, y Buneary había evitado la fuerte ráfaga de viento saltando, pero fue impactada contra el piso, ya que Staravia aun seguía ejecutando el movimiento…

Ash…cerrando un puño…: Demonios, Aipom esta confundido, será mejor atacar a los pokemon de Dawn con un movimiento que pueda dañar a ambos pokemon, ya se Staravia, protege a Aipom usando remolino!  
>Dawn: No funcionara, Buneary, Rayo hielo, Pashirisu, carga<p>

…Staravia se puso enfrente de Aipom y sacando otra unas fuertes corrientes de aire, que impedían que los pokemon de Dawn se acercaban, Buneary ejecuto rayo hielo, pero este se convirtió en brisa, ya que el remolino era demasiado fuerte, mientras que pashirisu seguía cargando electricidad, pero Aipom se recupero del beso dulce…

Ash: Aipom!, rapidez!  
>…en ese momento, Aipom salto por encima de Staravia, y de su cola empezaron a salir varias estrellas que se impactaban a Pashirisu y Buneary, quienes solo se cubrían sin poder reaccionar…<p>

Dawn: Demonios debo de hacer algo, pero que? …decía, mientras perdía puntos, ya que no atacaba…  
>Ash: Bien, Staravia, usa Remolino una vez mas, Aipom, usa giro rápido e impúlsate con el remolino!<br>Dawn: Que hago?, mis pokemon siguen heridos por el ataque rapidez! Ya se Buneary!, usa bote! Pashirisu, usa rayo!

…Aipom, con el fuerte impulso que tenia gracias al remolino de Staravia, se dirigía a Pashirisu, pero cuando Buneary estaba en el aire…

Dawn: rayo hielo!

…y en ese momento lanzo el rayo congelante por su boca, que logro parar en seco a Aimpom y dejándolo congelado, lo que le resto muchos puntos a Ash, ya que Aipom no podía continuar, así que la batalla era 2 vs 1…

Ash…diablos, que hago? Ya se, Staravia, elévate!  
>Dawn: Pashirisu, usa rayo sin parar!<p>

…en ese momento Staravia, esquivaba en el aire un sin fin de rayos que no atinaban, uno de los jueces le resto puntos a Dawn por atacar y fallar, y otro a Ash por no atacar…

Ash…pensando… Que hago? Si sigo así perderé, pero, que hago?  
>Dawn: Bien, usa rayo hielo!<br>Ash…tratando de reaccionar…: Tornado!

…y el fuerte tornado arraso con ambos pokemon dejándolos en K.O. en ese momento el reloj llego a 0, pero era evidente el triunfo de Ash, pero, en el cielo se miraba a Staravia brillando…

Ash…sorprendido…: Será!  
>Dawn…regresando a sus pokemon…: Gracias, estuvieron geniales…esto lo dijo en un tono triste por que había perdido, incluso olvidando que Ash había ganado…<p>

Staraptor: Staraptor! (Ahora quiero 100 varos!)  
>(ZavalaTaker: Seguro creían que iba pedir 3 no?, pero en mi fic, los Staraptor son mas tranzas y ambiciosos que sus pre-evoluciones)<br>Ash…sacando la pokedex…: Veamos  
>Pokedex: Staraptor, el pokemon violento, tiene un carácter salvaje,. No dude en desafiar a riales mucho mayores.<br>Ash: wow, bien hecho Staraptor.  
>Staraptor: Staraptor! (Si, soy genial)<br>Pikachu: Pika? (milagro que no pide feria)

…después de la ceremonia, había llegado la noche, y Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, Brock y Misty, se dirigen al CP, donde Misty tiene que dar una mala noticia…

Misty: Lo siento chicos, pero debo regresar a Ciudad Celeste.  
>Ash: Por?, tienes que atender el gimnasio verdad?<br>Misty: Si, pero estaré apoyándote.  
>Ash: Gracias Misty.<br>Brock: Bueno, es una lastima que tengas que irte, la verdad estaba arto de cocinar nomás yo.  
>Dawn: Bueno, algún día nos veremos, suerte.<br>Misty: Igual a todos, y Brock, cuídalos, no tenemos tiempo para vigilarlos.  
>Ash: Se creen nuestros padres o que?<p>

…después de ese momento Misty partió, y ahora, el sol esta saliendo…

Brock: Oh, si, quiero ver que hay debajo del sostén…hablando dormido…  
>(ZavalaTaker: Lo que sueña este wey)<br>Pikachu…lanzando un trueno…: Pika! (Despierta y deja de soñar cochinadas)  
>Brock…Despertando de golpe…: Ah, no es justo, quería ver…viendo a Pikachu…<br>Pikachu: Pika? (en serio, miras?)

…en el patio…

Ash…limpiando su cinta…: Vaya, es mi primera cinta de Sinnoh  
>Dawn: ^^…en realidad ocultaba su tristeza, ya que aun le duele no haber ganado el contest…<br>Ash: Ya se…en ese momento rompe la cinta a la mitad…  
>Dawn…sorprendida…: Por que haces eso?<br>Ash…sonriéndole…: Quiero que tengas esto como un bonito recuerdo, la verdad me hubiera gustado que tú ganaras.  
>Dawn: No importa, mejor me olvido de eso.<br>Ash: De que?  
>Dawn: Es que cuando perdí ayer, me olvide de algo muy importante.<br>Ash: Que era eso tan importante?  
>Dawn: de ti, solo me importaba el hecho de que había perdido, espero que me perdones…en ese momento lo abraza…<br>Ash…acariciando su cabeza…: Eso era, es algo insignificante.  
>Brock…gritando…: La comida esta lista, pasen ya!<br>Ash y Dawn: De acuerdo!

…en ese momento se dirigen a al CP a comer, después salieron de ciudad corazón para partir a Rocavelo, y siguieron avanzando, donde estaba mucha gente reunida, casi todos eran parte de un club de fans…

Ash...volteando a todos lados…: Vaya, hay demasiada gente.  
>Brock: Si.<br>Dawn: Que es todo esto?  
>Chico: No saben, es la reunión anual de los clubes de fans de Sinnoh, los que destacan son el club de fans del Undertaker, del América, y de ZavalaTaker (seguramente)<br>Ash: Quien es ZavalaTaker?  
>Dawn: No lo se, dicen que solo se hizo famoso así como así.<br>Brock: Otros aseguran que esta muerto, pero nadie sabe mucho de el.  
>Chico: Ustedes a que club de fans pertenecen?<br>Todos-el chico: No, ninguno.  
>Chico: Pues ni modo, yo pertenezco al club de los pokemon de acero, bueno, los dejo, chao.<p>

…Ash, Pikachu, Dawn y Brock se dirigen a una zona requete infestada de gente, razón, había dos clubes que llamaron su atención, el club de Fans de Ash y el Club de Fans de Drew…

Ash…sorprendido…: Que!  
>Dawn: tienes un club de fans?<br>Brock: No es justo, nadie me quiere…mientras lloraba…  
>Pikachu: Pika (tonto)<p>

…en eso una de las chicas les da por voltear, y ve a Ash…

Chica: Es el señor Ketchum.  
>Dawn y Brock: Señor Ketchum?<br>Pikachu: Pika?  
>Chicas: Vamos tras el!<br>Ash: Ahhh, noooo!

... y sale corriendo a todo pulmón, mientras que todas las chicas que se encontraban ahí prácticamente dejaron el escenario vació tras corretear a Ash…

Dawn…preocupada…: Solo espero que no le hagan nada.  
>Brock: Tranquila, no hay de que preocuparse, solo son chicas que están locas por el.<br>Dawn: Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, y si le hacen algo indebido?  
>Brock: No creo<br>Ash…llegando atrás de ellos…: Bueno, ya logre calmarlas, organizamos una fiesta, vengan.  
>Dawn y Brock: De acuerdo.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (ya me estaba hartando)

…todos se dirigieron a la fiesta, que estaba al pie de la noche prácticamente…

Ash: Que bien, me gusta bailar, vienes Dawn?  
>Dawn: No gracias, y tu Brock, no vas a bailar con los demás?<br>Brock…con ojos en los corazones…: Aquí hay muchas chicas, esto es hermoso.  
>Ash: Bueno, al parecer no cambia…pero ve a Dawn dormida… que linda se ve así, bueno, es mi fiesta, así que a divertirse!<p>

…después de una larga noche de diversión….

Ash : Vaya, con que así se divierten en ciudad canal?  
>Mary (chica que se me ocurrió) : Si, y tienes novia?<br>Ash: Si, soy muy feliz con ella.  
>Dawn…despertándose, y viéndolos ya que estaban a unos cuantos metros…: Que pretende esa chica con mi Ash?...y se acerca silenciosamente…<br>Mary: Bueno, si quieres yo te puedo hacer mas feliz…mientras que ponía una cara seductora…  
>Ash: Que insinúas?<br>Dawn…enojada, pero pensando…: Que se cree?...en ese momento, se acercaba mas, pero choca con un chico, quedando encima de el, y juntando sus labios, cosa que Ash alcanzo a oír ya que se pegaron muy fuerte,  
>Ash...enojado…: Que significa esto!<br>Dawn: Déjame te explico.  
>Ash…enojado…: Explicar que!<br>Dawn…ahora enojada…: Tu explícame también!  
>Ash…enojado…: Y tu que haces con el?<br>Chico: Perdón es que…interrumpido por Ash…  
>Ash: Tu, quien te crees?<br>Mary: Ya cálmense.  
>Dawn: Tu cállate!<br>Ash: Y para empezar que haces aquí Dawn!  
>Dawn: Vigilaba que no coqueteares con ella!...de manera desafiante, y muy enojada…<br>Ash…peor que Dawn…: Vigilándome! Es el colmo!, Que no confías en mi?  
>Dawn…ahora un poco triste…: Lo siento Ash yo…interrumpida…<br>Ash…enojado…: Y que hacías besando a ese chico?  
>Dawn: Fue un accidente.<br>Ash: Si como no.  
>Dawn…enojada…: Que tu tampoco confías en mi?<br>Ash…enojado…: Yo si, tu no,  
>Dawn…enojada…: Si confiaras en mi me creerías.<br>Ash…enojado…: Como, después de lo que vi?  
>Dawn…enojada…: Hay Ash, mejor me voy.<br>Ash…enojado…: Pues vete con tu noviecito,  
>Dawn: Ahhhhhhh!<p>

…y ambos agarran sus rumbos…

Dawn…agarrando su mochila…: Si Ash no confía en mi, tendré que separarme de su lado, pero lo quiero tanto, que no se si es lo correcto.  
>Brock…llegando y notando pensativa a Dawn…: Paso algo Dawn?<br>Dawn: No nada, no hay de que preocuparse.  
>Brock…con los brazos cruzados…: Se perfectamente que algo paso.<p>

…y Dawn le cuenta lo sucedido…

Brock: Yo creo que te estas precipitando, aun llevan poco tiempo de novios.  
>Dawn: Es que no se que hacer, me siento mal.<br>Brock: La verdad, es una situación bastante rara, la verdad, actuaron como tontos, los dos.  
>Dawn: Me siento mal por haberle gritado a Ash, pero, quiero viajar sola, se de que hablo.<br>Brock: Bueno, si es tu decisión no puedo hacer mucho

…y le da un abrazo de despedida, y llega Ash que se imagina otra cosa….

Ash…sorprendido y enojado…: Ahora con el!  
>Brock: Ash, por favor, cálmate.<br>Dawn…triste y agachando la cabeza…: Lo siento, pero decidí viajar sola.  
>Ash: As lo que quieras me da igual!<br>Dawn...Triste…: Por que eres así Ash?  
>Brock: Vamos Ash, no seas así, primero deben de aclarar las cosas antes de hacer algo.<br>Pikachu…llegando…: Pika? ( me perdí de algo?)  
>Dawn: Bueno, mejor me voy…mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas…<p>

…y asi, Dawn partió, han pasado unos 3 meses, Ash, se encuentra viajando junto con Brock y Pikachu, ahora, Ash, esta ganando su 5 medalla de la región de Sinnoh, contra Fantina(o como demonios se escriba)

Ash: Demonios, ese Gengar es muy fuerte, tengo solo una ultima alternativa, Staraptor!, usa pájaro Osado!

…y Staraptor no dudo en obedecer a su entrenador, haciendo el movimiento con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo impactar a Gengar contra la pared, y Staraptor se queda tambaleando, hasta que se repone…

Juez: Gengar no puede continuar, la batalla es para el retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta!

Ash: Que bien gane mi  
>…pero en ese momento unos recuerdos le vienen a la mente, cuando Dawn lo animaba, cuando lo besaba por ganar medallas, y lo recordó, ya que Dawn siempre estaba a su lado, y recuerda esa tonta pelea que tuvieron, sentía que Dawn le hacia falta (y como dicen, "valoras las cosas que tienes cuando las pierdes"…<br>Brock: Te pasa algo malo Ash?  
>Ash…con la cara al piso…: No nada, estoy bien, mejor vamonos.<br>Brock: De acuerdo.

…y salen de ahí, pero, en algún lugar de Sinnoh…

Dawn: Bien, ahora solo te queda un pokemon y a mi los demás, que tienes pensado hacer?  
>Entrenador: Esta niña esta loca, no le importa la forma de ganar, si no ganar.<br>Dawn…sonrisa malvada…: Empoleon, usa Salmuera!

…y en ese momento, el empoleon de Dawn, se lanza contra el Rhyperior del chico, que cayo desmayado al piso, y peor de lo que ya estaba, debido a las heridas que Empoleon le produzco…

Entrenador: Rhyperior, regresa…viendo a Dawn… que mala, ni de atacar me diste tiempo…  
>Dawn..Con cara seria…: mmm, será mejor que me vaya, vamos Empoleon.<br>Empoleon: Empoleon! (Si, espéreme jefa)

…y se va Dawn con su empoleon, donde se encuentran a alguien no deseado…

Dawn: Kenny!  
>Kenny: Que Dawn, te sorprende verme?<br>Dawn…con cara seria…: Te reto a una batalla, y aceptaras si te consideras por lo menos algo.  
>Kenny…pensando…: Pero que le pasa?<br>Dawn: Y bien…cruzando los brazos…  
>Kenny…confundido…: Esta bien, 1 vs 1.<br>Dawn…sin mucho bla-bla-bla…: Bien, usare a Floatzel  
>Kenny…lanzando una ball…: Ve Prinplup…pensando: Dawn a cambiado mucho, antes era mas alegre cuando viajaba con Ash, pero ahora, se vuelto muy rara, que demonios paso entre ellos…<br>Dawn…lanzando una ball…: Floatzel, ve!  
>Kenny: VAmos a la carga Prinplup!<p>

…y ambos pokemon se ponen en posición de batalla….

Dawn: Hidrobomba!  
>Kenny: Que! …sorprendido por la orden tan repentina…<p>

…y la potente descarga de agua choca con el pokemon de Kenny, que solo se tambalea por unos momentos, pero antes de que reaccione, Floatzel arremete contra el con golpe cuerpo, paralizándolo al instante…

Dawn…sonriendo de manera malvada…: Es hora de asesinar, Floatzel! Usa Fuerza!  
>Kenny: Prinplup, esquiva!<p>

…Floatzel se lanzo contra Prinplup, y este se había quedado paralizado por el golpe cuerpo recibido anteriormente, y cuando Floatzel arremetió contra el, salio volando mas de 50 m, mientras que Dawn se reía de manera malévola…

Dawn…poniendo una cara seria…: Puros entrenadores patéticos, ninguno como Ash

…pero al mencionar el nombre de Ash, la expresión cambia de manera sorpresiva, tornándose triste, realmente quería a Ash de vuelta…

Dawn…pensando…: Como lo extraño…agarrándose el pecho del lado izquierdo(ahí esta el corazón no?) realmente me gustaría que estuviera a mi lado animándome, como el lo hacia, pero ya que, con que este feliz…

…en ciudad corazón…

Ash…pensando…: Como me hubiera gustado que Dawn y yo siguiéramos juntos, Dawn es la única chica que me gusta y que me ha gustado, a veces siento que sin ella no puedo vivir….  
>Brock: Ash, ya vamonos, tenemos que partir.<br>Ash: Esta bien, vente pikachu!  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Como quieras)<br>Brock…notando a Ash pensativo…: Oye Ash, puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
>Ash…saliendo de sus pensamientos…: De acuerdo.<p>

…y los dos se van caminando, mientras llegaban a la salida de Ciudad Corazón…

Brock: Dime Ash, que te pasa? Te noto algo raro.  
>Ash…suspirando… : Veras Brock, lo que pasa, es que cuando Dawn era mi novia, no la quería de verdad, solo la veía como una simple distracción, pero ahora que no esta, me doy cuenta que la empecé a querer mas, me siento la verdad muy mal, a veces no puedo dormir por que pienso en ella.<br>Brock: Ya veo, pero, que serias capas de hacer por volver a verla?  
>Ash: Dejaría de entrenar pokemon.<br>Brock…cruzando los brazos…: Vaya Ash, no me esperaba esa respuesta de ti, se ve que en verdad la quieres, pero demasiado tarde.  
>Ash…agachando la cabeza…: Si, tienes razón.<br>…y siguen su camino, donde ven a un par de entrenadores peleando, donde la entrenadora tenia un piplup, y el entrenador un pikachu, pero con Dawn…

Dawn: Bien, el siguiente contest será en ciudad canal, ahí ganare esa cinta, jajajaj…mientras se reía de manera malvada…

…y así Dawn, siguió su camino, solo miraba la mitad de la cinta que Ash le había dado, mientras recordaba a Ash…

Dawn…sonriendo y mirando al cielo…: Espero volverte a ver, no sabes que lo que quiero es estar cerca de ti.  
>? : Que te pasa niña?<br>Dawn…volteando con cara de enojada…: Y tu quien eres?  
>? : Soy solo un forastero que anda de paso.<br>Dawn: Dime tu nombre o la pagaras caro…de manera desafiante…  
>? : Mi nombre no se puede revelar, pero no te preocupes, se que buscas, y créeme, lo encontraras.<br>Dawn…quien miraba al suelo, pero luego voltea a ver al sujeto…: Oye y como?...pero el sujeto ya no estaba…  
>? …en algún lugar….: Si, el destino de ellos dos es estar juntos, que como lo se?, pues es fácil saberlo, y mas cuando se es el pokemon de dios.<br>Dawn: Que sujeto tan extraño, pero?, será verdad lo que dijo?

…Con Ash y Brock…

Ash: Bueno Brock, por que no acampamos de una vez, ya que se esta oscureciendo.  
>Brock: De acuerdo<p>

…después de terminar de alistarse para acampar….

Ash: Bien Brock, ya terminamos, ya me voy a dormir.  
>Brock: Como quieras.<p>

…con Dawn…

Dawn…entrando al CP…: Hola enfermera Joy, quiero una habitación por favor.  
>Joy: Bienvenida a Ciudad Canal, tenemos una disponible, así que puedes pasar a la habitación numero 43434344343545345.<br>Dawn: Hay tantas! …sorprendida por el número tan largo…  
>Joy: Bueno, lo que pasa es que están, enumeradas del 43434344343545300 al 43434344343545345.<br>Dawn: Vaya, creí que había tantas.

…en eso se va a la habitación…

Dawn: Sal Empoleon!  
>Empoleon: Empoleon! (Que pasa?)<br>Dawn: Empoleon, por favor, quédate aquí, me siento mas protegida contigo.  
>Empoleon: Empo! (de acuerdo)…mientras que hacia un saludo tipo militar…<p>

…en ese momento tanto empoleon (dormido en el piso) y Ash solo piensa en encontrar a Dawn y ganar su medalla que será en Ciudad canal contra Aceron…

(ZavalaTaker: Hola, como están, gracias por leer el capitulo, pero bueno, creo que no era lo que prometí, perdóneme, pero bueno, iré complicando las cosas a medida que pase el fic, y recuerden, he venido desde el otro mundo para cobrar cuentas pendientes; y para escribir el fic, claro)

...fuera de esto, en verdad me avente unas 7 hojas de word con letra Arial en numero 10...


	24. Grotle, el nuevo pokemon de Ash

Bueno, en el capitulo anterior, Ash y Dawn separaron su camino, Ash, despues de haber ganado su 5 medalla en Sinnoh, comienza a extrañar a Dawn, y Dawn, que empieza a tener un extraño comportamiento, tambien extraña a Ash, ¿creen que sus caminos se cruzen?, este lugar me da miedo.

Capitulo 24: Grotle, el nuevo pokemon de Ash.

…Se encontraba Dawn caminando tranquilamente, cuando se topa con alguien desagradable…

Dawn…sobandose la cabeza… : prohibido tonto por que no te quitas?...decia enojada…  
>Paul: Oyeme niñita!...tambien enojado…<br>Dawn…viendo a Paul… : Tu!  
>Paul: Que ridicula ironia de la vida, me cruzo con alguien patetico.<br>Dawn: No es mi culpa que estes parado en donde no te importa…enojada…  
>Paul: No es mi problema.<br>Dawn …enojada… : Escuchame insecto, si no te quitas, a golpes te provocare un colapso cerebral.  
>Paul: Esta bien, me quito.<br>Dawn: Se va que valoras tu vida…lo empuja y se va con 3444343543443 demonios encima…  
>Paul: Que le pasa?...cuando Dawn se iba…<p>

…mientras, Ash, ahora se puso a entrenar mas en serio…

Ash: Pikachu!, tacleada de voltios contra esa roca!  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Si jefe)<p>

…pikachu se acercaba a toda potencia a la roca, pero solo rompe la mitad, cosa que Ash no le gusto…

Ash: No pikachu, si queremos ganar la liga Sinnoh, debemos entrenar mas duro y ser mas fuertes.  
>Pikachu…jadeando… : Pi? (Y tu por que no rompes la roca?, como me gustaria a mi dar las ordenes)<br>Brock: Vaya Ash, asi que decisiate entrenar mas duro eh?  
>Ash:Si, ya no quiero perder otra liga, ya no mas, se acabo el niño perdedor.<br>Brock: Se ve que estas muy entusiasmado.  
>Ash: Si, quiero demostrar que soy el mejor…pensando: y demostrarselo a Dawn…<br>Pikachu: Pika! (oye, tengo hambre)  
>Ash: Que sucede pikachu, tienes hambre?<br>Pikachu: Pi (si)  
>Ash: Brock, pikachu tiene hambre.<br>Brock: Ahorita preparo la comida.  
>Ash: De acuerdo.<br>Pikachu: Pika ^^ (Que bien)

…Brock, prepara la comida, Ash esta sentado junto a su pikachu, mientras pensaba en una buena combinacion de ataques…

Ash…pensando… : Si puedo hacer que Pikachu conozca danza lluvia, y el movimiento truneo, creo que me seria muy utli, pero, pikachu puede aprender danza lluvia?, sera mejor que lo entrene yo mismo para ver que ataques puede aprender, ahora, mi turtwig, se me hace extraño que aun no evolucione…dejando de pensar… Ya se!  
>Brock: Que pasa Ash?<br>Ash: Intentare evolucionar a mi turtwig.  
>Brock: Vaya, haber que pasa, y sabes en que evoluciona?<br>Ash: No, haber?...saca su pokedex…  
>Pokedex: Grotle, la forma evolucionada de turtwig, Su cascara es de roca y suelo poseen en sus arbustos bayas.<br>Ash: mmm, lo entrenare despues de la comida.  
>Brock: Como quieras.<p>

…mientras, que Dawn, ya habia llegado a Ciudad Canal…

Dawn: Bueno, el contest es hasta una semana, ya se, primero combatire contra el lider, despues que el destino me guie en el contest.  
>Paul…llegando… : Espera, te reto a una batalla!<br>Dawn…sacando una ball… : Ve Pashirisu!  
>Paul: Pero que!...sorprendido…ve Torterra!<p>

…ambos pokemon salen de sus pokebolas y se ponen en posicion de batalla…

Dawn: Comenzemos de una buena vez.  
>Paul: Torterra! Fisura! (la verdad, no se si lo aprenda)<br>Dawn…seria… : prohibido, como si fuera a funcionar.

…en ese momento se empieza a formar una grieta en el suelo, pero Pashirisu salta encima de torterra…

Dawn: Jajajaja…como maniatica…., cola de hierro!

…en ese momento, Pashirisu golpea a Torterra, quien solo se queda un poco adolorido del golpe…

Paul: No me digas que ya?  
>Dawn…seria… : Lamentablemente para ti, llego tu funeral, Retroceso!<p>

…en ese momento, Pashirisu golpea a Torterra, dañandolo gravemente, y haciendolo caer al piso…

Paul: Pero como me gano esta niñita?...decia enojado…  
>Dawn…sonrisa malvada… : Jeje, prohibido perdedor, creo que hasta ese arbol te ganaria facilmente, regresa Pashirisu…regresa al pokemon a la ball…<br>Paul…serio… : Esto nunca te lo perdonare.  
>Dawn…riendose como asesina… : Jajajajajaja.<p>

…Paul se va, y Dawn aun continuaba riendose como maniatica, y Ash, entrenaba a tu turtwig…

Ash: Turtwig! usa energibola contra el arbol!  
>Turtwig: Tur! (muere emo!)<p>

…en ese momento Turtwig lanzo la energibola al arbol, que se destrozo con el puro impacto…

Ash: Bien hecho turtwig!  
>Turtwig: Turtwig ^^<br>Brock: Ash, encontre a un rival para ti, y un conocido de hace tiempo.  
>Ash: Asi y quien es?<br>? : yo.  
>Ash: Brendan!...sorprendido…<br>Brendan: Que, viste a un muerto o que?  
>Brock: Recuerdas a Brendan cierto?<br>Ash: Si, es el primo de Dawn no?  
>Brendan: Asi es, y Dawn?...volteando a todas partes…<br>Ash: Se separo de nosotros hace tiempo.  
>Brendan: Y por que?<p>

...Ash le contaba todo lo sucedido a Brendan, hasta que llego la hora de la batall…

Brock: Esta sera una batalla 3 vs 3, ambos podran hacer sustituciones, comienzen!  
>Ash: Ve pikachu.<br>Brendan: Ve Porygon-Z!...lanza la ball de donde sale el pokemon…  
>Ash: Porygon-Z?..saca la pokedex…<br>Pokedex: Porygon-Z, el pokemon virtual, se le instaló un software para mejorarlo. Sin embargo, comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña.  
>Brendan: Porygon-Z, usa hiperrayo!<br>Ash: Pikachu, esquivalo y usa tacleada de voltios!

…porygon-z lanzo el potente rayo a una increible velocidad, haciendo que pikachu se quede en K.O. debido a que no alcanzo a esquivarlo…

Brock: Pikachu no puede continuar, la batalla es para porygon-z  
>Ash…pensando… : Ni si quiera me dio tiempo.<br>Brendan: Bien hecho amigo.  
>Ash: Ya se, ve Gliscor!, usa guillotina!<br>Brendan: Usa Triataque!

…Gliscor se acercaba a toda potencia preparando el mortal ataque, pero fue recibido por el triataque de porygon-z, y quedo paralizado…

Brendan: porygon-z, regresa…regresa al pokemon a la ball…  
>Ash…pensando… : Asi que lo guardo.<br>Brendan: Ve! Phione!...sale Phione de una Buceo Ball…  
>Ash: Phione!...saca la pokedex…<br>Pokedex: Phione, la cria de Manaphy, Vive en los mares cálidos. Infla el flotador de la cabeza para nadar en busca de comida.  
>Brock: No sabia que existia este pokemon.<br>Brendan: Lo que pasa, es que cuando estaba explorando el mar, me encontra a Manaphy, estaba huyendo de no se que, y me encargo un huevo, y cuando se abrio, salio Phione de el.  
>Ash: Ya veo.<br>Brendan: Comenzemos de una buena vez! Phione!, usa rayo de hielo!  
>Ash: Gliscor, esquivalo seguido de tornado!<p>

…phione lanzo el rayo a gliscor, y este lo esquivo volando muy alto, en donde preparaba el tornado y se lo lanza a phione…

Brendan: Detenlo!

…y justo antes de que el tornado impactara contra phione, el tornado se discipo cuando phione lanzo su ventisca…

Ash: Gliscor, pulso umbrio!

…en ese momento, una serie de ondas oscuras se impactaron contra phione, dejandolo un poco mareado pero no debilitado…

Ash: Es muy fuerte.  
>Brendan: Eso te parace fuerte? Usa surf!<p>

…phione se repuso rapidamente, y formo una gigantesca ola, que impacto contra gliscor, dejandolo en K.O. inmediatamente despues del ataque…

Brock: Gliscor no puede continuar, la batalla es para phione!  
>Ash…sacando una ball… : Solo me queda una opcion!, ve turtwig!<br>Turtwig…saliendo de la ball…: Turtwig (tonto emos subnormales)  
>Brendan: Phione!, usa ventizca!<br>Ash: Turtwig!, esquivalo y usa hojas navajas!

…phione lanza la fuerte ventisca helada, pero turtwig lo esquiva, lanzando una serie de hojas navajas, que dieron en el blanco…

Brendan: Phione, no!  
>Ash: Energibola!<p>

…Turtwig lanzo la energibola, pero Phione logra reacciones y la esquiva…

Ash: Demonios!, hojas navaja!  
>Brendan: Phione, esquiva todo lo que te mande!<p>

…turtwig lanzaba hojas navajas, que phione esquivaba cada vez que se las mandaban, desesperando a Ash…

Ash…enojado… : Mordisco!  
>Brendan: Phione!, usa rayo hielo!<p>

…turtwig se lanzo contra phione, que uso rayo hielo, pero turtwig lo esquivo en el aire y giraba sobre si mismo, quedando detrás de phione, y logra incrustarle un potente mordisco, que hizo retroceder a phione…

Ash: Terminalo con energibola!  
>Brendan: No!<p>

…turtwig le lanzo la energibola, haciendo que se quede en K.O…

Brock: Phione no puede continuar, la batalla es para turtwig!  
>Ash: Bien hecho turtwig!<br>Turtwig: Tur! (Un emo menos)  
>Brendan: Muy bien, sal Swampert!<br>Swampert…saliendo de la ball… : Swampert! (yeah!)  
>Ash: Bien, turtwig, usa energibola!<br>Brendan: Usa Proteccion!

…turtwig lanzo la energibola, pero no logro hacer ningun daño debido a la proteccion de Swampert…

Ash: Usa hojas navajas!  
>Brendan: Salta!, y usa fuerza!<p>

…turtwig lanzaba hojas navajas, pero Swampert salto a gran altura, y atacando a turtwig con fuerza, mandandolo a volar…

Ash: Lavantate.  
>Turtwig: tur…levantandose poco a poco… (lo intentare)<br>Brendan: Ni lo sueñes, usa terremoto!

…turtwig se comienza a levantar, pero las ondas del terremoto chocan contra el, tambaleandolo, pero sin lograr hacerle mucho daño…

Brendan: Diablos, su tipo planta impide que los ataques tierra lo dañen mucho, pero, ya se, usa fuerza!  
>Ash: Turtwig!, usa hojas navajas!<p>

…Swampert se acercaba a toda potencia, pero fue recibido por las hojas navajas, pero para sorpresa de Ash y turtwig, no logra ni rasguñarlo, mientras Swampert aun se diriga haciendo su fuerza…

Ash: Usa energibola a toda potencia!  
>Brendan: Terminalo de una buena vez!<p>

…Swampert estaba muy cerca de impactar a turtwig, pero este alcanzo a formar una megaenergibola, que dejo noqueado a Swampert y viendo torchics…

Brock: Swampert no puede continuar, la batalla es para Turtwig!  
>Ash: Bien hecho turtwig.<br>Brendan: Regresa amigo…regresa al pokemon a su ball…  
>Ash…soprendido por lo que ve… : Que pasa?<p>

…en ese momento, turtwig empezo a brillar, hasta que despues de unos segundos, se transformo en Grotle…

Ash: Turtwig…sorprendido  
>Brendan: Evoluciono a Grotle…sorprendido…<p>

…pero grotle cayo debilitado, debido al cansancio de la batalla…

Brock: Ash, sera mejor que lo regreses a la pokeball, y lo lleves al centro pokemon.  
>Ash: De acuerdo, grotle, regresa!<br>Brendan: Lo lamento, pero no podre acompañarlos, debo ir al monte corona.  
>Ash y Brock: Nos vemos luego.<p>

…Ash, Brock, y Brendan, toman sus respectivos caminos, mientras que Dawn, ya se habia inscrito en el contest…

Dawn…mirando a todos lados… : Como yo sabia, puros coordinadores mediocres.  
>Zoey…llegando… : Hola Dawn ^^<br>Dawn…seria e indiferente… : Hola.  
>Zoey: Que te pasa?<br>Dawn: Algo que seguramente no te importa.  
>Zoey: Mas vale que calmes tus modales.<br>Dawn: En el contest, sera tu funeral.

…en ese momento, Dawn se va de ahí, Zoey se le queda mirando dudosa y confundida, mientras que Ash y Brock, pasaban la noche en el CP, donde curarian a Grotle…

¿Creen que algun dia, Ash y Dawn se reencuentren?

? : En 5 dias…..


	25. La llegada a Ciudad Canal, y la nueva co

Drew: En el capitulo anterior, Ash se encontraba entrenando a sus pokemon mas en serio, por que estaba arto de perder todas las ligas a que iba, y en otro lugar, Dawn se enfrento a Paul, donde Pashirisu vencio al torterra de este, y despues le dijo a Dawn que el contest seria en su funeral, ¿A que se refiere Dawn?

Capitulo 25: La llegada a Ciudad Canal, y la nueva compañera de Paul.

…Ash, Brock, y Pikachu, se encontraban recostados en el pasto…

Ash: Estoy aburrido.  
>Brock: Si al menos tuviera mi Play Station 3 y mi Smackdown vs Raw 2008 o el FIFA 2008, o un mendigo balon de futbol soccer no estuvieramos asi.<br>(ZavalaTaker: Perdonen tanta publicidad)  
>Pika: Pi? (De que tanto hablaran estos weyes?)<br>Ash: Y si nos enfrentamos en una batalla pokemon?  
>Brock: Ya tuvimos una hace una hora, y la verdad, nadie tenia ganas de combatir.<br>Ash: Es cierto, que dia tan aburrido.

…mientras, en ciudad canal…

Dawn…con cara mlavada… : Que dia tan divertido, 25 entrenadores vencidos en un dia, y ninguno se pudo defender, soy genial.  
>Kraseyr: Oye, yo te reto a una batalla.<br>Dawn: No, tengo que hacer descansar a mis pokemon.  
>Kraseyr: ¿Tienes miedo? …en tono burlon…<br>Dawn…volteando a ver al chico: Nunca…digas que tengo miedo…o hare que la peor desgracia de tu vida sea yo.

…mientras lo miraba con los ojos rojos y con fuego a su alrededor, cosa que al chico asusto y salio corriendo…

Dawn: Otro miedoso…saca la ball de empoleon… sal, empoleon!  
>Empoleon: Empoleon…saliendo de su ball… (A quien destruyo?)<br>Dawn: Ven, vamos a ver que hacemos.  
>Empoleon…saludo militar… : Empo (Si)<p>

…Dawn se encontraba paseando con su empoleon, llegaban a tiendas de ropa, joyerias, tiendas de calzado, y cualquier otra cosa que Dawn queria mirar, hasta que se me tio a un parque de diversiones…

Dawn: Este lugar esta infestado de gente.  
>Empoleon: Empoleon (si, y tambien pokemon por todos lados)<br>Dawn: Mira, vamos a entrar ahí.

…se dirige a un area donde se exhiben pokemon acuaticos…

Dawn: Aquí hay muchos pokemon de agua.  
>Empoleon…viendo a otro empoleon… : Empo? (Que feo, no se parace nada a mi)<br>Dawn: Bueno, vamonos.

…mientras que Dawn se iba, Paul estaba entrando…

Paul: Estos lugares si que son raros, al menos hay exhibiciones pokemon, asi puedo aprender algo y usarlo en las batallas.

…Paul entro a un lugar donde habia batallas, donde se encontraba gente como Lorelei, Wallace, Cinthya, y Drake(no crean que el de Drake y Josh, es el del alto mando en hoenn), reunidos para juzgar los los combates…

Drake: Perfecto, al que me venza, recibira un huevo de Dratini.  
>Paul: Dratini eh?<br>Chica: Yo lo reto!  
>Drake: Asi que una jovencita se atreve a retarme, y cual es su nombre?<br>Chica: Ailin.  
>Paul…pensando… : Que linda es…saliendo de sus pensamientos… que tonteria.<br>Drake: Bien, este combate sera 1 vs 1 sin limite de tiempo, comenzamos?  
>Ailin: Claro!<br>Cinthya: Yo seré el juez! Comienzen!  
>Ailin: Ve! Froslass!<br>Paul: Un froslas…saca la pokedex…  
>Pokedex: Froslas, el pokemon de hielo, Congela a sus enemigos con un aliento gélido de 50 grados bajo cero. Está hueco por dentro.<br>Paul: Debo consiguirme uno de esos.  
>Drake: Ve altaria!<p>

…ambos pokemon se ponen en el centro de la arena de combate, esperando a que sus entrenadores les den ordenes…

Ailin: Froslass, usa bola sobra!  
>Drake: Altaria, esquiva y usa lanzallamas!<p>

…froslass lanzo la bola sobra, pero altaria se elevo muy alto y empezo a escupir fuego por la boca…

Ailin: Ventisca!

…froslass lanzo una fuerte ventisca helada, que le llego de lleno a altaria debido a que el ataque de hielo habia sido mas poderoso…

Drake: Que!...sorprendido…  
>Ailin: Jeje, usa confusion!<p>

…altaria se encontraba herido por el golpe, por eso no pudo esquivar el rayo confuso que froslass habia mandado…

Ailin: Terminalo con ventizca!

…y la fuerte rafaga de viento helado, golpeo a altaria, haciendo que se congele, y por ello, ya no pueda continuar en el combate…

Cinthya: Altaria no puede continuar, la batalla es para Ailin y froslass!  
>Drake: Regresa…regresa al pokemon a su ball…<br>Wallace…acercandose a Ailin… : Vaya, venciste muy facilmente a Drake, dime, a que te dedicas?  
>Ailin: Soy una entrenadora pokemon, y ya llevo 5 medallas en esta region.<br>Drake: Se ve que la suerte no te hace falta, seguramente les debes de haber dado problemas a los lideres.  
>Ailin: Gracias.<br>Drake: Toma, tu huevo de Dratino.  
>Ailin: Muchas gracias.<p>

…la chica se va del escenario, pero Paul al verla bajar, se quedo embobado mirandola, cosa que Ailin noto y le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo que este se sonroje…

Paul…pensando… : Qué me pasa?, me siento muy extraño, siento como mi corazon se acelera, pero, que es?, sera mejor que me vaya.

…Paul sale del parque de diversiones, y se va a una especie de plaza, donde se sienta a observar tranquilamente el cielo, cuando a su lado se sienta Ailin, cosa que a Paul puso nervioso…

Ailin: Hola ^^  
>Paul…nervioso… : Ah…hola.<br>Ailin: Y como te llamas?  
>Paul…aun nervioso… : Pual, digo, Paul.<br>Ailin:jeje, mucho gusto Paul, soy Ailin.  
>Paul: Mucho gusto.<br>Ailin: Y que haces, a que te dedicas?  
>Paul: Yo soy un entrenador, y llevo 5 medallas en esta region.<br>Ailin: Mira, yo tambien, te puedo preguntar algo?  
>Paul: Si.<br>Ailin: Te gustaria viajar conmigo?  
>Paul…rojo… : Que!...sorprendido…<br>Ailin: No quieres?...entristesida…  
>Paul: No, no es eso, solo que siempre he viajado solo, pero, por que quieres viajar conmigo?<br>Ailin: Es que yo tambien viajaba sola.  
>Paul: Si quieres podemos viajar juntos.<br>Ailin: Muchas gracias

…abraza a Paul, haciendo que se sonroje, despues deciden ir al centro pokemon, pero cerca de ahí, Dawn se encontraba peleando nuevamente…

Dawn…mirando a todos… : El valga por lo menos lo mismo que el aire, se atrevera a retarme.  
>Kraseyr: Bueno, ya me arto tu actitud, te reto a una batalla, yo contra ti, un solo pokemon, ahora.<br>Dawn: Bien…saca una pokeball… ve! Empoleon!  
>Kraseyr: Ve, Magmortar!<p>

…salen los dos pokemon de sus balls, en cuanto se miraron, agarraron odio…

Dawn: Empoleon, mandalo al otro mundo!  
>Kraseyr: Que dijo?...confundido…<p>

…empoleon comprendio el mensaje, y disparo una hidrobomba que hizo que magmortar se estrellara con un poste de ahí, provocandole un gran daño…

Kraseyr: Lo que me pasa por pensar en lo que dijo, usa golpe karate!  
>Dawn: Jaja, usa hidrobomba!<p>

…magmortar se acercaba a empoleon, pero este saco una poderosa, ya no era hidrobomba, era un hidrocañon, que dejo instantaneamente en K.O. a magmortar, mientras, Ash y Brock solo estaban media hora de Ciudad Canal…

Ash: Si pasamos por esta especie de lago, en media hora llegaremos a ciudad canal.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (por fin)<br>Brock: Mira, ahí hay un bote, veamos de quien es para que no los preste.  
>Ash: Pues vamos.<p>

…se dirigieron a donde se encontraba un anciano, que era el dueño del bote, y amablamente se dispuso a llevarlos, mientras, que Paul y Ailin se encontraban comiendo…

Ailin: Y cual fue tu primir pokemon?  
>Paul: Torterra, pero me lo dieron cuando era un turtwig.<br>Ailin: El mio fue un torchic, pero ahora es un Blaiziken, es muy podereso, me ha sacado de grandes apuros.  
>Paul: Me dan iguial mis pokemon, yo solo los entreno para que sean fuertes.<br>Ailin: Pues eso es malo.  
>Paul: Como sea.<p>

…Ash, Brock, y Pikachu, ya habian llegado a ciudad canal…  
>Ash: Gracias señor<br>Anciano: De nada…y se regresa de donde vino…  
>Brock: Bien Ash, aquí esta el 6 gimnasio, se dice que el lider usa pokemon de acero, por lo que tu mejor defensa seria pikachu, debido a que los ataques de acero no causan mucho daño a los electricos, y tu mejor ataque, seria Grotle, ya que es tipo tierra.<br>Ash: Si, gracias por la informacion, pero, me gustaria capturar algun otro pokemon por aquí.  
>Brock: Asi, y como cual?<br>Ash: No lo se, vamos, ayudame a buscar cualquier pokemon.  
>Brock: De acuerdo.<br>Pikachu: Pika (genial, menos comida para mi)

…avanzaron buscando pokemon, pero no encontraron ninguno, hasta que deciden parar, y un riolu se aparecio frente a Ash…

Ash: Que pokemon es ese?...saca la pokedex…  
>Pokedex: Riolu, el pokemon valiente, Su cuerpo es ágil pero fuerte. Puede subir tres montañas y cruzar dos cañones en una noche.<br>Ash: Que fuerte es, pero que hace aquí?  
>Brock: No lo se.<br>Ash…saca comida pokemon… : Toma.  
>Riolu: Riolu ^^ (Gracias)<br>Brock: Creo que nos estaba siguiendo.  
>Ash: En serio.<br>Riolu: Riolu…afirmando con la cabeza…  
>Ash: Te gustaria acompañarnos?<br>Riolu: Riolu (Si)  
>Ash: Que bien, pero antes, tengo que medir tu fuerza, que tal una batalla pokemon para intentar atraparte?<br>Riolu: Rio…se pone en fase de batalla…  
>Ash: Ve pikachu, usa cola de hierro!<p>

…pikachu se acercaba a riolu para darle con su cola, y riolu esquivo el ataque dando un gran salto de 10m…

Ash: Es incrible, usa impactrueno!

…aprovechando que riolu estaba en el aire, pikachu lanzo su impactrueno, pero riolu uso agilidad para esquivar mas rapido lo ataques…

Brock: Que velocidad.  
>Ash: Es muy habil.<p>

…y despues de que riolu esquivo el ataque, le llego con todo a pikachu con un puya nociva…

Ash: Pikachu!  
>Brock: Que golpe!<br>Ash: Pikachu levantate.  
>Pikachu: Pika (eso intento) …y se repone…<p>

…riulo volvia a atacar a Pikachu, y este esquivaba todos los puyos nocivas que riulo le lanzaba, hasta que pikachu lo ataco con cola hierro, haciendo que se tambalee, y despues, lo termina con impactrueno…

Ash: Ve pokeball!

…lanza la pokeball, y riolu se mete adentro sin oponer resistencia alguna…

Ash…recogiendo la ball… : Que bien!, atrape un riolu!  
>Pikachu: Pi-pi-ka-chu.<br>Brock: Vaya Ash, se ve que ese pokemon es muy fuerte.  
>Ash: Asi parece.<p>

…Asi, llega la tarde, y Dawn, llega al CP y entra a su habitacion, despues, Paul y Ailin a otra, y al ultimo, Ash, Brock y Pikachu a otra, ¿Qué pasara cuando todos se encuentren?...


	26. El reencuentro

Bien antes quisiera decirles que cuando me siento solo o estoy un poco triste este fic me ase reir tanto que se me olvida jeje, bueno a lo que te truje chencha. Narrador 2: Que bien, ya necesitaba un descanso, bueno, en nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash, Brock y Pikachu llegaron al ciudad canal, luego, Paul encontro una nueva compañera, y Dawn, segui haciendose la mala, ¿que pasara ahora?

Capitulo 26 : El reencuentro.

…Ya era de mañana, y tanto como Ash, Paul, Ailin, e incluso Dawn, se fueron al gimnasio pokemon, claro, cada quien por su parte, el primero en llegar fue Ash, y estaba cerrado y agarro por la izquierda, Dawn, llego despues, y se regreso por donde se vino, al ultimo llegaron Paul y Ailin, pero con la misma suerte que Ash y Dawn, que lo encontraron cerrado, y ellos decidieron esperar al lider por lo menos media hora mas, vamos con Ash.

Ash: Que mala suerte, justo cuando atrapo a un buen pokemon, que era mi arma secreta, resulta que el lider no esta, ahora que, no hay nada mas que hacer, vente pikachu.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (bueno, al cabo que aquí no hay nada mejor que hacer)<br>Ash: ¿Me pregunto que clase de lider sera?, se que tiene tipo acero, pero, ¿como los usara?, ese es el problema, me hubiera gustado enfrentarlo.  
>Pikachu: Pika (yo tambien le queria dar de tragar a esas perras)<br>Ash: Bueno, ¿que te parece si buscamos un combate pokemon?  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Claro)<p>

…y fueron a buscar entrenadores, pero cuando le preguntaron al primero…

Chico(no se su nombre) : No, combates no, por favor…mientras se agarraba la cabeza y temblaba de miedo…ella.  
>Ash: ¿Ella quien?<br>Chico…aun temblando… : No se, que, pokemon, agua, empoleon, ahhhh!…y salio corriendo despavorido…  
>Ash: ¿Qué paso aquí?<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Ni idea)  
>Ash: Ya se! Vamos a preguntarle a esa chica.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (Vamos pues)

…se acercaron a la chica, pero al preguntarle que si queria un combate, la chica solo habla de una chica-demonio, que vino a atormentar a todos en ciudad canal, y salio corriendo como el mismo chico, y asi, hasta que ya ningun entrenador queria combatir, Ash se tiro en una banca de un parque, a esperar si algo bueno pasaba, mientras, Dawn, seguia buscando rivales…

Dawn: Demonios, ya casi no hay ningun entrenador, creo que sera mejor que me regrese al CP para ver la tele, no, mejor me voy al parque, a lo mejor ahí hay algun entrenador que quiera sufrir el dia de hoy.  
>Empoleon: Empo? (antes era mas dulce)<br>Dawn: ¿Te pasa algo malo empoleon?  
>Empoleon: Empo (No) …diciendo con la cabeza…<br>Dawn: Sera mejor que nos vayamos a ese parque.  
>Empoleon: Empo! (Claro)<p>

…y se van al parque, se dirige a donde estaba Ash, pero, no logro verlo, ya que este se habia ido, Dawn, decidio sentarse en esa misma banca, pero ve algo que se le hace familiar…

Dawn: Que raro, se parece mucho a la gorra de Ash, a la mejor venden gorras iguales aquí, en fin, ya me voy

…Dawn se va, llevandose la gorra de Ash (Aun no sebia que era la gorra de Ash), y con su leal empoleon, y cuando ya no podian verse, llegaron Ash, Brock y Pikachu, habian llegado…

Ash:¿!Que!, ¿dónde esta mi gorra?  
>Brock: Ash, ¿estas seguro que la dejaste aquí?<br>Ash: Si, aquí la deje hace un momento.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Ahora tenemos que buscar su estupida gorra)<br>Brock: ¿No la habras dejado en el CP?  
>Ash: No, aquí la puse hace un momento.<br>Brock: ¿Cuál es el problema, te podemos comprar otra?  
>Ash: No hay otra, esa gorra me la hizo mi mama, y no creo que haya otra igual.<br>Brock: ¿Y por que quieres afuerzas esa gorra?  
>Ash: Es que yo considero mi gorra como amuleto de la suerte, por eso.<br>Brock: Ya veo, aunque no creo en eso de la suerte.  
>Ash: Claro, como nunca tienes suerte con las chicas.<br>Brock: ¿Qué quisiste decir?...un poquito alterado…  
>Ash: Ya calmate, no hay por que enojarse, bueno, ya vamonos, creo que debo ir a comprar un gel.<br>Brock: De acuerdo.

…y se fueron al CP, pero, decidieron hacer una parada en el gimnasio, donde habia sucedido algo extraño…

Oficial Jenny: Atrás, reporteros, apartense.  
>Reportero 1: ¿Qué paso con el lider, se encuentra bien?<br>Jenny: Ya dije aganse para atrás, no dare ninguna informacion, estos son asusntos de la Elite Four.  
>Reportero 2 (que original soy) : ¿Qué tiene que ver la Elite Four con esto?<br>Jenny: Ya me arte, si no se hacen atrás todos, los arrestare por meterse en asuntos oficiales de la Agencia de Investigaciones de la Region Sinnoh(AIRS).

…entonces, todos los reporteros del lugar se fueron, y quedaron puros agentes y oficiales Jenny, que se encontraban investigando el lugar, mientras, adentro…

Cinthya: Esto es serio, si no hacemos algo, se pondria poner en riesgo la vida tanto de pokemon como entrenadores.  
>Aceron: Si, pero que intenciones tendria ese chico al atacarnos de esa manera, y sabe muchas cosas, que solo la Elite Four y el Ejercito de Sinnoh guardaban como confidencial.<br>Delos: Si, un chico que sabe tando, debe de planear algo, pero que, esto es serio.  
>Fausto: No nos quedara de otra que suspender cualquier actividad relacionada con batallas de gimnasio .<br>Cinthya: Eso no es necesario, solo necesitamos al todos los Elito Four, y con eso basta, recuerda que los Elite Four, son entrenados para trabajar de espias, y los campeones que los superan, deben unirse al derrotarlos.  
>Delos: En cuanto llegue nuestro superior, le avisaremos el informe.<br>Todos los que se encontraban adentro: De acuerdo.

…afuera, Ash se acerca con la oficial Jenny para saber que paso…

Ash: ¿Qué paso aquí?  
>Jenny: Esos son asuntos fuera de mi alcanze, no les puedo informar.<br>Ash: Esta bien.

…Ash se va al CP, y se mete a su habitacion, donde junto con Brock, se ponen a jugar Conker Live and Reoladed, para PS2…

Ash: tonto ositos pich, me las van a pagar, maldita ardilla, se despedaso cuando cayo al piso.  
>Brock: Te dije que usaras a los osos.<br>Ash: ¿Y que es un oso?  
>Brock: No lo se, pero se parece a un teddyursa.<br>Ash: Supongo que si.

…y continuan jugando, hasta que se vuelven a aburrir, y Ash planeaba la estrategia para enfrentar a Aceron…

Ash: Veamos, el lider del gimansio usa pokemon acero, si uso a Pikachu, los ataques acero no le haran daño, mientras, que Aipom no les causaria algun daño, Gliscor es del tipo roca y volador, eso me deja indefenso a los ataques y sin causar daño atacando, Grotle, es del tipo tierra, eso lo haria resistente, y Riolu, es tipo lucha, asi que el sera mi ultima opcion, y Staraptor, pues ningun daño cuasaria.  
>Brock: Riolu seria tu mejor opcion, asi que tendras que dejarlo hasta el ultimo.<br>Ash: Si es lo mismo que estaba pensando.

…en la habitacion de Dawn…

Dawn: Esto de las batallas me esta gustando, bueno, en la region Sinnoh solo me preocupo del Gran Festival, y ganar unas cuantas medallas, en la region que sigue, participo tanto en las ligas como en los contest, volviendo al tema de las batallas, me dijo uno de los entrenadores que el lider de este gimnasio usaba pokemon de acero, asi que mi empoleon y mi floatzel son mi mejor opcion, y pashirisu podria bloquear todos esos ataques, mientras que mi buneary no tendria oportunidad.  
>Empoleon: Empo? (Y que vamos hacer ahora)<br>Dawn: Bien, por el momento descanzaremos, mañana enfrentaremos al lider, despues, cuando llegue el dia del contest, tendremos que dar un gran espectaculo si lo queremos ganar, si, esto sera divertido, hasta los lideres de gimnasios tendran su funeral.  
>Empoleon: Empo? (Desde cuando habla de cosas raras?)<p>

…y en la habitacion de Paul y Ailin, ambos planeaban una estrategia en la batalla…

Paul: Ese lider según, usa pokemon de acero, mi mejor opcion es mi infernape, y mi torterra, asi que usare a esos dos, el otro no importa.  
>Ailin: ¿Cómo que no te importa?<br>Paul: Solo los pokemon fuertes entran a mi equipo, los debiles, los dejo ir.  
>Ailin: Eso que haces esta muy mal.<br>Paul: Si, como sea.  
>Ailin: No, para empezar, un pokemon lo capturas para hacerlo mas fuerte, nunca sabes si lo es.<br>Paul: Pero…interrumpido…  
>Ailin: Nada, de haber sabido que tendrias esa actitud no viajo contigo.<br>Paul: ¿!Que!  
>Ailin: ¿Que, te sucede algo? …confusa por el grito…<br>Paul: No nada.  
>Ailin…pensando… : ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?<br>Paul: ¿Y tu que pokemon tienes?  
>Ailin: Yo tengo un Frosslas, un Staravia, un Rapidash, un Golem, un Alakazam y este huevo de Dratini que gane cuando venci a Drake.<br>Paul: Lo que mas me sorprende es que le hayas ganado como si fuera un entrenador novato, no tuviste ningun problema.  
>Ailin: Si tienes razon, la verdad no se como es que les gano a todos, pero les gano muy facilmente.<br>Paul: Ya se, voy a encontrar a esa loca para que te enfrente.  
>Ailin: ¿A cual loca?<br>Paul: Una chica que me encontre hace mucho, y desde ese entonces, se ha vuelto un poquito rara.  
>Ailin: Vamos pues.<p>

…y salieron, pera Paul detrás de ella, ya que salio corriendo, y Ailin, se estrello con Ash, quien estaba saliendo…

Ailin…Tirada en el piso… : Auhc, que golpe.  
>Ash…tambien en el piso… : Aun, mi cabeza…con un chichon en la cabeza…<br>Paul: Que paso…ve a Ash… ¿!Tu!  
>Ash…viendo a Paul… : ¿Que haces aquí?<br>Paul: Vine por la batalla de gimnasio y estaba cerrado.  
>Ash: Si ya lo se.<br>Paul: Lo que mas me sorprende es que te atrevas a mostrar tu cara en el gimnasio, yo en tu lugar mi iria como una niñita a mi casa.  
>Ash…enojado… : Quieres batall!<br>Paul: Claro, necesito entrenar a los pokemon que usare en la batalla  
>Ash: Bien, para no cansarnos, sera 1 vs 1.<br>Paul: Seguramente haras el ridiculo.  
>Brock: Bien, vamos afuera.<p>

…todos se salen, pero a Dawn, todo ese ruido le molesto y salio afuera…

Brock: Esta sera una batalla 1 vs 1 elijan a sus pokemon.  
>Ash: Ve Pikachu.<br>Paul: Ve torterra

…pikachu se pone en accion, mientras que torterra salio de su ball…

Brock: Comienzen!  
>Ash: Pikachu, usa ataque rapido.<br>Paul: Hoja magica.

…pikachu se acercaba rapidamente, pero fue regresado 5 m debido al ataque del torterra…

Ash: Pikachu!, usa cola de hierro.  
>Paul: Esperalo y planta feros!<p>

…pikachu salto sobre torterra para darle con su cola, pero no le causo ningun daño, y una especie de raiz espinosa, salio por debajo del piso y golpeo a Pikachu causandole mucho daño…

Ash: Pikachu, intenta levantarte.  
>Paul…pensando… : No puedo usar hiperrayo, ya que el ataque anterior lo canso…<br>Pikachu…levantado como si nada le hubiera pasado… : Pika!  
>Ash: Bien, usa cola de hierro una vez mas!<p>

…Pikachu le llego con todo a torterra, que a pesar de estar un poco cansado, esquivo, pero esto lo agoto mas, y despues le lanzo un hiperrayo a Pikachu, haciendo que se quede en K.O., pero debido al cansancio, tambien se quedo en K.O…

Brock: Ambos pokemon no pueden continuart, es un empate.  
>Paul: Regresa…el pokemon es regresado a su ball…<br>Ash: Pikachu…cargando a su Pikachu…  
>Paul: Solo fue un empate.<p>

…Paul y Ailin vuelven a su habitacion, cosa que tambien hicieron Ash y Brock con Pikachu, pero cuando Ash entro, se estrello con Dawn…

Ash: Au, mi cabeza, es la segunda vez que me pasa esto ahora.  
>Dawn…sobandose la cabeza… : Maltino animal inservible vale nada, ahora por tu culpa me esta doliendo mi maldita perra desgraciada cabeza.<br>Brock: Dawn!  
>Dawn: Brock!<br>Ash: Mi cabeza…sobandose el chichon que le dejo el golpe…

…cuando Ash voltee a ver a Dawn, hubo un gran silencio, solamente se les vinieron recuerdos de ellos juntos, es como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo…

Ash: Dawn.  
>Dawn: …. …solo se quedaba en silencio…<br>Ash…levantandose…. : Ah.  
>Dawn…gritando… : !Se puede saber por que nunca te fijas cuando abres la puerta!<br>…en ese momento Ash se asusta, no lo esperaba, ya que todo estaba en silencio…

Ash…asustado… : Oye, no es para que me grites, me asustas.  
>Dawn…cruzando los brazos… : Pues pareces una niñita.<br>Paul…señalando a Ash… : Jajajaja, le dijeron niñita.  
>Dawn…volteando a ver a Paul… : Y tu de que te ries…viendolo de una manera tan espantosa que Paul se asusto…<br>Paul: Yo…asustado.  
>Ailin…burlona… : Al parecer la niñita es otro, jiji.<br>Dawn…viendo a Ailin… : Que te parece gracioso…viendola peor que a Paul…  
>Ailin…asustada y con una gota en la cabeza… : No nada.<p>

…en ese momento, la expresion del rostro de Dawn regresa a la normalidad, y voltea a ver a Ash, y este cree que ella le va hacer algo malo…

Ash…asustado… : !No en la cara no!, que soy actor  
>Dawn: Ya tranquilo, no pienso asesinarte, aun.<br>Ash: a bueno, ¿queeee!

…Ash al fin se reencontro con Dawn…  
>¿Que pasara con ellos de ahora en adelante?<br>¿Dawn cuando planea asesinar a Ash, o solo fue broma?

ZavalaTaker: Por cierto, yo y Drew narramos unos capitulos debido a que el Narrador 2 se tomo un descanso.  
>?: …regresare por tu cabeza ZavalaTaker….<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, si no ni modo, y recuerden, El amor es un invento de la industria del chocolate para vender mas chocolate mas el de kisses de herchis, no lo coman o moriran.


	27. Ash atrapa a Grouddon

Narrador 2: En nuestro episodio anterior, todo mundo preparaba su estrategia contra el lider Aceron, pero algo raro sucedia en el gimnasio, fuera de eso, Ash se reencuentra con Dawn en el CP, ¿como sera la relacion entre ellos?

Capitulo 27: Ash atrapa a Grouddon.

…Ash aun se preguntaba por que Dawn dijo "no pienso asesinarte, aun", y en ese momento, un gran terremoto sacudio la ciudad, y todos comenzaron a salir de sus casa, edificios, y demas lugares en los que se pudiera haber peligro con fenomenos como esos, en eso, en varias calles, oficiales jenny y de policia, anunciaban a las personas para que se reunan en la plaza principal del parque, y que ahí darian informacion y/o las posibles cuasas del terremoto, que solo duro 5 segundos, pero por suerte, ninguna estructura se vino abajo…

Ash: Que terremoto tan corto.  
>Dawn: A pesar de ser muy rapido fue muy fuerte.<br>Brock…con corazones en los ojos… : Aquí hay muchas oficiales Jennys.  
>Paul: No entiendo la necesidad de estar aquí, solo fue un prohibido terremoto.<br>Ailin: No te vayas, me quiero quedar aquí.  
>Paul: Pues nomas por que tu estaras aquí.<br>Ash…mirada picara a Paul… : Vaya, al parecer Paul tiene novia.  
>Paul…con su rostro serio… : ¿Y que te importa?<br>Ailin…pensando… : ¿Por qué no nego que sea su novia?  
>Dawn…con cara de asesina hacia Paul… : !¿Nomas yo le puedo hablar asi?<br>Ash…con gota en la cabeza… : Si, claro, jeje.  
>Brock: Bueno, Dawn, antes de que Paul salga herido, sera mejor escuchar lo que tiene que decir.<p>

…una oficial jenny empezo a decir cosas sobre los terremotos, sus causas, consecuencias, y demas cosas, ya que era la primera vez en la historia que un fenomeno natural de ese tipo ocurria en la ciudad (me da weba poner todo lo que la O. Jenny dijo), y las posibles cuasas de este…

Brock: Por suerte ninguna estructura se vino abajo, pero, por lo que oido, ciudad canal tiene el 5% de probabilidades que ocurra un sismo por lo menos en 100 años (espero que le hayan entendido a esto por que yo no)  
>Paul: ¿Qué quieres decir?<br>Dawn: ¿ Acaso el terremoto no fue natural?  
>Ash: Eso es lo mas probable.<br>Pikachu: Pika (un terremoto natural no me marearia)  
>Ash: Oye Dawn, desde hace tiempo no nos hemos visto, y la verdad, tengo curiosidad sobre que cosas te pasaron o si tienes nuevos pokemon.<br>Dawn: Yo tambien te iba a preguntar lo mismo, pero el terremoto no me dio tiempo.

…se van a otra banca del parque…

Ash: Pues yo ya tengo cinco medallas, ¿y tu cuantos listones tienes?  
>Dawn: Ninguno todavia, debo de ganar este, si no, no voy al gran festival.<br>Ash: O, y dime, ¿No has capturado ningun otro pokemon?  
>Dawn: A un buizel, pero evoluciono y se convirtio en floatzel.<br>Ash: Floatzel…saca la pokedex…  
>Pokedex: Floatzel, el pokemon flotador, Este pokemon flota usando su desarrollado flotador. Ayuda a rescatar personas cuando se ahogan.<br>Dawn: Y tu Ash, ¿que pokemon tienes ahora?  
>Ash: Tengo a Pikachu, Gliscor, Staraptor, Aipom, Grotle y a Riolu.<br>Dawn: Ah, los pokemon que ahorita tengo son Empoleon, Buneary, Pashirisu, y Floatzel.  
>Ash: ¿Piplup evoluciono?<br>Dawn: Si.  
>Ash: Vaya, ¿y supongo que es tu mejor pokemon no?<br>Dawn: De hecho lo es, ya se, por que no le decimos a Paul y a su novia que tengan una batalla de parejas contra nosotros.  
>Ash: Claro.<br>Dawn…sonrisa malvada… : Que bien, mas victimas.  
>Ash: ¿Te pasa algo malo?...al ver la cara llena de maldad de Dawn…<br>Dawn: No te preocupes, estoy bien.

…y se van con Paul y Ailin, para que pueden tener una batalle de parejas, y brock accede a ser el juez…

Brock: Esta sera una batallde parejas, la pareja de Ash y Dawn, vs la pareja de Paul y su novia…es interrumpido…  
>Paul..enojado… : Oye! no es mi novia, y para empezar se llama Ailin.<br>Brock: Ya, no te enojes, !comienzen!

Dawn…sacando una ball… : Ve Empoleon!  
>Ash…tambien sacando una ball… : Ve Riolu!<br>Paul y Ailin: A pelear

…de la pokeball de Paul sale un Electrivire, de Ailin un Alakazam, mientras que Empoleon y Riolu estaban en posicion de batalla…

Paul: Electrivire, usa rayo carga!  
>Alakzam: Usa bola sombra!<br>Dawn: Empoleon, proteccion!

…los ataques de electrivire y alakazam se dirigieron a riolu, pero empoleon se interpuzo y uso proteccion…

Paul: Elec…

…en ese momento Paul no pudo seguir dando la orden, ya que la tierra se volvio a estremecer, y en el cielo, varios pokemon se iban volando, esto se les hizo raro…

Ash…regresando al riolu a su pokeball… : ¿Que fue eso?  
>Dawn…tambien regresando a su pokemon… : Fue otro terremoto, pero menos intenso, ¿qué pasa aquí?<br>Paul: ¿Y que pasara con nuestra batalla?  
>Ailin: ¿Qué acaso nomas te interesa eso?<br>Paul: Si, ¿por qué?  
>Ailin: No por nada, solo que hay un terremoto y tu muy calamado.<p>

…en ese momento el cielo se empieza a oscurecer debido a unas nubes de tormenta…

Ash: Se nublo…señalando al cielo…  
>Dawn: ¿Un terremoto seguido de nublados?<p>

…cuando las nubes se juntan mas y se ven mas espesas, empieza a caer una fuerte lluvia, que auyento a todos los que se encontraban ahí, mientras que en un lugar mas alejado del mar, se podia ver a Kyogre que nadaba rapidamente hacia Ciudad Canal, mientras, en otro lugar de Sinnoh, se acercaba Grouddon, solo que por lo lejos que estaban, Ash y compañía no se daban cuenta de su presencia…

Ash: Esto esta peor, la tormenta se hizo mas intensa.  
>Dawn: Es verdad, a como sigue esto es probable que alguna catastrofe suceda.<br>Paul: Debemos pernacer aquí por el momento.  
>Ailin: Que feo esta esto.<p>

…los rayos comenzaron a caer, despues de 5 horas, eran como la 1 de la madrugada, y unos pasos de gigante se podian oir en la ciudad, si, era Grouddon, quien estaba mas cerca del mar, y Kyogre esperandolo, para terminar la batalla que hace millones de años terminaron, Grouddon, empezo el ataque con un rayo solar, pero Kyogre uso proteccion, y despues le contesto a Grouddon con una hidrobomba, haciendo que caiga y cuase un gran estruendo en la ciudad, que hizo que todo mundo se levantara asustado, mientras, Grouddon se repuso y le contesto con llamarada, haciendo que Kyogre se tambalee, y este despues de recuperarse, comenzo a formar olas gigantescas, que le llegaron con todo a Grouddon, ademas de unos cuantos edificios y casas, que se vinieron abajo por el poderoso ataque…

Ash…saliendo del CP… : Que es todo ese escandalo!  
>Dawn…detrás de el… : Espera Ash.<p>

…y ambos se fueron corriendo al lugar de la batalla, y los dos enormes pokemon estaban en un combate de embestidas, que causaban grandes estruendos en la ciudad, mientras que la gente salia, y huyo al ver a los dos pokemon combatiendo con tanta fieresa, por que creyeron que iban a destruir la ciudad, solo quedaron Ash, Dawn, Brock, Paul, Ailin y Pikachu, quienes decidieron actuar para detenerlos…

Ash: Si esos pokemon siguen asi destruiran la ciudad, pero , ¿que podemos hacer?  
>Dawn: Ash, no podemos hacer nada, sera mejor esperar haber que pasa.<br>Paul: No lo creo, o actuamos o nos destruyen.

…en ese momento kyogre lanzo una hidrobomba, que se impacto con un edifico abandonado, cerca de donde estaban Ash y compañía, haciendo que corran para poder salvarse, y por escasos centimetros logran esquivar la lluvia de rocas…

Ash: Oigan, detenganse, no ven que pueden destuir la ciudad.  
>Brock: Asi no creo que logras nada.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Yo le gano a los dos)

…Grouddon y Kyogre no estaban concentrados mas que en su pelea, mientras que una ola gigante se acercaba a ellos, pero Dawn penso rapidamente, y saco a su empoleon, el cual uso proteccion en todos hasta que las olas dejaron de hacer daño…

Ash: Demonios, no me queda otra cosa que enfrentarlos.  
>Paul: Lo mismo digo.<p>

…en ese momento Grouddon sale volando, y se estampa con otro edificio, que por suerte no tenia a nadie adentro, pero el edificio colapso y se vino abajo, mientras que Grouddon se levantaba como si no le hibiera pasado nada, y le lanza un rayo solar a Kyogre, dejandolo mareado debido al poderoso ataque…

Ash: Esos pokemon son muy poderosos, ¿pero que puedo hacer para calmarlos?

…en ese momento, un chico con un aspecto muy misterioso encima de un staraptor aparecio frente a ellos, dejando caer una ball de donde salio un gengar…

? : Gengar usa rayo confuso en esos dos pokemon!

…el gengar solo obedecio la orden, y logro darles a los dos pokemon, pero no hubo efecto en ellos, y ambos se atacaron, grouddon con llamarada y kyogre con hidrobomba, ambos pokemon estaban muy cansados, hasta que empezo un fuerte terremoto que habria grietas por todos lados causadas por grouddon, mientras kyogre causaba fuertes olas mientras que la tormenta empeoraba, haciendo que todos tengan que huir, menos el chico misterioso que siguio ahí…

? : Gengar, usa hypnosis!

…el pokemon lanzo las ondas hypnoticas a ambos, haciendo que durmieran, para tener la oportunidad de escapar de ahi, asi que todos se fueron a una especie de cueva, y despues el chico misterioso llego ahí…

Ash: Muchas gracias, ¿cual es tu nombre?  
>?: Jesus Zavala, pero me puden llamar Zavala.<br>(Ya era obvio que me iba a meter al fic)  
>Todos-Zavala: Mucho gusto.<p>

…despues de media hora, los pokemon despertaron, y dieron una feros batalla, en la que ninguno daba marcha atrás, y con sus ataques, derribaban edificios, lo raro, es que ninguna autoridad llegaba para calmarlos, era como si pelearan en un pueblo fantasma, y como tal, destruyeron cualquier impedimento que estorvara en su batalla, dejando todo el pueblo destuido…

Ash: Debemos hacer algo, o algo peor que esto puede pasar.  
>Dawn: ¿Pero que?<br>Brock: Si esos pokemon siguen asi, es probable que tambien destruyan ciudades cercana.  
>Zavala: Solo nos quedan dos opciones.<br>Todos: ¿Cuáles?  
>Zavala: Buscar al legendario pokemon Rayquaza, o atrapar a esos pokemon.<br>Ash: Ahora que lo dices, yo tengo una masterball.  
>Zavala…sorprendido… : ¿!En serio!, yo tambien.<br>Ash: Vaya, solo hay que decidir quien le toca a quien.  
>Zavala: Escuchame bien Ash, antes que nada, ya sabemos que las masterball atrapan a cualquier pokemon, solo que debemos tener cuidad, ya que las podriamos perder en el intento.<br>Ash: De acuerdo.  
>Paul: Como si lo fueran a lograr.<br>Ailin: Tu callate, nomas por que tu no tienes masterball.  
>Paul: Cierra la boca.<br>Ash: Oye, Zavala, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
>Zavala: Si.<br>Ash: ¿Conoces a ZavalaTaker?  
>Zavala: Claro que lo conozco, es mi hermano menor que nacio en ciudad jubileo, yo naci en el mundo real.<br>Todos-zavala…confundidos… : ¿Mundo real?  
>Zavala: T_T, ya nada, y capturemos a esos dos pokemon.<br>Ash: Ok

…entonces se van a la zona donde estan los dos pokemon, y se acercan cautelosamente, Ash, avanza despacio detrás de Grouddon, mientras que Zavala en el mar, con ayuda de su swampert (no se nadar), se acercaba lentamente a Kyogre…

Ash…pensando… : Es ahora o nunca

…lanza la ball, haciendo que le pegue a la pierna de Grouddon, y por ello se meta a la ball, y se quede atrapado, cosa que confundio a Kyogre, y gracias a ello, Zavala lanzo la ball a Kyogre, haciendo que tambien se quede atrapado…

Ash: !Que bien, atrape a un Grouddon!  
>Zavala: Genial, mi primer pokemon legendario.<br>Ash: wow, se siente genial tener un pokemon legendario.  
>Zavala: Es verdad, ahora lo llevare a mi casa para que no cuase destrozos.<p>

…en ese momento llegan todos los habitantes de ciudad canal junto con los compañeros y amigos de Ash que se quedaron en la cueva, veian con tristeza como sus hogares estaban destruidos, pero pese a eso, todos se pusieron junto con sus pokemon a levantar escombros y todo el cochinero que dejaron los pokemon…

…en el pilar celeste (o como se llame)…

Rayquaza: Que bueno que esos chicos lo atraparon, la verdad me daba flojera ir hasta sinnoh (mientras le cambiaba a la tele)

…de vuelta en Sinnoh…

Ash: Dime Zavala, ¿que planeas hacer ahora?  
>Zavala: Entrar al contest.<p>

…al final, todo es grupito (osea Zavala, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Paul y Ailin), ayudaban a levantar escombros, eso seria una labor dificil, pero aun asi ellos ayudarian…

…mientras, en ZavalaTaker's Bros. Studys.

ZavalaTaker: Espero que les haya gustado.  
>Zavala: Aja, ya te vi, andas robandote mi fic verdad, aparte que me copiaste el apodo de "ZavalaTaker", esto nunca te lo perdonare.<br>?: Mi regreso…interrumpido por Zavala…  
>Zavala: May deja de hacer eso, todos los dias lo haces.<br>May: ¿Cómo me descubriste?  
>Zavala: Yo soy el escritor del fic, se todo sobre ustedes, y se donde viven groar.<p>

espero les haya gustado continuara...


	28. La propuesta de una nueva liga

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior, Grouddon y Kyogre causaban destrosos por toda ciudad canal, ahora, todos estan ayudando a reconstuir ciudad canal.

Capitulo 28: La propuesta de una nueva liga.

…Despues de unas semanas de labores, Ash y compañía, junto con las habitantes de Ciudad Canal, y de las otras regiones y paises, reconstruyeron la ciudad, pero debia hacer algo con Grouddon, para eso, se fue al CP para hablar con el P. Oak…

Oak: Ya veo, ya se! mandame a tu Gliscor  
>Ash: Gliscor, bueno, de acuerdo.<p>

…y Ash introduce la pokeball de Gliscor para enviarla al Prof. Oak…

Oak: Fue un gusto hablar contigo.  
>Ash: Lo mismo digo.<p>

…desconexion de la pc, y Ash se va donde estaban los demas…

Paul: Me gustaria ver como esa cosa entrena a Grouddon.  
>Brock: Claro, como tu no tienes pokemon legendarios.<br>Paul: Quieres pelea.  
>Dawn…mirada asesina… : Yo soy la unica que puede cuausar sufrimiento aquí…viendo a Paul…<br>Ash: Ya dejense de tonterias…saca la masterball… ve! Grouddon.  
>Grouddon: Ahggg!<br>Ailin: Esa cosa se ve mas enorme de frente.  
>Zavala: Ve Kyogre!...lanzando la masterball…<br>Kyogre..saliendo… : IIIIIHhh!

…en ese momento, Kyogre y Grouddon se pusieron frente a frente, todos temian lo peor, pero, como ya los capturaron, tenian que esperar las ordenes de su entrenador antes de pelear…

Ash: Aun se odion.  
>Zavala: Debemos hacer algo con esos dos.<br>Brock: Ya se, diganles que ejecuten algun movimiento.  
>Ash: ¿Grouddon, me escuchas?<br>Grouddon: Ahh...volteando a ver a Ash...  
>Ash: mmm, ¿puedes usar rayo solar al cielo?<p>

…en ese momento, Grouddon lanzo su rayo solar, y asi Ash, comenzo a disparar ordenes, entonces sacaron la conclusion de que les seria leal…

Ash: Bien regresa.  
>Zavala: Mi turno.<p>

…Zavala comenzo hacer lo mismo, asi que los dos pokemon les obedecerian en todo…

Ash: Sera mejor que…interrumpido por Paul…  
>Paul: Reto a cualquiera de ustedes a una batalla.<br>Zavala: Es hora de ver a un pokemon legendario obedecer a un entrenador, yo voy.  
>Brock: Yo seré el juez.<br>Dawn: Oye Brock, ¿no te interesaria ser juez oficial?  
>Brock: No, asi estoy bien.<br>Ailin: Paul, creo que no debes de hacer eso.  
>Paul: ¿Por que no?<br>Ailin: ¿No crees que un pokemon legendario tiene bastante ventaja?  
>Paul: No me interesa, si lo logro vencer demostrare que soy el mejor, ya que venci a un pokemon legendario.<br>Ash: ¿Y que? Mi Charizard vencio a Articuno y no presumo con todo el mundo.  
>Dawn: ¿En serio tienes un Charizard?<br>Ash: Si.  
>Dawn: Algún dia me debes dejar enfrentarte con tu Charizard.<br>Ash: De acuerdo.  
>Ailin: No entiendo por que es asi.<p>

…Zavala y Paul se pusieron en posicion de batalla, lanzanron sus balls, por parte de Paul, salio su torterra, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Zavala no saco a Kyogre como esperaban, saco al primer pokemon que atrapo, un Myghtiena (cuando lo atrapo era pochyena, pero evoluciono)…

Paul…sorprendido… ¿Por qué no sacaste a Kyogre?  
>Zavala: Lo guardare para el final, ahora si no te molesta, comenzemos…viendo a Brock quien capto la señal.<br>Brock: Comienzen!  
>Paul: Usa terremoto!<br>Zavala: Myghtiena, salta encima de torterra.

…torterra produzco el poderoso terremoto, pero Myghtiena estaba encima de el…

Paul: Hoja magica.  
>Zavala: Quitate de ahí.<p>

…torterra saco las hojas brillantes y se las lanzo a Migtyena, quien con una velocidad increible los esquivo, mientras gruñia en el lugar donde estaba.

Zavala: Bola sobra.  
>Paul: Terremoto.<p>

…myghtiena lanzo la bola hacia torterra, quien ejecuto el terremoto, lo que causa un gran daño en myghtiena, pero gracias a la bola sombra, torterra se tambaleo…

Zavala: ¿Puedes seguir?  
>Paul: Planta feroz!<p>

…myghtiena aun seguia mareado por el ataque, asi que recibio el ataque de torterra, que lo mando a volar por los aires, haciendo que myghtiena se quede en K.O…

Brock: Myghtiena no puede continuar, la batalla es para torterra.  
>Paul…pensando… : Solo es un payaso.<br>Zavala…su cara se pone seria… : Ya estubo bueno de jueguitos infantiles, sera mejor que ya me deje de payasadas, sal!, Roserade.

…lanza la ball al aire, de donde sale el roserade de zavala…

Paul: Torterra, usa hyperrayo.  
>Zavala: Energibola!<p>

…torterra no pudo lanzar el hyperrayo, ya que por el ataque anterior estaba cansado, asi que recibio el energibola, pero no le causo mucho daño…

Paul: Torterra, intenta atacar de nuevo.  
>Zavala: Has lo que tu quieras.<p>

…torterra aun seguia agotado, y Roserade, lanzo somnifero, lo que causo la molestia de Paul, y el sueño de torterra…

Paul…enojado… : Inutil, no es la hora de dormir.  
>Zavala: Rest…In…Peace.<br>…en ese momento, roserade lanzo una mega-energibola, que lo desperto de su sueño, para luego caer debitlitado al piso…

Brock: torterra no puede continuar, la batalla es para roserade.  
>Paul…lanzando una ball… : ve, Infernape!<br>Zavala: ¿Ya?  
>Brock: Comienzen!<br>Paul: Lanzallamas.  
>Zavala: Esquivalo.<p>

…infernape empezo a lanzar llamas por todos lados, pero roserade esquivaba todo lo que le mandaban…

Zavala: Hojas navajas.  
>Paul: Lanzallamas!<p>

…roserade empezo a lanzar hojas, que fueron calzinadas por el lanzallamas, que aun no se detenia, e impacto con todo a roserade, dejandolo en K.O…

Brock: Roserade no puede continuar, la batalla es para Infernape.  
>Paul: Bien, saca a Kyogre.<br>Zavala: Ve Kyogre.

…el poderoso pokemon sale de su ball, haciendo que las olas se estremazan por un poco tiempo…

Zavala: Ataca tu primero Paul.  
>Paul: Lanzallamas.<br>Zavala: Kyogre, no te muevas.

…el infernape lanzo el potente lanzallamas, que ni cosquillas le causo a kyogre como si lo hubiese atacado el viento.

Paul: Puño trueno!

…el pokemon preparo su puño cargado con electricidad, y se fue corriendo hasta kyogre, y le dio con todas sus fuerzas, pero el pokemon parecia no sentir ningun dolor ante los ataques…

Zavala: Usa surf!

…el pokemon cargo una poderosa ola, que dejo en K.O a infernape…

Brock: Infernape no puede continuar, la batalla es para Kyogre.  
>Paul…con cara seria… : regresa, ve, Ursaring!<p>

…el pokemon sale y se pone en posicion de batalla…

Paul: Usa rayo hielo.  
>Zavala: Usa frio polar!<p>

…ambos pokemon atacaron, pero como era obvio, el pokemon legendario tenia mas poder que ursaring, y debido al ataque, se quedo instantaneamente en K.O.

Brock: Ursaring no puede continuar, la batalla es para Zavala y Kyogre.

…en el rostro de Paul se podia ver una gran decepsion, mientras se iba sin decir nada, y Ailin se va tras de el, quedando Zavala, Brock, Dawn, Ash y Pikachu…

Dawn: ¿Que le pasa?  
>Ash: Creo por que no esta acostumbrado a perder.<br>Brock: Vaya, ese kyogre si duda es poderoso, no se tuvo que mover para atacar, y para defederse, ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de usar un movimiento especial para esto.  
>Zavala: Lamento dejarlos, pero debo irme, el contest ya no sera aquí, sera en puntanueva, bueno Ash, dime, ¿despues de sinnoh tienes planeado otro viaje?<br>Ash: ¿No por que?  
>Zavala: Bien, entonces, escucha con atencion, en el lugar de donde vengo, se celebrara la "Liga Revolution", donde tienes que conseguir 12 medallas, y no ocho como aquí, cuando las ganas, tendras que ir a un estadio llamado Azteca (¿A que equipo creen que le voy?) , donde se celebrara el torneo y las rondas pre-eliminares, para calificar al torneo, todos los participantes entraran a un contest, que dependiendo de la cantidad de participantes, se celebrara en tales dias, la regla, es que tienes que escoger un compañero o pareja, ya que todos los gimnasios tiene dos lideres, si no, no podras acceder.<br>Ash: Vaya, entonces creo que despues de esta liga ire ahí.  
>Zavala: Bien, cuando termine la liga Sinnoh, yo te estare esperando para darte mas informacion, una cosa, solo podras participar a esa liga con tu pokemon inicial y los pokemon que captures en esa region, despues te digo con mas detalle.<br>Brock: Vaya Ash, asi que ya sabes a donde ir despues de Sinnoh.

…en ese momento Zavala se fue hacia el horizonte, mientras que Dawn se quedaba muy pensativa, cosa que Ash noto…

Ash: ¿Te pasa algo Dawn?  
>Dawn: No, no te preocupes…toda falsa…<br>Ash: Dawn, dime que tienes  
>Dawn: Es que vi como te entusiasmaste con esa liga que Zavala dijo, y pense en acompañarte, pero com aun no estoy lista para viajar a ese pais, pues pense que ya no te acompañaria mas.<br>Ash: Bueno, supongo que podemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos.  
>Dawn: Supongo que si.<br>Brock: Oigan, ya se hizo de noche, sera mejor que nos vayamos al CP.  
>Ash y Dawn: De acuerdo.<p>

…y todos se van al CP, en donde se van a su habitacion, solo que Ash no puede dormir y se va a observar la luna…

Ash…pensando y mirando la luna… : Dawn no se siente lista aun, bueno, no la presionare, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.  
>Pikachu…subiendose a su hombro… : Pika (Hola)<br>Ash: Ah, pikachu, despues de la liga Sinnoh, creo que iremos a esa tal "Liga Revolution", vaya, para acceder al torneo tenemos que entrar a un contest.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (¿un contest?)<br>Ash: Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya a dormir.

…en algun lugar de Sinnoh…

Zavala: Al parecer a Ash me lo encontrare en la liga Sinnoh, y en la "Liga Revolution", que bueno que no tuve que enfrentarlo, asi no conozco su estrategia, y tendre que preparame mas, solo, que ahora con Kyogre, tengo entendido que en el American Battle Frontier no me dejaran usarlo.

…de vuelta en ciudad canal, Dawn tenia un sueño…

…sueño…

Dawn: ¿Ash donde estas?...preocupada…  
>Pikachu: Pika ^^ (espero que estes bien)<br>Dawn: ¿Donde esta Ash?

…en ese momento, Pikachu señalo donde se encontraba una tumba, que tenia escrito el nombre de Ash Ketchum…

…fin del sueño…

Dawn: Ah…levantandose de golpe… solo fue un sueño…se vuelve a dormir…

…en donde quiera que este gary…

Gary: Bien hecho Darkrai, sus dulces momentos duraran poco.

…¿Por qué habra producido gary esas pesadillas?, ¿Ash ganara la liga Sinnoh o la Liga Revolution…


	29. El lider Aceron

Rexardtyranitar tuve una pequeña confusión con los capítulos gracias por decirme.. este es el siguiente capitulo..

Narrador 2: En nuestro capitulo anterior, Zavala se enfrenta a Paul, donde Zavala sale victorioso por la ayuda de Kyogre, pero antes de irse, Zavala le dio informacion a Ash sobre la liga revolution que se celebrara en el estadio Azteca, ahora, Ash se prepara para la batalla de gimnasio.

Capitulo 29: El lider Aceron.

Despues de haber dormido Ash, Brock, Dawn y Pikachu se dirigen al patio del CP

Ash: Salgan todos…aventando pokeballs…

De ellas salen Grotle, Aipom, Staraptor, Riolu y Gliscor.

Brock: Ash, ¿que paso con Grouddon?  
>Ash: Lo envie con el Prof. Oak, ya que siento que seria injusto usarlo en los gimnasios.<br>Dawn: Pues yo pensaba que era el que mas ibas a usar.  
>Ash: No, yo no soy asi, quiero una batalla normal, sin pokemon superdotados o algo asi.<br>Brock: Si asi lo quieres esta bien.  
>Dawn: Oye Ash yo…interrumpida por Ash…<br>Ash: ¿Te pasa algo Dawn?  
>Dawn: Es que yo te queria decir algo.<br>Ash: ¿Cómo de que?  
>Brock: Yo los dejo solos, Pikachu, tu te vienes.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Ni siquera se de que se trata esto)

Brock y Pikachu se van, dejando solos a Ash y Dawn, los otros pokemon estaban jugando por ahí.

Dawn: Bueno, es que desde que me separe de ti, ¿como te lo digo?  
>Ash: ¿Decirme que?<br>Dawn: Es que, no se.  
>Ash: ¿No puedes decirmelo o no quieres?<br>Dawn: La verdad no puedo.  
>Ash: Pues sera otro dia.<br>Dawn…poniendo una cara asesina… : !DEBE SER AHORA!  
>Ash…un poco asustado… : Bueno esta bien, no te enojes.<br>Dawn…vuelve a ser normal… : Es que la verdad, te extrañe mucho.  
>Ash: La verdad, yo tambien te extrañe.<br>Dawn: !¿En serio!  
>Ash: Si, cada vez que miraba al cielo me acordaba de ti.<br>Dawn: Pues yo aun tengo la otra mitad de la cinta que me diste como amuleto de la suerte.  
>Ash: Que bien, y como mi gorra se perdio, y el gel que compre resulto ser fraude (que por cierto se llamaba "gel marca patito") tuver que ir a un estetica para que me peinaran.<br>Dawn: Te ves muy bien.  
>(No encontre un buen peinado, ustedes imaginense uno bueno)<br>Ash: Gracias, ¿pero que haremos en este lugar?  
>Dawn: Solo se me ocurre una cosa.<br>Ash…con curiosidad… : ¿Cómo cual?

En ese momento, Dawn besa a Ash, este le contesta con otro beso.

Ash…sonriendo… : No sabes cuanto espere este momento.  
>Dawn: Yo tambien lo esperaba.<p>

Se dan otro beso mas largo, despues de tanta cursileria, Ash regresa a todos sus pokemon a sus pokeballs, y se fueron adentro.

Ash: Brock, ya volvimos.  
>Brock: Esta bien, Ash, sera mejor que nos vayamos al gimnasio de una buena vez.<br>Ash: De acuerdo.

Y todos se van, pero en el camino, se encuentran con el lider.

Ash: ¿Usted es el lider del gimnasio de ciudad canal?  
>Aceron: Si, ¿por que la pregunta?<br>Ash: Yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, y lo reto a una batalla.  
>Aceron: Claro, no hay problema, solo que necesito tu ayuda.<br>Ash: ¿A que se refiere?  
>Aceron: Necesito entrar a esa cueva, pero ocupo de tu ayuda para poder encontrarlo.<br>Dawn…sonrisa malvada… : Que bien, adoro la oscuridad.  
>Brock: Pense que le tenias miedo.<br>Dawn: No sabes cuanto puede cambiar una persona.  
>Ash: Pues en eso tienes razon, pero ya vamos de una vez.<br>Todos- Ash: De acuerdo.

Todos se dirigeron a la entrada de la cueva, donde para entrar, tenian que burlas a dos Onix, guiados por un Steelix, que era el jefe del trio.

Aceron…en voz baja… : Hay que tener cuidado, dos onix y un steelix auyentan a los curiosos que entran aquí, asi que cuidado.  
>Todos-Aceron…en baja… : Ok.<p>

Y siquieron caminando, donde varios geoudede transportaban arena (ni yo mismo se para que lo hacian)

Brock: ¿Para que transportan arena esos geodudes?  
>Ash: Es cierto, es un comportamiento demasiado extraño.<br>Aceron: La verdad todos en ciudad canal nos preguntamos lo mismo, en fin, sigamos buscando eso.  
>Dawn: ¿Y que se supone que andamos buscando?<br>Aceron: Algo padre.  
>Ash: Pues espero que lo sea, ya quiero mi batalla.<br>Aceron: Ya niño desesperado, despues tendras tu batalla, ahora que me acuerdo ¿fue dificil la batalla contra rocco?  
>Ash: No lo recuerdo, pero si le gane.<br>Aceron: Pues la verdad yo aun no conozco el verdadero potencial de mi hijo.  
>Dawn: ¿Quién es su hijo?<br>Aceron: Es el lider del gimnasio de ciudad Pirita.  
>Ash…sorprendido… : !¿Su hijo?<br>Aceron: ¿Te hable en totonaca o que?  
>Ash: No era para que se enojara.<br>Aceron: Ya tranquilizate y sigamos buscando eso.  
>Dawn…pensando… : Solo espero que no sea una estupidez lo que estamos buscando, si no, creo que tendre que hacer una tumba para este lider de gimnasio.<br>Brock: Esta bien, sigamos buscando.

Y continuaron buscando quien sabe que, por todos lados, y eso que buscaban, según Aceron, no aparecia, ya que el era el unico que sabia de eso.

Dawn: Llevamos como 5 horas buscanco esa cosa y aun no lo encontramos, seria tan amable de decirnos que es…en ese momento pone cara siniestra… o si juro que este lugar sera su tumba.  
>Aceron…asustado… : Ah, eh…<br>Ash: Ya Dawn tranquilizate no es para tanto.  
>Dawn…con la misma cara viendo a Ash… : ¿Tu tambien quieres tu tumba?<br>Pikachu: Pika (su cara me da miedo)  
>Ash…asustado… : No tranquilizate, jeje.<br>Brock: Es cierto, ¿que se supone que andamos buscando?  
>Aceron: En realidad no lo se, pero se que esta aquí.<br>Dawn…enojada: ¿!QUe! !¿Quiere decir que busca algo y ni siquiera sabe que es?

Pero esos gritos despertaron al Steelix y a los dos onix, que se acercaron a ellos bastante enfurecidos.

Ash…viendo a Dawn… : Genial, ya los despertastes.  
>Brock: ¿Me pregunto que nos haran?<p>

Los onix y el steelix solo los observaban, hasta que el steelix ejecuto lanza rocas, haciendo que todos salgan corriendo.

Ash: Que gran idea Dawn.  
>Dawn: No es mi culpa, aparte solo venimos a perder tiempo.<br>Ash: Ya que.

Y siguieron corriendo, pero Dawn dio la vuelta, y saco la ball de su empoleon.

Dawn…aventando la ball de empoleon… : Empoleon, usa surf.  
>Ash…sacando otra ball… : Grotle, usa energibola en Steelix.<p>

Ambos pokemon salieron, Grotle, ejecuto energibola en Steelix, y despues Empoleon uso surf en todos, y Dawn aprovecho el momento, saco una pokeball, y capturo al Steelix.

Dawn…mirando la ball… : Atrape un Steelix, que bien.  
>Ash: Vaya Dawn, capturaste un Steelix.<br>Brock: Que poder tiene tu empoleon, ese surf fue impresionente.  
>Aceron: Muchas gracias, ahora ese Steelix ya no causara problemas.<br>Ash: Y donde esta lo que estamos buscando.  
>Aceron: Debe estar cerca de aquí.<p>

Siguieron buscando, excavaron y nada, siguieron buscando, hasta que Brock accidentalmente piso una trampa, y los llevo abajo, en un lugar donde por todas partes habia oro, que producia un brillo hermoso.

Aceron: Al fin lo encontramos, el oro.  
>Ash…soprendido… : Vaya, cuanto oro.<br>Dawn: Tal vez no venimos a perder tiempo.  
>Brock: Cuanto oro, si fuera mio, imaginen cuantas chicas tendria yo.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Ya vaz a empezar?)  
>Ash: ¿Para que ocupaba el oro?<br>Aceron: Yo, no lo necesito, pero creo que esto seria de gran ayuda para esta ciudad, ¿que te parece si nos vamos al gimnasio a tener la batalla?  
>Ash: Claro.<p>

Y despues de dos horas de encontrar la salida (se perdieron por un rato), al fin salieron de la cueva, y despues llegaron al gimnasio.

Aceron: Muy bien Ash, sera mejor que empezemos con esto de una buena vez.  
>Ash: De acuerdo.<br>Juez: Esta sera una batalla de gimnasio de 3 vs 3 entre el lider Aceron, contra el retador de Pueblo Paleta, Ash Ketchum,solo el retador puede hacer sustituciones, !comienzen!

Ash: Pikachu a la carga.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (a matar perras)<br>Aceron: Ve Bronzor!

Ambos pokemon se pusieron en posicion de batalla.

Ash: Pikachu impactrueno!  
>Aceron: Esquiva y usa rayo confuso.<p>

Pikachu lanzo su impactrueno, bronzor lo esquivo y lanzo el rayo confuso, que no logro dar en pikachu, ya que lo esquivo.

Aceron: Bronzor, usa Pisiquico.  
>Ash: Pikachu, impactrueno.<p>

Bronzor uso su poder pisquico para afectar a pikachu, pero Bronzor se quedo tambaleado , debido a que el ataque le llego con todo.

Aceron: ¿Puedes seguir bronzor?  
>Ash: !Tacleada de voltios.!<p>

Bronzor aun se encontraba mareado, asi que Pikachu aprovecho para usar tu taclaeda de voltios y dejar debilitado a Bronzor quien se habia estrellado con la pared despues de recibir el ataque.

Juez: Bronzor no puede continuar, la batalla es para Pikachu.  
>Ash: Bien hecho Pikachu.<br>Aceron…regresando al pokemon… : Bien hecho amigo…avienta una ball…¡ve Steelix!

En ese momento el pokemon sale de la ball, y el juez decreta el comienzo.

Aceron: !Usa excavar!

El pokemon se escondio debajo de la tierra, Pikachu cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse e intentar esquivar el ataque, pero Steelix fue tan rapido y poderoso, que dejo en K.O de una manera rapida y sorprendente a Pikachu.

Juez: Pikachu no puede continuar, la batalla es para Steelix.

Ash: Eso fue muy rapido, sera mejor que empieze a pelear en serio…saca la ball de Grotle… ve !Grotle!  
>Grotle…saliendo de su ball… : Groooo! (tonto emos y punks!)<br>Juez: Comienzen!  
>Aceron: Usa cola de hierro.<br>Ash: Grotle, esquivala y usa hojas navaja.

A Steelix le empezo a brillar la cola, y la uso atacando a Grotle, y este habilmente la esquivo y empezo a disparar una serie de hojas navaja, que le llegaban a Steelix, que al parecer no le provovaban mucho daño.

Ash: Ese Steelix es resistente.  
>Aceron: Si hay algo que sobresale en un pokemon de Acero son sus defensas.<br>Ash: !Energibola!  
>Aceron: Giro bola.<p>

Ambos pokemon empezaron a formar sus bolas, despues de que estaban un poco grandes, las lanzaron haciendo que estas choquen entre si y generando una gran explosion debido al poder de estas.

Dawn: ¿Que gran explosion?  
>Brock: ¿Pero donde estan?<p>

La explosion comenzaba a disiparse, y se veia a los pokemon en la misma posicion.

Ash: !Hojas navajas!  
>Aceron: !Giro bola otra vez!<p>

El Grotle lanzo las hojas filosas a Steelix, el cual las destrozo con su giro bola, que impacto a Grotle dejandolo mal herido.

Ash: Ahg! Vamos Grolte.!  
>Aceron: !Cola de hierro!<p>

Grotle como pudo se repuso, y Steelix lanzo su cola contra Grolte, quien por escasos centimetros esquivo, pero se tambaleo por un momento.

Ash: Grotle, usa energibola.  
>Aceron: Proteccion.<p>

Grotle la lanzo la energibola a Steelix, quien estaba protegido de ese ataque.

Aceron: !Usa excavar!  
>Ash: No otra vez…pensando: si al menos le pudiera enseñar terremoto…<p>

Steelix estaba bajo tierra, y Grotle intentaba adivinar por donde iba a salir, y cuando menos lo pensaron, Steelix ataco de la misma manera que lo hizo con Pikachu, haciendo que se quedara en K.O.

Ash…regresando al pokemon… : Bien hecho…saca una ball… ve !Riolu!  
>Riolu: Riolu (Que bien ya queria pelear)<br>Dawn: Que bien, un Riolu.  
>Brock: Ya sabia que este seria el arma secreta de Ash.<br>Juez: !Comienzen!  
>Aceron: Usa giro bola.<br>Ash: Esquivalo seguido de agilidad y puño drenaje.

El Steelix lanzo el giro bola, y riolu lo esquivo dando un gran salto, despues empezo a usar su agilidad, haciendo que se mueva rapidamente por todos lados, lo que confundio a Steelix por que no sabia cuando lo iban a atacar, y cuando esta desprevenido, Riolu le dio un gran golpe, y este se retrocedio unos metros.

Aceron: !Vamos Steelix!  
>Ash: !Puya nociva!<p>

Riolu se acerco para golpear a Steelix, pero este golpe casi no le afecto.

Aceron: Steelix, usa excavar.  
>Ash: Riolu detenlo usando golpe drenaje.<p>

Steelix se escondio de nuevo bajo la tierra, ya que fue mas rapido que riolu.

Ash: No de nuevo.  
>Aceron: Creo que aquí termina todo.<p>

Riolu dio un gran salto hacia atrás, la razon, ya que en ese instante estaba saliendo Steelix, que no pudo atinar a su objetivo.

Aceron: Ese Riolu es muy habil, pudo determinar cuando Steelix iba a salir.  
>Ash: Riolu eres sensacional, ahora usa golpe drenaje.<br>Aceron: Cola hierro.

Riolu se acercaba corriendo a Steelix, pero este lo golpeo con la cola e hizo que se estrellara con la pared.

Ash: Riolu, puedes seguir.  
>Aceron: Usa giro bola.<p>

Riolu se estaba levantando rapidamente, pero aun asi recibio el giro bola, que lo dejo peor que lo que estaba, pero lo increible, es que este aun seguia en pie.

Aceron: Pero como resiste, esos ataques son muy poderosos  
>Ash: Vamos, usa puño drenaje.<p>

Riolu ataco nuevamente con puño drenaje a Steelix, pero este solo retrocedio pocos centimetros, debido a los ataques anteriores le cuasaron un gran daño a Riolu.

Ash: Como es mi tercer pokemon no puedo sustituirlo, esta muy cansado, ¿Riolu, quieres seguir peleando?  
>Riolu: Rio (Si)<br>Aceron: Es hora de dar el tiro de gracia, giro bola!  
>Ash: No.<p>

Riolu estaba muy cansado como para esquivar el ataque, asi que recibio el ataque de Steelix, que lo dejo debilitado.

Juez: Riolu ya no puede continuar, la batalla es para Steelix y el lider del gimnasio, Aceron.  
>Ash…regresando al pokemon… : Muchas gracias amigo, me fuiste muy util en este combate, ahora te mereces descanzar.<br>Aceron…acercandose a Ash… : Lamento que hayas perdido, en serio, tu Riolu si que dio problemas, no dudes en pedirme la revancha cuando puedas, por que con gusto te la dare.  
>Ash: Muchas gracias.<p>

Y dicho esto, Ash en compañía de Brock, Dawn y Pikachu, se fueron al centro pokemon, donde atendiero a Pikachu, Grotle y Riolu.

Ash…recibiendo las dos ball… : Muchas gracias enfermera Joy.  
>Brock…acercandose a la enfermera joy… : Hooolaaaaaa enfermera (esto lo saque de los Animaniacs)<p>

En ese momento, sale su Croagunk y le da un amable puyo nociva y se lo lleva arrastrando a su habitacion.

Joy…con una gotita en la cabeza… : Jeje, de nada, tambien tu amigo Pikachu esta como nuevo.  
>Pikachu…subiendose en el hombro de Ash… : Pika (Ya estoy bien)<br>Ash: Que bien pikachu que estas mejor.  
>Pikachu: Chaaa (Hasta que te preocupas por mi)<br>Dawn: Ash, ¿no te sientes mal por perder?  
>Ash: No, aparte te queria decir que si te gustaria tener un combate de entrenamiento contra mi.<br>Dawn…cara malvada… : Me quedare con tu alma Ash.  
>Ash…asustandose con la pura cara… : Si claro.<p>

Se dirigieron a su habitacion, eran como las 11 pm,asi que se fueron a dormir para esperar el proximo dia.

¿Ash ganara su revancha?


	30. El regreso del equipo rocket

Narrador: En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash y compañía buscaban algo junto con el lider del gimnasio, Aceron, y lo que estaban buscando resulto ser oro, despues Ash tuvo si enfrentamiento contra el lider, pero Ash perdio contra el poderoso Steelix del lider, ahora esta en un entrenamiento especial.

Capitulo 30: El regreso del equipo rocket.

Nuestros heroes(odio decirles asi pero ni modo), se encontraban en el comedor del CP esperando el desayuno.

Ash: Espero que el desayuno este lo mas pronto posible.  
>Dawn: Ya, no te preocupes, estoy segura que en un momento lo traeran.<br>Brock: Si, yo me muero de hambre y no me estoy quejando.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (y mi comida pokemon que?)<br>Ash: ¿Te pasa algo Pikachu?  
>Pikachu: Pika (Nada que te importe)<br>Ash: No te preocupes, ahorita traeran el desayuno.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Ni siquiera me entiendes)<br>Dawn: Espero que la comida de aquí sea deliciosa.  
>Brock: De eso estoy seguro.<br>Ash: Pues no se, igual comeria desechos cuando en serio me muera de hambre.  
>Dawn: Si claro.<br>Brock: Oye Dawn, ¿y que planeas hacer con tu Steelix?  
>Dawn: Es cierto, solo tengo 1 dia con el.<br>Ash: Pues podrias empezar a entrenarlo desde hoy, para que te agarre mas confianza.  
>Brock: Recuerda, los pokemon mas fuertes, suelen desobedecer las ordenes.<br>Ash: Eso me recordo a mi charizard.  
>Dawn: Asi, me habias contado que tenias uno, pero nunca supe que es…saca la pokedex…<br>Pokedex: Charizard, el pokemon dragon, Escupe fuego tan caliente que funde las rocas. Causa incendios forestales sin querer.  
>Dawn: Vaya, que pokemon tan mas poderoso…pone cara de dictadora…, imaginense a mi controlar ese poder.<br>Brock: A Ash le costo mucho trabajo controlar a Charizard, casi no le obedecia, ahora, es un arma secreta para Ash.  
>Ash: Es cierto, tiene un gran poder, hasta le gane a Gary en la Conferencia Plateada.<br>Dawn: Asi, ese evento lo vi en un P-P-V de la SPE (Sinnoh Pokemon Entertainment), ya que aquí en Sinnoh no lo transmitieron por TV abierta.  
>Brock: Que raro, en Hoenn y en Kanto si se transmitio en TV abierta.<br>Ash: Como sea, el caso es que Dawn debe de entrenar a su Steelix.  
>Brock: ES verdad, pero aun no llega el desayuno.<br>Ash: Es cierto, solo espero terminar esta liga, e irme a la Liga Revolution.  
>Brock: Tu siempre viajando por el mundo, ¿pero de dijo el nombre de tal region?<br>Ash: Me dijo que se llamaba Region Maru (fue el unico nombre que se me ocurrio).  
>Dawn: Lo que me soprende es que sean 24 lideres.<br>Ash: Es cierto, cada uno de los 12 gimnasios tiene dos lideres.

Se acercaba un Chansey, que traia el desayuno, eran como las 10:15 am, y servido el desayuno en la mesa, el Chansey se fue y como a los 15 minutos habian terminado de desayunar, lavantaron sus platos y vasos, junto con los cubiertos que habian utilizado, y los pusieron en un area especial para los trastes sucions.

Ash: Estuvo delicioso.  
>Dawn: Comiste mucho.<br>Brock: Me recuerdas a Goku y a Luffy.  
>Ash: Asi, el de Dragon Ball y de One Piece, pero son otros animes, ah es cierto, esto ni anime ni manga es, todo lo que decimos algun tonto lo debe de estar escribiendo.<br>Brock: ¿De que estas hablando Ash?  
>Dawn: Es cierto Ash, ¿te volviste loco?<br>Ash: Ya dejenlo asi, por mas que les explique jamas lo entenderian.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Ahora tu explicas, si como no)<br>Ash: ¿Por que no vamos al patio para que entrenes a tu Steelix?  
>Dawn: Aun no, me siento muy llena.<br>Brock: Si yo tambien.  
>Ash: Esta bien, esperaremos un poco mas.<p>

Despues de otro 5 min. de reposo, ahora se dirigieron al patio, donde Dawn saco la Ball de Steelix.

Dawn: !Steelix, ve!...aventando la Ball de donde sale Steelix…  
>Ash…soprendido… : Wow.<br>Brock: Ese Steelix se ve muy poderoso.  
>Dawn: Muy bien Steelix, muestrame un ataque.<br>Steelix: ¿Ahhg? (¿eh?)  
>Brock: Ya me lo temia, vas a tardar mucho en controlarlo.<br>Ash: Oh no.  
>Dawn: !Steelix, ataca!<p>

Pero el Steelix se hecho a dormir y Dawn se acerco a el.

Dawn: !Steelix!  
>Steelix...despertendo de golpe… : ¿Ahg? (alguna razon para despertarme)<br>Dawn…con cara malvada… : Mas vale que me obedezcas o hare que tu sufrimiento sea eterno maldita vivorita oxidada.  
>Steelix…asustado… : Ahg (Te hare caso en todo con tal de que no me mates)<br>Ash: Vaya, al parecer te esta obedeciendo.  
>Brock: Intenta ordenar un ataque.<br>Dawn: Steelix… ve una roca gigante… !Ataca esa roca!  
>Steelix: !Agh! (!tonto Darks!)<p>

El Steelix, ejecuto un Dragon Aliento, que practicamente destruyo la roca, haciendo que solo quedara polvo en los restos de esta.

Ash: Que poder.  
>Brock: Pobre Steelix, se asusto con ver tu cara.<br>Dawn: Muestrame todos tus ataques.

El Steelix, lanzo un Dragon Aliento al suelo, luego destruyo un arbol con portazo, despues empezo a crear muchas copias de el, y al ultimo, empezo a formar una especie de barrera.

Dawn: Que es eso.  
>Ash: !Pikachu impactrueno!<br>Dawn: Ya se que es.

Pikachu cargo toda la electricidad posible y la lanzo en un potente impactrueno hacia el Steelix de Dawn, pero la barrera lo protegio del ataque.

Dawn: Era proteccion, ahora se que los ataques de Steelix son, dragonaliento, portazo, proteccion y doble equipo.  
>Ash: Pues si que tiene ataques extraños para ser un Steelix.<br>Brock: Es cierto, ningun ataque de tipo tierra o acero tiene.  
>Dawn: Pues supongo que algun dia aprendera algun movimiento que vaya de acuerdo con su tipo.<br>Ash: Es verdad, ¿pero que tienes planeado despues del Gran Festival?  
>Dawn: ¿Por qué la pregunta?<br>Ash: Es que yo despues de terminar la Liga Sinnoh, pues ya sabes.  
>Dawn: Pues ya lo tengo decidido, me ire a Hoenn.<br>Ash: Ah, a Hoenn.  
>Dawn: Si.<br>Ash: Recuerdo que un tal Tyson me elimino de esa liga.  
>Dawn: Pero en lo que estamos juntos, podemos hacer esto.<p>

Se estaban acercando, apunto de darse un beso, pero, en ese momento, salio un Arbok por debajo de la tierra justo en medio de ellos.

Ash…sorprendido… : ¿Un Arbok?  
>Dawn…viendo feo al Arbok… : Tu miserable, pagaras caro esto, mandale un saludo de mi parte a Satan.<p>

El Arbok asustado, iba a retirarse, pero Dawn lo tomo de la cola, lo goleo como 15 veces en el suelo, lo volvio a tomar de la cola, dio muchas vueltas y mando a volar al pobre Arbok hasta el Monte Corona, pero ahí mismo.

Brendan: Que bien, al fin encontre la cima del Monte Corona…voltea arriba…, ¿qué es eso?  
>Arbok: SSsss (Cuidado abajo)<br>Brandan: Un Ar…

El Arbok habia caido en la cabeza de Brendan.

Brendan: Eso me dolio.  
>Arbok: Ssss (Niño, tienes una cabezota)<p>

De vuelta en Puntanueva.

Ash: Pobre Arbok, no era necesario que lo maltrataras asi.  
>Dawn…viendo a Ash… : Ese prohibido, arruino el momento.<br>Brock: Ya no se preocupen, pero en serio, tienes planeado ir a Hoenn.  
>Dawn: Siempre quise ir a Hoenn, siempre que mi primo vania, me hablaba que ahí era muy hermoso, al principio no me decidia, pero ya se lo que quiero, me ire a Hoenn, pero, lo malo es que tengo que separarme de ti.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Aquí viene la cursileria)  
>ZavalaTaker: Es cierto Pikachu.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (me entiendes?)  
>(Nota: Solo Pikachu puede verme)<br>ZavalaTaker: Claro, yo soy el que escribe tus lineas.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (Oye, tu de cual te fumaste?<br>ZavalaTaker: No, que no sabes que este es mi fic.  
>Pikachu: Pika (lo siento, pero no hablo con locos)<br>ZavalaTaker: Esta bien, me regresare a escribir este episodio en el mundo real.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (este no es el mundo real)<p>

En ese momento me regreso a mi cuarto en mi casa en el mundo real en Mexicali (ciudad donde naci y vivo)

Pikachu: Pika (Al menos el marihuano ya se fue)  
>Ash: Oye Pikachu, estabas puro pika-pika, ¿con quien hablabas?<br>Pikachu: Pika (Que te importa)  
>Ash: Pues no lo conozco.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (Ni siquiera te dije un nombre)  
>Dawn: Pikachu deja de actuar raro y vamonos, Brock nos esta esperando.<br>Pikachu: Pika! (De acuerdo)

Pikachu se sube en el hombro de Dawn, y esta se va junto con Ash para alcanzar a Brock, y cuando lo alcanzaron, este le dijo que necesitaba hacer unas compras, asi que ellos decidieron esperarlo en una banca que estaba afuera de una tienda para videojuegos, y en el lugar donde estaban, se podia observar un hermoso atardecer.

Ash: Que bonito se ve eso.  
>Dawn: Si tienes razon.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (que bien, ahora van empezar de cursis)  
>Ash: Cuando tu te vayas a Hoenn, yo estare en Maru, pero cuando termine esa liga, no se, no creo que regresare a Pueblo Paleta, ¿tu que tienes planeado despues de Hoenn?<br>Dawn: Pues no se, apenas estoy segura de viajar a Hoenn.  
>Ash: Es cierto, aun que no se si estoy seguro de luego luego empezar mi viaje hacia esa region.<br>Dawn: Pues estoy seguro que te ira bien.  
>Ash: Muchas gracias por apoyarme.<br>Dawn: Siempre estare contigo, donde quiera que estes, no importe que estemos separados, siempre contaras con mi apoyo, pero no hablemos de eso, aprovechemos el tiempo en el que seguiremos juntos.

Se empezaron a besar, hasta que por la falta de oxigeno se separaron.

Ash: Te quiero mucho Dawn.  
>Dawn: Yo tambien Ash.<p>

Y justo cuando iban a juntar sus labios, sorpresa, una explosion, y quien creen que era, el EQUIPO ROCKET, si, de alguna forma los 3 junto con sus pokemon habian regresado a la vida.

Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas  
>James: Y que sean dobles<br>Jessie: Una maldad más vieja que el Espacio.  
>James: Que cumpliremos y no será Despacio.<br>Meowth: ¡Con el guapo Meowth!  
>Jessie: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.<br>James: Y extender nuestro reino hasta la Wrestlemania XXV  
>Jessie: ¡Jessie!<br>James: ¡Johnny!  
>Meowth: ¡Y por supuesto yo!<br>Jessie: En donde sea que haya paz en el universo...  
>James: ...el Equipo Rocket...<br>Meowth: ...estará ahí...  
>Todos: ...¡Para empeorarlo todo!.<br>Wobbufett: Wobofet!  
>Mime jr. : Mime.<br>Ash: ¿No se supone que habian muerto?  
>Dawn: ¿Quiénes son ellos?<br>Ash: ¿!Son el equipo rocket, han estado persiguiendome desde que inice mi viaje, y ahora reviven!  
>James: Asi es, revivimos gracias a que le robamos a un tal Yugi Moto una carta magica llamada renace el monstruo, y por sorpresa, nos revivio.<br>Jessy: Asi es, danos a tu pikachu o lo vas a lamentar.  
>James…al oido de Jessy… : Manta, creo que los interrumpimos.<br>Jessy: ¿A que te refieres?  
>James: Mira.<p>

Señala a donde estaban Ash, Dawn y Pikachu, donde Ash y Dawn tenian sus manos agarradas.

Jessy: Ah, el bobo esta enamorado…en tono burlon…  
>Pikachu: Pika (ya van a comenzar con sus chistes malos?)<br>Dawn…sacando una ball… :!Ve, Pachirisu!  
>Ash: Buena idea.<p>

Sale la ardillita de su pokeball saltando.

Dawn: Pachirisu deja de hacer eso y usa rayo.  
>Ash: !Pikachu, Impactrueno!<p>

En ese momento, ambos pokemon atacaron el globo de mewth, pero este absorvio la electricidad.

Ash: ¿Qué?  
>James: Por si no lo sabes bobo, este globo fue mejorado, ya no somos tan idiotas como nuestras contrapartes anime.<br>Mewth:!Es cierto, ahora tomen!

Mewth presiona un boton de un control remoto que saco, y del glopo salio un misil, y disparandose al instante, y de este, salio una red electrificada que se acercaba muy rapido, dejando sin reaccion a Dawn y Ash, pero este ultimo, empujo a Dawn para que la red no la alcanzara, pero era muy tarde para que Ash la esquivara, la red le cayo y lo electrocuto, pero como la red no tenia suficiente amperios (osea corriente) , asi que solo se quede tambaleante.

James: Estas redes son chafas, te dije que no las compraramos en tepito.  
>Jessy: No es mi culpa que no tengamos dinero.<br>Mewth: Es cierto, todo por que James se queria comprar una corcholara dorada.  
>James: Ustedes no saben apreciar nada.<p>

Y el Jessy y Mewth seguian discutiendo con el pobre de James, y Dawn aprovecho para sacar a su Steelix, y le ordeno un Dragon Aliento, haciendo que el globo del equipo rocket explote, y se vayan volando dejando la tipica estrellita en el cielo.

Ash: Muchas gracias Dawn.  
>Dawn: De nada, regresa Steelix.<br>Ash: Sera mejor que esperemos a Brock,  
>Dawn: Es cierto.<p>

Y se quedan en donde mismo esperando a Brock, y a los 5 min. Este regresa por ellos, y se regresaron al CP donde pasaron el resto del dia, y Ash ira por su revancha con el lider Aceron al dia siguiente, ya que este lo tomo como un descanso, ya cuando cayo la noche, todos se fueron a dormir, mientras Ash solo pensaba en ganar su sexta medalla, y tambien en Dawn.

¿creen que gane su revancha?


	31. La revancha

Sasuke: Por cierto, el Narrador 2 se llama Alex en la vida real, por eso aparecio ese nombre, pero el desaparecio misteriosamente, asi que seré su narrador.  
>En el capitulo anterior, el TR (Equipo Rocket), sorpresivamente regreso a la vida, gracias a la carta magica renace al monstruo, que le robaron a Yugi Moto, y estos fueron derrotados por el Steelix de Dawn, ah, por favor, este trabajo es patetico.<p>

Capitulo 31: La revancha.

Eran las 07: 30 de la mañana, y el despertador de donde se encontraban Ash y los demas, sono.

Ash…boztesando… : Ahhhh, que bien, al fin es de dia.  
>Brock: Por que tan temprano…mientras se levantaba de su cama…<br>Dawn…aun acostada… : 5 min. mas…y se tapa y se vuelve a dormir…  
>Ash…volteando a ver a Dawn… : Oye Dawn, ya levatate.<br>Brock: Ash, sera mejor que no la molestes.  
>Ásh: ¿Por qué lo dices?<br>Brock: Ya sabes por que, ¿no?  
>Ash…acordandose de las caras feas de Dawn… : !Es cierto!<br>Brock: Silencio, o nos matara a ambos.  
>Ash: Es cierto, vente Pikachu (el cual ya estaba despierto)<br>Pikachu…subiendose en el hombro de Ash… : Pikachu! (Vamos pues)

Y los chicos junto con Pikachu salieron al comedor del CP, donde esperarion el desayuno, mientras que Dawn dormia tranquilamente.

Ash: Dawn no desperto.  
>Brock: Es cierto, tal vez no habia podido dormir bien.<br>Ash: Pues no se, se me hace raro que el despertador no la haya despertado.  
>Brock: Tal vez no tiene un sueño ligero como tu que te despiertas con lo primero que oyes.<br>Ash: Es verdad.  
>Brock: ¿Y ya pensaste en una manera para derrotar a Aceron?<br>Ash: Pues no, ni siquiera he entrenado, y lo que mas me tiene intigrado, es que ni siquiera mostro a su tercer pokemon.  
>Brock: Es verdad, su Steelix era demasiado fuerte, ¿pero como sera su otro pokemon?<br>Ash: Debo de entrenar mas duro si quiero ganar a su Steelix y cualquiera que sea su otro pokemon.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Le dare de tragar a esas perras)<br>Ash: !Bien dicho Pikachu!  
>Brock: Bien, sera mejor que te prepares para esa batalla.<br>Ash: Es mas, lo enfrentare hoy mismo.  
>Brock: Pero no te confies.<br>Ash: No hay problema, ya planea mi estrategia.  
>Brock: Esta bien, ahora comamos.<p>

Cuando dijo eso el Chansey les dejo el desyuno listo, asi que los chicos comenzaron a comer, despues de 15 min. Ash, Brock y Pikachu terminaron de comer y dejaron los trastes donde iban, y salieron afuera.

Ash: Bien, sera mejor que me vaya ya al gimnasio.  
>Brock: ¿Y que pasara con Dawn?<br>Ash: Pues esta muy agusto dormida, asi que no quiero molestarla.  
>Brock: Ya veo.<br>Pikachu: Pika (La verdad, aun no se si tu vez)  
>Ash: Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos.<br>Brock: Vamos pues.

Y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el gimnasio, y cuando llegaron, encontraron un letrero en la puerta del gimnasio.

Letrero: Vuelvoa las 5 de la. Atte: Aceron.  
>Ash: Que mala suerte, no es justo, yo ya queria mi revancha, ahora tendre que esperar hasta la tarde.<br>Brock: Podemos ir a la Biblioteca de Ciudad Canal.  
>Ash: Claro, vamos haber si hay algo interesante o que nos sirva.<br>Brock: Pues andando.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, que por cierto era enorme, Ash, Brock y Pikachu quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de libros que habia, al parecer estaban ordenados por categoria, y cada categoria en orden alfabetico, para facilitar la busqueda.

Ash: Wow, cuantos libros, al parecer esto sera interesante.  
>Brock: Vamos haber que encontramos.<br>Señor (no se su nombre, solo es el dueño de la biblioteca) : Espero que disfruten de esta biblioteca, cualquier duda que tengan sobre esto vienen conmigo.  
>Ash y Brock: De acuerdo.<p>

El señor se regreso a la recepcion, y Ash junto con Brock y Pikachu buscaron un libro que podria interesarles.

Ash: Haber…viendo la pasta de un libro…, este suena entretenido "El despertar del hijo del hielo, el elegido del Pajaro Azul", vere que dice…abre el libro en la primera pagina, que contenia la introduccion…  
>Introduccion: "Esto es una leyenda sobre Ciudad Puntanueva, que contiene el templo del rey de los gigantes, "Re…..", pero, no me enfocare en esto, esto trata de un asunto totalmente diferente, cada 100 años, en un pacto secreto, se reunen en el santuario secreto del "Pajaro Azul", los miembros de la "Secta Artica", para que el "Pajaro Azul", elija al hijo del hielo, el cual hara que prevalesca la armonia entre humanos y pokemon de hielo durante cien años, solo uno cada cien años puede ser elegido, el elegido, debera tener el corazon puro, debe ser descendiente de la tribu ….. .<br>Ash: Esto no me interesa, sera mejor que busque otro libro.  
>Brock: Que Ash, ¿no encontraste el libro que querias?<br>Ash: No.  
>Brock: Pues yo encontre el diaro de Sir Aron.<br>Ash: ¿Y de que trata?  
>Brock: No lo se, solo dice eso.<br>Ash: Pues seguire buscando.  
>Brock: Suerte.<br>Ash: Veamos…mientras revisaba haber si encontraba algo de su interes… este es…señalando un libro que decia: Guia basica para entrenador/coordinador pokemon… se supone que esto ya lo se, pero revisare haber que me hace falta.

Y comenzo a hojear el libro, y en una de las primeras paginas venia una mini guia o resumen sobre todo lo que tenga que ver con pokemon.

Ash: Vaya aprendi mucho (no se que aprendio pero aprendio algo) , no sabia sobre los puntos de esfuerzpo y esas cosas.  
>Brock…dirigiendose con Ash… : Ash, este libro deberias leerlo, ya lo compre por que me gusto muchom trata sobre un tal Sir Aron y un Lucario.<br>Ash: Pues yo lei este…le enseña el libro…  
>Brock: ¿Ese libro no es para novatos?<br>Ash: No lo creo, ya que vienen algunas cosas que no sabia.  
>Brock: Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.<br>Ash: Es verdad.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (Ash estudiando?)<br>Ash: ¿Me pregunto como estara Dawn?

Con Dawn.

Dawn…levantandose de la cama… : Que bien dormi…ve el reloj… , mmm, son las 10 am, si que dormi mucho, ¿pero donde esta Ash?

En un mueble de la habitacion se encuentra una nota.

Dawn: ¿Una nota?, vere que dice.  
>Nota: Dawn, como estabas muy dormida, no te quisimos molestar, estaremos aquí como al meido dia.<br>Atte: Ash, Brock y Pikachu.  
>Dawn: ¿Se fueron sin mi?, ni modo, es lo que me pasa por quedarme dormida, sera mejor que me dirija a desayunar.<p>

Con Ash, Brock y Pikachu.

Brock: Pues no lo se, sera mejor que busquemos algo.  
>Ash: Mira…señalando un libro que decia la creacion de la tierra…<br>Brock: Este libro lo tenia en mi casa, sale toda la historia de Groudon, Kyogre, y Rayquaza.  
>Ash: ¿Rayquaza?...saca la pokedex…<br>Pokedex: Rayquaza, el pokemon de los cielos, Este Pokémon vuela sin parar por la capa de ozono. Dicen que, si Kyogre y Groudon fueran a luchar, bajaría a tierra firme.  
>Ash: Asi que el es el que se supone que debio calmar a Kyogre y Groudon cuando casi destruyen esta ciudad.<br>Brock: Es cierto, me pregunto donde estaba.  
>Ash: Como sea, eso a mi no me interesa.<br>Brock: Cambiando de tema, ¿que pokemon usaras en tu batalla?  
>Ash: Pues dependiendo de los que el saque, todavia no he visto a su tercer pokemon.<br>Brock: ¿Qué clase de pokemon es el que no vimos?  
>Ash: Pues como sea, de lo que estoy seguro es que yo ganare.<br>Brock: No deberias confiarte.  
>Ash: Como sea, mejor vamonos de aquí.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Estos lugares son aburridos)  
>Brock: Como quieras.<p>

Y los chicos junto con el pokemon, salieron de la biblioteca, y se dirigieron a una tienda para comprar lo necesario para el viaje, despues de 1 hora de compras, se fueron al CP, donde se encontraron a Dawn viendo la tele.

Tele: Gran Festival en la region Fiore, proximamente.

Dawn: ¿Un festival en fiore, me pregunto cuando sera?  
>Ash…sentandose a un lado de Dawn... : ¿Qué dijeron?<br>Dawn: Ah, hola Ash, salio que proximamente se celebraria un festival en Fiore.  
>Ash: ¿Fiore?<br>Brock: Asi, la region Fiore, tiene cuatro pueblos, pero esta muy lejos de aquí, son como 3 semanas en ferry.  
>Dawn: !¿Tanto!<br>Ash: No te preocupes, si tienes la intencion de participar, deberia alegrarte el viaje.  
>Dawn: Es cierto, pero aun no se cuando va a comenzar.<br>Brock: Pues mientras hay que aprovechar que estamos aquí.  
>Ash: ¿Y que se supone que vamos hacer?<br>Dawn: Es cierto.  
>Brock: No lo se, pero algo se nos ocurrira.<p>

Despues de tanto pensar, no se les ocurrio nada, y se quedaron dormiados del aburrumiento, y despertaron como a las 4: 30 p.m. , asi que se dirigieron al Gimnasio para esperar a Aceron, y este como a los 15 min, llego, y se fueron adentro para la revancha de Ash.

Juez: Esta sera la revancha del retador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, en esta ocasión se aplicara una regla especial, esta batalla sera de 1 vs 1.  
>Ash…soprendido… : ¿1 vs 1?<br>Aceron: Asi es Ash, solo tendras esta oportunidad si quieres mi medalla.  
>Ash: Pues por mi esta bien.<p>

En las gradas

Dawn: ¿1 vs 1?  
>Brock: La verdad yo tampoco se que tiene planeado ese lider, a lo mejor solo quiere mostrar al pokemon que no vimos en el combate anterior de Ash.<br>Dawn: Seguro Ash ganara.

En el campo de duelo (o como se llame)

Aceron: Muy bien, !ve Bastiadon!  
>Ash…sacando la pokedex… : ¿Bastiadon?<br>Pokedex: Cuando son atacados, forman una barrera con el escudo de sus caras para proteger a sus crías.  
>Ash: Pues no me queda otra opcion, !ve, Riolu!<p>

Ash arroja la ball al centro del campo, de la cual sale Riolu.

Juez: !Adelante!...lavnatando las banderitas…  
>Aceron: Bastiadon, usa foco resplandor.<br>Ash: Riolu esquivalo.

El Bastiadon lanzo el ataque que se dirigia a Riolu, pero este dio un gran salto para esquivarlo.

Aceron: Bastiadon, usa defensa ferrea.  
>Ash: ¿Defensa ferrea?<br>Aceron: Este movimiento, hace que la defensa del pokemon que lo usa aumente de una manera increible.  
>Ash: Como sea, riolu, usa puño drenaje.<br>Aceron: Excavar.

Justo cuando Riolu lo iba a impactar con su ataque, Bastiadon excavo rapidamente para ocultarse.

Ash: ¿Dónde saldra?  
>Aceron: !Ahora!<p>

Bastiadon salio del agujero, pero antes Riolu lo habia esquivado saltando hacia la derecha.

Aceron: ¿Cómo es que leyo los movimientos de bastiadon?  
>Ash: Riolu es capaz de leer los movimientos de su rival, ahora, puño drenaje de nuevo.<br>Aceron: Foco resplandor.

El ataque de Bastiadon da en el blanco, inutilizando el ataque de Riolu, pero este se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio a atacar nuevamente, esta vez dando en el blanco y recargandose gracias a la energia robada por causa del puño drenaje.

Aceron: Ese pokemon es habil, usa foco resplandor.  
>Ash: !Riolu salta y usas puño drenaje!<p>

El bastiadon mando el ataque hacia riolum y este salto a una gran altura, y en su caida preparaba el puño drenaje para impactar a bastiadon.

Aceron: Excavar.  
>Ash: !No!<p>

Y antes de que Riolu lo golpeara, este se oculto en un agujero, y segundos despues ataco a Riolu dejandolo muy dañado.

Aceron: !Usa Foco Resplandor!  
>Ash: !No riolu!<p>

El ataque se diriga con todo a Riolu, pero este con un gran esfuerzo lo esquivo rodando por el suelo.

Ash: Bien riolu.  
>Aceron: ¿Pero que le pasa?<p>

En ese instante, Riolu se levanto lleno de furia gritando de una manera horrible, cuasando un fuerte terremoto que dejo a Bastiadon tambaleando.

Ash: Que bien aprendio terremoto.  
>Aceron: Que sopresa, usa descanzo.<br>Ash: ¿Por que usara eso?

Bastiadon se hacho a dormir, cosa que dejo confundido a Ash y Riolu, pero gracias a una baya que tenia (no recuerdo el nombre de esa baya) , desperto al instante.

Ash: Diablos, Riolu usa puño drenaje.  
>Aceron: !Excavar!<p>

En ese momento, bastiadon , realizo la misma maniobra para esquivar los ataques de Riolu.

Ash: ¿Cómo lo voy atacar si no puedo verlo?...pensando: Un momento, el terremoto afectaria a Bastiadon estando en un hoyo, ya que ahí el ataque cuasaria doble daño.  
>Aceron: ¿Que pasa Ahs?<br>Ash: !Terremoto!

Riolu comenzo a provocar un poderoso terremoto que sacudio todo el gimnasio, haciendo que varias cosas esten a punto de caer, y cuando Bastiadon salio, se podia ver todo el daño recibido, apenas se podia mantener de pie.

Ash: Puño drenaje!  
>Aceron: Bastiadon.<p>

Riolu le llego con todo el poder que tenia, haciendo que salga volando, y dejando un gran hueco en la pared con la que choco, en ese momento, Aceron lo regreso a su ball.

Aceron: Se ve que eres un gran entrenador, me ganaste con mi mejor pokemon, aquí esta, toma tu medalla mina.  
>Ash: !Que bien, una medalla mina!...mostrando su medalla al frente…<br>Pikachu: Pi-Pi-ka-chu!

Despues de haber recibido, Ash junto con Dawn, Brock y Pikachu, se fueron, sin saber que les depara el destino.

Sasuke: No se, pero el capitulo no parece la gran cosa, y despues de que ZavalaTaker lo escribiera, se fue sin decir nada, el unico del que sabemos cuando regresara es el Alex (Narrador 2), por que su abuelita se enfermo y tuvo que ir a cuidarla, pero mientras ZavalaTaker no esta, yo escribire el fic.

Este capitulo me salio mas simple, ya que solo era poner la revancha y poner otras cosas aburridas, los proximos seran mejores, creo, aparte que ZavalaTaker desaparecio, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y yo narrare sharingan!


	32. Ash se enferma

Narrador: En el capitulo anterior, Ash visito la biblioteca, y despues se fue al gimnasio para tener su revancha, la cual gano gracias a que Riolu aprendio terremoto, ahora se deben dirigir a Puntanueva, pero para hacerlo, deben atravesar el monte corona.

Capitulo 32: Ash se enferma.

Ash: Oye Brock, ¿y sabes como llegamos a la siguiente ciudad?  
>Brock…leyendo la guia… : Aquí dice que el siguiente gimnasio esta en Ciudad Puntanueva.<br>Dawn: !Que bien, ahí tambien se celebrara el contest!  
>Ash: Ah, es cierto.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Casi no hablo en este fic)  
>Ash: Pikachu, ¿ocurre algo?<br>Pikachu: Pika…diciendo que no con la cabeza…  
>Ash: Pues que bueno, ¿y como llegamos a Ciudad Puntanueva Brock?<br>Dawn: Es verdad, yo tampoco se como llegar haya.  
>Brock: Aquí dice, que debemos atravesar el Monte Corona.<br>Ash: ¿Monte Corona?  
>Dawn: Asi, es la principal montaña de Sinnoh.<br>Ash: Pues no se, no me gustan mucho las montañas.  
>Brock: No te preocupes Ash.<br>Dawn: ¿Por que odias las montañas?  
>Ash: Algún dia te lo dire, ahora hay que llegar a ese tal monte corona.<br>Brock: Ya esta aterdeciendo, aquí acamparemos, y mañana continuaremos hacia el Monte Corona.  
>Dawn: Yo ya quiero llegar.<br>Ash: Tranquila, no seas apresurada.  
>Brock: Cierto, asi que Dawn, saca a tu empoleon para que nos de agua.<br>Dawn: Esta bien…saca la ball y la lanza… !Sal Empoleon!  
>Empoleon: !Empoleon! (Cuanto tiempo sin aparecer)<br>Ash: Genial.  
>Brock: Bien Dawn, dile al empoleon que llene de agua esta olla.<br>Dawn: Ya lo oiste Empoleon, hazlo.  
>Empoleon: Empoleon! (Pudrete en el infierno)<p>

El pokemon lanzo un potente hidrocañon que tiro a Brock al suelo y lo hizo rodar como 10 m, y despues de cayo la hoya en la cabeza.

Dawn: Perdon, creo que se paso, Empoleon, debes tener mas cuidado.  
>Ash: Que poder.<br>Brock…en el piso… : Sin duda alguna es muy poderoso, pero has que heche agua sin tanta potencia.  
>Dawn…toma la olla… : Llenala de agua, !pero no exageres!...esto ultimo en un tono mas estricto…<br>Empoleon: Empo (De acuerdo)

El pokemon empezo a soltar un pequeño chorro de agua, hasta que lleno esa olla, y como era lo unico que necesitaban, Dawn regreso al pokemon a su pokeball.

Brock: Ya tengo el agua, ahora falta el fuego, Ash, corta leña de algunos arboles por favor.  
>Ash: Con gusto…saca una ball y la lanza… !Grotle yo te elijo!<br>Grotle: Groooo! (Mueranse emos y punks!)  
>Ash: Grotle, quiero que derribes ramas de esos arboles.<br>Brock: Espera Ash, ¿que ataque vas a usar?  
>Ash: Es cierto, ya olvido como usar hojas navas, regresa.<br>Grotle…regresando a la ball… : Grotle (Yo queria matar emos y Punks)  
>Ash…va a Pikachu… : Ya se Pikachu, usa cola ferrea para partir las ramas.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Esta bien)

Y Pikachu empezo a golpear las ramas de un arbol cercando haciendo que estas se corten, y algunos se despedacen, ya que el cola ferra era muy poderoso, y despues de tantos destrozos y cortes perfectos y mal hechos, prepararon una fogata, pero no era por que tenian frio o por que estaba oscuro, si no para preparar la comida.

Brock: Perfecto…pone la olla con agua encima de la fogata…era todo lo que necesitaba, muchas gracias.  
>Ash: De nada.<br>Dawn: Me estoy muriendo de hambre. (en el instante que escribi esto yo tambien tenia hambre)  
>Ash: Yo tambien.<p>

Le regen las tripas a ambos.

Brock: Se ve que son tal para cual.  
>Ash: Es verdad.<br>Dawn: Puede ser, ¿pero que cocinaras?  
>Brock: No se, creo que un estofado.<br>Ash: Suena bien.  
>Dawn: Que rico ^^ …pensando: ¿Por qué siempre lo mismo?<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Eso una vez me produjo nauseas)  
>Brock: Le pngo esto, despues esto, y listo, por que no van a un lugar hacer lo que sea.<br>Ash: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>Dawn: ¿Si, por que?<br>Brock: Es que no puedo cocinar bien si me estan observando.  
>Ash: Ah, esta bien.<br>Dawn: Al rato volvemos.  
>Brock: Pero no anden haciendo sus cochinadas, ¿oyeron?<br>Ash y Dawn: ¿Que?  
>Brock: No nada, fue una broma.<br>Ash: Pues tus bromas si que son raras.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (Y a mi por que me pones que diga algo, Sasuke?)<br>Dawn: Vente Ash, vamonos…jala a Ash del baroz…  
>Ash: Nos vemos Brock.<br>Brock: Yo les aviso cuando este listo.  
>Ash y Dawn: Ok.<p>

Ambos se fueron a una roca que no estaba a una distancia tan lejana del campamento.

Dawn: Oye Ash, ¿estas seguro de irte a la region Maru despues de terminar la liga Sinnoh?  
>Ash: Pues depende de cuando comienze esa liga, ¿por que lo dices?<br>Dawn: Es que siempre los concursos de Fiore empiezan antes que los de Hoenn y quisiera que al menos me acompañaras haya.  
>Ash: Tratare de hacerlo, aunque no se cuando comienze la liga revolution.<br>Dawn: Ash, lamento mi decision.  
>Ash: ¿Cuál decisión?<br>Dawn: La de irme a Hoenn, creo que no lo dije bien.  
>Ash: No hay problema, recuerda que no podemos viajar para siempre, y que algun dia tendriamos que separarnos, pero siempre estare a tu lado.<br>Dawn: Ash.

En ese momento se empezaron a besar, hasta que ya no podian respirar y se tuvieron que separar.

Dawn: ¿Entonces no te importa que me vaya a Hoenn sin ti?  
>Ash: Recuerda Dawn, no puedo interferir en tu vida, pero lo que si podria intentar es acompañarte a Fiore.<br>Dawn: Pero dicen que esta lejos de aquí.  
>Ash: Pues eso no lo se, yo siempre estoy lejos de casa.<br>Dawn: Eso es cierto.  
>Ash: Pero de no haber sido por eso, jamas te hubiera conocido.<br>Dawn…sonrojada… : ¿Eso piensas?  
>Ash: Claro.<p>

Justo en ese momento se iban a volver a besar, pero Brock que lo comida estaba listo y el primero en salir disparado fue Ash, que al igual que yo al escribir esto, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Dawn…con la mano en la cara… : Ash, tu nunca vas a cambiar, pero por ser asi te quiero.  
>Ash…gritando desde el campamento… : !Dawn, si no vienes rapido tu comida se va enfriar!<br>Dawn…gritando tambien… : !Ya voy!

Despues de gritar Dawn se dirigio al campamento, donde se pondrian a cenar, cuando la primera estrella se presento en el cielo.

Ash: Se ve delicioso…empieza a comer…  
>Dawn: Y huele muy bien…tambien comienza a comer…<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (que bueno que me dieron comida pokemon, el estofado de Brock me provoca malestares estomacales)  
>Brock: Espero que les guste, es la antigua receta del abuelo.<p>

Y todos comenzaron a comer, esta vez Dawn comio mas que Ash, y Brock solo se sirvio una vez, despues de terminar de comer, tuvieron que lavar los platos.  
>(ZavalaTaker: Ya volvi, es que me habia periddo y no encontraba mi casa)<br>Despues, cada uno preparo su tienda y se fueron a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, despues de que todos se despertaron, se pusieron a desayunar, pero esta vez Ash fue el que cocino, despues de que terminaron de desayunar el platillo secreto de Ash (que por cierto era delicioso, ¿quién quiere?), lavaron los platos, y siguieron su camino hacia el monte corona, donde se detuvieron antes de entrar al tunel.

Brock: Bien chicos, este es el Monte Corona, se dice que es la montaña mas grande del mundo (no se si la es).  
>Dawn: Hasta que voy a entrar al Monte Corona, siempre quize hacerlo.<br>Ash: Pues vamos adentro.  
>Todos-Ash: !Vamos!<p>

Se dirigieron todos dentro de uno de los tuneles del Monte Corona, pero como nadie sabia como salir, se perdieron.

Dawn…agarrandose las grañas… : No es posible, hemos pasado por aquí cada 2 horas.  
>Ash: Que complicado es esto.<br>Brock: Según esto deberiamos estar en la salida, pero se equivocaron.  
>Dawn: Ay no, odio estar perdida.<br>Ash: Vamos, no todos tenemos un buen sentido de la orientacion, yo no lo tengo.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Y yo siempre soy victima de su gran orientacion)<br>Brock: No se preocupen, no nos podemas quedar para siempre aquí.  
>Dawn: Pues entonces que, ¿no nos vamos a mover de aquí?<br>Brock: Estoy muy cansado, ¿y tu Ash?  
>Ash: Tambien.<br>Dawn: No me queda otra opcion, me pondre a jugar pokemon perla.  
>Ash: Haz lo que quieras, yo me dormire un rato (siempre que pongo algo relacionado con dormir bostezo)<br>Brock: Yo leere un libro, por suerte aquí hay lamparas.  
>Dawn: Oh que bien, al fin consegui a Giratina, despues de 3 meses de no jugarlo.<br>Brock: Dawn, guarda silencio o despertaras a Ash, aparte que no me dejas dormir.  
>Dawn…poniendo cara fea… : Mas vale que me dejes en paz o tendras que buscar tu ataud…decia en tono maligno…<br>Brock…asustado… : Perdon, quiero vivir.  
>Dawn: Mas te vale…decia mientras volvia a jugar…<br>Brock…pensando… : Pobre Ash si se llega a casar con ella.

Y siguieron en el mismo lugar como otras 4 horas, hasta que Ash se desperto y decidieron seguir su camino, esta vez marcaban con 8 los lugares que ya habian recorrido, asi que les resultaria mas facil no perderse, continuaron buscando la salida otras 7 horas, eran como las 9 p.m. y aun no entontraban la salida, asi que otras dos horas de busqueda, al fin llegaron a un letreroy aun no entontraban la salida, asi que otras dos horas de busqueda, al fin llegaron a una ruta llena de nieve, y un letrero con direccion al norte señalaba la distancia que falta para llegar a Ciudad Puntanueva.

Ash…temblando… : Me-me-me-me, estoy muriendo de frio.  
>Brock: Se me conjelaron los mocos.<br>Dawn: Que, fri-fri-fri-fri-frio,

Todos decian temblando, asi que secaron todos su ropa de invierno, excepto Dawn, que era la unica que no tenia ropa para el frio.

Ash: Toma…le da una chaqueta de cuero negra…  
>Dawn: ¿Ash, y tu que?<br>Ash: No te preocupes por mi, tengo un sueter debajo, asi que no pasare frio, y tu tampoco.  
>Dawn…poniendose la chaqueta… : Gracias Ash.<br>Brock: Sera mejor que sigamos avanzando.  
>Ash y Dawn: De acuerdo.<br>Pikachu: Pikachu (que bueno que estoy en su hombro, asi evito la fatiga)  
>(ZavalaTaker: Para los que se preguntan, Pikachu lleva una bufanda igual a la de Lucas en DyP y un gorrito)<p>

Los chicos siguieron avanzando, pero una fuerte tormenta de nieve arrazo en su camino, dificultando la vision, tambien los hizo caminar mas despacio, hasta que perdieron visibilidad en la nieve y no pudieron avanzar mas, en eso, un par de luces, los sorprendio, y cuando mas o menos se podia ver, un señor bajo de aquel camion que tenia las luces muy brillantes, y este les ofrecio llevarlos a su casa, aparte de que les habia ofrecido café y chocolate caliente, despues de las presentaciones, llegaron a una casita en medio de un bosque, y entraron en ella.

Brock: Muchas gracias Carlos (nombre del señor)  
>Carlos: No hay de que, llevo 30 años recogiendo a gente asi, y me satisface hacerlo.<br>Dawn: ¿Y cuantos años tiene?  
>Carlos: 55.<br>Dawn: No es cierto, se ve muy joven.  
>Brock: Y que.<br>Carlos: Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿por cierto que le pasa a ese muchacho?  
>Brock: Ash…lo ve sudando mucho.. ¿Qué te pasa?<br>Dawn…preocupada al ver a Ash… : ¿Estas bien?  
>Ash: Me siento muy raro.<br>Carlos…tocandole la frente… : Este muchacho tiene fiebre, sera mejor que lo acuesten en ese sillon.  
>Dawn y Brock: Claro.<p>

Asi que acomodaron a Ash sobre el sillon, para atenderlo mejor, Brock puso un termometro en la boca de Ash, y este marcaba 43 C (creo que es mucho), lo que preocupo a todos, Brock se preguntaba si era normal para sintomas asi, ya que 43 se le hizo mucho, mientras Ash se retorcia ahora del dolor de cabeza que tenia, mientras a Dawn le dolia verlo asi y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo (en realidad casi no se podia hacer nada), y Carlos solo pudo pensar en la "Enfermedad de Puntanueva".

Carlos: Posiblemente tenga la enfermedad de Puntanueva.  
>Dawn y Brock: ¿Enfermadad de Puntanueva?<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Que al autor del fic no se le ocurrio un titulo mas original?)  
>Carlos: Esta es una enfermada extraña, aumenta demasiado la temperatura,causa fuertes dolores de cabeza, y demasiada fatiga, yo diria que excesiva, pero tenemos que ir al CP de puntanueva, pero ahorita no se puede, tendremos que esperar a que pase la tormenta de nieve.<br>Brock: Mientras hay que tratar de que no empeore.  
>Carlos: De acuerdo.<br>Dawn…pensando y observando a Ash… : Ash, realmente me duele verte asi, no se por que, pero no me gusta, espero que pronto te mejores.

En ese instante, Dawn se durmio recostada en el pecho de Ash, y este al parecer estaba un poco mejor, pero ¿seguira asi? claro que no, en el proximo capitulo Ash empeorara, no se si el siguiente capitulo quede genial, pero Ash empeorara. 


	33. El padre de Ash, y el templo de Regigiga

Narrador:En nuestro capitulo anterior, Ash, Brock, Dawn y Pikachu atravesaron el Monte Corona donde duraron como 8 horas perdidos, despues de encontrar la salida, se dirigieron a un camino nevado, y un señor llamado Carlos los llevo a su casa, y Ash termino enfermandose y ahora esta ardiendo, veamos como acaba esto.

Capitulo 33: El padre de Ash, y el templo de Regigigas.

Dawn…despertandose… : ¿Qué?, ah, al parecer me quede dormida,…ve a Ash… pues al parecer esta mejor, esta durmiendo tranquilamente.  
>Brock: Veo que ya despertaste, Carlos me dijo que tenemos que ir a Ciudad Puntanueva para encontrar la cura, quedate con Ash.<br>Dawn: Esta bien.  
>Carlos: Entonces no se diga mas, y vamonos de una vez, y Dawn, ahí te deje algunas cosas que podras necesitar mientras no estamos.<br>Dawn: Ok.  
>Carlos: Puede que ahorita duerma tranquilamente, pero esta enfermadad es engañosa, en el momento en que menos lo esperas, puede que empeore.<br>Dawn: Vere que puedo hacer.  
>Carlos y Brock: Suerte.<p>

Y los 2 se fueron, dejando a Dawn y Pikachu junto con Ash, quien dormia tranquilamente.

Dawn: Ash duerme tranquilamente.  
>Ash…despertando… : ¿Que paso, donde estoy?<br>Dawn…emocionada… : !Despertaste!  
>Ash: Ya lo se, ¿pero donde estoy?<br>Dawn: En la casa del señor Carlos.  
>Ash: ¿Señor Carlos?<br>Dawn: Tal vez no recuerdes nada de lo que paso.  
>Ash: Disculpa, ¿te conozco?<p>

Esa pregunta retumbo en la cabeza de Dawn, quien no podia creer que Ash no se acordaba de ella, mientras que Carlos y Brock estaban de camino.

Carlos: Esta es una enfermedad bastante rara, tiene varios sintomas, uno de ellos, es la perdida de la memoria.  
>Brock: Mmm, ¿y como se puede curar a Ash?<br>Carlos: En Ciudad Puntanueva, esta el templo de un pokemon legendario llamado Regigigas, llamado por algunas personas el "rey de los gigantes", ahí esta un caliz de plata que contiene agua sagrada que puede curar esta enfermedad.  
>Brock: Pues no suena tan complicado.<br>Carlos: Dentro del templo hay varias trampas, no es muy seguro andar ahí como si nada, debemos de estar preparados para cualquier cosa.  
>Brock: No importan los riesgos, esto lo hago por mi amigo Ash.<br>Carlos: Aun falta mucho para llegar.

En ese instante, el camion de Carlos se detuvo.

Carlos: Ah, prohibido cochinero ya se atazco.  
>Brock: Vamos a ver.<p>

Y se bajaron, y vieron que no paso nada.

Carlos: ¿Pero como se detuvo?  
>Brock: Sera mejor revisarlo.<p>

Revisaron motor, llantas, y otras partes para ver cual era la que fallaba, pero no era ninguna, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, asi que se les hizo extraño que se detuviera.

Brock: Creo que sera mejor ir caminando.  
>Carlos: Tienes razon, ¿pero que le paso al camion?<br>Brock: No lo se, es muy extraño.

Mientras, Ash aun no podia recordar nada.

Dawn…preocupada… : ¿No me recuerdas?  
>Ash: No, ni siquiera se quien soy, y que esto.<br>Pikachu…acercandose a Ash… : Pika! (Ash!)  
>Ash: ¿Y esta cosa de quien es?<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Como que cosa?)  
>Dawn: El es Pikachu, tu mejor amigo.<br>Ash: ¿Qué es Pikachu?  
>Pikachu: Pika (Que le pasa?)<br>Dawn: ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?  
>Ash: No, ¿tu sabes algo de mi?<br>Dawn: Si, soy tu novia.  
>Ash…soprendido… : !¿Tengo novia?<br>Dawn: Si, pero ahora voy haber que puedo hacerte recordar.  
>Ash: ¿Y que hago yo?<br>Dawn: ¿Cómo que que haces?  
>Ash: Si, ¿aque me dedico?<br>Dawn: Eres entrenador pokemon.  
>Ash: ¿Y eso con que se come?<br>Dawn: Haber, ¿como te lo explico?  
>Ash: Por cierto, eres muy bonita.<br>Dawn…sonrojada… : Gracias, pero no sabes como entrenar pokemon o si.  
>Ash: Ya te dije que no se de que demonios estas hablando, ¿y por que estoy aquí?<br>Dawn…pensando… : ¿Qué hago?  
>Ash: Oye como te llames, voy a ver la tele, espero que no te moleste.<br>Dawn: No hay problema…pensando: Al menos asi estoy mas tranquila…

Ash encendio la tele, y Dawn y Pikachu se sentaron a su lado para ver tv, y Brock y Carlos encontraron leve contratiempo.

Brock: !Gary que haces aquí?  
>Gary: Sin preguntas y saca a tu pokemon si quieres vivir.<br>Carlos: ¿Quién es e?  
>Brock: Es el nieto del profesor Oak.<br>Carlos: ¿Y que quiere?  
>Brock: No lo se.<br>Gary: Sal, Gengar, !usa enterrar! (este ataque lo invente y es del tipo tierra, que solo pueden aprender los del tipo fantasma)  
>Brock: ¿Enterrar?<br>Carlos: ¿Qué dijo?

Y justo debajo de ellos se empezo a formar u hoyo, y cuando calleron, un monton de tierra de panteon tapo ese hoyo junto con Brock y Carlos.

Gary: Jajajajaja…riendose de manera malvada…ahora es hora de hacer lo mismo con Ash, regresa Gengar…regresa al pokemon a su ball…

Ash: Que aburrimiento, mejor pongo otra cosa.  
>Dawn: Ya le cambiaste 56 veces.<br>Ash: Es que no hay nada entretenido.  
>Pikachu: Pika? (es verdad, no hay nada divertido).<p>

Y cuando la cambia de canal, esta se queda sin señal.

Ash: ¿Que le pasa a esta cosa?  
>Dawn: No espera, creo que algo malo va a pasar.<br>Ash: ¿Y a que te refieres?  
>Dawn: No lo se exactamente, pero va a suceder.<p>

Despues de decir eso, el cielo que ya permitia ver los rayos del sol, se nublo, y a la cabaña le cayo un rayo.

Ash…asustado… : ¿!Que fue eso!  
>Dawn…tambien asustada… : Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Que tranza?)

Los tres salieron corriendo para ver que habia pasado, pero el cielo estaba despejado, se quedaron un momento parados sin decir nada, hasta que debajo de la tierra, salio Gary muy amenazador.

Gary…con cara malvada… : Jajajajaja, son pateticos.  
>Dawn: !¿Que quieres Gary?<br>Gary: Destruir a Ash y quedarme contigo.  
>Dawn…seria… : Si quieres pelea, la tendras, !sal, pashirisu!<br>Ash…confundido… : ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?  
>Gary: Vamos Ash, deja de hacerte el tonto…se pone las manos en la cabeza…sueltame prohibido vete...vuelve a como estaba antes… no, tu solo eres mi esclavo y me obedeceras, asi es Ash, yo soy la misma cosa que se te aparecio en tus sueños, yo soy, tu padre<br>Ash…en ese momento recupera la memoria… : ¿Mi padre?

En ese instante una cosa de forma negra comienza a salir, hasta que toma una figura humana.

Sujeto: Ash, hijo mio, perdon por todo esto que cuase.  
>Ash: ¿A que se refiere?...muy confundido…<br>Sujeto: Mira, es algo que nuestra familia nunca pudo controlar, es controlar su maldad, y como el dolor de no conocerte me domino, te quise destruir, en conclusion, cuando nuestra maldad sale a flote y nos duele no ver a alguien, nuestra maldad hace que tratemos de destruirla.  
>Gary…levantandose… : ¿Qué paso, que hago aquí?<br>Ash: Gary, al fin despertaste.  
>Gary: ¿Que tranza? , bueno me voy.<p>

Gary, sin seguir preguntando o esperar respuestas, se fue sobre su Pidgeott (o como se escriba), a quien sabe donde, mientras que el sujeto, Ash, Dawn y Pikachu, su fueron a la casa de Carlos, donde ahí conversaron tranquilamente, y aclararon todas las cosas que habian pasado, y Ash, que ya se habia curado, no podia ocultar la alegria de ver a su padre por primera vez, y decidio perdonarlo, ya que le dio una razon bastante justificada para abandonarlo, y despues de algunas carcajadas entre ellos, un fuerte terremoto sacudio a Ciudad Puntanueva y el area donde estaban ellos.

Ryosuke (nombre del padre de Ash) : ¿Qué fue ese terremoto?  
>Dawn…asustada… : Esto ya se puso feo.<br>Pikachu: Pika (Oigo algo)  
>Ash: Carlos y Brock aun no saben que estoy bien, sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlos.<br>Ryosuke: Espera hijo,…en ese momento Ash se detuvo…antes de que te vayas, dejame decirte que hagas lo que hagas te apoyare, pero por ahora tendo que regresar con tu madre, por cierto, Ash, Dawn, llevense bien y sean felices.  
>Dawn: Claro ^^<br>Ash: Te lo prometo papa.  
>Ryosuke: ^^ Eso espero, espero verte pronto hijo, sera mejor que ambos sigamos nuestros caminos.<p>

Y dicho esto, Ryosuke se fue, y Ash, Dawn y Pikachu salieron a buscar a Brock y Carlos, y los encontraron ya que una mano estaba saliendo de un hoyo cubierto con tierra de panteon, estos dos a punto de afixiarse, apenas podian levantarse, y cuando les regresaron las fuerzas, empezaron hablar sobre el terremoto, y Carlos dijo que Regigigas despertaria, ya que un terremoto era raro en la ciudad, ya que siempre eran sismos pequeños que no arebasan los 1.5 grados sobre la escala de Richter, y regresaron a la casa de Carlos, donde abordaron el otro vehiculo que tenia, y se dirigieron a Ciudad Puntanueva, hasta que a las 3 horas habian llegado.

Carlos: Oye Ash, es cierto ¿ya no te sientes mal?  
>Ash: Yo no.<br>Brock: Que bueno, pero por si las dudas, iremos por esa cura al templo de Regigigas.  
>Carlos: Solo espero no molestarlo, dicen que si se pone furioso es capaz de desparacer todo Putanueva en menos de 3 minutos.<br>Ash: Pues yo crei que de un solo golpe.  
>Carlos: Es que debido a su habilidad inicio lento, su ataque y velocidad se reducen a la mitad.<br>Dawn: Vamos haber que dice la pokedex.  
>Pokedex: Regigigas, el pokemon colosal, Una antigua leyenda afirma que este Pokémon arrastraba continentes con cuerdas.<br>Ash: Eso que dijo tu pokedex es sorprendente.  
>Carlos: Aun asi no Regigigas no seria capaz de destruir las ciudades, no es su forma de ser, según dicen las leyendas, pero quien sabe, los pokemon son tan variados.<br>Brock: En eso tiene razon, sera mejor que vayamos al templo para buscar esa cura.  
>Ash: Pero estoy bien.<br>Dawn: No importa, tienes que tomarla…pone cara malvada… o yo personalmente hare que te la tragues.  
>Ash: Esta bien, mejor me la tomo, debe estar deliciosa.<br>Pikachu: Pika? (Este wey)

Se dirigieron al templo, que era resguardado por una hermosa chica de cabello negro, lo que provoco que Brock se acercara para coquetearla, pero su Croagunk salio y le dio un Puya Nociva, despues les pregunto para que querian entrar al templo, y Carlos le explico todo, entonces ella los guio hasta la entrada del templo de Regigigas.

Ash: Este lugar es enorme, ¿y que se supone que estamos buscando?  
>Brock: El caliz de Regigigas, dice que contiene la cura a esa enfermedad, pero aunque estes sano, es mejor prevenirnos de cualquier riesgo.<br>Carlos: Exactamente, aparte tenia mucho que no entraba.  
>Ash: ¿Ya habia entrado aquí antes?<br>Carlos: Asi es, hace mucho tiempo.  
>Dawn: Miren…señalando abajo… encontre unas escaleras.<br>Carlos: Ya recorde, debemos de bajar.  
>Brock: Andando.<p>

Se fueron por esas escaleras, y comenzaron a buscar otras para bajar a otro nivel, y continuaron haciendo lo mismo hasta que llegaron a la zona mas baja, en donde en medio, justo debajo de una estatua de regigigas, se encontraba un caliz de plata que contenia un liquido color azul, y se lo dieron de beber a Ash, quien escubia lo poco que le quedo en la boca ya que sabia horrible.

Dawn: ¿Te gusto Ash?  
>Ash: -_- ¿que no miras que la estoy escupiendo?<br>Dawn…riendose… : Ya perdon.  
>Brock…se da cuenta que no esta carlos… : ¿ Y Carlos?<p>

Cuando dijo eso, le estatua de Regigigas comenzo a moverse, provocando un fuerte estruendo al momento de despertar.

¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Por el momento no lo se, pero el siguiente capitulo ya tiene un titulo seguro, "Arceus, el dios de la destuccion, y el hijo del hielo", es el que dije en donde moriria Palkia.


	34. Arceus, el Dios de la destruccion, y el

En nuestro capitulo anterior el padre de Ash regresa, este posesionaba a Gary quien se fue sin decir nada, despues se fueron al templo de Regigigas, y este desperto, pero, ¿ cual sera la cuasa?

Capitulo 34: Arceus, el Dios de la destruccion, y el hijo del hielo.

Ash: Eso cosa se esta moviendo…sorprendido…  
>Dawn: No, pero estar aquí no es nada seguro.<br>Brock: Vamos.  
>Carlos: Un momenot, no se olviden de mi.<br>Ash: ¿Dónde estaba?  
>Carlos: Eso no importa vamosnos afuera.<p>

Todos salieron, mientras Regigigas empezo a moverse, cuando Ash y compañía, salieron, el templo se estaba derrumbando, y de los escombros salia regigigas.

Ash: ¿Por qué desperto?  
>Carlos: En realidad no lo se, pero creo que algo va a pasar.<br>Dawn: El cielo se esta nublando.  
>Brock: ¿Sera a cuasa de regigigas?<br>Carlos: No lo creo.  
>En ese instante, unas escaleras empezaron a formarse, y de ahí, empezo a bajar Arceus, pero, algo extraño, venia asi:<p>

**Mostrar Spoiler**

Ash: ¿Arceus?  
>Dawn…asustada… : ¿Qué es esa cosa?<br>Brock: Es Arceus.  
>Carlos…impresionado… : Que demonios es esa cosa?<br>Ash: Es Arceus, pero luce muy diferente.

Arceus comenzo a voltear a ver por todos lados, despues se elevo al cielo, y lo primero que hizo, fue mandar un ataque sentencia a unas casa que al instante quedaron destruidas.

Ash..sorprendido… : !¿Oye por que hiciste eso?  
>Dawn: Ash dejalo, no se que es lo que puede hacer.<br>Brock: Sera mejor escondernos.  
>Carlos: Es impresionante, ¿pero que va hacer regigigas?<p>

Regigigas empezo a cargar poder, y se lo lanzo a Arceus, pero este no sufrio ningun daño.

Arceus: Como te atreevista a atacarme, yo soy tu Dios, y debes obedecerme.  
>Regigigas: Tu no eres Dios de nada.<br>Arceus: Inepto, vas a pagar cara tu traicion.

En ese instante, Arceus lanza el ataque sentencia a Regigigas, quien solo se tambalea por un instante, todos pensaban que Regigigas en ese instante iba a caer, pero Arceus se encontraba muy debil.

Ash: Arceus no se mira nada bien.  
>Brock: ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?<br>Dawn: ¿Como lo detenemos?  
>Carlos: La leyenda dice que Articuno bendice cada 100 años a quien nazca dentro del templo, y el elegido puede hacer que cualquier catastrofe pare.<br>Ash: ¿Y como lo encontramos?  
>? : Ahhhh.<p>

De repente. otra cosa lanzo un hidropulso a Arceus.

Arceus: Palkia, como te atreves a traicionarme, pagaras caro esto.  
>Ash: Pikachu, usa impactrueno en Arceus.<br>Dawn…intentando detener a Ash… : !No Ash no lo hagas!  
>Brock: !Detente!<p>

Pikachu lanzo el impactrueno a Arceus, que ni cosquillas le hizo.

Arceus: Crees que eso me va a detener, humanos, es tiempo de ser enjuiciados.  
>Ash: Staraptor, usa ataque aereo.<br>Palkia: No muchacho, espera, yo se como detenerlo  
>Arceus: Nada me puede detener.<br>Regigigas: Muerte prohibido.

Regigigas le lanzo el poder pesado, pero ni cosquillas.

Palkia: Espera, conozco una forma.  
>Ash: !Palkia, dinos cual es!<br>Palkia: Se dice que una flauta entona una dulce melodia que puede controlar a Arceus o hacer que aparezca.  
>Arceus: Eso solo es una leyenda.<br>Palkia: Ash, escucha, ve al Monte Corona.  
>Ash: ¿Qué?<br>Palkia: Tu solo ve, yo detendre a Arceus.  
>Arceus: No lo creo.<br>Palkia: !Rapido!

Dicho esto, Ash tomo una pokeball, saco un Staraptor, y junto con Dawn se fue al Monte Corona.

Palkia: Bien, vamos haber el poder de un Dios.  
>Arceus: Te vas arrepentir de haberme traicionado.<p>

!: Un momento, el no es Arceus, ahora poder maligno, revelate.

En ese instante, una extraña cosa negra comenzo a formarse.

Palkia: ¿Quien eres tu?  
>Cosa: Soy el poder del mal, nada podre detenerme.<br>Carlos: Hay que aprovechar que esta distraido para ir a los escombros del templo de regigigas y buscar si encontrames al elegido.  
>Brock: Vamos…sale corriendo junto con Carlos…<br>Cosa: Yo soy la maldad en forma viva, nada me puede detener, nadie.  
>Palkia: Calla y muere.<br>Regigigas: !No nos venceras!  
>Cosa: Pateticos.<p>

El poder pesado se combino con el hidropulso, y atacaron a la cosa, pero a esta ni daño le hizoo.

Cosa: Jajajaja, es hora de que paguen caro,  
>Regigigas: Al parecer mi habilidad-debilidad desaparecio, es hora de pelear en serio.<br>Palkia: Callate y pelea.  
>Reigigigas: Sera un placer.<p>

Volvieron hacer el mismo ataque, y fallaron, y la cosa golpeo a regigigas y lo mando a volar destruyendo varias casas y a Palkia le estaba absorviendo la energia, mientras Ash y Dawn aun se dirigian al Monte Corona.

Ash: Demonios, esta muy lejos, pero si no nos damos prisa Puntanueva quedara destruida.  
>Dawn: No te preocupes, estoy segura que lo lograras,<br>Ash: Quedras decir lograremos, pero este no es el momento de hablar de eso.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Vamos pues)<br>Dawn: Tienes razon, sera mejor que nos demos prisa.  
>Ash: Staraptor, acelera.<br>Staraptor: Staraptor (Estan pesados, aparte me deben 10000 varos)

Staraptor comenzo a acelerar, llegaron como en media hora y aterrizaron en la cima del Monte Corona.

? : Disculpen, les pueda ayudar.  
>Ash: Si, estamos buscando una flauta.<br>? : ¿Flauta?  
>Dawn: Si, ¿sabes de una que supuestamente esta aquí?<br>? : Si, esta flauta se llama Flauta Azur, pero no se si les sirva, me la encontre hace mucho en el templo de Regigigas.  
>Ash: Otra cosa, ¿sabes del hijo del hielo?<br>Dawn: Si, una leyenda de ciudad Puntanueva.  
>? : Asi ,la recuerdo, el bendecido de articuno se llama articooler.<br>Ash: ¿Sabes quien es?  
>? : Lo estas bien.<br>Dawn…sorprendida… : !¿Tu?  
>Articooler: Si, soy yo, aunque el nombre casi no me gusta, pero mis padres me comentaron que fui bendecido por Articuno en el santuario de Regigigas<br>Ash: Entonces tu puedes ayudarnos.  
>Articooler: Claro, yo los llevare haya, sal, amo Articuno.<p>

Y de repente, frente a ellos, aparecio el pajaro legendario, que con gran gala se posaba frente a ellos.

Ash…sorprendido… : Por mas que lo miro no deja de sorprenderme.  
>Dawn…sorprendida… : Es muy bonito.<br>Articooler: Amo articuno, llevanos hacia Ciudad Puntanueva.  
>Articuno: Artic!<p>

Dicho esto, Articuno se posa para que se puedan montar en el, luego de montarse en el, se dirigen a todo lo que da a Ciudad Puntanueva, donde Regigas junto con Palkia, daban una feroz batalla, donde ni la cosa ni el legendary tag team (Regigigas y Palkia) se negaban a perder, donde cuasaron destrozos por todos lados.

Ash…bajando de Articuno… : !Ya vasta no es necesario la pelea!, ¿Qué es eso y donde esta Arceus?  
>Carlos: El no es Arceus, es un espiritu malvado que se posesiono de el, pero no sabemos que diablos es.<br>Articooler: No hay problema, vamos haber que pasa si toco la flauta.

Articooler empieza a tocar la flauta, de la cual salia una dulce medolia que hizo que unas escaleras salieran del Monte Corona, he incluso, con el hechizo cambio la actitud de Dawn, quitandole la faceta de niña mala, despues, se podia ver bajar a Arceus, que se dedico a atacar a la cosa, y el impacto hizo que unos escombros cayeran hacia Ash, pero Palkia protegio a Ash.

Ash: Muchas gracias Palkia.  
>Palkia: No hay problema humano, no permitere que nada malo les pase, ahora por favor busquen refugio.<br>Dawn: ¿Y piensan luchar contra esto sin ayuda.?  
>Regigigas: Ya nos han ayudado bastante, ahora refugiense antes de que algo pase.<br>Ash: Vamos Dawn, de prisa.  
>Brock: En ese cueva estaremos seguro.<br>Articooler: Mientras yo ire a los escombros del templo a buscar el cantico de la paz.  
>Carlos: ¿Cantico de la paz?<br>Articooler: Asi es, es un canto que puede calmar cualquier cosa que sea meteria en el universo.  
>Brock: Yo te acompaño.<br>Ash: No, yo ire, sera mejor que yo vaya con el.  
>Dawn: Ash, puede ser peligroso.<br>Ash: No te preocupes por eso.  
>Brock: Vayan de una buena vez.<br>Articooler y Ash: Vamos pues.

Los chicos se fueron a buscar el cantico de la paz, mientras que esquivaban cualquier cantidad de objetos que caian como consecuencia del combate de los pokemon y la cosa que los atacaba.

Arceus: Esa cosa es demasiada poderosa.  
>Regigigas: Hay que usar nuestro poder al maximo.<br>Palkia: Debe de haber una forma.  
>Arceus: Debemos de poder, no por nada soy dios de los pokemon.<br>Palkia: Hay que atacarlo al mismo tiempo.  
>Regigigas: Poder pesado.<br>Arceus: Sentencia.  
>Palkia: Hidropulso.<p>

Los tres pokemon lanzaron sus ataques a la cosa, quien no ha sufrido ningun rasguño, golpeando a Palkia haciendo que se tambalee, mientras Regigigas en un intento de venganza le lanzo otro poder pesado a la cosa, dandole en le blanco, y la figura era Gary, pero solo era como un espiritu, que solo tomo la forma de Gary, mientras Ash y Articooler entre los escombros aun buscaban eso.

Ash…algo desesperado quitando rocas… : ¿Estas seguro que esta aquí?  
>Articooler: Claro que esta aquí.<br>Ash: ¿Y que forma tiene, según que estamos buscando?  
>Articooler: Es una especie de pergamino.<br>Ash: ¿Un pergamino?  
>Articooler: Si, dice que si el hijo del hielo, entona el cantico escrito, podra calmar cualquier sentimiento de ira, dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, y da maldad.<br>Ash: Entonces hay que seguir buscando.  
>Articooler: Solo que hay un problema<br>Ash: ¿Cuál es?  
>Articooler: Que esta escrito en Unown , y no entiendo ese lenguaje.<br>Ash: Diablos, si seguimos asi este lugar sera un cementerio.  
>Articooler: Si, como odio un cumplir con mi deber.<br>Ash: Este no es el momento para resignarse, tal vez Carlos conozca el Unown.  
>Articooler: Esta bien sigamos buscando.<br>Ash: Vamos pues.

Los chicos siguieron buscando, quitan escobros y rocas, mientras que la cosa deja muy debil a Palkia y a Regigigas, mientras que Arceus no daba marcha atrás, seguia combatiendo lanzando su ataque sentencia lo mas fuerte que podia, pero era inutil, y la cosa lo ataco con todo su poder dejandolo un poco mareado.

Arceus: No podras vencerme tan facilmente.  
>Regigigas: Y nosotros no nos daremos por vencidos.<br>Ash…llegando corriendo… : !Encontre el cantico!  
>Cosa-Gary: Muere maltido.<p>

El ataque se dirigia directamente a Ash, pero Palkia recibio ese ataque, haciendo que se quede muy grave.

Ash: ¿Por qué Palkia, no era necesario?  
>Palkia: Como dije humano, no permitire que nada malo les pase.<p>

Despues de decir eso, Palkia se fue desintegrando, lo que provoca la ira maxima de Arceus, que ataco a la cosa-Gary, y la mando a volar quien sabe cuantos kilometros..

Arceus: Esto es el colmo, la maldad ha alcanzado un nuevo limite, como consecuencia, reconstuire esta ciudad, y despues, nadie recordara esto, se mantendra oculto en los dias mas oscuros de la region Sinnoh.

Despues, un fuerte remolino agarro todos los escombros, despues una fuerte luz asoto a todo el mundo, luego, se encuentran Ash, Dawn, Brock y Pikachu durmiendo en el centro pokemon, luego Ash despierta.

Ash: Que sueño tan raro, parecio tan real.  
>Arceus…en el paraiso… : Es mejor que lo vea asi.<p> 


	35. Un adios momentaneo

Narrador:En el capitulo anterior, una cosa que tomo la forma de Arceus y de Gary empezo a atacar a todos, haciendo que Palkia se desintegre y que Arceus haga que todos olviden eso.

Capitulo 35 : Un adios momentaneo

Ash: Que sueño tan raro, en fin, saldre a caminar un rato…Ash se va…  
>Dawn…levantandose… : Tengo sed, ire por agua.<p>

Dawn se levanta de su cama, y se va a tomar agua, y cuando voltea a la ventana observaba a Ash caminando.

Dawn: ¿Por qué estara afuera?

Dawn salio a donde se encontraba Ash, y los dos decidieron recostarse debajo de un arbol.

Dawn: En 3 semanas es el contest.  
>Ash: ¿En serio?<br>Dawn: Si.  
>Ash: Este lugar si que da frio, es la primera ciudad que siempre esta nevada.<br>Dawn: Yo ya habia venido aquí, pero cuando era mas pequeña.  
>Ash: Me pregunto como sera la region Maru, nunca he salido del pais.<br>Dawn: La verdad lamento no poder acompañarte.  
>Ash: Yo tambien, ojala no me hubiera enterado de eso.<br>Dawn: Ya no digas eso, es necesario.  
>Ash: Pues si, espero haber que me dice Zavala sobre esa competencia.<br>Dawn: Es cierto, me pregunto que estara haciendo ahora.

…en el gimnasio de puntanueva…

Inverna: Que chico tan mas fuete, nunca habia visto a alguien asi.  
>Zavala: Calla y pelea.<br>Inverna: Abosmasnow, usa rayo hielo.  
>Zavala: Jajajaja, Swampert esquiva y usa el nuevo ataque que aprendiste.<p>

El pokemon de inverna lanzo el rayo congelante, pero Swampert lo esquivo hábilmente, y se lanzo usando hiperrayo, lo que dejo inmediatamente en K.O. y al parecer a la lider ya no le quedaba ningun pokemon.

Juez: Inverna no puede continuar, la batalla es para el retador Zavala de ciudad NewsFire (ciudad de la region Maru, luego sabran las demas)  
>Inverna: Vaya, debo admitir que me impresionaste, me derrotasre usando solo un pokemon.<br>Zavala: Gracias, fue una buena batalla.

Y se fue del gimnasio, y se dirigio al centro pokemon por que tenia demasiado frio, y se encontro a Ash y Dawn sentados en una banca.

Zavala…dirigiendose a la mesa… : Hey Ash!  
>Ash: ¿Zavala?<br>Dawn: Hola Zavala.  
>Ash: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?<br>Zavala: Ojala pudiera irme, odio el frio, pero acabo de ganar la medalla carambano.  
>Ash: ¿Ya?, y sabes cuando puedo enfrentar al lider.<br>Zavala: Según parece hasta mañana, ya que la acabo de arrear, asi que no creo que este disponible ahorita.  
>Ash: Oh, ¿y tienes informacion sobre la liga Revolution?<br>Zavala: Pues ya esta todo listo, solo esperan a que pase un año despues de la liga Sinnoh.  
>Ash: ¡Un año!<br>Zavala: Si, siempre se esperan un año despues de la liga Sinnoh.  
>Ash: Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿y no tienes mas informacion?<br>Zavala: Si, calificas siempre y cuando hayas ganado todas las medallas de tu pais.  
>Dawn: ¿Y ahí no hay festival?<br>Zavala: Ahora que lo recuerdo si.  
>Dawn…emocionada… : Que bien Ash, despues de todo creo que despues ire a Hoenn, quiero estar contigo.<br>Zavala: Lo malo, es que para participar en los concursos de esa region, tienes que tener al menos un liston de cada region del pais del que vangas, de otra manera no podras participar.  
>Dawn…triste… : Ah.<br>Ash: No te pongas asi, recuerda que despues iremos a la region Fiore.  
>Dawn: Es verdad.<br>Ash: Despues podemos tomar vacaciones en lo que empieza la Liga Revolution.  
>Dawn: ¿En serio?<br>Ash: Si, seremos tu y yo.  
>Pikachu: Pika! (Oye y yo que?)<br>Ash: Asi, y Pikachu tambien.  
>Pikachu: Pika (Mas te vale, yo tambien quiero vacaciones)<br>Zavala: Bien Ash, cuando estes en Maru, quiero que primero llegues a ciudad Divine, ¿entendido?  
>Ash: Haber, ciudad Divine, claro.<br>Zavala: Bien, por si las dudas a lo mejor ire a tu casa en pueblo paleta un mes antes de venirme.  
>Ash: ¿Sabes donde vivo?<br>Zavala: No exactamente, pero si tu eres el actual campeon del Battle Frontier lo mas probable es que te conozcan.  
>Ash: Pues de eso no estoy seguro.<br>Dawn: Oye Zavala, nunca has viajado con alguien.  
>Zavala: Solo en la region Johto.<br>Ash: ¿Y que era, quien era?  
>Zavala: Era una chica…<br>Ash: Vaya, siempre a los protagonistas nos tocan chicas.  
>Zavala: Oye, no puedes decir eso ni en el fic ni en el anime.<br>Ash: Es cierto.  
>Dawn: ¿De que estan hablando?<br>Zavala: De nada importante.  
>Ash: Es cierto, Zavala es un mentiroso.<br>Zavala: ¿Y como puedes decir eso si apenas te conozco?  
>Ash: Lo siento, ¿y que piensas hacer ahora?<br>Zavala: Entrar al contest, y ganarlo.  
>Dawn: No lo creo, ya que entrare yo y lo ganare.<br>Zavala: Vaya Ash, tu novia es muy energitica, me recuerda…en ese momento la expresion de su rostro se pone demasiado seria…  
>Dawn…asustada… ¿Dije algo malo?<br>Zavala…aun serio… : No, descuida Dawn.  
>Ash: ¿Pues debio ser algo muy malo para que pusieras esa cara no?<br>Zavala: Prefiero no contarselos la verdad, al menos ahorita no.  
>Ash: Ok, esta bien.<br>Zavala: Bueno, me voy a esquiar, nos vemos.

Zavala se va, en eso Brock venia medio dormido, y pidieron el desayuno, despues de terminar, se van afuera, donde afuera estaba una guerre de gotcha, asi que los tres decidieron participar, asi que se van con el señor, pero les dice que ya no pueden entrar, encontes se regresan al CP para intentar quitarse el aburrimiento.

Ash: Que dia tan aburrido, no hay nada que hacer.  
>Dawn: Y todo por que Zavalataker se quedo sin inspiracion.<br>Brock: ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con nuestra situacion?  
>Dawn: Pues cuando esta aburrido nos pone en situaciones aburridas.<br>Ash: Mejor dejemos de hablar de cosas sin sentido.  
>Brock: Tienes razon, ¿pero que vamos hacer?<br>?...desde afuera… : ¡Vengan todos, a la gran fiesta de Puntanueva, a celebrar la fundacion de la ciudad!  
>Ash: Al parecer el dia no sera aburrido.<br>Brock: Que bien una fiesta.  
>Dawn: Me pregunto que clase de fiesta es.<br>E. Joy: ¿Quieren saber sobre la fiesta?  
>Brock, Yakko y Wacco: Hooola enfermera.<br>Hermana Warner Dott: Hay estos chicos…se lleva a Yakko y Wacco…  
>E. Joy: La fiesta de la fundacion, es como cualquier otro festival, y se escoge un rey y una reina, y bla-bla-bla.<br>Ash: Ah, bueno, vamos pues…toma a Dawn de la mano y salen corriendo…  
>Brock…detrás de ellos… : ¡Esperenme!<p>

Pero cuando llegan solo ven unas cuantas atracciones, asi que deciden ir hasta la noche.  
>Ya en la noche, el alcalde de Puntanueva anuncia que la fiesta queda totalmente inuagurada, por lo que ya pueden empezar a divertirse.<br>En uno de los juegos de tiro al blanco (clasico juego que siempre vemos en fiestas o ferias asi), en donde Ash demuestra su punteria y de en el blanco, y su premio es un enorme muñeco de Snorlax (fue el unico que se me ocurrio), y como era predecible se lo regala a Dawn, quien feliz acepta, despues se ponen todos al escenario por que invitaron a una banda, y esta al ser presentada empieza a tocar una cancion romantica.  
><strong><br>**

**Mostrar Spoiler**

(El video lo puse asi por que según estan disque en vivo)

Despues de que terminaran la cancion, la fiesta siguio, despues Dawn y Ash se van solos a una zona cerca de ahí, donde deciden observar el cielo, en ese instante, los fuegos artificiales, lo que deja muy asombrado a estos dos (para los que se preocupan por Pikachu, se quedo con Brock), despues de un enorme beso que se dan regresan al CP.  
>Despues de la fiesta de Ciudad Puntanueva, han pasado 9 meses, ahora, Ash, quien quedo como campeon de la liga Sinnoh (me dio lastima ya que nunca gana nada), recibe una mala noticia.<p>

Joy: Lo siento Ash, pero como no participaste en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh no se te permite viajar a Fiore.  
>Ash…enojado… : ¡¿Qué por que!<br>Joy: Lo siento, pero son las reglas.  
>Dawn: No es justo.<br>Joy: Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Dawn triste, y Ash muy enojado, se van del CP de ciudad Canal, ya que ahí se suponia que iban a tomar el barco que los llevase a Fiore, pero por su mala fortuna solo podra ir Dawn, ya que ella si participo en el Gren Festival.  
>(Seguramente esta escena sera una escena clasica de despedida)<p>

Ash…triste… : Supongo que debes irte.  
>Dawn…dejando caer una lagrima… : Ash<p>

Cuando dijo eso se fue contra el para besarlo, mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas por la despedida, pero Ash le seco las lagrimas.

Ash: No te preocupes, si hay algo que nunca nos va a separar va ser nuestro amor.  
>Dawn: Ash…suena el esa cosa que suena cuando el barca va a zarpar(lo siento pero a ultima hora se me olvido el nombre de esa cosa)<br>Ash...sonriendo… : Tenlo por seguro que te volvere a ver.  
>Dawn: Eso espero<p>

Lo vuelve a besar, pero el capitan del barco anuncia que el barco zarpara en 5 minutos, asi que Dawn rapidamente sube al barco que lo llevara a Fiore, mientras que Ash solo observaba al barco alejarse lentamente mientras que en su rostro corria una lagrima, la cual rapidamente se seco ya que su Pikachu se subio a su hombro, asi que los dos esperaron un barco para Kanto.

Desde la despedida han pasado 6 meses, y Ash aun no sabe nada de Dawn, ni siquiera en la tv se ha mencionado nada de algun evento en Fiore, pero como Ash ya habia recibido la llamada de Zavala para que saliera a la region Maru, tuvo que irse, pero, en su casa dejo un collar plateado con un corazon, donde aparecia la foto de el y Dawn.  
>Cuando por fin llego al puerto, el barco en 10 minutos estaba por salir, asi que subio en el, y esperar a que llegue a la region Maru, en donde una liga muy distinta llena de 24 lideres que según son super fuertes, ¿como le ira a Ash en esta nueva liga?<br>Continuara…


	36. Inicia la Liga Revolution, junto con una

Capitulo 36: Inicia la Liga Revolution, junto con una mala noticia.

Nos encontramos a Dawn, saliendo de la Region Fiore despues de haber ganado el Gran Festival que se celebro ahí, pero en su camino choco con alguien.

-Dawn: Lo siento, no me fije.  
>-Kenny: ¿Pues como te vas a fijar si esa gorra te tapa los ojos?<br>-Dawn…acomodandose la gorra… : Lo siento, no me fije.  
>-Kenny: Un momento, ¿no es la gorra de Ash?<br>-Dawn: Veo que todavia lo recuerdas.  
>-Kenny: Lo que mas me soprende es que lleves su gorra puesta.<br>-Dawn: Es verdad, hace tiempo que no se la doy, pero que no se nada de el…esto ultimo lo dijo en tono triste…  
>-Kenny: No te preocupes, algun dia se volveran a ver, ¿pero mientras que tienes pensado hacer?<br>-Dawn: Es verdad, algun dia lo volvere a ver, pero mientras ira a Sinnoh a mi casa.  
>-Kenny: Nah, yo ire a Kanto.<br>-Dawn: Ya me voy, o si no perdere el barco.  
>-Kenny: Ok.<p>

Dawn se va a al puerto para agarrar el barco a Sinnoh, pero en un lugar mucho mas lejos, un barco iba rumbo a la Region Maru, donde un chico bien peinado y con un Pikachu en su hombro, observaban el mar pensando en que ganarian la liga Maru, pero el chico tambien pensaba en una bella joven peliazul, despues el barco arrimo a tal region, y el chico se dirigio al CP para usar el videotelefono, y su pikachu estaba en sus hombros.

-Chico: Hola, ¿se encuentra Zavala?  
>-Voz femenina: Claro, ¡Hermano, te habla un chico por el telefono!<br>-Chico: Gracias.  
>-Hermana de Zavala: De nada…se va por que llega Zavala…<br>-Zavala: Hola Ash parece que ya estas aquí ¿o me equivoco?  
>-Ash: Si, pero no recuerdo que ciudad era, asi que me vine a Ciudad Relof.<br>-Zavala: Hay Ash, eso esta a 350 Km de aquí.  
>-Ash…sorprendido… : ¡Queeee!<br>-Pikachu: ¡¿Pika? (¿Por qué el que viaja con Ash se pierde?)  
>-Zavala: Perdon por esto, solo bromeaba.<br>-Ash: Que bien, ya me habias asustado…aliviado…  
>-Zavala: Realmente son 712 Km.<br>-Ash…mas sorprendido que antes… : ¡QUEEEEEE!  
>-Zavala: No te preocupes, solo toma un avion para ciudad Nadion, donde esta el laboratorio pokemon mas importante de Maru, ahí yo te espero, claro, si es que llego primero.<br>-Ash: Ok, esta bien, nos vemos…cuelga el telefono…, bien Pikachu, sera mejor que tomemos el aeropuerto, por dios, esta ciudad es grande, ¿un momento, aeropuertos?, bueno, es raro.  
>-Señor: En realidad, ese Aerolina es solo para ir de region a region, y las avionetas solo se utilizan para que las personas puedan ir al laboratorio, solo asi se puede viajar en avion.<br>-Ash: Oh, muchas gracias.  
>-Señor: De nada.<p>

Ash se va al aerpuerto, pero no sabe donde esta y le pregunta a un joven que por ahí estaba.

-Ash: ¿Oye, sabes donde queda el aeropuerto?  
>-Joven: Disculpa, asi, esta justo enfrente de ti.<br>-Ash…gota en la cabeza… : Lo siento, si que soy despistado.  
>-Joven: Un momento, yo te he visto.<br>-Ash: Si, aquí estoy.  
>-Joven: ¿No participaste en la liga Sinnoh?<br>-Ash: Si, de hecho soy el campeon.  
>-Joven: ¡OIGAN, ENCONTRE AL CAMPEON DE LA LIGA SINNOH!<p>

…todos voltean…  
>-Una chica de la multitud: Si es el vamos.<p>

…Todos se acercan a Ash alrededor de el, lo cual lo asusta un poco…

-Ash: ¿Qué quieren hacer?  
>-Chico gordito: No te preocupes, a gente como tu siempre la comemos…en tono malevolo…<br>-Ash: ¡Ahhhhhh!…sale corriendo junto con Pikachu…  
>-Otro chico: Oye, no digas eso.<br>-Chico gordito: Lo siento, pero es divertido.

Ash quien corrio asustado por que creia que le gente de esa ciudad era malvada, pero para su sopresa, habia recorrido 120 Km corriendo (esto no es natural), pero se alejo bastante de la ciudad, mientras, en otro lado.

-Zavala: Bien Mama, creo que no va a venir, sera mejor que yo vaya a buscarlo.  
>-Mama de Zavala: Ok, hijo, y de paso lo traes para aca.<br>-Zavala: Si mama.

Zavala se va en busca de Ash encima de su Staraptor, mientras que Ash se quedo ahí acampando en medio del desierto.

-Ash: Buenas noches Pikachu.  
>-Pikachu: Pikachu.<p>

Se duermen, y Zavala en el cielo buscan algun rastro de Ash, pero como tenian 3 horas buscandolo asi que decide ir con el Capitan Gorro Azul (ni yo se por que asi, lo saque de Bob Esponja, y es mas, creo que ni asi se llamaba el tipo en la serie), para que lo llevara en avioneta a buscar a Ash (Nota: En esta region, los entrenadores no pueden irse en avionetas, a menos que aun no sea declarada abierta la liga), este acepta, y lo buscan. Despues de 6 horas de busqueda, terminan en el desierto, y ahí lo encuentran, y este al momento de despertar por el ruido de la avioneta se da cuenta que es Zavala, asi que toman todos la avioneta, pero se van a Ciudad Nadion, donde esta el laboratorio pokemon mas famoso de esa region, donde vive el Prof. Danny.

-Zavala: Este es el laboratorio del Prof. Danny, famoso por las investigaciones sobre el Pokerus.  
>-Ash: Pues parece que es un profesor muy reconocido.<br>-Zavala: Si, fue por eso que no esta, ya que salio a exhibir su trabajo a Kanto.  
>-Ash: Ya veo, asi que fue a mi region natal.<br>-Zavala: Según junto con el Prof. Oak tendran una conferencia de prensa, que según las estadisticas, sera vista a por miles en el mundo.  
>-Ash: Bueno, ¿pero quien nos va a atender?<br>-Zavala: Pues su hijo mayor Christian, y según parece su hija Allison regreso de tu pais para poder completar esta liga, pero, dicen que es un poco torpe.  
>-Ash: Pues me recuerda a una amiga May.<br>-Zavala: No la conozco.  
>-Ash: Pues vamos.<p>

Ash y Zavala se dirigen para entrar al laboratorio pokemon, donde son recibidos por Christian.

-Christian: Hola, ¿que los trae por aquí?  
>-Zavala: Es que el va a competir en la Liga Revolution.<br>-Christian: Ya veo, sera mejor que me prestes la pokedex que traes ahorita para que la actualize.  
>-Ash: Ok….saca su pokedex y se la da.<p>

Despues de recibir la pokedex, Christian se fue a otro cuarto de ahí, y Zavala y Ash tambien entraton para ver que iba a pasar, en ese instante, puso la pokedex en un aparato medio raro, del cual salio una voz.

-Voz: Ash Ketchum, proveniente de Pueblo Paleta  
>Profesion: Entrenador Pokemon<br>Edad: 16 años.  
>Pokemon inicial: Pikachu.<br>-Zavala: Ahora voy yo…pone su pokedex ahí…  
>-Voz: Jesus Zavala. de Villa Raiz Chica.<br>Profesion: Entrenador y coordinador  
>Edad: 16 años<br>Pokemon inicial: Mudkip.  
>-Christian: Bien, parece que ya estan inscritos en la Liga Revolution, la cual comenzara mañana, tendran que ir al recinto ceremonial mañana a las 12 del medio dia, ahí se les asignara a su compañero de viaje.<br>-Ash: Ok.

Despues de la inscripcion Zavala y Ash se fueron al CP para descansar ahí (el CP mas bien parece hotel), luego de despertar vino la hora y se fueron al recinto ceremonial para que les asignaran a su compañero de viaje.

-Encargado: Atencion, todos tienen una tarjeta con un numero, asi que se sorteara para ver quienes quedan, que comienze el sorteo.

La maquina empezo a soltar numeros a lo tonto, donde iban quedando numeros, hasta que Zavala, el que tenia el numero 778, le toco con un chico que tenia el 544, y tardaron media hora en encontrarse.

-Zavala: Mucho gusto, soy Zavala.  
>-Chico: Hola, espero que seas fuerte.<br>-Zavala: Claro que lo soy, ¿cual es tu nombre?  
>-Chico: Mi nombre es Brendan, mucho gusto.<br>-Zavala: Mucho gusto Brendan.  
>-Brendan: No hay de que, ¿y que haremos primero?<br>-Zavala: Esperar a que a mi amigo Ash regrese.  
>-Brendan: ¿Ash?<br>-Zavala: ¿Qué, lo conoces?  
>-Brendan: Si, de hecho el es el viajaba con mi prima.<br>-Zavala: ¡¿Dawn es tu prima?  
>-Brendan: Si, ¿de donde la conoces?<br>-Zavala: Cuando estaba en la region Sinnoh los conoci.  
>-Brendan: Pues ya me voy, te espero en el CP.<br>-Zavala: Esta bien, y espero que no seas debil.  
>-Brendan: Si quieres te lo demuestro.<br>-Zavala: Ja, guarda eso para los gimnasios.

Brendan se fue al CP, y la maquina saco el numero de Ash, y el de una chica, asi que se fueron a buscar uno al otro.

-Ash: ¡¿Soy el 14 quien es el 36?  
>-Chica…desde lejos… : ¡Yo soy la 36!<br>-Ash: Bien, ya la encontramos Pikahcu.  
>-Pikachu: Pikachu (¿Por qué siempre te toca con chicas?)<p>

Ash se fue a donde estaba la chica, quien se miraba muy timida.

-Ash: ¿Te pasa algo?  
>-Chica: No nada.<br>-Ash: Bueno, ¿y como te llamas?  
>-Chica: Soy Mely.<br>-Ash: Mucho gusto Mely, yo soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, y el es mi amigo Pikachu.  
>-Pikachu: Pikachu! (Hola)<br>-Mely: ¿Tu no eres el campeon de la liga Sinnoh?  
>-Ash: ¿Si por que? ¿Algun problema?<br>-Mely…emocionada… : Hay, no sabes cuanto espere verte, yo no se mucho de batallas, asi que por favor se mi sensei, ¿Siiiiii?  
>-Ash: Pues ya que, esta bien, pero ¿como que no sabes nada de batallas?<br>-Mely: Es que yo siempre he participado como coordinadora, y me enfocava mas en los movimientos bonitos, y en las batalla siempre me iba a mal, asi que por eso quiero que seas mi sensei.  
>-Ash: Esta bien, ¿pero que hacemos ahora?<br>-Mely: Pues empezar nuestro viaje ya, ya no aguanto las ganas.  
>-Ash: Jeje, mi novia a veces es impaciente.<br>-Mely: ¿Tienes novia?  
>-Ash: Si, es muy bonita, pero por alguna mala razon del destino no podemos estar juntos, pero se que algun dia nos volveremos a ver.<br>-Pikachu: ¿Pika? (¿Apenas comienza la temporada y estas de cursi?)  
>-Mely: Ah, bueno, ¿y por que mejor no nos vamos?<br>-Ash: Esta bien, vamonos, ah espera, debo de ir por Zavala.  
>-Mely: Yo voy.<p>

Los dos se fueron a buscar a Zavala, mientras, Dawn ya habia llegado a la region Sinnoh, pero cuando llego a su casa, no parecia que iba a recibir una bienvenida, si no una mala noticia.

-Johana…seria… : Hija, debes buscar a Ash o notificarle lo siguiente.  
>-Dawn…preocupada… : ¿Qué es mama?, parece que algo malo paso.<br>-Johana: Brock me hablo pensando que ya habias llegado, y como llegaste ahorita, pues me dejo el recado, el punto es, que la mama de Ash se encuetra muy delicada, y es urgente que Ash viaje a Pueblo Paleta, ya que puede morir y su ultima voluntad seria ver a Ash.  
>-Dawn…mas preocupada que antes… : Oh no, seguramente Ash esta ya en la region Maru, ¿cómo le avisare?, pobre, cuando llegue puede que su madre…la interrumpe su mama…<br>-Johana: Ya, no te pongas asi, se que lo puedes encontrar, he oido que hay un famoso laboratorio en la region Maru, a lo mejor estuvo ahí.  
>-Dawn: Esta bien, sera mejor que me de prisa.<p>

Dawn se va a su cuarto para accedar al videtelefono, e inmediantamente accede a la operadora para que cominacarse al laboratorio, contesta Christian, y de inmediato se comunica al recinto ceremonial, donde el encargado la da la noticia a Ash, y este sin dudarlo corre de inmediato al laboratorio.

Cuando llega, Mely venia muy agotada despues de perseguirlo, asi que tocan la puerta y Christian les abre y los deja pasar, asi que de inmediato va al videotelefono para comunicarse con Dawn.

-Ash…preocupado y algo nervioso… : ¿Qué le pasa a mi mama?  
>-Dawn…tambien nerviosa… : No se, dicen que derrepente se enfermo y se puso muy delicada, sera mejor que vayas rapido a Pueblo Paleta.<br>-Ash: Esta bien, gracias por hacermelo saber.  
>-Dawn: De nada, te quiero.<br>-Ash: Yo tambien…cuelga…  
>-Christian: Supongo que debes partir ya.<br>-Ash: Si, no puedo estar perdiendo tiempo, ¿pero como llegare a Kanto tan rapido?  
>-Christian: No se preocupen, podremos ir en mi Jet privado.<br>-Ash y Mely…sorprendidos… : ¿Jet Privado?  
>-Christian: Sera mejor que vayamos, andando.<br>-Ash y Mely: Si.

Los chicos se van rapidamente a una espcie de plataforma para abordar el Jet, el cual en 30 minutos despegaba, pero Ash aun no estaba muy tranquilo, queria llegar ya, por otro lado, Dawn tambien iba para haya, no solo por que podria volver a ver a Ash, si no por que tambien le preocupaba Delia, quien se puso muy mal.

¿Cómo estaran las cosas al llegar haya?

Nota: Tengo algo malo planeado para Ash y Dawn, jejejeje.


	37. Dawn desaparece

En el capitulo anterior, vimos como Ash llego a la region Maru, donde por un sorteo se selecciono a su compañero de viaje, y resulto ser una chica llamada Mely (que suerte tiene este vato), despues recibe una mala noticia, su mama esta muy enferma y esta a punto de morir.

Capitulo 37: Dawn desaparece.

-Ash…muy enojado y nervioso… : ¡No puede darse prisa!  
>-Christian: No, vamos a maxima velocidad, no te desesperes.<br>-Ash…mas enojado… : ¡Y como no lo voy a estar si mi mama esto muy grave!  
>-Christian: Lo siento…agachando la cabeza…<br>-Mely: ¿Y como es Pueblo Paleta?  
>-Ash: Cuando llegues lo sabras, ahora no es tiempo para eso.<p>

El avion aun seguia su curso, mientras que en el camino, Dawn, quien quien sabe como, pero llego antes a Ciudad Carmin, no pudo encontrar ningun taxi ni nada, pero en el camino, se encontro a Lola la Trailera (me olvidaba que en el fic aparece cualquier cosa), quien amablamente la llevo hasta pueblo paleta, mientras que Ash aun estaba a tres horas del camino.

Cuando todos llegaron a Pueblo Paleta, Dawn se despedia de Lola la Trailera, quien ya se iba a su casa, mientras por el otro lado del pueblo, Ash y Mely andaban camino a la casa de Ash, pero Delia habia desaparecido, cosa que nadie se imaginaba.

-Ash…apresurado… : ¡Vamos, tengo que llegar ya!  
>-Mely…Tras el… : Espere Ash-sensei, corre muy rapido.<br>-Ash: Pues no puedo perder tiempo.  
>-Mely: Esta bien.<p>

Siguieron mas rapido para llegar a la casa de Ash, y Dawn, no sabia por donde ir, ya que no conocia ese lugar, cuando llegaron Ash y Mely…

-Ash: ¡Mama!  
>-Mely: Parece que no hay nadie.<br>-Pikachu: Pika? (Tampoco esta Mr. Mime)  
>-Ash: Sera mejor que llamemos al Prof. Oak.<br>-Mely…asombrada… : ¿Conoces al Prof Oak?  
>-Ash: Si, pero sera mejor que vayamos rapido a su laboratorio.<br>-Mely: Esta bien, sera mejor que vayamos para ver si sabe algo de tu mama.

Se dirigeron al laboratorio de Oak, mientras que Dawn aun preguntaba por la residencia Ketchum, y un señor por fin logro contestarle, que era cerca del laboratorio del Prof Oak, asi que se fue sin pensarlo, mientras que Ash y Mely ya habian llegado.

-Oak: Ash, me soprendiste, veo que pudiste llegar aquí.  
>-Ash: Ahora no hay tiempo de eso, ¿donde esta mi mama?...dijo preocupado…<br>-Oak: Esta en el hospital de Ciudad Verde, sera mejor que nos demos prisa.  
>-Mely: ¿Pero como, tiene un vehiculo?<br>-Oak: Si vamos.

Se fueron a un carro (no se cual, imaginense uno), y en el camino, Ash pudo ver a Dawn caminando, asi que le dijo al Prof Oak que retrocediera un poco, despues de subirla, se fueron a Ciudad Verde, en el hospital, en donde estaba Delia.

-Oak: Dr. Simi, ¿donde esta la habitacion de la Señora Ketchum?  
>-Dr. Simi: Esta en la habitacion numero 478.<br>-Ash: Vamos de prisa.

Todos se fueron a la habitacion de Delia, pero los medicos, aun no encotraban que era la enfermedad, ya que los sintomas eran medio extraños, pero no abria sus ojos.

-Dr. Wagner: ¿Qué son ustedes de la señora Ketchum?  
>-Ash: Soy su hijo y ellos vienen conmigo.<br>-Dr. Wagner: Esta bien, pero deberan esperar hasta mañana para ir a verla.  
>-Ash…enojado… : ¡¿Qué como!<br>-Dr. Wagner: Lo siento, pero es la verdad.  
>-Mely: Oiga señor, crei que solo luchaba y Dr. era parte del nombre.<br>-Dr. Wagner: No, en realidad si soy doctor.  
>-Dawn: Oye Ash, ¿que piensas hacer?<br>-Ash: No lo se, necesito ir a pensar, Pikachu vente.  
>-Pikachu: ¡Pika! (Esta bien)<p>

Los dos se fueron a caminar, mientras que Mely y Dawn se quedaron sentadas en una especie de Sillon que ahí estaba.

-Mely: ¿Y que crees que pase?  
>-Dawn: No lo se, espero la señora Delia se recupere.<br>-Mely: Pues yo tambien, aunque apenas acabo de conocer a Ash, se ve muy preocupado.  
>-Dawn: Pues eso si, siempre se preocupa de las personas que quiere.<br>-Mely: Haber como nos va en la liga Revolution, pero, no creo que Ash tengo ahorita animos de viajar.  
>-Dawn: De eso no estoy segura, pero se que la madre de Ash espera que el se convierta en el mejor.<p>

Afuera con Ash.

-Ash: Ahora que lo pienso, donde estara papa, según iba a volver.  
>-Oak: Ash, creo que hay algo que debes saber.<br>-Ash…confundido… : ¿A que se refiere?  
>-Oak: Mira, esta es una nota de un periodico que por nada del mundo te mostramos, ¿crees estar listo para enfrentar la verdad?<br>-Ash: Esta bien.

Oak le da esa nota, que era de hace 16 años, poco antes de que Ash naciera, donde se encontraba al padre de Ash muerto, y varios soldados del Team Rocket arrestados, y Oak sospecho que eso lo pudo haber planeado Giovanni, pero Ash estaba muy confundido.

-Ash: No lo entiendo, hace mas de 1 año que vi a mi padre.  
>-Oak: Eso es imposible, tu padre esta muerto desde antes que nacieras, no puede ser.<br>-Ash: ¡Pero yo lo vi, hasta Dawn lo vio!  
>-Oak: Ahora que lo dices, nunca supimos de el nada despues, ni siquiera lo pudimos enterrar, ¿pero que estara haciendo?<br>-Ash: Esto es muy extraño, no entiendo nada, sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, tal vez asi puedo estar mas tranquilo.

Ash se fue, mientras que Oak aun se preguntaba si Ryosuke seguia vivo, o solo fue algo sobrenatural, mientras, Dawn y Mely ya habian dormirdo, Ash, aun no entendia varias cosas, pero de repente llego la mañana, y Delia mostraba sintomas de mejora, lo que aun sorprendia a los medicos que no encontraban ninguna explicacion a eso, ahí en el cuarto de Delia.

-Delia: Ash, ¿por que regresaste?  
>-Ash: Es que estabas muy grave y no podia estar tranquilo haya.<br>-Delia: No te preocupes por mi, tu debes seguir tu camino.  
>-Ash…confundido… : ¿Por qué dices eso?<br>-Delia: Se que no te veo en mucho tiempo, pero siempre que vienes, me alegro de ver todos los cambios que has tenido, se que quieres ser el maestro pokemon, pero debes seguir viajando.  
>-Dawn: Uhm.<br>-Ash: ¿Te pasa algo Dawn?  
>-Dawn: No, nada.<br>-Ash: Te noto muy extraña.  
>-Dawn: No me pasa nada.<br>-Ash: Esta bien, pero mama, ¿crees poder recuperarte?  
>-Delia: No importa, debes seguir entrenando.<br>-Ash: Hare lo que pueda.  
>-Delia: Bien, puedes dejarme sola, no te preocupes, estare bien.<br>-Dawn: Saldre un rato…se va…  
>-Ash…preocupado…: Dawn.<p>

Dawn se habia ido, Ash se preguntaba por que y Mely no entendia nada, despues Dawn se fue a la asotea a ver el cielo.

-Dawn: Viajar mucho, cambios, creo que si, Ash no sintio nada por verme otra vez, ¿ya no le gusto?, no se como puedo decir eso, se que su mama estava grave, pero, no dijo nada, ¿que le pasara?, no creo que sea lo que pense, no entiendo ni por que me pregunto eso.

Mientras, en el hospital.

-Mely: Oye Ash-sensei, ¿que crees que le pase a tu novia?  
>-Ash: No lo se, espero que este bien.<br>-Mely: ¿Y cuando volvemos a la region Maru?  
>-Ash: No estoy seguro, creo que pasado mañana.<br>-Mely: Aun no se como usar a mi Nidoran (su nidoran es hembra), soy muy mala, nunca he ganado una sola batalla.  
>-Ash: No te preocupes, muy pronto eso cambiara.<br>-Mely: Gracias, prometo entrenar mucho.  
>-Ash: Jeje.<br>-Mely: Me voy a dormir, me voy.  
>-Ash: Bien, yo saldre a caminar.<p>

Ambos se van de ahí, por camino diferente, Mely para dormir, despues Ash se va al patio a caminar, mientras que Dawn lo veia, y creyo que se sentia mal y fue a alcanzarlo.

-Ash: Vaya, que extraño, según mi padre esta muerto, mi mama se enferma, Dawn actua extraño, ¿que piensas pikachu?  
>-Pikachu: Pika (No se, ZavalaTaker no sabe lo que hace)<br>-Ash: Me alegra que hayas entendido.  
>-Pikachu: Pika (como siempre nadie me entiende)<br>-Ash: Sera mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Se van a dormir, pero justo al entrar se encuentran con Dawn.

-Ash: Dawn, ¿que haces aquí, hace algo de frio?  
>-Dawn: Si, hace frio.<br>-Ash: ¿Y no tienes con que cubrirte el frio?  
>-Dawn: No.<br>-Ash…dandole una especia de chaqueta que tenia… : Toma, asi no pasaras frio.  
>-Dawn: Gracias…se la pone…<br>-Ash: ¿Que tienes?  
>-Dawn: ¿Ah que te refieres?<br>-Ash: Te noto muy callada.  
>-Dawn: Uhm.<br>-Ash: ¿Te pasa algo malo?  
>-Dawn: No se, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir.<br>-Ash: Esta bien.

Ambos se van a dormir, entran a un cuarto oscuro, asi que se acomodaron sin ver nada, al dia siguiente, despertaron todos, pero algo raro paso, no se podia ver nada en la habitacion, ya que entro algo de neblina al dejar la ventana abierta.

-Ash: No veo nada.

En ese instante se tropieza sobre Mely, y quedan como se si hubieran dado un beso, solo que Mely estaba mas dormida que despierte, despues entro Dawn, quien saco a su Pashirisu para que use Flash para iluminar la habitacion y vio tal escena.

-Dawn: Ya veo, con razon te gusta viajar tanto.  
>-Ash…levantandose rapido… : Oye Dawn escucha, se que puede que esto te parezca una excusa estupida (por que lo es), pero es la verdad, esto no es lo que parece (al menos en este caso no es excusa estupida)<br>-Dawn..enojada…: Jaja, como no.  
>-Ash: Oye, digo la verdad.<br>-Dawn…enojada… : Vete al diablo…se va de ahí corriendo…  
>-Ash: Dawn, ¿por qué siempre me pasan como estas?, esto dejenlo para el anime.<br>-Mely…levantandose… : ¿Qué paso?...rascandose la cabeza…  
>-Ash: Descuida, quedate aquí, tengo algo que resolver.<br>-Mely: Esta bien.

Ash se fue tras de Dawn, y no la encontro por ningun lado, despues de 5 horas decide regresar al hospital, donde le dijeron que su mama aun estaria ahí, ya que no se sabe mas cuando pueda estar bien, luego de que Ash visitare la habitacion de su mama, le explica lo que le habia sucedido, y esta le dice que no piense en eso, que debe de seguir adelante y cosas tipicas que dicen las madres, asi que un poco mas calmado, decide volver a la region Maru, para empezar de una buena vez con su viaje en esa region.  
>¿Dónde esta Dawn?<p> 


	38. El regreso del falso Undertaker

Ya volvi y que, perdon, en nuestro capitulo anterior vimos una manera de actuar por parte de Dawn muy rara sin decir nada, mientras que Delia se recuperaba de una rara enfermedad, pero debe seguir en el hospital por que no se sabe si puede pasar algo malo, despues Ash se resvala y cae encima de su nueva alumna Mely, y cuando Dawn los ve creen que se estan besando, y desparecio sin decir nada ¿que hara Ash ahora?.

Capitulo 38: El regreso del falso Undertaker.

Ash ya ha vuelto a la region Maru, se nota demasiado tranquilo.

-Ash: Bien Mely, sera mejor que atrapemos a un pokemon, ya que solo podemos competir con pokemon capturados aquí y nuestro pokemon inicial.  
>-Mely: Esta bien ¿y donde capturaremos uno?<br>-Ash: No lo se, en este bosque puede que encontremos algunos.  
>-Mely: Pues que esperamos, ¡vamos!<br>-Ash: Esta bien.

Los dos se fueron a buscar pokemon, pero no encontraban nada, hasta que un Ralts salio a recoger bayas.

-Mely: Este pokemon seria mio, ¡ve Nidoran!  
>-Nidoran…saliendo de la ball… : ¡Nidoran! (Hasta que salgo de esa cosa)<br>-Ash: Dime, ¿sabes que estas en desventaja verdad?  
>-Mely: ¿Por qué en desventaja, si el Ralts se ve muy calmado?<br>-Ash: No, Ralts es del tipo psiquico, y tu Nidoran es venenoso, y los pokemon psiquicos son fuertes contra los venenosos, aparte que no sabes si el ralts es calmado o no, recuerda que los pokemon son como las personas.  
>-Pikachu: Pikachu (eso se lo copiaste a Brock)<br>-Mely: Gracias por la informacion, ¡Oyeme Ralts te reto a una batalla y seras mio, cueste lo que cueste)  
>-Ralts: ¿Ralts? (¿Qué tranza con esta morra?)<br>-Mely: ¡Nidoran, usa embestida!

La nidoran se lanzo con todo, pero el ralts ante el ataque realizo doble equipo, lo cual confundio mucho a Mely y a nidoran, pero Ash le dijo que manteniera la calma y que buscara el verdadero, asi que obedecio a Ash y penso en un ataque adecuado.

-Mely…pensando… : Piensa, debe alguna forma de atacar al verdadero pero como.  
>-Ash: Ten cuidado, no si el Ralts tengo pensado atacar con otra cosa.<br>-Mely: Lo se, pero no recuerdo un ataque.  
>-Ash: Dejame pensar, ¿tu nidoran conoce toxico?<br>-Mely: Si, ¿por que?  
>-Ash: No lo se, mandalo a todas las copias.<br>-Mely: Esta bien, ¡Nidoran, usa toxico a tu alrededor!

El pokemon empezo a soltar una veneno a su alrededor, hasta que el veneno alcanzo al verdadero, y este poco a poco se fue haciendo mas devil, hasta que Mely lanzo la pokeball y pudo capturar al Ball, lo cual le dio mucha emocion hasta que Ash le dijo que lo tenia que curar del envenenamiento, asi que agarraron una baya que curaba eso y se la dieron al Ralts.

-Mely: Espero que pueda estar mejor.  
>-Ash: No te preocupes, se recuperara, volviendo a otra cosa ¿sabes de los problemas de estado?<br>-Mely: No, ¿que es?  
>-Ash: Son algunos problemas que se presentan en el pokemon durante el combate, generalmente el que los provoca los usa para tener vantaja en la batalla, por ejemplo, el que usaste hace rato hiciste que tu Ralts se envenenara, y un pokemon envenado ira perdiendo Ps en el combate o mientras viaja, la paralisis, pues hace que un pokemon no pueda moverse, algunos movimientos duermen al oponente, haciendo que este totalmente en desventaja, y el otro es el congelamiento, el pokemon queda totalmente indefenso a la merced de su rival.<br>-Mely: Guau, si que sabes mucho sobre pokemon.  
>-Ash: No lo creo, siento que aun me falta mucho por aprender, por eso estoy viajando de aquí y haya.<br>-Mely: Esta es la segunda region a la que viajo, la primera fue Hoenn, pero no me fue muy bien ahí, despues me entere de esta liga, y que aquí se reunen los entrenadores mas fuertes, y vine para hacerme mas fuerte.  
>-Ash: Si, yo viajo por eso, ahorita vengo, ira a caminar, Pikachu, aquí te quedas,<br>-Pikachu: Pikachu (Esta bien)

Ash se fue a caminar, y Pikachu, Mely y Nidoran se pusieron a jugar, ahí Ash se sento en una roca junto al lago, en donde arrojaba varias piedras.

-Ash: Este lugar es demasiado tranquilo, aquí practicamente me puedo dormir sin ningun problema…se queda dormido…

Sueño:

-Ryosuke: Ash, tengo que hablar contigo  
>-Ash: ¿Papa?<br>-Ryosuke: Ash, ¿no estas tranquilo verdad?  
>-Ash: ¿A que te refieres?<br>-Ryosuke: Dime, ¿aun extrañas a Dawn verdad?  
>-Ash: Si.<br>-Ryosuke: No te preocupes, se que terminaran juntos.  
>-Ash: Pues no se, ¿oye, estas muerto en realidad?<br>-Ryosuke: Algun dia lo sabras, solo quiero que hagas lo que te pida, mira, es lo siguiente.

Ryosuke le empezo a dar un monton de instrucciones, consejos y la chinga…, hasta que Ash, desperto, y pudo observar a un Pochyena a su lado.

-Ash: Oye, ¿que haces aquí?

El pochyena se le acerca y le lambe el rostro.

-Ash: Jeje, toma un poco…le da pokecomida…, que raro, ¿que haces aquí?  
>-Pochyena: Guau (me caes bien)<br>-Ash: Veo que te agrado, ¿no te gustaria viajar conmigo?  
>-Pochyena: ¡Guau!<br>-Ash: Bueno, sera mejor que volvamos con Mely, pero antes.

Ash agarra una ball vacia, y toca al Pochyena con esta, y lo atrapa, despues se va con Mely, y en ese instante, se ve una tormenta de arena, en el cual se mostraban tres siluetas, dos parecian personas y el otro como un pokemon.

-?: Ash Ketchum, te reto a una batalla doble, yo y mi compañero Brendan, contra ti y tu amiga.  
>-Ash: Zavala, deja de hacerte el misterioso y muestra tu cara.<br>-Brendan: Hola primo.  
>-Ash: ¿Brendan?<br>-Zavala…saliendo del humo… : Jeje, lo siento.

Al momento de que Zavala sale, Mely se emociona y se le van corazones en los ojos.

-Ash: ¿Oye Mely, estas bien?  
>-Mely…babeando por Zavala… : Mejor que nunca.<br>-Zavala: ¿Qué, van a pelear o no?  
>-Ash: Claro, di tus normas.<br>-Zavala: Sera una batalla de 2 vs 2 en un solo round, usa a tu mejor pokemon.  
>-Ash: ¡Ve Pikachu!<br>-Mely: ¡Ve, Nidoran!  
>-Brendan y Zavala: ¡Sal Swampert!<p>

Todos los pokemon salen a la arena de duelo, asi que la pelea comienza.

-Zavala: ¡Swampert, Terremoto.!  
>-Brendan: ¡Swampert, usa proteccion!<br>-Ash: Oh no, nuestros pokemon son debiles contra los ataques tierra, sera mejor que nidoran y pikachu salten.  
>-Mely: De acuerdo.<p>

Ash y Mely les ordenaron a sus pokemon saltar, mientras que el Swampert de Zavala produsco el terremoto, y el otro Swampert se protegio con la proteccion, y despues Ash le ordeno a Pikachu usar cola de hierro en contre del Swampert de Zavala, pero este fue negado por una hidrobomba de el Swampert de Brendan, pero Mely aprovecho esa distraccion y le dijo a su Nidoran que usara atraccion, y como los dos Swampert eran macho, se enamoraron de Nidoran.

-Zavala: Ya valio ver…interrumpido por Brendan…  
>-Brendan: Ya lo se.<p>

Los dos Swamperts se acercaban para ir con Nidoran, pero se dieron cuentas que los dos querian ir por nidoran y empezo una batalla entre Swamperts, y Pikachu y Nidoran aprovecharon eso y Pikachu Atk. Rapido en uno y Nidoran placaje con todas sus fuerzas en el otro, y los dos cayeron al piso debilitados.

-Brendan y Zavala: Regresa…regresan a sus respectivos Swamperts…  
>-Ash: jeje, creo que ganamos.<br>-Zavala: Es verdad, esa nidoran si que es fuerte.  
>-Mely…sonrojada… : Gracias.<br>-Ash: ¿Y que saben sobre el primer gimnasio?  
>-Zavala: Asi, esta en ciudad Manson, y los lideres son el Payaso Eso y The Undertaker.<br>-Ash…sorprendido…: ¡¿The Undertaker?...empieza a recordar lo ultimo que le paso junto a Undertaker…  
>-Brendan: Se especializan en pokemon siniestros, bueno, iremos a retarlos, el que parece incopetente es el Payaso eso, pero dicen que The Undertaker es muy fuerte, y que nunca ha usado a su mejor pokemon.<br>-Ash: ¿Y cual es?  
>-Zavala: Dicen, que Rotom, la leyenda dice que se le aparecio en una television de una mansion donde vivia, y pudo capturarlo.<br>-Ash: Que raro.  
>-Mely: No sabia que tambien entrenaba pokemon, yo crei que nomas luchaba.<br>-Ash: Si yo tambien, mejor sigamos nuestro camino.

Mientras tanto, el payaso eso estaba en un circo de ciudad Manson haciendo su acto tipico, mientras que Undertaker regresaba de la funeraria, y fue atacado por un sujeto identico a el, y este enterro a Undertaker en una tunma, y se hizo pasar por Undertaker.

-Fake Undertaker: Hace 14 años, ahora mi venganza se va a cumplir.

Con Mely y Ash

-Mely: Estoy muy cansada, ¿no podemos ir mas despacio?  
>-Ash: No, debemos darnos prisa y encontrar un lugar donde dormir.<br>-Mely: Esta bien

En ese momento se oye una gran explosion, lo cual soprende a los dos entrenadores, y van a ver que lo causo, mientras tanto, un impostor se esta haciendo pasar por Undertaker, y por eso, como un lider de gimnasio, lo cual es un crimen muy severo, ¿creen que el verdadero Undertaker regrese y reclame su identidad y su profesion como lider de gimnasio? 


	39. El legado de Undertaker y dos viejos riv

En nuestro capitulo anterior, vimos una batalla de Mely y Ash vs Zavala y Brendan, donde Ash y Mely salieron ganando, despues el falso Undertaker ataco al verdadero Undertaker y lo metio en una tumba, y poco despues Ash y Mely oyen una explosion ¿que fue eso?

Capitulo 39 : El legado de Undertaker y dos viejos rivales.

-Underfaker (asi le dire al falso Undertaker): Esto es por lo de hace 14 años, yo debi de ganar en ese evento, ahora obtuve mi venganza…entra alguien…  
>-Payaso eso: Oyeme, ¿no se supone que debes de entrenando?<br>-Underfaker: Ah, este si, claro.  
>-Payaso eso: No se cuando lleguen algunos retadores, asi que sera mejor que no te hagas el wey.<br>-Underfaker: Lo que tu digas…pensando: Pinche payaso cule…  
>-Payaso eso: Y recuerda que me meto en tus pesadillas, ajajajajaja.<br>-Underfaker: Si, como digas.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Mely fueron a donde estaba la explosion, y resulto ser un cocinero malo.

-Cocinero Malo: Lo siento, pero es que heche esto y esta otra cosa.  
>-Ash: Creimos que habia pasado algo malo.<br>-Mely: Si, ¿pero no sabe donde podemos pasar la noche?  
>-Cocinero Malo: Si, aquí, pero tengan cuidado con el otro huesped, odia que lo molesten.<br>-Ash y Mely: Ok.

Entonces entraron a la cabaña, ya que era de noche, y vieron que el huesped resulto ser el cibernetico, quien venia de un funcion de la AAA (El Undertaker es mejor que todos los de la AAA), quien odiaba las molestias, asi que Ash y Mely subieron a la habitacion que el Cocinero Malo les asigno, y cuando llegan duermen, mientras que en el cementerio, se puede ver a Undertaker sentado en una lapida.

-Undertaker: No sabia que este farzante estuviera aquí, sera mejor que me prepare, pero primero, Absol, sal y vigila que no se acerque nadie.  
>-Absol: Mmmm (si)<br>-Undertaker: ¿A dónde se habra metido ese farsante? Nadie me roba el personaje y se queda sin castigo.  
>-Absol: Grrrr (Alguien se aceca)<br>-Undertaker: Rayos, alguien viene, ¿para que me escondo?, si todo el mundo me conoce y no me van a lastimar, creo que solo le di ms drama a esto.  
>-Absol (Viejo payaso)<br>-Undertaker…enojado… : ¡¿A quien llamas viejo payaso!  
>-Absol: ¿? (Como sabe lo que dije)<br>-Undertaker: Eso es por que el personaje de Undertaker tiene poderes sobrenaturales, y como esto es un fic, el kayfabe se elimina.  
>-Absol: ¿? (Fic, kayfabe?)<br>-Undertaker: Luego te lo explico con mas calma, ahora debo proclamar mi identidad y volver a meter a un ataud al farsante, y tu regresa…el pokemon regreso a su pokeball…

Al dia siguiente, nos encontramos a Brendan y a Zavala de camino a Ciudad Manson, quienes ya estaban listos para su combate.

-Zavala: Brendan, el combate contra Ash y esa chica si que fue raro.  
>-Brendan: Es cierto, por cierto, esa chica te miraba muy extraño.<br>-Zavala: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
>-Brendan: No se, siempre que una chica mira a un chico…interrumpido por Zavala…<br>-Zavala: Es por que tenia un grano en la cara ¿tengo un grano en la cara?  
>-Brendan: No seas prohibido, quiero decir que le gustas.<br>-Zavala: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si nisiquiera me ha probado? ¿De que hablas?  
>-Brendan: No te hagas el wey, si sabes de que estoy hablando.<br>-Zavala: En realidad no.  
>-Brendan…sorprendido… : ¡¿A tus 16 años y no sabes de lo que te hablo?<br>-Zavala: No…pensando: Se hacerme el wey muy bien…  
>-Brendan: Si que estas grave, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy ayudar.<br>-Zavala: Como tu digas…pensando: No sabe que me hago el wey…  
>-Brendan: ¿O no te estaras haciendo el wey verdad?<br>-Zavala: No, totalmente seguro que no me hago el wey  
>-Brendan: Eres muy rarito, en fin, sera mejor que nos demos prisa.<br>-Zavala: Hasta que piensa,pero sera mejor que nos vayamos en mi Ponyta.  
>-Brendan: ¿Tienes un Ponyta?<br>-Zavala: Si, lo captura ayer cuando fuiste por agua.  
>-Brendan: Ah, bueno vamos.<p>

Zavala saco su Ponyta, y ambos se subieron en el y salieron a maxima velocidad hasta el gimansio, donde iban a retar a Underfaker y no Undertaker y al Payaso Eso, mientras, en otro lugar se ve a Undertaker de camino al gimnasio.

-Undertaker: Bien, aun estoy lejos del gimansio, pero llegare, y reclamare lo que es mio, mi identidad y mi personaje, al menos que haga esto, si, esto es lo mejor que hare, es hora de ir a la tienda de ropa.

Undertaker se va a la tienda de ropa, y sale vestido asi: 

**Mostrar Spoiler**

(hagan de cuenta que tiene atrás una especie cola, ya que en el fic tiene el pelo largo)

-Undertaker: Que tontos, haber si asi se meten con mi personaje de nuevo, y haber cuando me regresan a luchar los bastardos de la WWE que solo son unos tontos, uh, cuando tenga a Edge juro que le provocare un trauma a base de gogoplatas aunque esten prohibidas, y despues le aplico como 2645313414645454 tombostones a vivkye y despues 2454674867314761 Last Ride y la dejo peor que antes, hasta su silla de ruedas necesitara silla de ruedas, jajjaja…y cae un rayo…se supone que con esta personalidad no tengo poderes pero bueno, no escribo el fic.

Y Undertaker se fue a su casa en vez de su gimnasio, ya que le quedaba mas cerca, y ahí tomo su moto, para poder llegar mas rapido que a pie, y en el gimasio, el Payaso Eso comenzaba a sospechar.

-Payaso Eso: Oye, si eres Undertaker, dime, ¿cuanto es 4534534 + 45244545?  
>-Underfaker: Eh, ah, ¿es…rascandose la cabeza… 9645211584454?<br>-Payaso eso: Ajajajajajajaja, ijijijiji, ujujuju…se reia como loco…  
>-Underfaker: Oye, ¿que causa gracia?<br>-Payaso Eso: Es que por si no sabes Undertaker es un gran matematico en el fic, asi que tu piedes…y le reviente un globo en la cara…  
>-Underfaker: ¿Y te crees el muy aca no?<br>-Eso: Pues mas que tu si, esmas, vengo de tu casa wey, acabo de violar a tus pinches niñas wey ¡LAS EMBARAZE!...le revienta otro globo en la cara…  
>-Undefaker: Deja de hacerte el chistoso, no das gracia.<br>-Eso: Yo nunca dije ningun chiste wey, es la verdad…le da una cachetada…  
>-Underfaker: Oyeme, sera mejor que te calmes.<p>

En ese instante entran Zavala y Brendan entran al gimnasio estilo policiaco muy aca y tambien tenian lentes y estaban vestidos de Smoking.

-Brendan: ¿Sabes por que estamos vestidos de smoking?  
>-Zavala: No lo se, que yo sepa teniamos nuestra ropa normal.<br>-Brendan: Al menos no entramos en ropa interior.  
>-Zavala: Mira…señalando a Eso y a Underfaker…<br>-Brendan: ¿Por qué se estaran peleando?  
>-Zavala: No lo se, mira, ya tenemos nuestra ropa normal.<br>-Brendan: Es lo malo de estar en un fic.

De repente todos los personajes que en este capitulo mencionaron que esto eran un fic son trasladados a la oficina de ZavalaTaker en ZavalaTaker Studios.

-Brendan: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
>-ZavalaTaker: Oigan, ¿qué les dije sobre decir que era un fic, que no ven que los lectores se dan cuenta (vaya pende… que dije)<br>-Undertaker: De todos modos ya lo saben.  
>-ZavalaTaker…enojado: ¡Eso es algo que a ustedes no les importa, regresaran al mundo de mi fic, pero les reducire a la mitad el salario!<br>-Todos menos ZavalaTaker y Undertaker: ¡NOOOOOOoooo!  
>-ZavalaTaker: ¿Y por que no gritas Undertaker?<br>-Undertaker: Yo ya soy millonario ¿lo recuerdas?  
>-ZavalaTaker: Es verdad, ahora regresean al fic.<p>

Devuelta a la dimension de mi fic.

Undertaker: Sera mejor que acelere, o ese farsante me quitara mi lugar.

El Undertaker le acelera a su moto, mientras que aun seguian peleando Undefaker y el Eso, y en Hoenn

-Anunciador: Aquí tenemos a la ganadora del concurso de Ciudad Purtual de este año, Dawn de Pueblo Hoja verde.  
>-Publico: ¡EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHhhhhhhh! !<br>-Dawn: Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron la verdad, no se que haria sin ustedes, espero ganar el proximo concurso.  
>-Anunciador: Y con unas palabras de la ganadora, nos despedimos, hasta la proxima.<br>-Johanna…apagando la TV… : Al menos ya gano un concurso, puede estar mas tranquila.

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Manso estaba a punto de que Underfaker le ganara a Eso, pero en ese instante, Undertaker entro destruyendo una pared de su gimnasio, y acompañado por la cancion de your gonna pay, mientras Zavala y Brendan veian asombrados a dos Undertaker pero en distinta personalidad.

-Undertaker: Yo soy el verdadero Undertaker miren…enseña su tatuaje de SARA (ya se que se lo quitaron, pero es que en Ciudad Manson aun no lo sabian)  
>-Juez del gimnasio…despertando… : Es verdad, solo el verdadero Undertaker tendria ese tatuaje y con ese mismo estilo de letra, asi que el otro solo es un impostor, llamare a la policia.<p>

Pero, en ese instante, podemos ver a Ash despertando bruscamente.

-Ash: Diablos, se me hizo tarde.  
>-Mely: Oye Ash-sensei, que bueno que despertaste, atraparon a un falso Undertaker en ciudad Manson, …suspira…ahí esta Zavala.<br>-Ash: ¿Que?  
>-Mely: Es cierto, miran, ahora estan entrevistando a Undertaker, pero no esta como en la WWE antes de retirarse, mas bien se parece a el Big Evil.<br>-Ash: ¿Apoco conoces a Undertaker?  
>-Mely: Si, es mi idolo.<br>-Ash: Ah…pensando: justo como lo pensaba, al parecer le gusta Zavala, y es fan de Undertaker, y Zavala tambien es fan de Undertaker, seria increible verlos juntos…  
>-Mely: Mejor vamos a comer.<br>-Ash: Esta bien.

Salen a comer, pero encuentran a dos viejos rivales de Ash ¿quienes seran?


	40. El duo de la Muerte, Gary y Paul, y la i

En nuestro capitulo anterior, vimos como Undertaker hace una entrada truinfal a su gimansio reclamando su identidad, y meten a la carcel al Underfaker quien es descubierto por Eso, despues Ash y Mely bajan y se encuentran con dos viejos rivales de Ash ¿quiénes son?

Capitulo 40: El duo de la Muerte, Gary y Paul, y la invacion a Maru

-Ash…soprendido…: ¡¿Gary y Paul juntos?  
>-Gary: Ash, que sorpresa, no esperaba verte en esta competencia.<br>-Paul: Veo que cambiaste a tu noviecita por otra.  
>-Ash…enojdado…: ¡Cierra la boca!<br>-Gary: Por cierto Paul, ¿que paso con tu novia Ailin, tampoco vino a acompañarte, no me digas que te rechazo?  
>-Paul: A mi nadie me rechaza, no tengo tiempo para pensar en el amor.<br>-Gary: Si claro, la vez que a ti y ella me los encontre, los vi muy abrazaditos.  
>-Paul…enojado…: ¡Quieres cerrar al boca!<br>-Ash: Ya, no hay por que enojase.  
>-Mely: Ahorita vengo, me voy por ahí.<br>-Ash: Esta bien

Mely se va.

-Gary: Ash dinos tu secreto.  
>-Ash: ¿Cuál secreto?<br>-Paul: ¿Por qué siempre te toca viajar con chicas?  
>-Ash: Yo que se.<br>-Gary: Dinos…picandole un hombro con el dedo…  
>-Paul: Dinos o te matamos, jajajaja…riendose de manera malvada.<br>-Ash: No son divertidos saben.  
>-Gary: ¿Y quien dijo que si?<br>-Paul: No seas payaso, aparte que tiene razon, no somos chistosos.  
>-Ash: Hasta que dices la verdad.<br>-Paul…enojado… : ¿!Me dices mentiroso!  
>-Ash: ¿Y que haremos ahora?<br>-Paul: Esperar a que esa chica venga para combatir, aun me quiero vengar de la derrota que sufri contigo en las semi-finales de la liga Sinnoh.

Flash Back

-Narrador 2: Nos encontramos en vivo desde el Estadio Monumental de Sinnoh, en donde una batalla ardiento nos espera, Ash vs Pual.  
>-Arturo Rivera: Es verdad, estos dos han traido una ferrea rivalidad desde que se conocieron en la region Sinnoh, veamos como quedan.<p>

Y asi, el juez anuncio que comenzaran el combate, y al principio, Ash saco a Muk al combate, mientras que Pual saco a su torterra, y torterra lo vencio facilmente y a dos mas de sus pokemon, mientras que Ash saco a su Grouddon quien facilmente vencio a todos los pokemon de Paul.

Fin Flasback

-Paul: No puedo creer que me hayas vencido tan facilmente.  
>-Gary: No puedo creer que Ash tenga un pokemon asi, eso es ilogico.<br>-Paul: No lo es, me vencio muy facilmente  
>-Ash: Ya olvida eso, y mejor pasemos, no creo que vuelva en un rato.<br>-Gary: Pues vamos.  
>-Paul: Ya que…ineptos.<p>

Los tres entran, y ven salir al cibernetico.

-Paul: ¿Qué hacia aquí?  
>-Gary: No lo se, tal vez quiera pegarle a alguien.<br>-Ash: ¿Y que han hecho?  
>-Paul: Entrenenar y entrenar.<br>-Gary: Investigar y perder el tiempo.  
>-Ash: Tu todos los dias pierdes el tiempo.<br>-Gary: No es cierto.  
>-Paul: Estoy aburrido, si no les importa voy afuera aver que hago.<p>

Paul se sale y en eso llega Mely, y despues todos salen afuera para empezar el combate.

-Ash: Comenzemos de una buena vez ve ¡Pochyena!  
>-Mely: Ve, ¡Ralts!<br>-Paul: ¡Ve por ellos Abra!  
>-Gary: ¡A la carga Duxtos!<p>

Los cuatro pokemon se pusieron en posicion de batalla esperando cualquier orden de su entrenador.

-Ash: Bien, por el tipo tenemos la ventaja, pero no hay que confiarse.  
>-Mely: Si.<br>-Paul: Abra, usa poder oculto.  
>-Gary: ¡Usa Psiquico en ralts!<p>

El abra lanzo su poder oculto a pochyen y a ralts, pero Mely le dijo a ralts que usara doble equipo y asi esquivo el ataque, mientras que pochyena dio un gran salto para esquivarlo.

-Mely: Usa confusion a Duxtos  
>-Ash: Embestida a Abra<p>

Ralts lanzo una especia de rayo a duxtos, pero este la esquivo elevandose al aire, mientras que el ataque de Pochyena fue negado por la barrera de abra.

-Paul: Necesitas mas que eso para detenernos.  
>-Gary: Asi es, necesitas mas que eso, ahora, ¡usa psquico!<br>-Ash: Pochyena, interponete en el ataque.  
>-Pual: Abra, usa teletransporte y aparece en otro lado, tengo un plan.<br>-Mely: Impide eso con confusion.

El duxtos lanzo el ataque a ralts, pero pochyena se interpuso negando el ataque y sin que le hiciera efecto, mientras que ralts lanzo confusion a abra, pero este uso teletransporte y se puso arriba de un arbol, solo que nadie sabia que estaba ahí.

-Ash: Pochyena es del tipo siniestro, y sus ataques psiquicos no lo dañaran.  
>-Gary: No vine por una clase pokemon, Duxtos ¡Tornado!<br>-Ash: Pochyena, usa contoneo.

El pokemon lanzo su ataque, aunque Duxtos subio su ataque, estaba bastante confundido.

-Gary: Rayos.  
>-Paul: Usa poder oculto ahora.<br>-Ash: Esquiva eso como sea.  
>-Mely: Usa doble equipo.<p>

El abra lanzo su poder oculto, mientras que Pochyena habilmente se oculto tras un arbol, pero el ralts de mely no pudo hacer el doble equipo a tiempo y recibio el poder oculto que lo dejo algo herido.

-Mely: ¿Estas bien?  
>-Ash: Usa Mordisco.<br>-Paul: Usa Psiquico.  
>-Gary: ¡Oye no espera!<p>

Al parecer Paul no recordaba que los ataques psiquicos no le hacian efecto a un pokemon siniestros, todo por querer ganar se desespero, asi que el pochyena hizo su ataque con un fuerte mordisco en el brazo de abra, quien estaba demasiado herido.

-Paul: ¡Demonios!  
>-Gary: Calmado, mi Duxtos aun sigue confundido, ahora esta atacando al arbol.<br>-Ash: Pochyena, mordisco a Duxtos.  
>-Gary: ¡Deja de atacar al arbol!<p>

El Duxtos por la confusion siguio atacando con mas fuerza el arbol, y pochyena le dio con el mordisco lo cual lo debilito.

-Gary: Demonios, ya perdimos.  
>-Paul: Aun no lo creo, usa poder oculto con todo tu poder.<p>

El abra, quien utilizo todo su poder de un solo golpe, mientras que esta batalla sucedia, Dawn se encontraba caminando por una ruto en la region Hoenn, hasta que vio discutiendo a dos miembros del equipo Aqua discutiendo.

-Soldado Aqua 1: Es imposible, si el jefe vio la liga Sinnoh se va a molestar mucho.  
>-Soldado Aqua 2: Es verdad, si se entero que ya capturaron a Kyogre, lo mas probable es que se ponga como loco.<br>-Dawn…escondida por ahí… : ¿Qué tendran pensado esos sujetos?  
>-Soldado Aqua 2: No importa, acuerdate que nos aliamos con el equipo Galaxia y el equipo Magma, y probablemente ya esten en la region Maru para liberar a esa cosa.<br>-Soldado Aqua 1: Es verdad, con esa cosa en nuestro poder, seguramente dominaremos el mundo.  
>-Dawn…sorprendida… :¿ ¡Region Maru!, ahí esta Ash.<br>-Soldado Aqua 1:¿!Que fue eso!  
>-Soldado Aqua 2: Hey…señalando a donde estaba Dawn…. Es esa niña.<br>-Dawn: Diablos me descubrieron, vayan, !Aggron y Empoleon!

Pero antes de lanzar las pokeballs, un soldado del equipo magma tomo a Dawn y con una roca le dio duro en la cabeza, y se quedo inconsiente el instante, mientras, que un miembro del equipo galaxia tomo todas sus pokeballs, y despues se subieron a una especia de helicoptero.

-Miembro del equipo Galaxia…comunicandose por radio… : Gran Helio, estamos por salir a la region Maru, y por si las dudas, tenemos a una testigo que nos escucho.  
>-Helio…desde Maru… : Perfecto, vengan pronto para la region Maru, los espero en el monte prohibido, ya estoy apundo de liberar a esa cosa.<br>-Miembro del equipo Galaxia: Bien, pronto estaremos haya, ¡MAXIMA POTENCIA!

Mientras tanto, en la region Maru, estaba celebrandose el combate de gimnasio entre Zavala y Brendan vs Eso y Undertaker, en el cual Undertaker y Eso llevaban una gran ventaja.

-Undertaker: Jamas habiamos estado en una situacion como esta.  
>-Eso: Es verdad, estos chicos si que son fuertes.<br>-Zavala: Sera mejor que terminemos con esto de una buena vez.  
>-Brendan: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.<p>

Pero en ese instante, un monton de soldados del equipo Magma entraron por cualquier parte al gimnasio, apuntanto con armas y pokemon a todos los presentes del gimnasio, y como no podian oponer resistencia, los tomaron como reenes y se los llevaron a todos, mientras que en la pelea que estaban teniendo Ash, Mely, Gary y Paul, se vio interrumpida ya que vieron varios helicopteros y naves de los equipos Galaxia, Magma y Aqua.

¿Qué tienene pensado hacer estos equipos?  
>(Se acerca el reencuentro de Ash y Dawn)<p> 


	41. Un reencuentro muy esperado

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Gary y Pual se encontraron con ASh y Mely, y tenian un batalla pokemon, mientras, en hoenn, Dawn se habia enterado de los planes del equipo galaxia, magma y agua, y estos la descubren y la toman como reen, mientras que ciudad Manson fue tomada por esta alianza de estos tres equipos y al parecer helio quiere despertar algo ¿Que sera?

Capitulo 41: Un reencuentro muy esperado.

-ASh: ¿Por que hay tantas naves volando por aqui?  
>-Gary: No lo se, ¿que quedran aqui?<p>

En ese instante, varios soldados del equipo galaxia y del equipo aqua entraron al area donde estaban Ash, Mely, Gary y Paul, y, en la nave donde se encontraba Dawn...

-Piloto: Estamos a 300 km de Sinnog.  
>-Soldado Magma: No importa, varios soldados ya tomaron la region Maru, practicamente es nuestra.<br>-Soldado Aqua: Nunca pensa que el equipo Magma, Aqua y Galaxia unidos llegaramos tan lejos.  
>-Soldado Magma: Es cierto, esto seguro dara resultado.<br>-Piloto: A 250 km de Sinnoh.  
>-Dawn...despertando... ¿Donde estoy y que hago dentro de una jaula?<br>-Soldado Galaxia: HAsta que despiertas, eres una entrometida y Helio te dara tu castigo.  
>-Dawn: No importa,¿y mis pokeballs?<br>-Soldado Galaxia: Yo las tengo, pero despues conquistaremos la region Maru.  
>-Dawn...enojada... : !No se saldran con la suya!<br>-Soldado Galaxia: Eso es lo que tu crees.

La nave donde se encontaba Dawn aun volaba por el mar de la region Sinnoh, y esto pasaba en la region Maru.

-Helio: Al parecer todo esta saliendo segun el plan.  
>-Aquiles: Si, todo salio al pie de la letra.<br>-Magno: Nunca imagine que unidos fueramos capaz de esto, propongo un brindis por la victoria.  
>-Aquiles y Helio: !Por la victoria!<p>

Los tres chocan sus copas de vino y se toman el vino.

-Helio: Una cosa, todos seremos lideres.  
>-Aquiles: Es verdad, cada quien dominara una area de la region Maru.<br>-Magno: Esta region sera nuestra.

Mientras los tres lideres, hablaban sobre su triunfo, , ASh, Paul, Gary y Mely los tomo como reenes esta triple alianza entre estos tres equipos.

-Soldado Aqua: Aun te recuerdo, eres el niño que arruino nuestros planes en la region Hoenn, por eso te trajimos.  
>-Ash...enojado... : !¿Si me querian a mi dejen ir a mis amigos!<br>-Soldado Aqua: No lo creo.  
>-Mely: !Dejenos ir!<br>-Gary...enojado... : !Son unos bastardos!  
>-Paul: Me dan asco.<br>-Soldado Aqua: No importa lo que digan, la region Maru sera nuestra.  
>-Ash: No si puedo evitarlo.<br>-Soldado Aqua: NO lo creo, tu Pikachu esta indefenso, aparte que a todos les quite sus pokemon.  
>-Mely: No puede ser.<br>-Ash...pensando... : Pobre Mely, !ya se!  
>-Mely...algo deprimida... : ¿Que hago?<br>-Ash: Mely, no hay de que preocuparse, como decia Zavala, siempre hay que estar tranquilo y pensar positivo sobre la situacion.  
>-Mely: ¿El dijo eso?<br>-Ash: Si, el muchas veces me lo dijo en Sinnoh.  
>-Gary: Oigan, debemos tener un plan para salir de aqui.<br>-Paul: Si, no quiero quedarme encerrado aqui.  
>-Soldado Aqua: ¿Con que un plan eh?<p>

Los 4 empezaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos, lo cual desperto mucha curiosidad en el soldado Aqua, mientras, el dia paso muy rapido, todas las naves ya se encontraban sobre el Monte prohibido.

Despues todos los reenes fueron colocados en distintas celdas, en una de ellas quedo Dawn, junto a un chico y al momento de verlo, Dawn sintio una gran felicidad por dentro, y otras cosas, ¿quien es el chico?


	42. CAPITULO FINAL

Sin mas que narrar o decir,

Ash y Dawn (Un Amor Profundo) : CAPITULO FINAL

-Dawn...sorprendida... : !¿Tu!  
>-?: Si yo, Ash.<br>-Dawn: ...  
>-Ash: Veo que aun no me recuerdas.<br>-Dawn: Aunque no me lo creas, jamas te he olvidado  
>-Ash: Sabes, yo siempre pensaba en ti y aunque no lo paresca por fuera, por dentro he sufrido mucho.<br>-Dawn: ...  
>-Ash: Dawn, ¿por que no me hablas?<br>-Dawn: Ash...suelta algunas lagrimas...  
>-Ash...algo sorprendido... : Dawn, ¿por que lloras?<br>-Dawn...se seca las lagrimas... : Descuida estoy bien.  
>-Ash: Uhm, ahora solo debemos salir de aqui.<br>-Dawn: ¿Y como lo haremos?  
>-Ash: Dawn, se que te pasa algo, puedes decirlo ya.<p>

Dawn no pudo contener las ganas de llorar y lo hace abrazando a Ash el cual la abraza fuertemente  
>-Dawn...aun llorando y abrazando a Ash... :Ash, perdoname por lo que te hice pasar.<br>-Ash: Lo importante es que estamos juntos de nuevo, ahora hay que salir de aqui, y siempre te ame.  
>-Dawn: Yo tambien te amo.<p>

Luego ambos cierran sus ojos y juntan sus labios en un gran beso, hasta que llego Magno e interrumpio el momento  
>-Magno: Los llevaremos con Helio, y no intenten algo raro, o lo pasaran muy mal y veran como la Triple Alianza empieza su reinado en la region Maru, jajajajajaja...risa malvada...<br>-Dawn: ¿Por que me copio mi risa malvada?

Mientras, Zavala, Brendan, Undertaker y el Payaso Eso estaban en otra de las celdas de ahi.

-Undertaker: Tengo un plan, necesito llamar la atencion de los guardias, y un celular.  
>-Zavala...confundido... ¿Un celular?<br>-Undertaker: Si, pero primero debo usar los Mind Games.  
>-Payaso Eso: Esa es una buena idea, los guardias se confundiran o se asustaran-<br>-Brendan: Es un buen plan.  
>-Undertaker: Si, pero necesito a los guardias aqui, !ya se!, hagamos ruido.<p>

En ese instante comenzaron a hacer ruidos espantosos, lo cual hizo que los guardias se molestaran y venian a poner orden, solo que Undertaker y usos sus poderes sobrenaturales para apagar las luces, y cuando la luz volvio, los guardias estaban tirados inconsientes en el piso mientras que Undertaker encontro la llave para abrir la celda desde afuera.

-Undertaker: Sera necesario ir por nuestros pokemon, mientras, pelearemos a mano limpia.  
>-Zavala: Ya queria golpear a alguien.<br>-Payaso Eso: Sera mejor que nos apuremos.

Los 4 se van a buscar a sus pokemon, pero un soldado del equipo Galaxia enciende la alarme.

-Undertaker: !Nos descubrieron!, ni modo, a pelear.  
>-Brendan: Oye Zavala, esto no es para niñas.<br>-Zavala: Pues vete de aqui.  
>-Payaso eso: !POR SPARTAAAAAAAAAAA!<p>

Y en ese momento, llegaron cientos de soldados de la Triple Alianza, la mayoria de ellos se fue contra el Undertaker (pues es el mas fuerte de todos), pero este alcanzo a golpear a varios hasta que muchos se le hecharon encima, mientras algunos se asustaron con el Payaso Eso (ahora me da risa ese payaso), y Zavala y Brendan se defendian como podian, mientras el otro grupito fue trasladado afuera.

-Magno: Estaran a punto de ver la aniquilazion total, Helio liberara a Mewtrhee  
>-Ash: !No si puedo evitarlo!<p>

Y se lanza embistiendo al lider del equipo Magma, y en consecuencia los soldados del equipo Magma lo buscaron, mientras que Undertaker y su grupo mataron a todos los soldados.

-Undertaker: Bien, eso fue todo, no sirvieron para nada.  
>-Payaso Eso: Nombre, no las pelan, ajajajajajaja.<br>-Brendan: Sera mejor ir por nuestros pokemon, pero ¿Dónde estan?  
>-Zavala: Esperen, tengo un mejor plan, Ash tiene un Charizard, seguro nos servira, aparte que su Grouddon ahora según Oak no puede tener actividad, tampoco mi Kyogre.<br>-Undertaker: No importa, un pokemon como Charizard nos sera de mucha ayuda.  
>-Brendan: Hasta que se te ocurre algo buena Zavala.<br>-Zavala: Y creias que tenia cerebro de Magikarp.  
>-Undertaker: ¿Pues que esperas para llamarlo?<br>-Zavala: Ya no se enojen, sera mejor ir a un video-telefono.  
>-Payaso Eso: Pues vamos.<p>

Y siguieron su camino buscando el video-telefono, hasta que encontraron uno , y llamaron al valle charifizico (o como se llame, la idea es esa), mientras que el grupito de Ash, se encontro con guardias con armas de fuego, lo curioso, es que Paul no estaba.

-Soldado Magma: Muy bien niños, sera mejor que regresen a la celda, o los mato.  
>-Mely…preocupada… : ¿Qué haremos?<br>-Ash: Tranquila Mely, si en este tiempo he aprendido algo, fue lo que Zavala me dijo, no importa en que situación te encuentres, vele el lado positivo.  
>-Mely…un poco mas calmada… : ¿El dijo eso?<br>-Ash: Si…pensando: De alguna forma tenia que hacerla sentir mejor…  
>-Dawn…cara malvada… : Jajajaja, todos ustedes son solo una bola de idiotas, no saben con quien se estan metiendo, juro que su muerte sera lenta, ya que hare que paguen caro todas las que nos hicieron haciendo que sufran lentamente mientras mueren, jajajjaja…risa malvada…<br>-Soldados…asustados… : ….

Pero en ese instante cayo un rayo.

-Ash…sorprendido… : ¿!Que fue eso?  
>-Undertaker: Que tu pokemon te diga eso.<br>-Pikachu: ¡Pika!...se le hecha encima a Ash…  
>-Ash: Pikachu, que bueno que estas aquí.<p>

Luego de eso, Undertaker y su grupo entregan las balls a todos, y Paul ya estaba con todos ellos.

-Paul: Ya se donde tienen a Mewtrhee, y es un pokemon de dos tipos, Siniestro y ?, aun esta en el huevo, pero pronto nacera.  
>-Undertaker: Debemos salir a detener esto, o todo el Maru se vendra abajo, gracias hijo.<br>-Paul: De nada papa.  
>-Gary: No sabia que tu papa era Undertaker.<br>-Paul: Si, mi mama era Sara, solo que murio.  
>-Undertaker: No hables de eso, ahora detengamos a Helio.<p>

Luego, todos salen, y Helio, formo un hoyo negro, y estaba como invocando espiritus.

-Helio: ¡Region Maru, todos caeran a mis pies, no saben lo que les espera, y después, el mundo, ahora, gran Dios de los pokemon, Arceus.  
>-Arceus: AHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!...gritand o de dolor…<br>-Helio: Jajaja, ahora me entregaras todo tu poder para pasarlo a Mewtrhee, e sere el DIOS DE LA REGION MARU, Y DESPUES DEL MUNDO.  
>-Undertaker: Se volvio loco.<br>-Zavala: No hay tiempo, sera mejor que los detengamos.  
>-Aquiles: No lo creo.<p>

En ese instante, la tierra se pone oscura, lo que cuasa la confusion de Helio, y la tierra seguia oscura, y Undertaker le aplico una Tombstone Piledriver a Aquiles rompiendole el cuello y matandolo al instante, y eso altero el huevo de Mewtrhee, mientras que Undertaker, Ash y los demas, ya estaban arriba con Helio.

-Helio: Todos, todos ustedes me dan asco, pero, esta cosa tiene una bomba, hare que mueramos todos.  
>-Undertaker: Hijo, espero que siempre tengas confianza en ti, y recuerda, siempre sere tu padre, y estare para apoyarte.<br>-Paul: ¿Qué quieres decir?, no te entiendo.

Undertaker no dice nada mas, sale corriendo, empuja a Helio y después toma el huevo de Mewtrhee y se avienta al vacio, ante la mirada atonica de todos, quienes solo vieron caer al Undertaker y al ultimo explotar junto con el huevo lo cual causo que se estremeciera un poco la tierra, después Helio estaba por disparar un arma, cuando un bola sombra lo ataco por la espalda mientras se vio a un Gengar flotando.

-Dr. House…desde una nave… : ¿Alguien pidio doctor?  
>-Drake (de Drake y Josh) : Ya lo creo.<br>-Kane: Vaya, con que asi se destruye al hombre muerto.  
>-Yoh Asakura: Inútiles, sera mejor que bajemos antes de que Helio despierte.<br>-Crystal: Es verdad, todos son una bolas de inútiles.

Luego, estos 5 bajaron y le dieron la noticia a todos de que eran del Elite Four de Maru y que Crystal era la campeona del alto mando.

-Crystal: Ash quiero hablar contigo un momento  
>-Dawn…pensando… : ¿Que quiere esta con Ash?<p>

Con Ash y Crystal.

-Ash: ¿Qué se te ofrese?  
>-Crystal: Vengo a decirte algo importante, quiero disculparme por engañarte con Gary, pero ya no tiene ningun caso, ahora solo me dedicare al entrenamiento pokemon, después haber que hago con mi vida, y te deseo suerte con Dawn.<br>-Ash: Gracias.

Luego regresan con todos mientras que consolaban a Paul, mientras que el ejercito de la region Maru arrestaba a los soldados de la Triple Alianza y alguno que otro que quedo vivo (si es que alguien quedo vivo)

Luego de 2 dias, la comunidad de la WWE, los amigos de Paul, incluyendo a Ailin, estaban en el funeral de Undertaker, lo estaban venerando con una imagen, ya que su cuerpo desaparecio, no lo encontraron jamas, asi que Paul tuvo un transtorno psicológico muy fuerte, Ailin y Cinthia lo apoyaron hasta su recuperacion.

Han pasado 6 meses y la liga Maru se restauro quedando Ash en tercer lugar, y en la final se estaban enfrentando Zavala y Mely.

-Zavala: Swampert!, usa terremoto!  
>-Mely: Protección!<p>

La nidoqueen de Mely uso proteccion, por lo cual el ataque no le afecto, después ordeno un sorpresivo golpe hielo, el cual dejo en K.O a Swampert.

-Juez: Swampert no puede continuar, a Zavala no le quedan pokemon, Mely es la campeona de la region Maru.  
>-Mely: ¿Lo hice?...entra en razon… ¡!SIIIIIII LO HICE, SOY LA NUEVA CAMPEONA!<br>-Publico: ¡!EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! !

Luego se efectuo la ceremonia de premiacion, donde aparecieron en la foto Zavala con cara de perdedor, y Mely muy feliz sosteniendo su trofeo.

-Zavala: Felicidades, viajar con Ash te ayudo mucho.  
>-Mely: Muchas gracias.<br>-Zavala…le habla en voz baja…: ¿Oye, no tienes nada que hacer ahora?  
>-Mely…tambien en voz baja: No, ¿Por qué?<br>-Zavala: Queria invitarte a comer para celebrar tu victoria, y no te preocupes, yo invito.  
>-Mely…emocionada… : !SIIIII!<br>-Anunciador: Señorita Mely, ¿tiene algo que decir?  
>-Mely…apenada… : No, lo siento.<br>-Anunciador: ¡Y Asi acabamos con la Liga Revolution, esperemos hasta la proxima, y recuerden, como dijo el sabio, la muerte asecha, pero ZavalaTaker tambien.  
>-Todos: ¿?<br>-Anunciador: Era broma, ahora pasemos a la feria que celebrara en el Estadio Azteca.

Después todos pasan a la fiesta, donde Ash se arregla mas o menos, mientras que Dawn se habia puesto un cambio que se habia comprado antes de la feria (imaginense uno por que me de weba buscar alguna imagen), hasta que Ash viene por ella.  
>Ya en la feria.<p>

-Ash: Te ver hermosa Dawn  
>-Dawn: ¿En serio?<br>-Ash: Si.  
>-Dawm: Siempre fui asi, no puedo negarlo.<br>-Ash: Tienes razon, eres mas bella que cualquier estrella.

Luego de juegos y wiri-wiri (de tanto hablar), se van a un lugar apartado de lo demas, y juntos disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales.

-Ash: ¿Sabes que quiero?  
>-Dawn: ¿Qué?<br>-Ash: Estar a tu lado para siempre.  
>-Dawn: Tu deseo entonces se cumpliran.<p>

Se dan el mejor beso de toda su vida, hasta que la feria se acaba, todo regresa a la normalidad.

10 años después, nos encontramos a una niña de pelo negro y a uno de pelo azul, ambos eran gemelos, excepto por la parte del pelo.

-Maya (me da flojera poner otro nombre) : Jesús apurate, debemos llegar con Mama y Papa para decirles que ya vamos a iniciar nuestro viaje.  
>-Jesús: Ya voy hermana, no molestes.<p>

Los niños siguieron su camino, y llegaron a su casa, donde Dawn estaba cocinando algo, mientras que Ash y Pikachu estaban tratando de abrir una Maldita Ball.

-Ash: Es muy difícil, dijo Zavala que el solo sabia abrirla ya que el la invento.  
>-Pikachu: Pika (Tienes razon man)<br>-Jesus: Papa, mira, ya tenemos nuestros pokemon.  
>-Dawn: En serio, es bueno eso ^^<br>-Maya: Si mama, tienes razon, ya comenzaremos nuestro viaje hoy.  
>-Ash: Haganlo, y hagan muchos amigos, yo los hize, y recuerden, yo estare trabajando por un tiempo por el Battle Frontier, puede que no este en casa.<br>-Dawn: Pero yo seguire aquí, ya comienzen, vayanse de una vez.  
>-Jesus: ¿Nos estas corriendo?<br>-Ash: No, es que se les hara tarde.  
>-Maya: A bueno, ok.<p>

Luego de que los niños se marcharan, quedaron Ash y Dawn solos, ya que pikachu se fue presintiendo algo.

-Ash: Seran entrenadores.  
>-Dawn: No, seran coordinadores.<br>-Ash: ¿Y por que lo serian?, son mejores las batallas de gimnasio.  
>-Dawn: No es cierto, los concursos.<br>-Ash: Los gimnasios.  
>-Dawn…enojada… : ¡Los concursos.!<br>-Ash…enojado… : ¡Los gimnasios!  
>-Dawn…peor que antes… : ¡LOS CONCURSOS!<br>-Ash…peor que antes: !LOS GIMNASIOSSSS!

FIN


End file.
